Caught Up
by gb1076
Summary: What happens when Bonnie Bennett, a small town girl from Ohio, gets pulled into the world of the ultra rich and fabulous? Will she be able to withstand the temptations or will she get caught up? ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, I know I said that I wouldn't start a new story while I have one in progress, but as you can see I've changed my mind. But don't worry, Playing with Fire will be updated when inspiration hits. The idea for this story came to me after watching Usher's music video, "Climax". This is my new favorite song…I play it every chance I get. So this fic will be loosely based from that video. This fic will be all human and I'll just say it now…it will be OOC, so you've been warned.**

**P.S. This is not the story I mentioned some time back. I've decided not to write that one because it has the potential to be more than I'm capable of doing right now and I don't want to start it and then get stuck so as for right now that story is on the back burner. I don't know how long this fic will be or how often I will update so again, you've been warned. Enjoy.**

Bonnie Bennett had just turned twenty and was in her last year of college at Brown University. No, Bonnie wasn't some child prodigy; she was just a normal, smart girl who loved to learn and found herself excelling in college. Graduation was two months away and like most college students Bonnie was looking forward to spring break, but instead of going to Cancun, Mexico Bonnie was spending her last college spring break with her best friend and college dorm mate, Morgan Salvatore, at her family's home in California. For some reason, Morgan didn't want to go to Cancun so she talked Bonnie into coming home with her and having a somewhat low key spring break there. And this was great for Bonnie because she too wasn't into going to Cancun this year and having to deal with the massive crowd of drunk, wild college students that would converge on the Mexican city. Bonnie was looking forward to chilling out and relaxing by the pool and maybe going to the beach and learning how to surf.

Morgan and Bonnie didn't start out liking each other when they first met. Things were a little rocky between them for a while because Morgan was expecting to room with the same girl she had last year named Beth. But Beth didn't pay her dues on time and was kicked off the housing list, bumping Bonnie up in her spot. And the thought of having to share her room with a _freshman _was beyond insulting to Morgan, so for weeks she ignored Bonnie and it wasn't until the season premiere of both of their favorite show "Law and Order SVU" that they realized that they had something in common and slowly a bond began to form between the two girls. And they found out that they weren't so different after all.

Morgan was a sweet girl, spoiled, but still sweet. She came from a wealthy family and lived in Beverly Hills. The slim, sandy haired green eyed girl liked to socialize and party. And for her, college was something that she had to get through in order to receive her inheritance from her father's estate. It was the only stipulation to his will and there was no getting around it. So Morgan did just enough to get by and pass because as long as she graduated from college with a degree in _something _she would be set for the rest of her life.

Bonnie on the other hand was a middle class girl from Ohio who received a full ride scholarship to the prestigious university. Bonnie was an only child and both her parents worked for the local government. Her father was a deputy sheriff and her mother worked for the county court as a clerk. Bonnie would be the first person in her family to earn a degree from a four year university so she took her studies very seriously, but that didn't stop her from getting the total college experience. Bonnie liked to have fun and was just as sociable as Morgan, the only difference was that Bonnie never got her party on until all her work was done. The pretty, five feet two caramel skinned girl was the apple of her parents' eyes. She was their pride and joy and Bonnie made it a point to never disappoint them because they worked very hard to give her a great life and she was very thankful.

Over the course of their three years rooming together, Bonnie and Morgan learned a lot from each other. Morgan learned how to do her own laundry and clean up after herself and how to budget the monthly allowance she got from her older brother who was the executor over their father's estate. Before meeting Morgan, Bonnie was a wash and go, t-shirt and jeans kind of girl and now she was more stylish and put more effort into her appearance though she stilled rocked her chucks every now and then eventhough Morgan constantly told her that they were a fashion no. The girls came from two totally different worlds and backgrounds, but seemed to be a perfect complement to each other.

Morgan sailed into their dorm room, placing her bag down in a chair behind her desk. "So are you all packed…our plane leaves at three?"

Bonnie hopped off her suitcase that she had planted on the floor, finally being able to zip it up. "Yep, I'm all packed…but I think I may have over done it though… maybe I should take some stuff out." She said, biting her lip, looking down at the suitcase with uncertainty.

Morgan shook her head. "No, leave it alone…you never know what you may need…our whole week is open so there is no telling what we'll be doing."

Bonnie plopped down on her twin bed. "Everyone keeps asking why we're skipping Cancun this year."

Morgan paused for a moment after hearing this. She shook her head in irritation. "Why is everyone making such a big deal out of us not going to Cancun? What's so fucking awesome about Cancun…we can do the same things in California that we can do there so what's the point?"

Bonnie chuckled slightly at Morgan's use of profanity because she didn't curse that often and when she did it always sounded awkward coming out of her mouth. "What's gotten your bee in a bonnet, Cher?"

Morgan rolled her green eyes not finding Bonnie very funny at the moment. The first time Bonnie told her that she reminded her of Cher from Clueless, Morgan had laughed but today it wasn't so funny. She had too much on her mind. "Well if I'm Cher then that makes you Dion doesn't it?" she shot back.

Bonnie laughed. "Only if I rocked my hair in braids."

Morgan chuckled, trying to picture Bonnie in braids. "On second thought now that I think about it, you're more like Brittany Murphy's character…what was her name?"

Bonnie's jaw dropped in indignation, throwing her pillow at Morgan. "I am nothing like her!" she screamed, insulted because in no way was she anything like that girl.

Morgan shrugged her shoulders. "I did teach you how to dress."

Bonnie smacked her lips.

In the past, Bonnie may have been guilty of only wearing t-shirts and jeans but she always looked damn good in them and she wasn't being vain, it was just a fact. But jeans and tees were the standard wardrobe for the majority of the kids on campus. Morgan had just opened Bonnie's eyes to adding some variety to her wardrobe and not giving in so heavily to the trends but only buying quality key pieces that would never go out of style. Thanks to Morgan, Bonnie now had an eye for clothes, what looked good and what didn't but never was she some clueless slouch.

* * *

The girls landed in California a few hours later and were picked up from the airport by Morgan's twin brother Stefan Salvatore. He had the same sandy blonde hair and green eyes as his sister, but whereas Morgan was slim and pretty, Stefan was football player buff and brutally hot with killer arms that he showed off in the white wife beater he wore. Stefan was also in his last year of college at Princeton University. He was the total package blessed with brains and beauty. Luckily for everyone, Stefan and Morgan would be graduating on different days, so their mom and older brother would get the chance to go to both of their ceremonies.

Bonnie had heard a lot about Stefan, but she'd never met him until now.

"So finally I get to put a face with the name. It's nice to meet you Bonnie I've heard a lot about you from this sister of mine." Stefan said lightly shoving Morgan.

Bonnie chuckled, liking him immediately. "The same here, Morgan has talked about you so much that I feel like I know you already."

"Well then give me a hug instead of shaking my hand. We may have just met, but we are far from being strangers…I know too much about you and if I know my little sister, you know all my business too."

"Hey!" Morgan said, hitting his chest. "And being born one minute before me doesn't make me your little sister!"

"The point is I came first, so that makes you the youngest…so get over it already."

Bonnie laughed, looking back and forth between the twins.

Stefan helped the girls put their things in the black Range Rover before they all piled into the luxury car. His green eyes kept going to the rear view mirror, looking at Bonnie who was sitting in the back seat gazing out the window in awe as they passed through the city streets.

"So Bonnie, is this your first time in California?" he asked.

Bonnie looked away from her window and caught Stefan's eyes in the rear view mirror. "Yes it is and I'm really excited." She said.

"Well I'll have to show you around while you're here." He said.

But before Bonnie could respond, Morgan spoke up. "No you won't, Bonnie and I have plans that don't include you so hang out with your own loser friends."

"Bonnie can speak for herself, sister, so why don't you shut your pie hole and let the her speak."

Bonnie didn't say anything as she looked between the two bickering twins. She'd never had a sibling so she wondered if this was normal.

"Bonnie?" Stefan and Morgan said at the same time.

Bonnie's phone went off, saving her from having to answer the twins. "Hi dad!" Bonnie answered.

Stefan and Morgan remained quiet as they listened to Bonnie talk to her father.

"We just landed ten minutes ago and are now driving to Morgan's house." Pause. "Her twin brother Stefan." Pause. Bonnie laughed. "Yes dad, fraternal of course…how could they be identical?!" Pause. "Dad, really?" Pause. "I'll be careful, okay…everything is fine." Pause. "Tell mom that I'll call her tonight before she goes to bed." Pause. "I love you too, bye." Bonnie signed hanging up.

Bonnie talked to her parents everyday through Skype. They were a very close knit family. And when the internet was down they talked on the phone so Morgan was used to listening to the one sided conversations Bonnie had with her parents. It was very sweet as well as somewhat depressing for Morgan, especially when Bonnie talked to her dad.

"So your dad's worried?" Morgan asked.

Bonnie sighed. "Yeah, but he was trying to be cool about it…but I could hear it in his voice."

"Bonnie, you are about to graduate college. It's way past time your parents cut the apron strings." Stefan said as he pulled onto the highway.

For some reason Bonnie felt like she had to explain her parents to them. "Yeah I know, but I'm their only child so it was hard for them when I went away to school. They worry because they love me so much." She said, quietly.

Stefan didn't say anything more.

Bonnie knew immediately when they entered Beverly Hills because the houses got bigger and the lawns and trees were well manicured, looking lush and green. Bonnie's mouth dropped when Stefan stopped the car long enough to enter the code to open the gate to their home. And her chin scrapped the ground when the black Range Rover drove up the long driveway to reveal the most spectacular looking house Bonnie had ever seen in her life.

"Damn." Bonnie whispered, as her eyes bulged out of their sockets.

Stefan chuckled.

Bonnie knew that Morgan came from a rich family, but she wasn't expecting this rich. This was Dynasty rich. Bonnie swallowed hard as they entered the massive, beautiful house. Bonnie was expecting Alexis or Crystal Carrington to walk down the stairs at any moment. Bonnie's breath caught as her hazel eyes landed on one beautiful thing after another. It was so beautiful that it didn't seem real; Bonnie really did feel like she was on the set of some nighttime soap opera. A piercing squeal brought Bonnie out of her thoughts as a buxom platinum blonde woman carefully made her way down the stairs to greet them.

Bonnie's eyes widen. No way could this woman be Morgan's mother because she looked so…plastic. From her boobs to her Botox forehead and injectable lips down to her acrylic French tip nails. This woman had been worked on more than Joan Rivers.

"My baby girl is home!" she squealed in delight as she embraced Morgan.

Morgan stood stiff in her mother's arms.

The woman pulled back, kissing Morgan on her cheek. "Yep I'm home." Morgan said under her breath.

The smile on her face froze in place and she let go of her daughter but then her eyes went to Bonnie and she squealed again.

"You must be Bonnie! And aren't you the prettiest little thing ever!" she squealed, hugging Bonnie. "You're absolutely gorgeous and look at that tiny little waist!" she said as she let Bonnie go and span her waist with her hands.

Bonnie couldn't help it and laughed when Morgan's mom grabbed her around the waist because she was very ticklish.

"Mom, will you please stop molesting our guest. Her father already thinks we're going to corrupt her." Stefan said.

She shushed him, slapping his chest. "Oh stop it." She looked back at Bonnie. "Sweetie, I don't mean any harm, it's just that it's been so long since Morgan brought a friend home. I'm just so happy that the two of you are finally here."

Bonnie smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Salvatore. I'm happy to be here."

Mrs. Salvatore patted Bonnie's hand. "No, no, no dear…Mrs. Salvatore is my dead mother in law. Please call me Victoria."

Bonnie smiled again, nodding her head. "Okay...Victoria."

Morgan pulled Bonnie from her mother's grasp. "Um Mom, I'm sure that Bonnie is tired so I'm going to show her to her room now."

The warm smile fell from Victoria's lips. "But I've made food for you girls and I bought a cake and everything."

Bonnie couldn't stand to see the disappointment on Victoria's face. "We'll come back down once I get settled in I promise." She said taking Victoria's hand and squeezing it.

Stefan smiled down at Bonnie for being so nice to his mother.

A smile also broke out on Victoria's face once again. "Okay good. We are going to have so much fun…I'm so happy that you girls are here!" she said, clapping her hands together like a child.

The girls were quiet as they climbed the stairs and Morgan showed Bonnie to her room. Bonnie gasped when she walked inside the room. It was beautiful and so light and airy with an elegant décor and pale yellow walls. Bonnie put her suitcase down on the floor. "This is so beautiful." She said in awe.

Morgan didn't say anything.

"Hey, is everything okay Morgan?" Bonnie asked.

"Everything is fine." Morgan said as she walked across the room. "This is the closet she said, opening up a door and closing it. She walked to the far side of the room. "And this is your bathroom…it's a Jack and Jill bathroom that connects to my older brother Damon's bedroom, but don't worry he doesn't live here anymore so the bathroom is all yours."

Bonnie nodded her head. She could see that something was wrong with Morgan. The second they stepped foot inside of this house Bonnie could see the change in her friend. Bonnie opened her mouth to say something, but Morgan intercepted her.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower and I'll meet you downstairs." She said, walking out of the room.

Bonnie just stood there wondering what was wrong with her friend. After a moment, Bonnie opened her suitcase and began unpacking her clothes. When she was done, Bonnie put her hair up in a ponytail and hopped into the shower. Twenty minutes later, Bonnie was putting on a pair of green shorts and a white tank top. She decided to leave the ponytail as she sat down on the bed to apply some lotion to her legs when a knock sounded at her door.

"Come in." Bonnie said.

Morgan walked into the room wearing her own pair of shorts and a tank top. "Damn, we have lived together for too long." She said.

Bonnie chuckled, rubbing the lotion into her legs. "I figured since we are about to pig out I might as well wear something comfortable."

"I thought the same thing too. See we have been living together for too long. We even think alike now. I hate to see how utterly loss we are going to be once we leave school for good." Morgan said, sitting down next to Bonnie, picking up the bottle of lotion and smelling it. Vanilla. She would always associate this smell with Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at her friend. "I'm glad that you're feeling better."

Whatever funky mood Morgan was in seemed to have passed.

Morgan got up from the bed. "Come on let's go eat, I'm starving. And my mom bought us a cake and everything!" she said mockingly, even clapping her hands together.

Bonnie didn't say anything as she followed her friend out of the room.

The girls made their way into the huge kitchen where Victoria was patiently waiting for them. "Oh good you're back, come on girls and let's dig in."

Victoria had so much food laid out on the kitchen island. There was cold cuts, fresh sliced bread, potato salad, and chips with about three different types of bottled soda and the delicious chocolate layered cake that had been much talked about. Bonnie didn't know where to start as she fixed her a plate.

And it didn't take long for Stefan to join the little group, fixing himself a healthy plate and sitting down next to his mother.

Victoria was so happy watching her kids actually sit down and share a meal with her. The twins hadn't been home at the same time since Christmas and oh how much she missed them. She had raised them herself without the aid of any nannies; she was a hands on mom which was an oddity in Beverly Hills. Her husband Alonso Salvatore didn't like the fact that his trophy wife lavished so much attention on the kids. In fact, he didn't want any more kids. He had already had a son from his first marriage, but Victoria was adamant about having a baby of her own, so Alonso gave in but was blindsided when they discovered that she was carrying twins. So to say that he wasn't happy about this was an understatement. Now he had three children when he didn't even want one, but what was done was done. They were his children so that made them his responsibility and he would take care of them, giving them everything they could possibly want or need. That is everything except for him.

"Stefan dear, please slow down and take the time to chew your food instead of inhaling it, I promise no one is going to take your plate away." Victoria said, lightly.

Bonnie smiled because Stefan was eating like he was afraid at any moment someone would try and take his food.

Stefan smiled, pecking his mom on the cheek. "I can't help myself mother dear…you're such a fantastic cook." He teased.

Victoria smiled at the compliment. "But never the less son, please slow down or you'll give yourself gas."

Bonnie giggled, covering her mouth.

"And none of us want that." Morgan piped up.

Stefan kicked her under the table.

"Ow!" Morgan screamed, rubbing her shin.

"Okay twins that's enough, we have company." She said, looking at Bonnie.

"I can't believe that you will be graduating college Bonnie, you look like baby." Victoria said to Bonnie.

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Mom, she's twenty years old."

Victoria's blue eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't know that. Bonnie, you're twenty and about to graduate college? Your parents must be so proud of you." She said.

"And she just turned twenty three days ago, mom." Stefan said.

Victoria gasped. "Then you are just a baby."

Bonnie looked at Morgan. Damn, she did tell Stefan everything.

"So how did you celebrate?" Victoria asked.

Bonnie and Morgan looked at each other and burst out laughing, causing Victoria to look between the two girls wondering what happened to cause this reaction from them.

Stefan knew, smiling himself. "Mom, let's just say that Bonnie got the surprise of her life."

Bonnie's jaw dropped. "You told him?!" she asked looking at Morgan.

"Told him what? What happened?!" Victoria wanted to know.

Morgan sighed. "We all chipped in and got Bonnie a stripper for her birthday." She confessed.

Victoria gasped. "But she's just a baby!"

Bonnie blushed, looking down at her plate.

Morgan rolled her eyes. "No she's not mom." She said irritated.

Victoria shook her head. "I don't think you girls should have done that to her. Bonnie's too young for all that."

"Mrs. Salvatore…ah, I mean…Victoria…it was all harmless fun, I promise."

Victoria sighed, getting up from the table and going to the island to get the chocolate cake. "You girls are so advanced these days. I mean honestly…I was thirty five the first time I saw a stripper."

"MOM!" The twins screamed in unison.

"What? Well it's true…it was at my niece's bachelorette party. I personally thought that it was disgusting. He was all lubed up and greasy…"

"MOM!" The twins screamed again.

Bonnie burst out laughing.

Victoria was a mid–western girl who grew up doing local pageants. She hadn't really experienced the world until she met Alonso Salvatore who she met when she was just twenty three. Alonso was a hot blooded full blown Italian man, imported directly from Italy, 100% pure and nothing added. Victoria was down in the dumps because she hadn't made the Miss America trials so her friends took her out to cheer her up and that's when she meant Alonso. He was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen in her life and come to find out he was rich to boot. But what Victoria didn't know was that he was married and she didn't find this out until six months into their relationship. And by that time Victoria was madly in love with him and gave Alonso an ultimatum, either he leave his wife or it was over between them. But Alonso was a man that didn't do ultimatums so he gave Victoria her walking papers, not needing or wanting the hassle because he could get pussy anywhere.

Victoria was devastated, realizing that she'd just shot herself in the foot because Alonso Salvatore was the best thing to ever happen to her and she begged him to take her back and after making her sweat it out for about a month, Alonso took her back and one week later Marissa, his first wife and the mother of his only son found out about the affair and filed for divorce. One year later, Alonso married Victoria.

Victoria brought the cake to the table and began cutting slices for everyone. She handed Bonnie a slice on a small plate. "You're just a baby. You look like one of those pretty life size dolls that you see at Wal-Mart." She said.

Stefan and Morgan laughed at this. "Mom stop…please." Morgan pleaded.

"So sweetie, what are you getting your degree in?" she asked Bonnie, ignoring her children.

"Accounting." Bonnie answered, digging into the cake.

"Really?" Victoria asked. "You don't look like an accountant. I thought that maybe you majored in fashion design or marketing or something like that."

Bonnie shook her head. "No, it's accounting.

"But why?" Victoria asked stumped because Bonnie was so pretty.

Bonnie swallowed her cake. "Well, I'm really good with numbers and it's a recession proof profession so I figured it was the logical choice in this economy."

Victoria nodded her head, the mid -western girl in her understanding completely Bonnie's sensibility and practicality.

"Well, do you have a job lined up after graduation?"

Bonnie nodded her head. "Yes ma'am, I've been interning for this firm in Ohio for the past two summers and once I graduate I'll have a full time position with them."

"Oh how wonderful!" Victoria said beaming, happy for the girl. "And here I was thinking about asking Damon to find you a position at my husband's company." She confessed.

Bonnie saw Stefan tense at hearing this. "Well thankfully Bonnie has a job already lined up because we all know that Damon wouldn't do anything you asked of him." He said steely.

Victoria swallowed hard, knowing this to be true. Damon blamed her for breaking up his parent's fourteen year marriage. Damon was just a little boy when this happened, but he would never forget how his mother cried over her husband cheating on her with the blonde bimbo. Damon hated Victoria and tried to make her life a living hell when he came to visit during the summers. And it only got worse after she had the twins. Damon felt like his father was easier on the twins, giving them everything they wanted while he cracked the whip on Damon. Damon was forced to excel in everything that he did. Alonso was also adamant about Damon being fluent in different languages, especially his native Italian and sending him off to boarding school away from his mother and not letting him come home for Christmas if his grades weren't up to par. While the twins got to have fun and enjoy their childhood, living at home with their mother until they went off to college. Damon resented the fact that his father didn't expect anything from the Stefan and Morgan. The pressure was all on him.

But it wasn't until Alonso died that Damon realized that his father had groomed him to take over the business. Without Damon knowing it, Alonso had set him up so that Damon would know exactly what he was doing when he stepped into Alonso's place at the head of ELQ. Alonso also made Damon the executor over his estate and was in control of the family's finances. And Damon saw it as poetic justice that he was now responsible for the livelihood of Victoria and her precious cooper haired twins. They had to come to him for everything, even if they wanted to take a shit they would have to come to him first because he was the one holding the tissue.

Everyone was silent after Stefan's statement. Morgan had told Bonnie only a little bit about Damon. All she knew was that he was Morgan's half- brother from her father's first marriage. Something inside of Bonnie was glad that she wouldn't be meeting Damon Salvatore while she was here. By the way Stefan sounded; Bonnie didn't think she would like him.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mr. Salvatore, but it's going to be another week before your place is ready for you to move back in." the contractor informed him by phone.

"Son of a bitch." Damon swore under his breath.

Damon's home was being remodeled and he'd been staying at a hotel all the while. But he was tired of living in a hotel.

"I'm sorry Sir, but things like this happen all the time. I promise it's just for a week." Said the contractor.

"It better be because if I'm not in my home when the week is over _I promise _that you won't be getting your final pay check."

The contractor swallowed hard. "We'll be done in a week." He repeated.

Damon hung up the phone. He swiveled around in his chair now facing the floor to ceiling window in his office overlooking downtown Los Angeles. He really didn't feel like going back to the hotel. Damon made up his mind and decided he would go stay at his father's home in Beverly Hills. It was only for a week, he could stomach Victoria for that long. And if she didn't like it, well then she could get the fuck out.

**AN: Again, I'm going to remind you that this fic will be OOC…I'm stating this up front so that you won't be able to throw it up in my face later. So I'm beating you to the punch, people. LOL. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, here's a new update. And by the way, I changed the name of Alonso Salvatore's company, it's now called ASI.**

Bonnie lay stretched out by the pool in her little orange bikini reading Mrs. Salvatore's copy of Fifty Shades of Gray. Bonnie's face heated up as she read through the steamy pages, her hazel eyes widening at the graphic, detailed scenes. No wonder middle aged women all across America were losing their shit over this novel. It was straight up porn. Bonnie bit down on her bottom lip, so absorb was she in the book that she didn't notice when Stefan walked up to her, literally standing over her with a huge shit eating grin on his face. After a moment of still standing there without being acknowledged, Stefan snatched the book out of her hands.

"Hey!" Bonnie screamed in protest.

Stefan flipped through the pages of the novel shaking his head. "You should be ashamed of yourself Bonnie Bennett… out here reading this filth!"

Bonnie knew that he was just playing with her, but on some level Bonnie was embarrassed at having been caught reading the infamous book that many had labeled "mommy porn". In a way, Bonnie felt like a pervert for reading such a heavily erotic novel.

When Bonnie didn't say anything more, Stefan looked down at her flushed pretty face and realized that he'd just embarrassed her. He sat down in the chair beside hers. Bonnie avoided his gaze.

Stefan decided to rib her some more. "Aren't you just full of surprises? But I never would have pegged you as the type to be into something like this. This is some real kinky shit."

Bonnie swiftly turned to look at him, her eyes wide. She looked absolutely adorable. "I..I'm not…I'm not into that kind of stuff. I would never do…I would never let…" she trailed off because she was so flustered that she couldn't form a sentence.

Stefan burst out laughing. She was really too cute for words. And part of his mind wondered if she was still a virgin because she was getting so rattled by the subject.

Bonnie wasn't an overly sensitive girl, but Stefan laughing at her rubbed Bonnie the wrong way so she got up to leave. Bonnie had had a towel covering her body because she'd turned cold after her swim, so when she stood up rather fast the towel dropped to the ground revealing her gorgeous tight little body to Stefan's stunned eyes, making the twenty-two year old almost swallow his tongue. Because she was small, Stefan did not expect her to have curves but he was wrong. And her skin was a smooth light brown color that contrasted well with the little orange bikini she wore. There was not a mark on her, not even a tattoo. Bonnie was flawless. Stefan remained seated, not moving until Bonnie walked past him, leaving behind in her wake the smell of vanilla, making Stefan finally snapped out of it. He jumped up from his seat and went after her.

Stefan caught Bonnie before she could step inside of the house, lightly grabbing her arm. And in that moment Stefan became very much aware of just how tiny she actually was as he towered over her delicate frame. Stefan let her go, not wanting to be intimidating. "Hey, I'm sorry Bonnie…I was just joking around back there." He said softly, handing her the book.

Bonnie sighed, taking the book. She knew that she'd just completely overreacted, but she couldn't help it. It just felt like he was making fun of her, laughing at her instead of with her. And Bonnie didn't like being made a fool of; she was nobody's joke.

"It's okay Stefan…I knew you were just kidding around…so I don't know why I even reacted like that…so I'm sorry." She apologized.

Stefan smiled softly at her and Bonnie's heart fluttered. She dropped her eyes to the ground, biting her lip which Stefan noticed she did a lot. Stefan dropped his gaze too and noticed how small and pretty her feet were as she stood barefoot in front of him. He's mom was right, Bonnie was like a life size doll.

"So do you and Morgan have any plans for tonight or are you two staying in?" he asked.

Morgan chose that exact moment to walk outside in her red bikini. "Stef, didn't I tell you to go hang out with your friends and leave me and Bonnie alone. This is our last spring break together and the only real quality time we'll have to spend with each other before graduation!"

And Morgan wasn't being a drama queen because once they graduated that would be it. Bonnie would be going back to Ohio and she'd be back here. And it would be no time before they completely lost touch with each other and it made Morgan sick just thinking about it because Bonnie was her first true friend, the one person, outside of Stefan, that she could tell anything to and Morgan was going to miss her.

Bonnie linked arms with Morgan. She too was very much aware that time was winding down and very soon they would be living different lives in two different states. "Sorry _Stef_, but it looks like I'm spoken for. Morgan's got me on lockdown."

Stefan looked between the two girls with their arms linked together. "Is there something you two would like to share with me?" Stefan asked, raising his brow.

The girls furrowed their brows, not understanding what he was asking of them. "What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

Stefan raised his hands in defense. "I'm not one to judge, but I know how straight girls like to experiment in college and…" he trailed off.

It took them a moment to realize what Stefan was getting at. "Ew Stefan, you're gross…get out of here before I tell mom on you, you sick pervert!" Morgan said, hitting his arm hard.

Stefan tried to shield himself from her assault. "Hey, I'm just saying, it's 2012…it's okay to come out of the closet girls. Look at Ellen, she's never been happier!" he chuckled.

Morgan hit him again as Bonnie stood to the side laughing. Morgan looked at her. "Bonnie, he's talking about you too!"

This was too funny. Bonnie now had to pee. So she excused herself, going into the house and walking to the downstairs bathroom because she didn't think she'd make it upstairs in time to use hers.

Bonnie chuckled to herself as she finished up, washing her hands. Stefan and Morgan needed their own reality show because they were hilarious together. She checked her appearance one last time in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. As Bonnie made her way through the house, raised voices made her stop just outside the den.

"If you want to get technical _Victoria_ this is my house. As you know, my father was a very smart business man and he set it up so that ASI owns this house…it's listed as one of its holdings and my clever father did this as a backup to the pre-nup so that if it ever came a time he wanted to divorce you, you would have no legal claim to this house. And because I now own ASI that makes this _my house_!

Bonnie heard Victoria literally gasp.

"That's right." He sneered. "So I suggest that you watch your step because I can make it very difficult for you and your children."

Bonnie had heard enough and quickly made her way back outside where she found Morgan and Stefan still arguing by the pool.

"Morgan, I swear if you don't stop I'm going to throw you in the pool!" Stefan threatened.

Bonnie walked past the bickering twins and sat back down in her lounge chair, placing the buds to her iPod in her ears. She hated that she'd overheard that conversation. She didn't know what to do. Here was Stefan and Morgan out here acting like children while their mother was inside getting railroaded by their older brother, _half- brother_ Bonnie reminded herself.

Bonnie turned up her music. She closed her eyes, trying to forget everything that she heard. But she couldn't, her mind refused to let it go. Victoria Salvatore was the sweetest woman and Bonnie didn't understand why Damon seemed to hate her so much.

Bonnie felt the buds being pulled from her ears and her eyes shot open, looking up to see Stefan's handsome face directly before her. She heard Morgan screaming curses at him from the pool and a second later he was picking her up.

"Since you two are so tight, you are going in the pool too…what she gets…you get!" Stefan said.

Bonnie screamed "NO!", clutching tightly to Stefan's neck as he carried her bridal style towards the pool.

"So little brother, is this normally how you get girls?"

Stefan stopped in his tracks, turning to face his brother, still holding Bonnie in his arms.

Damon stood in front of them, looking smug and entitled. And if Bonnie hadn't heard how ugly he was to Victoria, she would have found him to be very beautiful, especially because of his eyes. They were so blue. And he looked nothing like Morgan and Stefan's blonde goldenness. Instead, Damon was pale white with gorgeous, thick black hair.

"Hello brother, what brings you here?" Stefan asked.

"Unforeseen circumstances Stef…but don't worry you'll only have to suffer my presence for a week."

Their entire spring break, both Stefan and Bonnie thought to themselves.

"Ah Stef, I think your little girlfriend here wants to be put down." Damon said, looking at Bonnie.

Stefan looked at Bonnie as if he'd forgotten that he was still holding her. "She's not my girlfriend." His eyes turned mischievous. "She is Morgan's."

Bonnie growled, hitting Stefan in his chest. Enough was enough with all the lesbian talk. It wasn't funny anymore.

Stefan laughed, tightening his hold on Bonnie so he wouldn't drop her.

"Stefan, put me down now!" Bonnie demanded.

Stefan chuckled, but did as she said and put her down. Bonnie started to walk away from the brothers, but Stefan caught her hand, bringing her back to his side.

"I haven't introduced you to my brother. Bonnie this is my older brother Damon…Damon, this is Bonnie Bennett, Morgan's best friend from college." He said, grinning down at her.

"Hi." Bonnie said.

Usually Bonnie would say nice to meet you upon meeting someone for the first time, but she just couldn't bring herself to say it this time because it would be a blatant lie.

"Hello." Damon responded.

* * *

The sun had finally set in California and Bonnie and Morgan decided to stay in for the night, which made Victoria happy because she didn't want to be alone. After the little conversation with Damon; Victoria was feeling very vulnerable. She'd just found out that the home she'd spent almost twenty three years in wasn't her home after all. How could Alonso do this to her? Victoria knew that Damon hated her guts and the only thing probably stopping him from utterly destroying her was Stefan and Morgan.

Damon now had the power to make her life a living hell and the little threats he used to make to her when he was a kid didn't seem so little anymore. This was too much for her, so Victoria did what she normally did during stressful times; she grabbed a bottle of red wine from the shelf, pouring her a glass.

Bonnie stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching Victoria drink alone. Bonnie hated this. She could tell by the look on Victoria's face that Damon had knocked the rug out from under her and she was scared.

Victoria raised the glass of wine to her lips and noticed Bonnie for the first time. "Hi Sweetie." She said, kindly.

Bonnie smiled, coming into the kitchen. "Hi…Morgan is knocked out…but I can't sleep…would you mind some company…I was thinking maybe you'd be interested in a little game of poker? Morgan told me how you liked to play."

Victoria smiled. "Baby girl, you don't know what you've started. Grab that bottle and follow me." She said, getting up.

Bonnie did as she was told and grabbed the bottle of wine, following behind Victoria. Victoria took Bonnie to the den where they had an actual poker table. "Have a seat toots because I'm about to mop the floor with you."

Bonnie giggled, sitting down at the table.

It was past midnight before Bonnie threw in her cards giving up. Victoria indeed had mopped the floor with her and not even the small glass of liquid courage that Victoria had allowed her to have could take away the sting of total annihilation.

"You need to go to Vegas and complete in one of those poker tournaments." Bonnie said as gathered up the cards and placed them back in the pack.

Victoria shook her head. "Nah, I'm not good under pressure…I always crumble when it's time to deliver." She said.

Bonnie looked up at her, wishing that she'd never said anything because she'd unwittingly brought back Victoria's melancholy.

Victoria got up from the table. She leaned down and hugged Bonnie's shoulders. "Thank you for tonight sweetie…I had a lot of fun." She said, and let go of Bonnie, walking out of the room.

Bonnie felt bad for Victoria. She'd sat there and watched the older woman drink almost a whole bottle of wine by herself. Bonnie got up to leave the den when the pictures lining the walls caught her eyes. Bonnie made her way across the room. They were all pictures of Victoria and the twins at different vacation spots. Wow, Victoria was a knock out back in her day, looking eerily like Anna Nicole Smile. But there were no pictures of Alonso Salvatore. They were all of Victoria and the twins. Bonnie wondered what he looked like after meeting Damon. But when Bonnie got to the last photo she saw him, but it was just a picture of him and Victoria, no kids. Bonnie stood closer, getting a good look at him. Damn, the man was gorgeous. So she now knew where Damon got his eyes.

"You see something you like?"

Bonnie jumped, turning around really quickly; her hand going to her heart. She swallowed hard as Damon approached her with a swagger she'd never seen before. She figured that he would stop at any moment because he was getting dangerously close to her, but he didn't. And when he did, Damon stood literally an inch or so away from her. Bonnie took a step back, realizing that she was pressed against the wall. Damn, did he realize how close he was to her?

"You do understand that you're violating my personal space, right?" She said, looking up at him. And when he didn't apologize and move back like she'd expected him to, Bonnie realized that he'd done this on purpose.

"So is this how you normally get girls?" she asked, throwing his words to Stefan back in his face. "Trapping them, so they can't get away?"

Damon studied her face. She was really pretty and that was without makeup which was rare. Bonnie swallowed hard under his appraisal and the fact that he remained silent unnerved her.

"You're very pretty." He stated after a moment.

"Thank you." Bonnie replied not really knowing what else to say.

"I can tell that Stefan likes you. And that's very surprising because he normally goes for the tall, blonde skinny type."

Bonnie couldn't help the blush that broke out on her face. Because she liked Stefan too.

Damon noticed this and quickly burst her bubble.

"I know that my little brother is quite the catch, but don't go getting any ideas into your head about trying to trap him. Stefan will be no one's baby daddy, you got that Bonnie."

Bonnie felt like she'd just been slapped. But she kept her cool.

"So is it just every woman you have a low opinion of or just me specifically because I'm black?" she asked bluntly.

Damon raised his brow. "I'm an equal opportunity cock blocker when it comes to pretty little girls like you thinking that they can worm their way into my family by tricking my brother into knocking them up."

This guy was some piece of work, thought Bonnie.

"Well rest assured Damon because I have no ill intentions where Stefan is concerned. Nor do I want or need his money. Now if you don't mind I would really like it if you'd back the fuck off of me and let me pass."

Damon studied her face for a moment more before getting out of her way.

"Thank you." She said, tightly and walked away.

But Damon's words stopped her.

"FYI Bonnie, Stefan has nothing without my say. I hold the purse strings in this family."

Bonnie turned to look at him. "Good for you. And I just bet you love having that power over them."

Damon clinched his jaw.

"Good night." She said politely, leaving him seething.

* * *

The next day, a few of Stefan's buddies came over and it turned into an impromptu pool party, which lead to a barbeque. Damon stood in the sliding glass door that lead to the back yard and watched as the twins and their friends enjoyed his house. Damon's blue eyes went to Bonnie, she was in a black bikini today, looking smoking hot with her hair up in a messy ponytail. She was standing by the pool, talking to Stefan and some other guy. Damon watched as Bonnie suddenly backed away from Stefan with her hand outstretched as if to warn him off, but Stefan stalked her and within seconds he picked Bonnie up.

Bonnie screamed as she held on tightly to Stefan, wrapping her slender arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. It was a smart move on her part because now there was no way he could throw her into the pool.

Stefan knew the only way he was going to get Bonnie into the pool was if he went with her. So Stefan bit the bullet, turning his back to the pool and falling in, protecting Bonnie's small frame from the hard crash landing into the water.

Damon watched as the two of them horse played in the water. Stefan easily over powered Bonnie and continuously pushed her head under the water every time she tried to surface.

"Is everything alright, Damon?" Morgan asked, coming up from behind him wearing a purple swimsuit.

Damon took his eyes off of Bonnie and his brother to look at her. "Everything's fine." He said.

"You know that you're more than welcome to join us." She stated.

"I don't think so." He said haughtily, as if that was the last thing he'd ever want to do and then walked away from her.

Morgan sighed. She didn't understand why Damon always closed himself off from them. They were family and yet Damon treated her and Stefan like casual acquaintances.

Stefan was a gentleman, helping Bonnie out of the pool. Now soaking wet, Bonnie was cold, wrapping her arms around herself. So Stefan quickly got a towel, wrapping it around her shoulders and rubbing her arms vigorously trying to warm her up.

"T-Thank you." Bonnie got out through chattering teeth.

Stefan felt like a jerk. He shouldn't have forced her into the water.

"I'm going to go change into something dry." She said, walking away from him.

Stefan felt terrible by the second. "Hey, let me go with you."

Bonnie turned to look at him, raising her brow. "So you can do what, stand there and watch me undress?" She chuckled.

Right. "I'll just wait for you out here." He said, feeling like an idiot.

Bonnie made her way into the house and was just about to head upstairs when she was stopped by Damon.

"Having fun Bonnie?" he asked from behind her.

Bonnie stopped and looked at him. "Are you?" she countered.

Bonnie had spotted Damon standing in the doorway watching her and Stefan while they were in the pool.

"Always." He answered.

Bonnie slightly cocked her head to the side. "Really…because to me it looks like you're miserable…maybe you should try jumping in the pool every now and then."

Damon didn't say anything as she turned away from him, going up the stairs.

* * *

It was a while before Bonnie came back out to the pool because she took a warm shower, washing the chlorine from her hair to avoid breakage. So by the time she was done and had made her way back outside the food was done.

Stefan looked up from the grill and smiled, liking what he saw. Bonnie was all dry, with her hair pulled back in a ponytail with a side swept bang. She wore a cute little yellow strapless jumper, showing off her pretty legs.

"You're just in time pretty girl…grab a plate." He said.

Bonnie did as she was told and Stefan placed a steak and a potato wrapped in foil on her plate. Everyone sat down around the patio table and began eating.

"Stef, this is actually good." Morgan complimented, taking another bite of her steak. "It's good to know you have at least one skill to speak of, so when Damon fires you the first week on the job you can go apply for a position at Burger King, manning the grill."

Everyone laughed.

Bonnie looked at Stefan who was seated next to her. "You're going to work for Damon after graduation?" Bonnie asked.

Stefan pulled the beer from his mouth. "Yeah." He said, unenthusiastically.

"But why? I don't understand. You majored in Art History. I assumed you'd get a job working for some museum or art gallery.

Stefan wiped his mouth. "Yeah I know, but Damon wants me to work for ASI."

Fuck what Damon wants, Bonnie wanted to say. "Okay well, that's all fine and good, but it's what you want that matters, Stefan." she said.

Stefan felt uncomfortable talking about this in front of everyone and Bonnie could sense this so she dropped the subject.

* * *

After the guys left, Morgan went upstairs while Stefan and Bonnie cleaned up. He'd told her that the maids would clean everything up in the morning, but Bonnie had insisted so Stefan stayed behind to help her.

"I've been thinking about what you said." Stefan told her.

"And?" Bonnie prompted.

"And…you're right…but in this instance what I want doesn't matter."

Bonnie stopped what she was doing. "Why?" she asked, not understanding. "Stefan, this is your life we are talking about. What gives Damon the right to tell you how to live it?"

Stefan shook his head. "Bonnie, you don't understand…Damon is…Damon is…"

"I'm what, baby brother?" Damon asked, walking into the kitchen.

Bonnie and Stefan swung their heads around to face him.

Damon had heard their conversation and decided to make his presence known. He didn't like the fact that Bonnie was trying to undermine him.

Stefan didn't like the way Damon was looking at Bonnie. He stepped in front of her. "I was just telling Bonnie how you want me to work for ASI after I graduate."

"That's right I do, but by the sounds of it Bonnie doesn't think it's a good idea, do you?" he asked, walking around the table so he could see her."

Bonnie raised her chin. "What I think doesn't matter. It's up to Stefan and Stefan alone to decide what he wants to do with his life."

Damon had underestimated Bonnie; he wouldn't make that mistake again. "You are right, it is Stefan's decision." He tore his eyes away from Bonnie, looking at his brother. "So Stef, do you want to work for ASI…I know that dad would have wanted you too, but if it's not what you want then I understand."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She hoped that Stefan wouldn't fall for Damon's manipulation.

Stefan had spent his whole life trying to gain his father's attention. He wanted to prove that he was just as smart and capable as Damon, so he always strove for excellence hoping that his father would finally notice him. Even as a small child, it didn't go unnoticed by Stefan how their father treated Damon differently than he treated him and Morgan. Alonso Salvatore held Damon to a higher standard and Stefan wanted to prove that he was just as good as Damon.

"Of course I want to work for ASI." Stefan said.

Damon smiled. "Good. Then it's settled." He said, looking at Bonnie.

Bonnie lowered her eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now and let you two get back to your _cleaning_." Damon said.

There was silence between them once Damon left. Bonnie started to clear away the patio table, throwing away the empty beer bottles, placing them in the trash bag when Stefan stopped her, taking the bag from her and setting it on the ground.

"Thank you." He said, quietly.

Bonnie looked into his eyes. "For what?"

Stefan touched her cheek. "For caring."

Bonnie swallowed hard.

Stefan leaned down about to kiss her.

Bonnie stood still, not breathing. Their lips were just about to touch when Bonnie pulled back.

Stefan froze.

Bonnie took a step back.

Stefan straightened up. "Um, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

Bonnie shook her head. "No Stefan, it's not you…it's just that I…"

Stefan cut her off. "I understand Bonnie. You're not interested in me that way."

But she was, Bonnie wanted to say.

Damn Damon.

Because of him, Bonnie was now second guessing herself. She liked Stefan a lot, but the things that Damon had said to her now tarnished everything. Bonnie hadn't liked someone like this in a long time and eventhough they'd just met a few days ago she already knew so much about Stefan which made the situation all the more confusing because she knew him and yet she didn't. Fuck. She didn't know what to do.

"Is it because I'm white?" Stefan asked, quietly.

Bonnie gasped. "No…it…that has nothing to do with it…it's just…Fuck!"

Stefan smiled, finding her adorable even now.

"So if it isn't that then what is it Bonnie?"

Bonnie sighed, looking away. "It's Damon." She said.

Stefan's whole body tensed. "You're interested in him."

Bonnie swung her head back to him so fast that she got whiplash. "What? No!" she said, hurriedly.

Stefan took hold of her face. "Then what Bonnie…did Damon say something to you?"

Bonnie nodded her head.

Stefan let her go. "What did he say?"

"He essentially accused me of being a gold digger and warned me against having any designs on trying to trap you and I quote, Stefan will be no one's baby daddy."

Gotdamn Damon, Stefan seethed inside. When was he going to stop trying to control his life?

"I'm sorry Bonnie." Stefan said.

"Why are you apologizing, you did nothing wrong. Your brother's the one who's the asshole."

Stefan smiled, touching her cheek again. Her skin was so soft. "Bonnie, contrary to what you witnessed tonight, Damon does not control my life and he certainly doesn't speak for me. Now I'm very attracted to you and I want a chance to get to know you better beyond what I already know thanks to my sister." He said, chuckling slightly.

Bonnie smiled, touching his hand. "I would like that very much, Stefan."

They stared into each other's eyes. Bonnie bit her bottom lip and it took everything in Stefan not to lean down and kiss her. He dropped his hand from her face.

"Come on, let's finish cleaning up." He said.

Bonnie nodded her head.

* * *

Bonnie had never been sailing before, though she wasn't sure if she could call it sailing considering that they were on a yacht. Victoria had told everyone at breakfast in a no nonsense voice that this afternoon she wanted to spend the day on the water and she wasn't taking no for an answer. So here they all were chilling out of the huge boat cruising at a slow speed in the ocean. Even Damon decided to join them to Victoria's dismay, but she refused to let him ruin her day so she plastered a smile on her face and ignored his presence.

The moment the yacht left the harbor, Morgan stripped down to her bikini and started applying sunscreen to her skin, ready to soak up the sun.

Stefan's friend Derek tagged along for the boat ride and couldn't take his eyes off of her, not caring that he was looking like a total perv. When Derek licked his lips, Stefan slapped him upside the head.

"Hey, she's my sister."

Derek raised his hands innocently. "What? I'm just looking… can't I even look?"

"NO!" Stefan replied.

"Well damn, if I'd known it was going to be like this then I would have stayed my ass at home." Derek murmured.

Bonnie walked past them with a soda in her hands, not saying anything to him and Stefan felt like grabbing her and demanding she tell him what was wrong. He looked back in the direction she came from and saw Damon. Got Dammit_._

Stefan got up and crossed the boat, making his way over to got in his face. "Whatever you're doing you need to stop now." He seethed.

Damon raised his brow. "What's got you so riled up, Stef?"

"You need to lay off Bonnie. I am twenty- two years old and I don't need you trying to run my fucking life!"

Damon's icy blue eyes turned hard. "I'm not trying to run anything, but that girl is all wrong for you …I'm just trying to protect you, Stef!"

"Protect me from what?!" Stefan hissed, trying to keep his voice down so the others wouldn't hear them.

Damon gripped Stefan's shoulder. "Bonnie comes from a totally different world than ours and even in this short amount of time we've exposed her to a lot and she likes what she sees and wants it for herself and I'll willing to bet she'll do anything to get it."

Stefan shook his head. "Bonnie is not like that!"

"How do you know Stef, huh…how do you know?"

Stefan refused to believe it. He pushed Damon's hand off of him. "You have no say in who I choose to let into my life. I like Bonnie and I'm going to get to know her and I don't need your permission. So leave her alone Damon, I mean it."

Stefan walked away from his brother, officially ending the conversation.

Damon watched Stefan make his way over to Bonnie and pull her out of her seat, his icy blue eyes watching them as they disappeared from sight around the boat.

* * *

"You mad at me?" Stefan asked, once they were away from prying eyes.

Bonnie looked up at him. "No."

"Then why have you been avoiding me since we've been on the boat?"

"I haven't been avoiding you." she said.

"Yes you have."

"Stefan."

"Bonnie."

Bonnie sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with me. It's just all of a sudden I got weirded out by the whole situation. I mean you're Morgan's brother and…"

Stefan placed his finger to her lips. "Do you like me Bonnie?"

She nodded her head.

Stefan smiled, dropping his hand.

"And I like you too, so that's all that matters, got it."

Bonnie smiled.

Her cupid bow shaped mouth was just too tempting and Stefan was tired of denying himself the taste of her lips, so he lifted her chin and ducked his head, kissing her gently.

Bonnie leaned into him, placing her hand against his chest. Her lips were so soft. Stefan pulled back with a smile on his face.

"I knew it." He said.

"Knew what?" Bonnie asked, breathlessly.

"That you'd taste sweet. You're literally brown sugar."

Bonnie laughed, lightly pushing him away from her.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, everyone stayed in, the day out on the water having surprisingly worn them out. Victoria had retired to her bedroom, while the twins and Bonnie hung out in the den watching movies. But Damon had other plans and had already headed out for the night in serious need of some pussy, having called up and arranged a "date" with a beautiful brunette he'd met a few weeks back. They'd slept together a couple of times now and Damon liked the fact that she wasn't the emotional, clingy, demanding type. She took what they were doing for what it was and enjoyed their time together without trying to make it into something more which was right up Damon's ally. They were two consenting adults enjoying the pleasures of the flesh with no strings attached. And as long as things remained status quo he'd keep her around for a while. But if he caught even the slightest whiff that she was catching feelings then he would drop her ass like a bad habit.

Damon enjoyed his status as a sought after bachelor. Being tied down to just one woman for the rest of his life would never due. So the mere idea of marriage was like a death sentence to him. And this was very well known in his circle and was somewhat of a running joke that Damon Salvatore didn't know the meaning of the word commitment. And the women he fucked with knew up front what he was about and what to expect. Everyone went in with their eyes firmly opened. A dalliance with Damon Salvatore would not lead to a budding romance, followed by declarations of love, culminating in a walk down the aisle with a gold band being place on her finger. To put it simply, Damon Salvatore didn't do relationships. He would play the field until he was too old to run the bases.

And even going in being fully aware of Damon's reputation didn't stop the majority of women from foolishly thinking she'd be the one to tame the Italian stallion only to come to the rude awakening that Damon Salvatore was one wild steed that couldn't be claimed by any woman.

* * *

Damon tightly held her waist as he took her from behind, moving slowly and methodically, letting her body adjust to this new angle of penetration. Jillian held on firmly to the mahogany base board of her ten thousand dollar bed, her long brown hair shielding the look of ecstasy on her face as Damon thrust into her, not being able to silence her moans. Jillian knew that Damon was an excellent lover the first time she'd had him, but it was official, he was the best fuck ever, driving her crazy making her want more. Damon ran his hand up Jillian's spine gripping her shoulder and holding her in place as he increased his speed, making Jillian lose her mind, she could feel herself cumming.

Jillian wished that she had something to bite down on because she knew her orgasm was going to be epic. Her body started to shake with her heart pounding within her chest as numbness began to sink into her arms because she was gripping the base board so hard. Fuck! It felt so good. She was cumming…she was cumming…she was cumming. Damon slid his hand over her pussy, rubbing her nub and Jillian exploded into a million beautiful pieces, convulsing around him. But Damon continued to thrust inside her, chasing his own release and when it came; it wasn't an explosion of orgasmic proportions and he pulled out of her unsatisfied.

They laid naked beside each other and Jillian could tell that Damon's mind was elsewhere. She knew his type; Damon was the quintessential alpha male and that turned her on like nothing else could. Jillian loved powerful men and Damon Salvatore exude power; it was leaking out of his every pore. Jillian was very much aware of who Damon was when they first met. His reputation succeeded him. They ran in the same circles, but hadn't actually met until one night he showed up at her best friend's dinner party. Damon had approached her and they struck up a conversation and Jillian found herself being mesmerized by his blue eyes. He was a stunner. They spent the evening talking and that night Jillian found herself up against her bedroom wall being fucked so good that she thought she'd die. That one taste of the Italian stallion made Jillian greedy for more.

But Jillian Wallace was no fool and knew what Damon was about. But she wanted him in spite of everything and Jillian always got what she wanted. She'd been spoiled rotten her entire life and never learned to share and she wasn't about to start now. She wanted Damon Salvatore exclusively. He had everything she was looking for in a man; looks, money but must importantly power. But Jillian knew she had to be careful and play her cards right, keeping things casual between them. So even though she was dying to call Damon after their first time together, she didn't. She had to let him make the next move. So Jillian waited. And her patience paid off and he called, granted it was never for an actual date but always a booty call but it didn't matter; it was a start. The point was that he'd called her and in time he would be calling no one else.

And now here they laid in her bed and it worried Jillian that he didn't look satisfied like he had their previous times together. So Jillian began to trail kisses down Damon's impressive chest and abs until she got to his equally impressive cock and proceeded to take him in her mouth. Damon placed his hand on the back of her head to encourage her to continue. He closed his eyes, his body relaxing and imagined that it was someone else giving him head.

* * *

Stefan wished that Morgan would just go upstairs already. They'd spent the evening watching movies and Stefan was dying to spend some alone time with Bonnie. Morgan and Bonnie lay stretched out on the opposite ends of the sofa while Stefan sat adjacent to them in a lazy boy. He kept looking over at Bonnie who was curled up on her side watching the movie. His eyes then slid to his sister and he glared at her, willing her ass to go up to bed. When Morgan yawned, Stefan sat up, his eyes pleading for her to get up and when she did Stefan wanted to jump up and do a little jig.

"I'm going to head up stairs and go to bed." Morgan announced, yawning again. "Hey Bon, you coming?"

Bonnie sat up, looking at her. "No, I want to see the end of the movie." She stated.

"Alright, well good night." Morgan said, leaving the room.

Stefan waited a full minute before moving to the sofa and sitting beside Bonnie. When Bonnie didn't turn to look at him, but instead continued to watch the movie his plans of them making out flew out the window. Eventhough it had been on his mind all evening, apparently it hadn't been on hers.

"So did you enjoy going out on the yacht today?" he asked, placing her small feet on his lap.

Bonnie tore her gaze away from the TV screen. "Yeah, it was okay, I guess."

"It was okay, you guess?" Stefan asked, his brows furrowing surprised by her answer.

Bonnie shrugged. "Well yeah. It was okay."

For some reason Stefan had expected Bonnie to be a little more enthusiastic considering it was her first time on a yacht.

Bonnie looked at him curiously. "Why? What were you expecting me to say?"

Stefan shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I thought you'd be more…"

Bonnie moved her feet out of his lap, tucking her legs under her. "That I'd be what, more impressed, awestruck, enthralled." She finished for him.

Stefan blushed. "Well yeah, I suppose."

"Well I'm sorry my reaction disappoints you, but don't get me wrong I had a nice time." She said, not wanting to sound unappreciative. "Things like that don't really impress me much. I'm a simple girl."

Stefan wrinkled his brow in confusion thinking back to her reaction to seeing their house for the first time. "But you were impressed by our house so I just assumed…"

Bonnie giggled remembering how her jaw dropped when she walked into this house for the first time and Stefan stopped talking.

"Oh Stefan, that's because your house looks like the house on Dynasty."

What the hell was she talking about? Stefan wondered.

Bonnie saw his confusion.

"You've never heard of Dynasty? It was like the biggest television show back in the 80s…it made Heather Locklear a star."

Stefan shook his head. "I've never heard of it."

Bonnie explained. "Stefan, my mom used to watch Dynasty when she was a teenager. So when it started airing again on television we would watch it together. It was all about this wealthy, dysfunctional family named the Carrington's and they lied, cheated, and backstabbed each other. And they lived in this beautiful massive home just like yours, so when I saw the house for the first time I freaking flipped because it was crazy to see that people actually do live like that. Your family is like the real life version of the Carrington's, not that I'm calling you guys dysfunctional, but you get what I'm saying, right?"

Stefan nodded his head stupidly, looking like some besotted puppy as he sat there utterly fascinated , enjoying her animated face as she explained Dynasty to him. He chuckled, pulling Bonnie to him. "You are too cute, you know that?"

"And Damon is like the male version of Joan Collins' character named Alexis Colby."

"Really." He said, kissing her cheek, not knowing who the hell Joan Collins was.

"Yeah, she was manipulative and mean and went after anyone who double-crossed her."

Stefan studied Bonnie's face and realized that she was being serious. "Bonnie, Damon is nothing like that." He said, sweeping the hair out of her face with his fingers.

Yes he is, Bonnie wanted to say, but held her tongue when she saw the sincerity in his green eyes and realized that Damon didn't show his true colors around Stefan and Morgan. Victoria wasn't as fortunate.

"We're missing the movie." Bonnie said, changing the subject and started to pull away.

"No don't leave, I want to snuggle with you." He said, pouting.

Bonnie chuckled and settled down against him so that her head rested against his chest. Stefan wrapped his arms around her and they finished watching the movie.

* * *

Damon was never one to stay the night in a strange bed, so once he was finished fucking he always made it home to his own bed. So at two o'clock in the morning Damon walked into his house deciding to have a night cape before going up to bed. He passed the den noticing that the television was on so he walked in intending to turn it off when he saw Stefan and Bonnie asleep on the sofa wrapped up in each other's arms with Stefan resting his head on top of Bonnie's as she lay curled up to him. Damon turned away, picking up the remote and switching off the TV. He headed straight for the bar.

* * *

The sound of a vacuum cleaner stirred the sleeping pair, but not fully waking them. Bonnie stretched and the movement of her leg brushed against Stefan's groin and he moaned in his sleep, pulling her closer. Stefan's body reacted to the warm softness pressed against it and his dick twitched, starting to stiffen and Bonnie felt it against her leg, making her eyes pop open. She tried to pull away but Stefan held her tighter to him, making soft murmuring sounds. Bonnie couldn't believe this was happening. But it wasn't until Stefan started getting major morning wood that Bonnie started to panic. She could hear the maids' voices getting closer, making her panic rise.

"Stef, wake up." Bonnie whispered frantically, shaking him.

"Stefan, wake up!" she hissed, looking towards the door.

Fuck! She heard someone coming. Not knowing what else to do, Bonnie punched Stefan in the stomach and he grunted in his sleep, dropping his arms and releasing her. Bonnie jumped up from the sofa, grabbing the large pillow that had fallen to the floor and placed it in Stefan's lap to cover him. Just as she was walking to the door the maid came in.

"Good morning, Miss Bonnie."

"Good morning." Bonnie returned, quickly walking past her, completely mortified.

* * *

Bonnie took the stairs two at a time, trying to put as much distance as possible between her and her embarrassment that she wasn't paying attention and collided right into Damon at the top of the stairs. It was like running into a wall. He was solid muscle. The impact caused Bonnie's small body to literally bounce back and Bonnie felt herself falling backwards and screamed, but Damon was fast and caught her in time, clutching her to him.

Bonnie's heart felt like it was going to burst through her chest because it was beating so hard. That was a close call.

Damon felt Bonnie trembling in his arms.

"Hey, it's okay now, I got you." He said surprisingly soothingly.

All of Damon's senses seemed to hone in on Bonnie. She was tiny with the top of her head not even reaching his shoulder. And her small frame felt so delicate in his arms, like if he held her too tightly she'd break. And she smelled so good, like vanilla. But Damon was pulled from his assessment of her as Bonnie's body continued to tremble against him, so he pulled back looking down at her face and could see that she was still in shock, which was understandable considering the bottom of the stairs was a long way down.

Damon bent his knees so that he could be at eye level with her. "Hey, you're okay." He said, softly. And when she didn't respond, Damon touched her cheek. "Bonnie, you hear me, you're okay."

Bonnie looked into his blue eyes and they looked warm. Bonnie nodded her head.

"What are you doing to her?"

They both heard Victoria say from behind them. Damon straightened to his full height and right before Bonnie's eyes his face changed becoming stonily, erasing away the warmth and dare she say concern that was there only seconds ago. Damon turned to Victoria.

"And what exactly does it look like I'm doing to her, Victoria?" Damon asked with an edge to his voice.

Victoria looked anxiously between Damon and Bonnie. She'd walked out of her bedroom to see Damon standing in the hall not understanding what he was doing, but when he bent down she saw that Bonnie was with him and froze. It wasn't until he touched her that Victoria said something, her motherly instincts kicking in wanting to protect Bonnie from him.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked, ignoring Damon because Bonnie looked shaken.

Damon turned to look at Bonnie, waiting for her to answer.

Bonnie cleared her throat, nodding her head. "Yes, I'm fine." She said, looking at Victoria and then to Damon. "Thank you." She said, swallowing hard as she looked into his cold blue eyes. She must have imagined what she saw before, telling herself it was because she was in shock.

Damon nodded his head stiffly, saying nothing more and walked past her, his arm lightly brushing against hers.

Bonnie looked back at Victoria and saw that the older woman had a worried look on her face and she didn't understand why. "I'm going to go shower." Bonnie said.

Victoria nodded her head and watched Bonnie go into her room. She stood there for a moment trying not to overreact to what she saw. Over the last few days Victoria had seen Bonnie and Stefan grow closer and she liked the idea of them together, but witnessing Damon just now and how he'd touched Bonnie's face like…no it wasn't possible. It couldn't be.

Victoria went downstairs, banishing the thought from her mind.

* * *

Bonnie and Morgan stuffed their faces as they sat at a table by the window at In and Out Burger. That was just one more thing that the two girls had in common, they loved their food. Neither girl was ever one to have a salad with a squirt of lemon juice on it as dressing and call it a meal. They had healthy, hearty appetites and wasn't ashamed of it.

Morgan wiped her mouth, picking up her soda and looking at Bonnie as she drank from her straw. "Were you planning on telling me about you and Stef any time soon?" she asked, putting down her drink.

Bonnie looked at her sheepishly. "Yes…" Bonnie said sighing regretfully. "I'm sorry Morgan…it's just I didn't know how to approach the subject…I mean he's your brother, so it's weird… and I didn't know how you'd feel about us…" she trailed off not knowing how to describe what her and Stefan were doing.

"Hooking up." Morgan finished for her.

Bonnie furrowed her brow. "No, I wouldn't call it that…we're just getting to know each other better."

"Does he know you're a virgin?" Morgan asked, eating a fry. That was at least one thing about Bonnie that Morgan didn't tell Stefan. She didn't believe in blowing up someone's spot when it came to things like that.

"Morgan!" Bonnie hissed, looking around them to make sure no one heard her, like it was something to be ashamed of. "No I haven't. We haven't gotten to the point where that would even need to be discussed."

Morgan knew her brother and it would only be a matter of time before it would need to be brought up.

"So what is this thing between you two…is it just a spring fling or what?"

Bonnie honestly didn't know. "At this point we're just getting to know one another better and we'll play the rest by ear...so are you okay with all of this?" she asked after a moment.

Morgan took hold of Bonnie's hand and squeezed it. "Bonnie, of course I'm okay with it. You're my best friend. And to think if you two get married we'll be sisters!" she squealed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Leave it to Morgan to take the ball and just run with it.

"Morgan, pace yourself will you. We haven't even been out on an official date yet."

Morgan ignored her. "_Bonnie and Stefan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G__**. **__First comes love then comes marriage then comes Bonnie with a baby carriage." _She sang, smiling gleefully.

"Really Morgan?" Bonnie deadpanned.

Morgan shrugged. "I'm just saying…you never know, it can happen."

Bonnie threw her napkin at her.

* * *

That evening Bonnie discovered the small dance studio at the back of the house that Morgan's father had built for her back when she used to dance as a kid, Bonnie couldn't resist walking in and taking a look around. Bonnie also loved to dance as a kid, but she stopped when she went off to college. Her parents had signed her up for every dance class imaginable because she loved it so much. Bonnie took ballet, tap, modern, hip hop and even ball room, though she didn't take to it because it was too restrictive. Bonnie liked to be free to move and feel the music and ball room dancing didn't allow her to do that.

Bonnie walked around the room thinking if she'd had something like this in her house growing up as a kid, she would have lost her mind. It would have been her version of having her own chocolate factory. Bonnie walked to the back of the studio to the sound system, turning it on. She didn't have any music with her, so she switched on the radio, seeking through the stations until she found a song she liked and stopped when she heard "Climax" by Usher playing, turning up the volume.

Bonnie stood still, closing her eyes until she could feel the music and only then did she open them and begin to move. And it didn't take long for Bonnie's body to remember and take over. So now that she was no longer in her head, Bonnie moved freely, only feeling, and the sound of the music directed her flow of motion. Bonnie moved slowly and rhythmically.

And to the man with the piercing blue eyes who stood quietly watching her; she moved tantalizingly, stirring something inside of him.

* * *

Bonnie wasn't even going to front, she was officially impressed as she, Morgan, Stefan, and Damon sat courtside at the Laker's game. It was freaking awesome! Stefan bought her a jersey and eventhough it was the smallest size that they had, it still hung loose on her, but Bonnie didn't care because she was enjoying herself so much. Justin Timberlake was four seats down from Bonnie and her and Morgan kept trying to take his picture on the sly. Because Bonnie was only twenty she wasn't allowed to have a beer, but she kept taking sips out Morgan's cup and then Stefan's, not realizing that the sips were adding up and affected her more than normal because she was drinking on an empty stomach, haven't not eaten because they were running late.

For some reason her actions annoyed Damon, so when he made another beer run he got Bonnie one of her own which was a big mistake because it was too much, pushing Bonnie into the drunk girl zone. And when Bonnie was fucked up she was off the chain.

"Hey Kobe, get your ass in gear!" Bonnie shouted loudly enough for the basketball player to hear her and when he ignored her she shouted again. "I know you hear me!"

Morgan burst out laughing, trying to push Bonnie back down in her seat. Stefan and Damon looked at Bonnie like she'd grown to heads, not understanding her sudden outburst. But Morgan knew and quickly grabbed the beer out of Bonnie's hand, giving it back to Damon.

"Here take this and don't give her anymore."

Stefan and Damon furrowed their brows.

"She's drunk." Morgan mouthed over Bonnie's head.

Stefan looked at Bonnie and realized that Morgan was right and he burst out laughing, leaning over and kissing Bonnie's cheek, finding her adorable even drunk off her ass.

During half-time, Bonnie got up and walked the short distance separating her from Justin Timberlake, but Stefan caught her in time before she could approach him, pulling her back to her seat.

"Nooo Stef, let me go…I just want to kiss him on the mouth one time, I promise." She pleaded.

Stefan chuckled. "But then I'll get jealous…I can't have my girl kissing another guy can I?"

"Bonnie touched his cheek. "I'm your girl?" She asked, sweetly.

Stefan nodded his head and thought that Bonnie was going to kiss him, but instead she leaned over his lap, snapping her fingers to get Damon's attention. "You hear that Alexis, Stefan says I'm his girl…how you like them apples!"

Stefan turned his head, trying not to laugh.

* * *

On the way home, Bonnie and Stefan sat in the back of the Range Rover while Morgan sat up front with Damon, who was driving. Bonnie was still feeling good eventhough they'd given her food to try and soak up some of the alcohol. Bonnie was humming softly to herself as she played with the soft hairs at the back of Stefan's head.

"You're so pretty Stef." She said, adoringly.

Stefan smiled. "Thank you sweetie." He said, taking hold of her hand and kissing it.

"It's a shame that Damon won't let us have babies together because we'd have really pretty babies Stef, wouldn't we?"

Stefan chuckled. "They'd be beautiful."

Bonnie faced forward, sighing contently when her eyes met Damon's in the rear view mirror. "Stop looking at me with those eyes. I hate it when he looks at me." Bonnie said, turning back to Stefan. "Make him stop, Stefan."

"Will you please shut her up Stef…I've had just about enough of her for tonight." Damon said clinching his jaw.

* * *

Bonnie woke up with the worse hangover. She stumbled out of bed, grabbing her head to steady herself. Her mouth felt yucky and she couldn't wait to brush her teeth. She went to the bathroom, opening her door without thinking and walked in to see a very naked Damon Salvatore drying off with a towel. Her hazel eyes became huge. And eventhough it was only for a few seconds, somehow time seemed to slow down as her eyes took in every inch of his body from head to toe.

Damon's body was so well muscled and cut that it looked like someone had sculptured him from clay. He had wide shoulders and a well- defined broad chest that tapered into killer abs that even David Beckham would have envied. And Bonnie's eyes moved lower on their own accord, widening at the size of his manly parts.

Bonnie flushed, turning away quickly.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry. I forgot we share a bathroom."

Damon didn't try to cover himself.

Bonnie always woke up sometime after ten and by then Damon would already be gone to work, so they'd never had a run in until now.

Damon watched Bonnie as he dried off, something nagging at the back of his mind because her reaction was more than the shock of walking in on someone being naked and then it hit him.

"You're a virgin."

Bonnie gasped about to turn back around but stopped herself in time. She didn't know if Damon was asking her or accusing her.

"Well I'll be damned. I never would have suspected, not with the way you move your body when you dance." He said, not thinking.

Bonnie swung around to face him, not caring anymore that he was standing there naked. "What did you say?"

Damon realized that he'd just told on himself.

"You watched me…you watched me dance?" She asked swallowing hard.

The idea that he'd watched her in that very private moment when she'd thought that she was alone felt so invasive. Bonnie remembered the way she'd moved her body. Never would she have danced like that had she known someone was watching her. Bonnie's face heated up with embarrassment.

"You had no right." She said, giving in to her anger.

"You forget sweetie, this is not your house. You are in my home."

Bonnie swallowed as his blue eyes bulged out at her. Damon looked like the devil himself.

When Bonnie didn't respond, he smirked. "Has Stefan seen that side to you…have you danced for him?"

Bonnie felt ashamed. No one had seen that side of her. She kept that part of her hidden. And the fact that Damon now knew made her feel exposed.

"Not such a good girl at all, are you Bonnie? Just so you know, Stefan likes the wholesome type. But don't worry…your secret is safe with me." He said smirking, giving Bonnie his backside and walking out of the bathroom.

Bonnie was glad that she would be leaving in a couple of days because the more distance she put between her and Damon Salvatore the better.

* * *

Stefan pulled Bonnie against him the moment she stepped out of her room, pecking her lightly on the lips. "Hey I was thinking maybe we could ditch Morgan today and take that tour I promised you."

Bonnie smiled up at him. "Stefan Salvatore are you asking me out on a date?" she asked, playfully.

Stefan raised his brows. "Well yes, I guess I am." Stefan cleared his throat, looking all serious. "Bonnie Bennett will you give me the immense pleasure of going out on a date with me?"

Bonnie chuckled at his cuteness. "Why yes, I would be honored to Mr. Salvatore." She said all dramatic like, playing along.

Stefan hugged her, burying his head in her neck and breathing in the delicious vanilla smell of her.

And for some reason, Damon's words came into Bonnie's mind. _Stefan likes the wholesome type._ Bonnie closed her eyes. She was wholesome. Damon didn't know what he was talking about.

**AN: This is just a little reminder that this fic will be OOC. I advise you to watch Usher's music video "Climax" to get a general idea of where I'm going with this. Because I don't want to see "Bonnie Bennett would never do that" when you get pissed off at me. So you've been fairly warned. This is your opportunity to stop reading now before you get invested. I am no longer responsible, especially when we start to get in the thick of things. Because I can already smell that some of you are going to have a major problem with this fic. **

**And I'm not sure yet how far I'm going to push the envelope; that remains to be seen, but expect it to get intense. Can you guys handle that? Because if not, here's your chance to abandon ship. Until next time, my peeps. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Stefan and Bonnie had a great day with him taking her around the city, showing her all the famous sights that every tourist wants to see when they come to visit. Stefan took pictures of Bonnie, even getting one of her with a Liz Taylor impersonator which Bonnie got a big kick out of because he turned out to be a man, but one wouldn't know to look at him because he was just lovely with violet eyes and everything. Thanks to her parents, Bonnie had a love for old Hollywood movies. The channel on their television would always be set to Turner Classic Movies. So when it was time to get lunch Stefan took Bonnie to one of those throwback fifty's diner where the waitresses wore hoop skirts and bobbie socks. They had a small jukebox at their table that actually played music and there were checkerboard floors which Bonnie just loved. But the absolute best was that they had real fountain drinks and malt shakes and burgers the size of saucers with steak cut French fries. Bonnie was only able to get through half of her burger so Stefan ate the rest eventhough he'd already polished off his own huge burger in record time. It was amazing to watch Stefan eat because he literally inhaled his food like a vacuum cleaner.

"Slow down dear before you give yourself gas." Bonnie said, mimicking Victoria's voice.

Stefan through his head back laughing with his mouth full of food. When he swallowed he replied in a little kid's voice. "_Okay mom._"

Bonnie chuckled, picking up her strawberry shake and swallowing down the thick sweet concoction with a straw eventhough she was full, but just couldn't seem to stop herself because it was so good.

"I can't believe spring break is almost over, it felt like summer vacation. And now I'm like some kid dreading going back to school." Stefan said.

Bonnie felt the same way. This had been the best spring break. Morgan was right; they didn't need to go to Cancun in order to have a good time. "I know, right. But just think in two months we'll all be graduating." She said, trying to find the bright side.

Stefan Salvatore was the type of person who knew what he wanted and he wanted Bonnie. And Stefan never needed time to think things through because he always followed his gut and it never lead him wrong. And his gut was telling him that Bonnie Bennett was the one. But he didn't want to move too fast and risk scaring her off. So Stefan was very careful with his next words, wanting to see where Bonnie's mind was at concerning them.

"Do you remember last night?" he asked lightly, eventhough this simple question was leading somewhere.

Bonnie blushed because she did. As she was taking a shower, flashes of the night before came to her mind, making Bonnie cringe. She remembered heckling Kobe Bryant and trying to mouth rape Justin Timberlake. And more importantly, Bonnie remembered Stefan calling her his girl. But she talked herself into believing that he'd just said that in order to save her from getting arrested for accosting one of the biggest pop stars in the world.

"Yes…unfortunately…I remember everything." She said, trying to push pass her embarrassment of making a complete fool out of herself.

"So now that you are in a sober frame of mind." He said, raising his brow at her and trying to look stern.

Bonnie laughed.

Stefan continued. "I want to know how you feel about what I said."

Stefan didn't need to say more, Bonnie knew what he was referring to. She lowered her eyes, picking at her napkin. "You mean when you said that I was your girl."

Stefan pulled Bonnie's napkin away, forcing her to look at him, his face serious. "Yes."

"Stefan, it's okay I know you didn't mean it and just said it to stop me from…"

Stefan interrupted her because he wanted to nip that train of thought in the bud before it had a chance to take root.

"Bonnie, I meant what I said."

Bonnie's hazel eyes widen prettily. "You did?"

Stefan nodded his head, taking her hand. "Bonnie, I want us to be together. Look, I know that this seems a little fast, but I don't care. I know what I want. The question is what do you want?"

This was all so sudden, but once Bonnie thought about it, she didn't care either; she wanted to be with him too. But how would a relationship between them even work, granted Brown and Princeton were in driving distance and they could see each other on the weekends, but what happened after they graduated? She had a job already lined up in Ohio and Stefan would be working for Damon in California. It was impossible.

"Stefan, I want to be with you too, but I just don't see how it's going to work."

Stefan smiled, leaning over the table and kissing her. He was so fucking happy. She'd said that she wanted to be with him too. Stefan couldn't believe it. He'd been so afraid that she'd say the complete opposite that he'd prepared himself for her rejection.

Bonnie pulled back laughing, a little embarrassed. "Stef, people are watching!"

"I don't care, let them." He said, kissing her one last time before taking his seat again. "Now that you've said that you want to be with me, nothing else matters."

Bonnie sighed. "But Stef, how are we going to make a relationship work, especially after we graduate. You'll be here and I'll be in Ohio."

"We'll make it work, Bonnie." Stefan said determinedly.

* * *

_**One Year Later…**_

Stefan and Bonnie indeed found a way to make a relationship between them work, surprising both sets of their friends when they came back from spring break no longer single but in a long distance relationship. Stefan and Bonnie took turns visiting each other on the weekends the last two months of school, growing closer and bonding to the point where it was getting increasingly difficult to separate for another long week once the weekend was over. Bonnie and Stefan now lived for the weekend, waiting impatiently for it to come, counting the minutes until they finished up their last class on Fridays and welcoming the four hour drive because it was worth it knowing that they'd soon be together.

And in no time graduation was upon them. Princeton's graduation was before Brown's so Stefan got to be at Bonnie's and Morgan's ceremony where he met Bonnie's parents for the first time. Bonnie had told them all about Stefan and was a little nervous for them to meet him, but things went over very smoothly and that evening, both sets of parents and the newly college grads went out to dinner to celebrate. Damon chose to sit this dinner out, though he did introduce himself to Bonnie's parents.

Bonnie's parents liked Stefan a lot; he seemed like a nice young fellow to them so when Bonnie and Stefan announced that they were going to be spending their last free summer together in Europe her parents only batted half an eyelash and worried not as much because in essence Bonnie was now an adult but the fact that they'd met Stefan eased some of their worry.

Bonnie and Stefan enjoyed their summer in Europe, visiting Rome, London, and Paris. Stefan footed the bill for the entire trip, which at first made Bonnie uncomfortable and Stefan had to work very hard to put her mind at ease, telling Bonnie that this trip was his graduation present to her and that since she was his girlfriend it was now his job to spoil her rotten. In every hotel they went to, Bonnie and Stefan shared a bed though they had yet to have sex. By this time, Stefan knew that Bonnie was a virgin and was giving her all the time she needed until she was ready to take that step. And five weeks into their trip in a small Italian villa outside of Rome, Bonnie Bennett gave her virginity to Stefan Salvatore.

By the end of the summer, the L word had been said and Bonnie and Stefan couldn't imagine being separated even for a day. So the thought of her in Ohio and him in California was no longer an option up for discussion. Someone was going to have to move. Bonnie loved Stefan and knew that he really wanted to work for ASI. She could see that Stefan needed to do this in order to prove something, whether it was to himself or to his father, she didn't know but she recognized the fact that Stefan had to do this. So once they returned home, Bonnie declined the job offer in Ohio to her parent's disbelief and moved to California.

Stefan tried to get Bonnie to work at ASI, but Bonnie wasn't having it. The thought of working for Damon was not very appealing, so Bonnie struck out on her own and hit the pavement and in less than a month she landed a great job working at a large accounting firm in Los Angeles. Victoria had been nice enough to let Bonnie stay with them during this time and though she and Stefan were together, Bonnie kept her old room not sharing his eventhough he said that his mom wouldn't care. But Bonnie did, feeling that it would be disrespectful.

When Bonnie started working she tried to give Victoria money for her staying there, but Victoria refused to take it from her. So because of Victoria's generosity Bonnie was able to buy herself a brand new car, a gorgeous charcoal gray hardtop Ford mustang. Bonnie was earning a nice salary by Ohio standards, making more than both her parents. So with her car note being her only bill to pay, Bonnie saved the rest of her money and in a few short months Bonnie bought a small, two bedroom house just outside of Los Angeles. The house was a real steal because it was a foreclosure that needed major updating, but Bonnie didn't care because it was hers. She was twenty one years old and owned her own home. Bonnie couldn't believe it. And Victoria was so proud of Bonnie because she'd seen first- hand how hard Bonnie worked to get what she had and she'd done it all on her own without the help of a man and that was something Victoria admired, wishing that she'd had her shit together like that when she was that age, hell even now.

So Victoria did something that shocked the hell out of Bonnie. She paid to have Bonnie's home remodeled. Bonnie tried to talk her out of it, but Victoria had insisted, not taking no for an answer so Bonnie gave in knowing that once Victoria had it in her mind to do something nothing could persuade her. It took two weeks for the small remodel to be completed but when it was done it looked like a totally different house. Both the inside and outside of the house had been repainted, crowned molding was added to the ceilings, hardwood floors had been put in throughout the entire house and granite counter tops had been placed in the bathroom and kitchen with shiny stainless steel appliances replacing the worn outdated white appliances that had been there previously.

Bonnie was floored when she walked into her home for the first time. Not only had Victoria increased the value of Bonnie's small home, but now it was absolutely beautiful too.

Now all Bonnie had to do was furnish it and when Stefan offered to pay for the furniture, Bonnie put her foot down and told him unequivocally no. Though it took some time, Bonnie was able to furnish her entire house and decorate it to her liking. And the day Bonnie moved into her home was the day that she officially felt like an adult. She was twenty-one years old with a career on the fast track at a large accounting firm; she owned her own home and car, paying her own bills. And though in the beginning her parents had thought that Bonnie was making the biggest mistake of her life by giving up her job in Ohio and moving to California, they now were more proud of her than ever, crying when they came out to visit and saw her home for the first time. Their little girl had done good. Real good.

* * *

"Stef, come on…I have to get ready for work." Bonnie giggled.

The alarm had woken them up and before Bonnie could get up Stefan had her pinned beneath him trailing kisses down her body and when he started to pull up her nightgown Bonnie tried to squirm away.

"No Stef, you're going to make me late. We don't have time for this." She squealed.

"We always have time for this." He said, under the covers.

Stefan was spending more and more time at Bonnie's house that he was practically living there. Though he officially still lived at home with his mother and Morgan.

"No Stef, I can't be late I have an early morning meeting today." Bonnie said, trying to pull him up.

Stefan sighed, making his way back up her body. "Fine, but tonight I get to eat my fill." He said, provocatively making Bonnie's stomach flutter.

He kissed Bonnie hard on the mouth before, getting off of her. "Now go before I change my mind." He said, giving her sexy bedroom eyes and making her want to skip the meeting and stay in bed with him.

Stefan saw the hesitation in her eyes and bent down to kiss her, but Bonnie snapped out of it, quickly covering his mouth with her hand and getting out of bed. "Nope, it's time for work…we'll play later." She said, slipping on her robe.

Stefan pouted. "You're no fun."

Bonnie laughed. "What time are you getting off?" she asked.

Stefan made a face. Damon was working the hell out of him, loading him down with so much work that he barely had time for anything else. Stefan didn't mind hard work, but it felt like he was being punished, though he knew this wasn't the case, but it just felt like it. But damn, Damon just needed to ease up on him some.

"I don't know, it all depends, why?" He asked.

"It's just that Morgan wants me to go to some event with her tonight so I might not be here when you come over."

Well fuck, there goes his plans for tonight Stefan thought. "That's fine. I need to make an appearance at home anyway. Mom is starting to complain that I'm never around anymore."

Bonnie walked to the bed and leaned down to kiss him. "You're such a good boy."

Stefan grabbed her ass. "Not that good."

* * *

Unlike Bonnie and Stefan who had jobs, Morgan preferred not to work but took after her mother getting on the board of different charities and holding fundraisers in order to raise money for them. After all, Morgan didn't need to work because the day she got her degree she inherited millions.

"You're late!" Morgan practically screeched when Bonnie walked through the doors.

"I'm sorry Morgan but I got held up at the office and then I had to go home to shower and change." Bonnie said, apologizing as she looked around. "But it looks like I haven't missed much…everyone's just standing around talking. What charity event is this anyway?"

Morgan hastily turned away grabbing a glass of champagne from a passing server, gulping it down. It was a silent auction where men bid for a date with the woman of their chose. The idea came to Morgan after watching some reality show and she thought this would be a fun, unique way to raise money for her charity. The problem was that she was short one woman and couldn't find anyone at the last minute and she was desperate because this thing was her baby and she wanted it to be a success, so Morgan put Bonnie down as one of the women being auctioned off. Morgan knew that Bonnie would never participate in something like this so she didn't tell her. The day before the auction, Morgan called and asked Bonnie if she'd go to this event with her and Bonnie had said yes, not knowing what she was getting herself into.

"Don't be mad okay, but it's a silent auction." Morgan said, hesitantly.

Bonnie furrowed her brow. "And why would that make me mad?"

Morgan swallowed hard. "Because you are part of the auction."

"Excuse me?"

"As we speak, the men in this room are silently bidding on a date with you tonight."

"What?!" Bonnie hissed, grabbing Morgan's arm and pulling her to the side.

"I'm sorry Bonnie to spring this on you like this but I knew if I told you then you wouldn't have come." Morgan explained.

"But why me?!" Bonnie asked.

"Elena Gilbert had to drop out at the last minute and I couldn't find anyone else so I put your name down. I'm sorry Bonnie but I need you to do this for me…please, it's for a really good cause." Morgan pleaded.

Bonnie sighed. She really didn't want to do this, but it was for charity. "Fine."

Morgan beamed, hugging Bonnie happily. "Thank you, thank you, thank you and I promise I'm going to make this up to you, Bonnie."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Whatever…so what am I supposed to do?"

Morgan pulled back. "Well, after all the bids are in, I'll announce which man has the highest bid for a date with each woman and then you guys leave on your date."

Bonnie let out a heavy breath, dreading the next few hours wondering what man bid on her.

Bonnie wanted a drink, but decided against it because she wanted to be in control of all her faculties just in case this guy turned out to be some sleaze. Bonnie watched as Morgan made her way to the podium and began to announce the highest bidders.

"And lastly, but certain not least we have my best friend Bonnie Bennett and the lucky guy to go out on a date with her is…" Morgan's green eyes widened, her voice having lowered due to shock but everyone still heard her. "My brother, Damon Salvatore… with…with a bid of fifty thousand dollars."

Everyone in the room clapped loudly because that was the highest bid of the night for any woman. Everyone was looking around wondering who this Bonnie Bennett was that Damon Salvatore had bid fifty thousand dollars for a date with her.

For her part, Bonnie couldn't believe the turn this night had taken. How the hell had this happened?

"It looks like your night now belongs to me." Damon said, from behind her.

Bonnie swung around, facing him. "Damon, nothing about me belongs to you."

Bonnie vowed to keep her cool even if it killed her.

Damon smirked. "Relax Bonnie, why do you always feel the need to put me in my place?"

"Because Damon you are always crossing a line or stepping out of line...my point being you have a tendency to get a little too familiar with me and I don't like it."

Damon raised his brow. "You sure about that Bonnie?"

"Very." She said, bitingly.

"Okay retract your claws Bonnie and play nice, this is for charity after all."

"Fine. Let's just get this over with."

"Well that's a first, no woman has ever said that to me before." He said, chuckling and placing his hand at the small of Bonnie's back and leading her out the room.

Bonnie stopped when Damon was directing them towards his car, a vintage black mint conditioned Porsche.

"No, I'll follow you." She said.

Damon cocked his brow. "Bonnie, I've seen how slow you drive and this is a Porsche. There is no way in hell you'll be able to keep up with me."

"Well then drive slow." Bonnie bit out.

"No, now get in the car. Don't worry I'll bring you back here to get your car once our date is over."

Bonnie didn't move.

"Do I make you that nervous Bonnie that you can't even ride alone with me in a car?" he asked purposefully, knowing that she'd take the bait.

Bonnie raised her chin. "You don't make me nervous."

"Then prove it."

Bonnie knew she was being manipulated so he could get his way, but she wanted to show Damon that he didn't scare her.

Bonnie got in the car.

Damon smiled as he shut the door, heading around to the driver's side and getting in. "Buckle up tight Bonnie because you've never experienced a ride like this."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, buckling her seatbelt.

It was silent in the car as Damon drove his Porsche down the streets of Los Angeles. But Bonnie couldn't take it anymore and needed to know what was going on with him.

"Damon, why did you just bid fifty thousand dollars to go on a date with me?"

Damon's blue eyes remained on the road, not looking at her. "It was for charity Bonnie."

"Okay, I know that, but why bid on me?" she pressed.

What was he supposed to say, that he'd did it because he's been wanting to fuck her for the longest time? Yeah Damon was sure that would go over real well.

Damon lightly shrugged. "Bonnie, you were the only woman being auctioned that I knew and I didn't want to spend my evening having to talk to some stranger."

Bonnie scoffed, not buying it for a minute. "You are so full of shit, you know that Damon?"

Damon laughed.

Bonnie looked at him sharply never having heard him really laugh before. She turned away. "So where are you taking me anyway?"

Damon looked at her briefly before turning his eyes back to the road. "I'm taking you to my favorite restaurant."

"There's no need to go all out and try to impress me Damon. I'm your brother's girlfriend, remember? This night won't end with you in my bed. " She said, bluntly.

Damon laughed again. She really was something.

* * *

Damon took Bonnie to this little, quiet French Bistro in L.A. and they were shown to the best table in the house. Damon ordered a bottle of wine and was somewhat pleasantly surprised when Bonnie ordered actual food and not a garden salad without the dressing. She ordered the French onion soup, steak and mushrooms with garlic mash potatoes. Damon ordered the same thing because it sounded good.

Bonnie sipped her wine while they waited for their food, trying to ignore the way Damon was looking at her. Finally, she'd had enough. "Why do you always do that?" she asked, irritatingly.

Damon raised his brow. "Do what?"

Bonnie shook her head, not wanting to overreact because he was just looking at her. "Nothing, forget it."

Damon put down his wine glass. "No Bonnie, tell me what you were going to say."

Bonnie felt silly now because maybe he looked that way at every woman all the time and it meant nothing.

"Damon, it's nothing so just forget it okay."

Damon's jaw ticked. "Bonnie."

Bonnie ignored him. "So is this where you bring all your ladies?" she asked, changing the subject.

"What ladies?" Damon asked.

Bonnie smacked her lips. "Damon _please_."

Damon chuckled, swirling the wine around in his glass, gazing at her intently. "And what do you know about it?"

Bonnie leaned forward in her seat. "Are you serious? I've even been accosted by one of your women accusing me of sleeping with you."

"What?" Damon asked, this was the first he'd heard of it.

Bonnie nodded her head. "_Ah yeah_. Some woman named Jillian came up to me at Victoria' party and accused me of sleeping with you and when I told her that she had me mistaken for someone else and that I was Stefan's girlfriend she hit the roof calling me a slut and a liar."

Damon cleared his throat. He'd had to get rid of Jillian because she was becoming a little too possessive for his liking. And the reason why she thought that he and Bonnie were sleeping together was because unfortunately one time when she was giving him head, Damon had moaned Bonnie's name.

"I'm sorry about that Bonnie. I didn't know."

Bonnie looked at him in surprise. "For once Damon, you weren't the asshole involved in the situation so don't apologize for her."

Their food came and Damon watched as Bonnie ate the cheese off her French onion soup before touching the rest of her food. "It's the best part." She explained.

"So are you enjoying your home? That's a big coo being a home owner at just twenty-one…Abby and Daniel must be very proud of you?"

Bonnie couldn't quite hide her shock, not believing that Damon actually remembered her parents' names.

"Um…yeah, they are. They cried when they came to visit and saw my house for the first time. And then the next morning my father walks into the kitchen with a silly smile on his face and when I asked him what he was so happy about he said, I can't believe I just spent the night at my little girl's house. And then I cried like an idiot." Bonnie said, shaking her head.

Damon sat there quietly listening to her, not daring to interrupt because for once her guard was down with him.

"So when do you plan on breaking the house in…you know, it's not official until you have a party and invite actual people over…and Stefan doesn't count."

Bonnie shook her head. "I know it sounds crazy but I don't want to invite anyone over just yet because everything is still so new and pretty. I just want to enjoy my home for a little while longer before I have people coming over and messing it up."

Damon laughed.

Bonnie blushed for some reason. "Hey, it's my first place…I'm allowed to be neurotic."

"But you have Stefan over."

"Yeah, but that's different. I love Stefan, so like you said he doesn't count."

And a couple of minutes later Stefan texted her.

_**Where R U?**_

_**Having dinner with Damon**_

_**What?**_

_**I'll explain later, long story. Luv U**_

"So is that my little brother checking up on you?" Damon asked, his good mood now gone for a few minutes now.

"Is something wrong?" Bonnie asked, having sensed the change in him.

"Everything's fine." He said.

Bonnie nodded her head as Damon signaled the waiter for the check.

* * *

Damon parked his Porsche next to Bonnie's gray mustang, getting out to open the door for her. He stood quietly as she unlocked her car door. She turned around to say goodbye.

"Well that wasn't as painful as I thought it would be. It barely hurt at all." Bonnie said, trying to lighten the mood and make a joke because Damon had turned quiet and it made her tense.

Damon swept her hair to the side with the tips of his fingers. "It never hurts with me Bonnie."

Bonnie pulled away. "Damon don't, please don't ruin things now. We had a nice time…eventually."

Damon smiled, dropping his hand. "You're right, we did. So I'll let you go…back to my little brother. Have you danced for him yet Bonnie…like you danced for me?"

"I've never danced for you Damon." she seethed, hating that he'd brought that up.

"Bonnie, you dance for me every night I close my eyes. I can't get you out of my head, no matter how hard I try."

Bonnie wasn't going to listen anymore. "Good night Damon." She said briskly and then turned away, opening her car door.

"You're fooling yourself, you know." Damon said.

Bonnie turned around. "Excuse me?"

"You are trying so hard to be that good little girl who does the right thing and never steps out of line but you're dying on the inside because you are keeping a part of yourself locked away. What the hell are you so afraid of Bonnie?"

Bonnie's face turned cold. "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about!"

Damon got in her face. "You have a fire inside of you Bonnie. So stop fucking pretending you're someone you're not! You are not this girl. The real Bonnie was that girl letting herself go and dancing in that studio. That's the real you. I know it is!"

Bonnie pushed him away from her. "You don't know anything about me!" she yelled, turning to get into her car.

"Oh yeah?!" Damon said from behind her, grabbing her arm and swinging her around to face him and pinning her to the car. He swooped his head down so fast capturing her mouth in a heated kiss that Bonnie didn't know what was happening until it was actually happening.

Bonnie fought him trying to push him off of her, but Damon held on to her, making it impossible for her to break away, he was too strong. But Damon didn't want to hurt her or make the kiss seem like a punishment, so he slowed down, making the kiss gentle, it became coaxing and lazy and Bonnie finally responded to him, moaning into his mouth and kissing him back. She grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him closer to her and deepening the kiss, her tongue wrestling with his. They stood there in the empty parking lot, embraced in a passionate kiss like two lovers who'd been separated and just now found their way back to each other. The kiss seemed to last forever. That is until Damon's phone went off, breaking the spell.

Bonnie tore her mouth away from Damon, breathing hard, her lips swollen prettily from the fiery kiss. Bonnie let go of Damon's shirt.

"Oh god." She said, shaking her head frantically not believing what she'd just done.

Damon tried to calm her, touching her cheek. "Bonnie, it's okay. You haven't done anything wrong. I kissed you." He said, trying to place the blame on himself because he could see that she was moments away from breaking down.

Bonnie shook her head, tears spilling from her eyes. "What have I done?!" she said, not hearing a word Damon said because all she could think about was Stefan.

"Oh god, I've got to get out of here!" she said, hysterically.

Damon grabbed her, forcing her to look at him. "I'm not letting you drive like this, Bonnie!"

"Don't you touch me! Let me go!" Bonnie screamed.

"So you can get yourself killed in a car accident, I don't think so! I'm taking you home." He said, determinedly.

"No I'm not going anywhere with you…now let me go!" Bonnie screamed, trying to pull away from him.

Damon bent down, getting at eye level with her, his blue eyes bulging out. "Either you let me take you home or I'll tell Stefan everything." He threatened.

Bonnie instantly stopped struggling.

"Now get in my car and I'll drive you home. I'll have someone bring you your car later."

Bonnie swallowed hard. "Fine…but take your hands off of me."

Damon let go of her and stood to the side so that she could walk in front of him.

* * *

Bonnie silently cried the entire drive to her house. Damon tried to talk to her, but Bonnie was way past listening because all she could think about was Stefan. When Damon pulled up into her empty driveway, Bonnie whispered a silent prayer of thanks that Stefan had not come over.

Damon barely had the car in park before Bonnie was jumping out and slamming his car door shut, practically running to her door.

Once Bonnie was inside with the door safely locked behind her, she slid to the floor as fresh tears made their way down her face. What had she just done?


	5. Chapter 5

The best thing Bonnie loved about her job was that she had the weekends off. And Bonnie always slept in on Saturday mornings, catching up on sleep. However not this Saturday, in fact Bonnie hadn't gotten any sleep at all because last night's kiss with Damon kept replaying itself in her mind. It had all happened so fast, one minute they were arguing in an empty parking lot and the next he was kissing her. It was insane. And the worse part, the part that made Bonnie disgusted with herself and had her wanting to run away and hide was that she'd kissed him back. Bonnie loved Stefan so much that sometimes it physically hurt, so how could she then have turned around and kissed another man so easily like he meant nothing to her? And not just any man but his brother.

Guilt and self -hatred ate away at Bonnie as she dragged herself out of bed and began her morning routine of washing her face, brushing her teeth, taking a shower and then combing her hair. It was a forty minute long daily routine that Bonnie had down pack and if she wore makeup on a particular day; then two minutes was added to that impressive time. Bonnie was a naturally pretty girl, so she didn't need to spend hours in front of the mirror fixing her face. And Stefan loved this about her. He loved the fact that his girlfriend was so low maintenance, but looked deceptively like she was high maintenance.

Bonnie stepped out of the shower and dried off, putting on her robe. She stood in front of her bathroom vanity and took down her ponytail and applied some pink oil moisturizer to her hair, brushing it through until her hair shined lusciously. Since she planned on working in her front yard planting flowers, Bonnie put her hair up in a knot. Once she was dressed, wearing a pair of jean shorts and a yellow tee, Bonnie went outside to get to work. She welcomed the task, hoping that it would take her mind off of what happened.

It had been almost two months since Bonnie moved into her house and she wanted to give her front yard some added curb appeal by planting flowers. This little project had been put off for a couple of weekends, but Bonnie was now ready to take on the task. She had a lot on her mind and this was just what she needed to distract her, at least until she was ready to deal with things.

Bonnie had been working for close to an hour when the sound of a car pulling up into her driveway had her looking up from digging a small hole in the dirt. Bonnie smiled softly when she saw that it was Morgan.

Bonnie stood up, dusting the dirt off her hands.

Morgan parked her black Audi convertible behind Bonnie's mustang, getting out of the car.

"Ooh Bonnie, these are so pretty." Morgan said, as she walked up admiring the rows of colorful flowers.

"Yeah, they are. So what brings you over this early on a Saturday morning…shouldn't you be nursing a hangover?" Bonnie teased.

"Ha ha, very funny… no, I came by to see how things went last night with Damon. Did he behave himself?" she asked, still admiring the flowers so she didn't see when Bonnie's smile faltered.

Bonnie kneeled back down on the folded towel she had placed on the ground and resumed digging a hole. "Um…yeah…things went surprisingly well. He took be to this French Bistro and we had a nice dinner." Bonnie said, not looking up.

Morgan squatted down beside her. "I was so shocked when I saw that he'd bid on you. And fifty thousand dollars no less."

"Yeah, I was too. But it's all for a good cause, that money will help a lot of people." Bonnie said, still unable to meet Morgan's eyes though she never noticed.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Morgan asked, still too curious to drop the subject.

Bonnie tried to think back to their conversation during dinner. "Well, we talked about my house…and he said that I needed to have a party to break it in…you know, make it official…"

Morgan interrupted her by squealing in delight, sounding exactly like her mother. "Ooh that's a great idea! Bonnie, you should!"

Bonnie sat back on her haunches, looking at her. "Oh no, I'm not having a party…no way."

"But why?!" Morgan pouted, reminding Bonnie of Stefan.

Bonnie exhaled loudly. "Because Morgan, I don't want to."

"Oh come on Bonnie, it will be fun and besides you'll get great house warming gifts."

"No." Bonnie said.

Morgan suddenly got an idea. "Okay instead of a party how about a barbeque then…with just a small group of people?"

Bonnie sighed, giving in. "Fine…but just a small group of people Morgan, I mean it."

Morgan smiled, loving when she got her way. "Okay great! We'll do it this afternoon."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "No Morgan, I don't feel up to it today."

"Then we'll do it tomorrow." Morgan said, quickly standing to her feet, not giving Bonnie a chance to say no. "I have to go and don't worry, leave everything to me."

Bonnie watched as Morgan waved goodbye as she pulled out of the drive way with a pleased look on her face.

Just great, thought Bonnie.

* * *

Even now, Damon believed that he could still taste Bonnie on his lips, licking them as he laid in his bed, thinking about what happened last night. Many times he'd thought about what it would be like to kiss her. Hell, he'd thought about what it would be like to do a number of things to her. Damon was through with lying to himself, Bonnie had become a slight obsession the moment he saw her dance. She had a sensual side to her that she kept hidden and he wondered why because despite him believing her to be a gold digger, Damon had pegged Bonnie as a good girl not recognizing the dichotomy of his flawed reasoning of her. So to see her dance like that threw him because it turned everything he'd thought her to be on its ear. This girl was not who everyone believed her to be and Damon believed it was intentional on Bonnie's part. For some reason, Bonnie Bennett was ashamed of the passion she had inside of her, almost as if she thought it was immoral to be this way. But he could teach her to embrace this side of her and not fear it so much, if only she would let him.

But if Damon was to be truly honest, Bonnie had peaked his interest before that day when she'd nicely told him to fuck off before storming away from him that day on the yacht. It had defiantly been a first. It was weird because with everyone else Bonnie was the sweetest girl, but with him her sweetness turned into bitter salt. And in time Damon would learn when he pushed Bonnie too far she became a complete bitch. And the sick part was that it pleased Damon just a little to know that he was the only one that could bring that out in her. It was perfect really because every bastard needed that one main bitch in his life.

And another thing that perplexed Damon was that Bonnie seemed to be immune to his looks. Damon had gotten used to having women melt over him, but Bonnie didn't. Even when they first met, Bonnie had looked at him so dispassionately almost dismissing him with one glance as Stefan stood holding her in his arms. And that night he'd approached her alone in the den, meaning to call her out but instead she'd turned the tables on him, calling him out and pegging him to a tee. She had his number. So why was she able to see through him so clearly when others that knew him couldn't? Yes, Bonnie Bennett had indeed intrigued him.

Damon had kept his eye on her after that. He watched how she and Stefan circled around each other clearly interested in one another, but not really acting on it. Instead they teased each other, playing and joking around, but then something changed between them and all of a sudden Stefan was touching and kissing Bonnie like he had a right to. And Damon found himself being bothered by it, especially when Bonnie would look at Stefan adoringly while with him it looked like she could barely stand the sight of him, always turning away if he happen to stare at her for too long.

So Damon was glad when they all headed back to school and him back to his newly remodeled home because now he could forget about her, but it wasn't that simple. Damon seemed to think of Bonnie at the oddest of times. He couldn't believe it. How had this little slip of a girl gotten under his skin to the point where he actually called out her name during sex! It was the most bizarre thing to ever happen to him because Bonnie meant absolutely nothing to him so why the fuck was he even thinking about her at a crucial, sexually charged moment as that? It didn't make any sense. He really was a masochist; leave it to him to fixate on the one girl who thought that he was complete scum.

And it only got worse when Bonnie moved to California, especially when he unexpectedly discovered that she and Stefan were now sleeping together. He had come over to the house to grab a quick shower because he'd been at the gym and lost track of time and if he drove all the way across town to his place to shower and change then he'd be late. The house seemed to be empty as he bounded up the stairs to his bathroom and as he was stripping off his shirt Damon suddenly heard moans coming from Bonnie's bedroom. He smiled thinking that Bonnie was taking advantage of the empty house and was getting herself off like he just assumed all virgins did, and Damon had to see this shit for himself. So he shamelessly went to the door that opened up into Bonnie's bedroom and as quietly as possible cracked it open only to be stunned to see his brother fucking Bonnie in her bed.

So Bonnie was no longer a virgin.

Damon wondered how long this had been going on. And for some reason, the thought of Bonnie fucking didn't sit well with him. But it wasn't until a few days later when Damon came to the house and spotted Bonnie lounging outside by the pool by herself that his true feelings emerged and Damon realized that he was angry with her.

"Well don't you look all at home and like the lady of the house." he said, not quite able to stop the edge to his voice.

Eventhough Damon knew for a fact that she was no longer a virgin; Bonnie still had that untouched look about her. Damon thought that Bonnie should have looked like she was now fucking. But she didn't and not even wearing a scarlet red bikini could take away her illusion of purity.

Bonnie instantly felt uncomfortable under Damon's almost harsh gaze as he stood over her. "No Damon, Victoria is the lady of the house, which I'm sure just eats away at you every time you think about it…I'm just a guest." She said, slipping on her swimsuit cover.

Score one to the little lady in the red bikini.

Damon resisted the urge to grit his teeth, instead he switched topics. "Have you had any luck finding a job yet?" he asked.

"No not yet, but I'm not worried. Something will turn up."

Damon felt the need to burst her bubble and bring her down a peg or two or three. "Optimism is a good thing, but in this job market that doesn't count for shit. You'll be lucky if you can get a job working at Hooteries." He then leered at her chest. "Though on second thought, you're not packing enough on top to qualify for a job working there."

Bonnie had gotten used to Damon's ways by now, but somehow this verbal attack felt different to her, so Bonnie got up to leave, preferring not to deal with him. "Well thank you Damon for the little pep talk. You really should think about a second career as a life coach. Have a nice day…it's been real." She said, walking past him.

But Damon had stopped her, grabbing her arm and he could see that he'd shocked her by the expression on her face, but Bonnie quickly schooled her features."

Damon leaned down, his mouth close to her ear. "You know Bonnie, if you ask me nicely I'll let you come work for me."

Bonnie froze as his lips lightly grazed her ear. And this was the first time that Damon was inappropriate with her or as Bonnie would say becoming a little too familiar. And it was also the first time the bitch came out in Bonnie in regards to him.

Bonnie laughed, not realizing that it was such a classic Alexis Colby move. "Are you serious…me come work for you? I'd rather crawl through glass. Now, let go of my arm before I scratch my nails down that pretty, pale face of yours." She said, deceptively calm because on the inside Bonnie was fuming. How dare he put his fucking hands on her?!

"Retract those claws Bonnie before you hurt someone." Damon said as he dropped his hand from her arm, loving the fire he saw in her eyes. Thoughts of fucking her when she was angry with him like this overwhelming his head because he just knew it would be hot.

Bonnie refused to rub her arm and give him the satisfaction of knowing that he'd hurt her a little. "Don't worry…I think they only come out when you're around."

Two weeks later Bonnie got a job and without the help of Stefan or him for that matter, Damon thought to himself when Morgan had informed him of the good news. And not so long after that Damon was stopped in his tracks when he saw Bonnie driving up in a shiny new charcoal gray Ford mustang thinking that Stefan had bought it for her only to find out that she'd bought the car for herself.

And not even five months after that he heard through the grapevine (Morgan) that Bonnie had just bought a house. And Damon found himself being somewhat proud of her because it was very commendable to have accomplished so much for someone her age and she'd done it all on her own. And Damon respected her for that. So when Victoria came to him to ask for the money to remodel Bonnie's home as a gift to her, for once Damon didn't give Victoria a hard time and make her practically beg him like he normally did.

Bonnie wasn't who he'd pegged her to be and it was rare that Damon found himself being so wrong about a person, making his infatuation with her that much stronger that Damon found himself spending fifty thousand dollars of his own money for just one night of her time when he'd discovered that she'd be participating in the silent auction that Morgan was having for one of her charities.

Now laying in the comfort of his bed, thinking about last night Damon thought to himself that it had been worth every single penny, licking his lips once again.

The date had started off rocky, but as the night progressed Bonnie began to let down her guard and really talk to him and he'd enjoyed that more than he probably should have. But all the enjoyment of the night had quickly left him the moment Bonnie uttered those three little words. _I love Stefan_. And she'd spoken the words so simply that he couldn't help but believe her. Bonnie loved his brother. So if it was heinous of him to kiss Bonnie even though she was his brother's girl, then it was downright monstrous of him to kiss her knowing that they were in love. But Damon couldn't bring himself to be sorry. He'd do it again a million times over. Damon knew that Bonnie was upset and regretting what happened last night, but that didn't negate the fact that she'd kissed him back just as passionately as he'd kissed her. And Damon would be damned if he'd let her forget it.

* * *

"Does my breath stink or something?" Stefan asked Bonnie when she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek instead of his mouth.

"No." Bonnie said, chuckling uneasily as she moved away from the door to let him into the house.

Stefan quirked his brow, touching her face. "Hey is everything okay with you?"

Bonnie nodded her head smiling brightly, maybe too brightly. "Yes, of course…everything is fine." Bonnie walked to the sofa, sitting down. "So how was work?"

Stefan sat down beside her. "Just like every other day except it was Saturday. I'm starting to get a little fed up with Damon's shit. He had me working until late last night and then I had to come into the office this morning. This is not what I signed up for. Something has got to give."

When Stefan realized that he was ranting, he stopped himself, sighing. "And speaking of my brother, explain last night…how did you end up having dinner with him?"

Bonnie had held Stefan's hand all the while he talked because she could feel his frustration, but she let go, adjusting her position on the sofa and unconsciously moving a little away from him. "That event I went to last night with Morgan turned out to be a silent auction where without my permission, mind you, she auctioned off a date with me to the highest bidder who turned out to be Damon."

"What?"

Bonnie nodded her head. "Yes."

"Did you kill her?"

Bonnie smiled, caressing his face. "I wanted to, but in the end it was for charity so I spared her life this time."

Stefan lifted her small hand to his lips, kissing it. "You're a good person Bonnie, maybe sometime a little too good. But if my sister ever pulls a stunt like that again you have my permission to kill her slowly and painfully."

Bonnie laughed.

Stefan scratched his head. "But why did Damon bid on you? I don't get it."

Bonnie cleared her throat. "I asked him that and he said because he didn't want to spend the evening having to talk to a stranger."

Stefan shook his head. "That Damon. He does a lot of unexplainable shit."

Bonnie swallowed hard not saying anything.

At that moment, Bonnie made up her mind that she wasn't going to tell Stefan about the kiss. She would not allow that one mistake to ruin what they had together. It was a one time lapse in judgment that would never happen again.

"Are you hungry?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm starved." Stefan replied.

"Well you are in luck mister because I feel like making you dinner." She said, getting up.

Stefan stood to his feet as well, towering over her. "But what I want to eat isn't in the kitchen."

Bonnie's stomach fluttered.

"And if I remember correctly…I get to eat my fill."

* * *

It turned out that Bonnie was enjoying herself at the barbeque as everyone sat outside in her backyard taking pleasure in the sunny afternoon. Stefan manned the grill as the rest of them sat around the round patio table laughing and joking, throwing back ice cold beers.

"And Bonnie yelled, hey Kobe get your ass in gear!" Morgan mimicked as she relayed to everyone what happened when they went to a Lakers game. "I tell you when this girl gets drunk you never know what she'll say or do."

Bonnie blushed as everyone laughed.

Stefan didn't appreciate his sister embarrassing Bonnie with that story. "Hey lay off my girl, at least she doesn't piss her pants when she's drunk like some people I know." Stefan shot back.

Morgan clamped her mouth shut and glared at him.

"Morgan, you piss your pants when you're drunk?" Derek asked, scrunching up his face.

Morgan ignored him, getting up from her seat. "I need another beer." She said, punching Stefan in his arm as she passed by going into the house.

Stefan rubbed his arm. "You just better be glad I grew out of hitting girls when I was ten!"

Bonnie got up from her seat, going to Stefan and wrapping her arms around his waist. She kissed his sore arm. "My knight in shining armor."

"Always." Stefan said.

"Look who showed up!" Morgan said, coming back outside.

Bonnie and Stefan turned at the same time to see Damon standing beside Morgan, looking devastatingly handsome with the sun making his eyes look unbelievably blue. While everyone else was dressed in shorts, Damon was clad in all black with a muscle hugging t-shirt on that had Derek's girlfriend Caroline wetting her lips.

Bonnie's heart began to pound in her chest. What was he doing here?

"I never thought in a million years that he'd actually show up when I invited him!" Morgan said, smiling from ear to ear.

Bonnie swallowed hard as Damon approached her and Stefan. "Hello brother." He said, looking at Stefan, then his blue gaze turned to Bonnie. "Bonnie."

"Hey Damon." Stefan responded.

Bonnie didn't speak, her arms still around Stefan's waist.

"I brought you a housing warming gift." Damon said, holding out a bag to Bonnie that she hadn't notice he was carrying until then.

Bonnie didn't move to take it. Stefan looked down at her.

"Well open it up Bonnie! I'm dying to see what Damon got you!" Morgan said, breaking the awkwardness of the moment.

Bonnie took the bag, opening it and pulling out a box. Damon had bought her a TiVo.

"I figured that since you're working now you probably don't get a chance to watch those old television shows you like so much, so I thought that this would be a perfect gift for you."

And it was a perfect gift for her. Bonnie hated him.

"You bought her a TiVo?" Morgan asked, clearly not impressed.

Damon ignored her, his eyes never leaving Bonnie's face. "I wouldn't want you to miss the nail biting episodes of Dynasty."

Stefan chuckled. He'd told Damon what Bonnie said about him being the male version of Alexis Colby.

Bonnie looked at him. "Thank you." She said, putting the box back in the bag. "I'm going to go put this in the house. I'll be back." She said, leaving everyone standing there.

Once Bonnie got inside the house, she began shaking. Why had he come here? Bonnie knew she had to calm down. She gave herself a couple of minutes to get her shit together before returning to the backyard, going straight to Stefan.

"You okay?" Stefan asked, kissing her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Damon is just full of surprises lately, isn't he? I can't believe he's here." Stefan said.

"Me neither." Bonnie murmured. Her eyes going to Damon who was seated at the patio table talking to Morgan. And as if he sensed Bonnie's eyes on him, Damon looked up and stared back. Bonnie turned away.

Bonnie didn't leave Stefan's side and after a while Stefan began giving her little tasks to do which Bonnie was very grateful for as she took on the duty of helping him with the barbeque.

Morgan noticed this and couldn't help but comment. "Bon, when did you become a grill master?"

"Just now." Bonnie said over her shoulder.

Bonnie didn't dare look over at the table. She knew she was being a coward, but Damon showing up at her house had thrown her for a loop. She wasn't ready to deal with him. And for him to come after her like this was unforgivable. Bonnie could feel every time his blue eyes landed on her. Her shoulders ached because she was so tense. She was just ready for this barbeque to be over so that everyone would leave.

"Hey sweetie, can you go check on the bake beans for me please?" Stefan asked.

"Sure baby." Bonnie said, and went into the house.

Bonnie grabbed the potholders, opening the oven door and pulling out the bake beans. The beans were done but the bacon on top still needed to brown some more, so she placed the pan back in the oven, deciding to straighten up the kitchen while she waited. Bonnie began putting the tops back on the bottles of seasonings that Stefan had used for the meat. When Bonnie heard the back screen door slam shut, she assumed it was Stefan coming into the kitchen.

Bonnie continued what she was doing not turning around. "Hey Stef, the bake beans are done I'm just letting the bacon brown before I take them out the oven."

"Bonnie, Stefan is still at the grill."

Bonnie froze.

Damon knew that Bonnie was shaken up by his sudden appearance at her house. But when Morgan had invited him Damon just couldn't stay away. He had to see her. And this barbeque gave him the perfect opportunity to do that.

"I like your house a lot Bonnie, especially the furniture. You chose your pieces well…you have great taste." Damon complimented.

Bonnie swallowed hard not saying anything.

"So is this how it's going to be between us from now on with you pretending like I don't exist?"

"Why are you here?"

"I was invited."

Bonnie closed her eyes. "Why are you here Damon?"

"Why do you think, Bonnie?"

"Because you want to see me sweat." She said, turning around to face him. "That's why you showed up to make me squirm as you sit back and enjoy the show."

"You really do have a very low opinion of me, don't you Bonnie?"

Bonnie gave a slight nod of her head.

"So considering I still have all my teeth, I'm guessing you didn't tell Stefan about us." Damon said, slowly walking towards her.

Bonnie hated that Damon made it sound like they were having some sort of torrid affair.

"Damon, there is no us!" she said, harshly.

Damon's jaw tensed. "Well let me rephrase that. You haven't told Stefan about _our _kiss."

"No I haven't. And I'm not going to. It was a stupid mistake and it'll never happen again, so there's no need for him to know."

"So you're just going to pretend like it never happened?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do!" she hissed.

Damon got in her face. "But you've overlooked one important thing Bonnie…ME! I can go out there and tell him right now!"

Bonnie swallowed hard. She could see now that she had made a grave mistake. Her callousness words had angered him. And when Damon got angry, he lashed out.

"Damon, please don't do this. I love Stefan so much…"

"Who the fuck are you trying to kid Bonnie?! Now had I been all alone in that kiss then I could let it go. But you kissed me back Bonnie and that fucking means something! Pause. Maybe you don't love my brother as much as you say you do!"

Bonnie slapped him.

"Get out! You are not welcome in my home."

Damon lifted his hand and for a second Bonnie thought that he was going to hit her back, but instead he lovingly ran the back of his knuckles along her cheek like she just hadn't slapped him and ordered him out of her house.

"Just remember Bonnie, you kissed me back and no matter how hard you try to pretend like you didn't, you did. That kiss proved something Bonnie. And whether you want to admit it or not there is some part of you that wants me. So when you get tired of running from yourself, you come to me."

Bonnie smacked his hand away from her face. "Never."

"Those are famous last words, Bonnie. I think you just sealed your fate."

Damon leaned down and Bonnie's breath caught, but he surprised her when he kissed her cheek. He stepped back, looking at her one last time before doing as she said and leaving her home.


	6. Chapter 6

As the next few weeks went by, the guilt that ate away at Bonnie's conscience began to dissipate. And it helped a lot that Bonnie had avoided any type of contact with Damon since the barbeque, the nerve of that bastard telling her to come to him when she was tired of running from herself, as if she'd ever do something like that, and that just prove what Bonnie had suspected all along that he didn't give a damn about Stefan because if he did then he'd leave her alone.

And in the days that followed the kiss, Bonnie felt like she'd been marked by Damon because every time Stefan would touch or kiss her, Bonnie felt awkward in his arms. And of course Stefan had picked up on her uneasiness with him, always asking her if something was wrong and Bonnie would lie to his face and tell him that everything was fine when clearly it wasn't. But somehow as the days passed things seemed to slip back into normalcy between them and Bonnie was able to accept Stefan's touch and his kisses without the slightest hesitation on her part and Bonnie was so relieved because there was a small part of her that was afraid that after kissing Damon, kissing Stefan would never be the same.

And though Bonnie's personal life was going through a slight bump in the road, things at work couldn't be better. Bonnie was the youngest accountant in the firm and because she didn't have the responsibility of a family and children she was able to log in those long hours at work and her boss took notice. Bonnie was known as a team player because whenever the veterans considered an account too small time they gave it to Bonnie who gladly took it and after a while she had an impressive list of client accounts under her belt that she was solely in charge of and those clients were pleased with the work she was doing for them and easily passed on her name whenever asked who did their books.

So when Bonnie was told that there was a prospective client who'd asked for her by name and a meeting had been sat up that afternoon, she didn't think anything of it. That afternoon, Bonnie came back from lunch in a good mood because she'd met up with Stefan and they'd eaten at a small deli that served the best hot turkey sandwiches. She had just sat down at her desk to check her emails when Jeremy stuck his head in her office door.

"Bonnie, your two o'clock appointment is here. If you want, I can have him wait in the conference room."

Bonnie looked up from her computer. "That will be great Jeremy, thanks."

Jeremy nodded his head, leaving her office.

Bonnie logged out of her computer and got up from her desk, shutting her office door behind her to ward off any busybodies who wanted to snoop. Bonnie walked down the carpeted hallway to the conference room only to be stopped by Meredith who grabbed her arm, practically gushing.

"He's so fucking hot!" Meredith said lowly so that only Bonnie could hear. And just as quickly as she'd grabbed Bonnie, Meredith let her go and proceeded to fan herself with a white folder as she walked down the hall like she was about to faint at any moment.

Bonnie shook her head, chuckling.

Bonnie walked into the conference room and the client had his back to her looking out the window with his hands clasped behind his back. There was something familiar about that back but the thought only flickered briefly through Bonnie's mind as she stood by the large square table.

"It's by far the best view of the city." She said, making her presence known.

"I've seen better." He responded in kind.

In the nanosecond it took for Bonnie to recognize his voice, Damon turned around to face her.

Damon's blue gaze slowly traveled down the length of Bonnie's body and back up again to the startled expression on her pretty face. Damon had never seen Bonnie in business attire and he had to admit she looked damn good with her white silk shirt peeking out the top of her fitted black business suit and pointy black heels that added a few inches to her height. Her hair was down for a change in soft loose waves that went past her shoulders. Damon liked this look on her a lot.

Bonnie was speechless. This was not happening. What was Damon trying to do to her? It was one fucking kiss! Why couldn't he just get over it already and leave her alone?!

Bonnie walked the short distance to the door and closed it. She turned back to face him. "What are you trying to do to me? You show up at my home and now you're here at my job…should I be afraid of you Damon? Do I need to get a restraining order to keep you the hell away from me?!"

Damon knew that Bonnie felt cornered by him and rightfully so. He was no longer hiding the fact that he wanted her and Damon could see in Bonnie's eyes that she was very wary of him like some small helpless prey that sensed danger only to realize to late that it was being stalked and now had nowhere to run. Smart girl. But there was something in Damon that wanted to ease her fear of being pursued by him, so Damon made the expression on his face playful and not so predatory.

He chuckled lightly. "There is no need to take legal action, Bonnie so calm down and just listen for…."

Bonnie cut him off not wanting to hear a damn thing he had to say. "No, I'm not going to calm down until you stop whatever little game you're playing with me. You need to leave me alone!"

Before Damon could respond, Bonnie's boss walked in, all smiles with his hand outstretched to Damon. "Hello, Mr. Salvatore, I'm Elijah Mikaelson, the head of this firm and I just wanted to come in and say hello."

When Elijah heard that Damon Salvatore was in the building and was interested in having Bonnie serve as his accountant Elijah couldn't fucking believe it. Damon Salvatore was a shark compared to the big fish they normally had as clients and if they could land the business of ASI it would be the biggest fucking coo.

"Hello." Damon said, shaking his hand and wanting him to leave now.

Elijah looked between Damon and Bonnie not quite understanding the weird vibe he was picking up on in the room but he ignored it, the smile never leaving his face. "Our Bonnie here is on the fast track to quickly becoming one of our top accountants, our clients just love her."

Damon looked at Bonnie, who stood just behind her boss, her face blank. "Well that's exactly why I'm here. My mother owns a small boutique and it's become quite successful to the point where she needs a professional to do her books."

Elijah's smile faltered, the huge dollar signs he'd just had in his eyes disappearing from sight. "Oh…so you are here on behalf of your mother and her _small_ business?"

"Yes, you heard correct…now if I could speak with Ms. Bennett alone that would be great." Damon said rather tightly.

Elijah nodded his head, realizing that he'd just put his foot in his mouth. "Why yes of course, your mother will be in excellent hands, our Bonnie here is the best."

Damon noticed that was the second time Elijah had referred to Bonnie as that and it annoyed him.

"Good day, Mr. Mikaelson." Damon dismissed.

Elijah left without saying another word.

"Now as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me by jumping to the wrong conclusions…my mother owns a small boutique in Beverly Hills and she needs an accountant and I figured this would be a great opportunity for you. But I see now that you don't need this little bone I was going to throw you to cut your little baby accountant teeth on. You keep surprising me Bonnie…I like that."

Bonnie's jaw tensed. "I really don't care what you like Damon."

Damon smirked. "Oh but in time you will."

Damon was the biggest asshole that Bonnie knew. Even when he tried to do something nice it came off as condescending. But with that being said, his mother shouldn't be abhorred just because her son was a dick. And besides, if Bonnie took his mother on as a client she'd be dealing with her and not Damon.

"Give me your mother's contact information and I'll call her tomorrow to set up a consultation."

Well this was a nice turn in his favor. Damon was sure that since Bonnie didn't really need his mother's business that she'd turn him down, and it pleased him immensely that she didn't, but that didn't stop Damon from being an asshole.

"Now, apologize to me for misjudging my motives and jumping to the wrong conclusions." He said like his motive for coming to her was pure.

Like hell, Bonnie thought. But she just couldn't see how working with his mother could benefit Damon in the slightest way.

"Good day, Mr. Salvatore." Bonnie said firmly, refusing to indulge him.

Damon laughed. "You better watch it Bonnie…I'm starting to rub off on you."

* * *

Marissa Salvatore was a first generation Italian American who grew up in Upstate New York. She was an educated woman with a style and polish to her that was unmatched by anyone. In her day Marissa was a beauty with dark hair and olive skin. She'd met Alonso Salvatore when she was just fifteen years old at her cousin's wedding and had fallen completely in love with him. But it wasn't until she graduated college and they'd met again that Alonso took notice of her and they began dating.

Marissa's mother had heard about Alonso Salvatore's reputation as a Casanova and tried to warn her daughter but Marissa wouldn't listen and ran off and married him anyway. She loved him so much that she couldn't see what was right in front of her. But it wasn't until Marissa had Damon that Alonso became bold with infidelities, not carrying any longer if she knew. And even though Marissa knew people were talking about her behind her back, she held her head high. She'd made her bed and she would lay in it and besides she had a little boy to think about.

But after years of suffering silently with her husband's unfaithfulness, Marissa had had enough and the straw that broke the camel's back was when Alonso had an affair with some white trash pageant queen from backwoods Nebraska. Marissa was so insulted that he'd cheat on her with someone so beneath them. It was the biggest slap in the face to Marissa who had prided herself on being a cut above the rest only to realize that her cheating husband preferred to drap himself in polyester rather than fine silk.

So Marissa divorced him. And to punish her, Alonso took the only thing that she loved more than her own life, her son, sending Damon away to boarding school. It almost killed Marissa. Alonso could be the most vindictive man when he wanted to be and he knew that taking Damon away would hurt Marissa like nothing else could and it did. Not even Alonso marrying that trash a year after their divorce hurt her as much as him taking her child away. So years later when Alonso up and died of a sudden heart attack, Marissa had stood quietly as his casket was being lowered into the ground and in front of everyone she spit on his grave and possessively took hold of her son's arm and watched as the dirt began to cover his coffin.

* * *

Bonnie and Marissa clicked immediately upon meeting each other, which was rare on Marissa's part because she never took to people so easily, but she saw something in Bonnie that reminded her of herself when she was that age and she wanted to get to know Bonnie better.

And Bonnie admired the older woman. Marissa had such style and grace, just an pure elegance about her that drew Bonnie to her instantly and it wasn't until much later that Bonnie would find out that Marissa had been a professional ballet dancer before she got hurt and had to end a very promising career. Bonnie was fascinated by everything about Marissa and she found herself trying to copy the older woman's style but in a younger hipper way that was more age appropriate for her. And Marissa's style was reflected in the clothes she sold at her little boutique in Beverly Hills. Her shop carried the most beautiful selection of clothing that Bonnie had ever seen. Bonnie made a good living, but the clothes in Marissa's shop were hella expensive and one dress was almost more than what Bonnie made in a month, it was ridiculous. So Bonnie admired the lovely clothes from a far, promising herself that one of these days she was going to buy herself an exquisite dress from the shop.

"Go on Bonnie and try one on, let's see how it looks on you." Marissa prompted.

Bonnie had just finished doing Marissa's books and was about to go back to her office when a new shipment of dresses had come into the shop and Bonnie stopped dead in her tracks as the sales girls were hanging them up. Bonnie was drawn to the gorgeous dresses like a moth to a flame lightly touching the silk dresses.

Bonnie wanted to try on a dress so badly, but what was the use in torturing herself when there was no way in hell she could afford to buy one. "No, I have to get back to the office." Bonnie said, reluctantly.

The older woman came from behind the counter and selected a cream color, off the shoulder dress that would look beautiful against Bonnie's toffee skin. She held the gorgeous dress up against Bonnie and her breath caught when she saw herself in a mirror.

"Only imagine how it would look on you. Now go and try it on." Marissa insisted.

Bonnie gave in though it was no hardship. Five minutes later, Bonnie walked out of the dressing room and literally stopped breathing when she saw herself. Bonnie had always known she was pretty, but in this dress, she looked fucking gorgeous. It was amazing what the right cut of a dress could do for a woman's body and the color contrasting against her skin tone just made Bonnie look like some Grecian goddess.

"Oh Bonnie, you look gorgeous." Marissa said, standing beside Bonnie and staring at her lovely reflection in the mirror.

"I look alright." Bonnie said, in a stupid attempt to downplay her appearance because she couldn't afford to buy the dress and it was disappointing.

"For once in your life Bonnie stop being so fucking modest and accept a damn compliment, especially when it's the truth." Damon said from behind them.

"Damon!" His mother admonished.

Damon walked up and stood directly behind Bonnie. "Mother, it's okay, Bonnie only listens to me when I'm harsh with her."

Bonnie's jaw tensed.

She and Damon stared at each other in the mirror.

Damon smirked.

Bonnie wanted to wipe that fucking smirk off his face. She turned around to face him and Damon licked his lips, bringing Bonnie's attention to his mouth. Big mistake. Bonnie swallowed hard and the cutting remark she had ready for him died on her lips.

"I have to get back to the office." Bonnie said instead, walking to the dressing room to change.

"Coward." Damon called after her, smiling to himself.

Marissa looked at her son and the wheels in her head began turning. This was the third time in a row that Damon just so happened to show up at the boutique right when Bonnie was here doing the books. If she didn't know any better she'd think that her son had a spy working for him. Marissa looked at her two sales girls and wondered which one of them Damon was paying to let him know when Bonnie was here.

Marissa took her son's arm and led him away from the dressing area. "Why do you taunt Bonnie like that? If I didn't know any better I would think you like her, but I know that's not the case because she's your brother's girlfriend."

Damon looked away from his mother, his jaw tense.

Bonnie came out of the dressing room and put the dress back on the rack. "I have to get going, but Marissa I want you to think about what I said okay." She said to the older woman, completely ignoring Damon standing there.

Marissa hugged Bonnie. "Okay sweetie, I will. And don't forget next week we're having lunch."

"I won't. I'll talk to you later okay." Bonnie said, letting go and walking to the door.

Damon called out to her. "Bonnie aren't you forgetting something?"

Bonnie turned around.

"You didn't say goodbye to me." Damon said, pouting.

Damn, so Damon did it too. Bonnie thought it was just the twins thing.

Bonnie raised her brow and left without saying a word.

Damon chuckled. He then went to the rack of silk dresses and picked out the one Bonnie had just tried on, looking at the size and then picked out another dress he'd seen that he thought would also look fantastic on her and brought them to the counter.

The sales girl looked at him in surprise, but rung the dresses up. His mother walked up to him. "Damon, she's your brother's girl."

Damon ignored her, swiping his card and paying for the dresses. "So what was Bonnie talking about before she left?" he asked, changing the subject.

Marissa sighed, deciding it was best to drop the subject for now. "She wants me to branch out and take the store online. She said if done right I can increase my sales by at least thirty-five percent if not more."

Damon agreed. "She's right mother. You should listen to her."

Damon turned his attention back to the sales girl. "Haley, I want these gift wrapped and sent to Bonnie's house. And put on the card, "Here's a little thank you for all the excellent work you're doing, M."

Marissa looked at her son in surprise. "If Bonnie thinks they're from you she'll keep the dresses." He explained.

Marissa honestly didn't know what to say. Here was her only child, her son, acting so out of character that it was somewhat disturbing. She'd never seen Damon behave like this over a woman before. Marissa was sure that he wasn't sleeping with Bonnie and yet he'd just bought her two very expensive dresses and she'd never even know they were from him.

Marissa grabbed her son's face between her hands and searched his electric blue eyes he'd inherited from his father and after a moment she kissed his cheek. "I love you more than anything, my beautiful boy, but it's not right to take something that doesn't belong to you. She's with Stefan, son."

Damon gently removed his mother's hands from his face and kissed her palms. "Yes, Bonnie is with Stefan, but she doesn't belong to him, Mother."

* * *

Bonnie carefully hung up the two dresses in her closet so they wouldn't get wrinkled as Stefan laid across the bed watching her. She had been so shocked when the boxes were delivered to her house and she opened them to discover two beautiful dresses from Marissa's boutique. Marissa had given her the gorgeous silk off the shoulder cream dress she'd tried on earlier and a sexy little strapless black mini dress that she hadn't noticed when she was there, but it too was gorgeous. Bonnie couldn't believe it.

"You know, my mother is a little jealous of your friendship with Marissa. Morgan kind of let it slip that you two sometimes hang out and go to lunch."

Bonnie chuckled, turning to face him. "Don't be ridiculous, why would that possibly make your mother jealous?"

Stefan sighed. He really didn't want to go into his mother and Marissa's shakily past, but he thought he needed to give Bonnie a heads up so she'd know what she was getting herself in the middle of regarding the two older women.

"Bonnie, my mom is the reason why Marissa and my father's marriage broke up. They were having an affair and Marissa found out about it and divorced my dad."

Bonnie's hazel eyes widened, not believing that Victoria could ever be the other woman. "What?" she said shocked, walking to the bed and sitting down to face him.

Stefan nodded his head. "Yeah, to this day there is still a lot of animosity between them."

"I didn't know." Bonnie said, biting her lip. So that's why Damon hated Victoria so much.

Stefan pulled her to him and Bonnie settled down lying beside him. "And now that you're spending so much time with Marissa I think my mom just feels like maybe she's losing you or something because y' know she's really come to think of you as her daughter."

Bonnie snuggled closer to him. "Stef, your mom knows I adore her, she's the best… and my being close to Marissa won't change that."

Stefan kissed her forehead. "I know that sweetie, but when it comes to anything involving Marissa, my mom tends to get very sensitive."

Bonnie nodded her head, all of a sudden feeling like she was caught up in a game of tug of war with the opposing sides all having the last name Salvatore.

* * *

The following weekend, Stefan was away in New York on a business trip. It was the first time that he and Bonnie had been separated since before they'd graduated from college. It was weird for Bonnie not having Stefan around and she wasn't sure what she was going to do with her weekend. Morgan had suggested they go out for a girls' night on the town and hit up a few clubs. And Bonnie agreed, telling Morgan that she'd meet her and Derek's girlfriend, Caroline, at the club around ten.

When Bonnie went to a club, she dressed like it, so the little black, strapless mini dress that Marissa had given her was perfect for a night out on the town. Bonnie paired the dress with a stunning pair of black silver heeled stilettos and a matching silver clutch purse. And like she'd been doing a lot lately, Bonnie wore her hair down in soft loose waves that fell past her shoulders. Bonnie looked hot and though she had a man, that didn't mean she couldn't dress to impress. It was girls' night and she was going to let off some steam and have a good time.

It was decided that they were going to be club hopping so Bonnie knew to pace herself and not drink too much if not at all, she'd just sip her drinks because she didn't want to get drunk. The first club they were meeting up at was a club that Damon owned, he was a silent partner, and Morgan said to just give her name at the door and she'd be let in, and it worked. Bonnie walked into the club and was very impressed; it was really nice. But she didn't stand around for long and went in search of her girls and realized after circling the club twice that Morgan and Caroline weren't there. Bonnie fished her phone out of her small purse and texted Morgan. And after thirty minutes of no reply and two jerks trying to pick her up, Bonnie decided to leave. Somehow they'd gotten their wires crossed. So Bonnie tried to make her way through the crowded club when a hand shot out of nowhere grabbing her arm and spinning Bonnie around.

"Hey don't go yet beautiful…let me by you that drink and let's get to know each another."

Fucking great, jerk number one had found her again. Bonnie tried to tug her arm free. "No thank you, I have to leave."

"Oh come on sexy, don't leave…the night's just getting started."

Bonnie tried to be polite in her rejection, but this guy wouldn't take no for an answer so she got harsh. "Look, I don't want you to buy me a drink and I defiantly don't want to get to know you. Now, take your fucking hands off me!

The guy didn't like being embarrassed in front of everyone so he tightened his hold on Bonnie, jerking her to him. "You think you're too good for me or something just because you're fucking beautiful! Well, you're not you little bitch!"

"Let her go."

Bonnie turned around to see Damon standing right behind her and for the first time since Bonnie had known Damon, she was so happy to see him. The slight panic that had taken hold of her when this guy suddenly became aggressive began to dissipate. When had Damon being any where near her made her feel safe?

"Look man, we're having a private conversation so beat it."

Damon snorted, but the dangerous glint in his eyes said that he was anything but humored by the situation. "I would beat it if this was 1983. Now let go of her and walk away before things get ugly."

Bonnie looked at Damon after hearing the tone to his voice. Damon sounded so calm but his eyes gave him away. She'd never seen him this angry before. Damon was barely keeping himself in check. And it was all over her?

The guy for his part wasn't a complete idiot, he recognized a dangerous wild card when he saw one and he let go of Bonnie's arm.

"Look man, I don't want any trouble alright…we just had a simple misunderstanding, that's all. No harm done."

When he finally let go of her, Bonnie automatically reached up and rubbed her sore arm, the movement drawing Damon's eyes to her.

"Are you hurt?" Damon asked, his eyes bulging out. He took a step towards Bonnie and it took everything in her to remain still. But when he moved her hand from her arm, he was gentle. But it wasn't until he saw the imprint of that guy's hand around Bonnie's arm that something inside of Damon snapped. He lightly ran his fingertips over her bruised flesh. And the thought of that fucker putting his filthy hands on Bonnie and marring her flawless skin, made Damon lose his fucking mind.

Bonnie would swear before the fight broke out that she heard Damon growl.

Bonnie had never been this close up to a real fight before and it was shocking and deep down in the tiniest part of her, she found it to be disturbingly thrilling. She stood back and watched as Damon kicked this guy's ass before security came upon them and pulled him off.

"We got this Mr. Salvatore!" They continually said, trying to calm their boss down.

"Get that fucker out of my club!" Damon ordered.

The two huge security guys picked the man up by his arms and dragged him to the door. Bonnie watched as peopled cleared a path for them, and then resumed dancing once the show was over.

Damon came over to Bonnie gently touching her face. "Hey… you okay?" he asked softly.

Bonnie swallowed hard, nodding her head for some reason not being able to talk.

"Come on, let me get you out of this crowd." He said, grabbing her hand and leading her to a private room on the second floor of the club.

* * *

Once they were inside the room, Damon closed the door, shutting out all the noise from the club. Bonnie felt as though every single nerve ending in her body was buzzing with static electricity. It was like her body was coming to life if that made any sense. She was very aware of Damon watching her as she looked around room. There was a huge pool table in the center of the room and a bar stocked with all kinds of expensive liquor and there were a couple of leather sofas, comfy chairs, and small tables spread throughout, mimicking a large living room inside of a home.

As Damon watched Bonnie he noticed for the first time that she was wearing the black dress he'd bought her. He'd been right; the dress looked phenomenal on her, showing off her gorgeous legs to perfection, making him want to touch them to see if they were as soft as they looked.

Bonnie turned to face Damon, catching him checking her out. She pretended like she didn't notice. "The only thing missing is a small stage and a stripper pole." She said, breaking the silence in the room.

Damon chuckled. "I don't run that type of establishment."

Bonnie raised an arched brow. "Really, so why the private room then?"

Damon shrugged, tooting his lips. "Sometimes people want to retreat from the loud music and the crowds of dancing people."

"Then why come to a club?" she asked.

"Touché." He replied, walking towards her.

Bonnie turned on her heels, walking to the pool table. She couldn't take Damon being near her right now. Bonnie had too many confusing feelings swirling around inside of her head and if Damon were to touch her...

Bonnie could feel it when he came up behind her. She forced herself to remain still. She could feel the heat of his body and smell his cologne. Bonnie closed her eyes.

"I love Stefan." She said, as if by saying the words out loud it would somehow stop what was about to happen.

And Bonnie did love Stefan but after that kiss, Bonnie found herself being drawn to Damon. And she'd tried for weeks to pretend that she wasn't, but no matter how hard she tried to fight against these feelings they wouldn't go away. So she'd hid like a coward, intentionally avoiding any opportunity that would put her anywhere in the vicinity of Damon Salvatore. But she'd fucked up when she came to his club, but Morgan had assured her that Damon rarely came to his club and when he did it was always during the day time just to check on things.

But when Damon had showed up out of nowhere, coming to her rescue and beating the shit out of that guy for daring to put his hands on her and looking like a total badass while he did it, had did something to Bonnie, making her see Damon with whole new eyes.

Damon moved Bonnie's hair to the side, exposing her gorgeous neck and slender shoulder to him. "But you want me." He whispered in her ear.

And Bonnie was through with trying to deny it.

Bonnie shivered as Damon leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder, encircling her tiny waist and bringing her body fully against him.

"Say it." Damon lightly demanded.

"I want you."

But that wasn't good enough for Damon because she'd said it too low.

"I didn't hear you." He whispered in her ear, biting down lightly on her earlobe.

A tear slipped from her eye as she thought about Stefan. "I want you." She said, louder.

Now satisfied, Damon turned Bonnie around to face him. But she wouldn't look at him, holding her head down. But Damon was having none of that and took hold of her chin, lifting her face up so he could see her eyes, and that's when he saw the tear.

Damon's jaw tensed as he wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. "When you're with me I don't want you thinking about him, are we clear Bonnie?"

Bonnie got angry and pushed him, but his body barely moved back. "Don't start trying to tell me what to do or this ends now!"

Damon watched in fascination as her hazel eyes turned a blazing shade of green right before him. Damon was so fucking turned on that he practically pounced on Bonnie, grabbing her face and kissing her hungrily. And this kiss was nothing like that first kiss. No, this kiss was greedy and filled with lust. It was the kind of kiss that left nothing to the imagination. It was down and dirty and just plain fucking hot.

No one had ever kissed Bonnie like this before. And she wasn't going to lie; Damon was scaring her a little bit. He was just so overpowering with her that Bonnie felt somewhat alarmed by his strength and intensity; she wasn't used to this; Stefan had always been tender with her. And as if Damon sensed her growing unease, he checked himself and slowed down remembering how she'd melted into him when he'd kissed her slow and lazy. And it worked; Bonnie moaned into his mouth and pulled him closer to her.

Damon couldn't wait any longer, he had to be inside of her so he broke the kiss, grabbing Bonnie by her waist and lifted her up onto the pool table. He pushed her dress up over her thighs and Bonnie lifted herself up so that he could slide her panties down her legs. Damon briefly had trouble getting them over her stilettos because he was so anxious to be inside of her, but with a little maneuvering and an inner dialogue telling himself to calm the fuck down, he was able to get them off.

And once Damon had her panties off he looked at her and Bonnie wondered what was wrong, but then he brought her panties to his nose and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and Bonnie's face flamed with embarrassment.

Damon did not just sniff her panties!

He opened his eyes and they were smoldering. "I'm keeping these." He told her.

And before Bonnie could say a word, Damon shut her up with another scorching hot kiss. Bonnie forgot all about her panties, fumbling with the button and zipper to his pants and pulling them down along with his underwear.

Damon touched her to see if she was wet enough to take him inside of her. And she was.

Damon entered Bonnie and she gasped, it taking her breath away.

"Fuck!" Damon swore as he slowly eased his way in her, but it was work because her walls kept clenching so tightly around him with every move he made.

Bonnie could fell her body stretching to accommodate him and it was uncomfortable, but not painful. Damon was slightly panting from the exertion and the fact that she felt so good already and he was barely inside of her.

Damon looked into her eyes. "Am I hurting you?" he asked.

"No." She answered.

Damon didn't believe her. But damn she felt so good and he wasn't even fucking her yet.

"Lift your knees." He told her.

And when she did, they both gasped at the incredible sensation, breathing heavily into each other's mouth as he eased all the way into her.

Damon began to move inside her and Bonnie wrapped her legs around him.

"Damn." He panted as he thrust slowly and steadily into her.

Damon had never really been a fan of slow fucks before this, before Bonnie; he was only doing it so he wouldn't hurt her, but this surprisingly felt incredibly good, hell, better than good. It felt phenomenal.

Damon looked at Bonnie, but her eyes were closed and Damon didn't like that, he wanted her eyes on him so that he knew that she knew who was fucking her like this. He'd be damned if he'd allow her to think about Stefan while he was giving her this amazing fuck.

"Open your eyes Bonnie." He ordered lightly.

Bonnie opened her eyes.

"Look at us." He said, his gaze dropping down to where they were joined together.

Damon's eyes lifted back to hers and Bonnie could see the possessiveness reflecting back at her. She closed her eyes again as Damon went deeper, arching her back and forgetting the last thought that had danced across her mind as unbelievable pleasure overtook her body.

_Damon was going to be a problem._


	7. Chapter 7

Damon stood practically draped over the closed bathroom door. Bonnie had been in there for a while now and Damon had a sneaky suspicion that she was in there crying. The moment they'd finished fucking Bonnie went straight into the bathroom not saying a word to him. And that was almost fifteen minutes ago.

"Bonnie, you okay in there? He asked through the door.

There was no answer.

Damon's jaw ticked. "Bonnie, if you're not out here in the next five minutes I'm coming in." he warned.

Bonnie briefly closed her eyes at hearing this. She opened them only to find blank, empty eyes staring back at her in the mirror. Bonnie didn't recognize herself. Who was this girl looking back at her…the girl who had just fucked her boyfriend's brother? She couldn't even blame her actions on the alcohol; she hadn't had a single drop; she'd been cold hard sober when she fucked Damon. So what was her excuse for doing such an awful thing and hurting the one person she loved so much?

It was simple; she had no excuse.

Even after cleaning herself with a couple of soapy wet paper towels, Bonnie still felt touched. She could still feel Damon's hands on her; Bonnie even discovered his hand prints on her thighs where he'd gripped her so tightly, branding her body as he fucked her. Bonnie tried to block the image out of her mind, but it wouldn't go away.

And now Bonnie had to deal with Damon and she would have to deal with him because there was no way in hell that Damon was just going to let her walk out of there like nothing happened. Hell, he'd already set up camp outside the bathroom door just waiting for her to come out.

Bonnie pulled herself together having no doubt that Damon would indeed come in there if she wasn't out soon, so she took one last deep breath and went to the door, opening it to find Damon staring right at her with those eyes of his.

"Are you going to let me come out or what?"

Damon literally filled the doorway. His eyes studied her face for a few moments more before moving out of the door. Bonnie didn't look like she'd been crying, but he couldn't be for sure.

Bonnie walked past Damon only getting a few steps away before he grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the wall. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, bending his head and capturing her mouth in a kiss. It only lasted a second before Bonnie was pulling away.

Bonnie looked into his eyes. "It's getting late and I'm tired."

Damon knew that he needed to ease up some and stop coming on so strong, but he just couldn't seem to help himself. He felt so greedy with her, needing to have her at least one more time.

"Stay the night with me."

Bonnie dropped her eyes not able to take the intensity of his gaze upon her. "I can't do that."

Damon touched her cheek. "Come on, yes you can." He said, thinking about how this time he'd properly undress her and worship her body until she was moaning and quivering beneath him.

Bonnie knew she had to tread carefully because there was no way of telling how Damon would react. She forced herself to meet his eyes. "No, I can't Damon. Stefan comes back tomorrow and he might come over to my place first thing so I need to be there."

Damon's jaw ticked.

After an intense moment of him just staring down at her, Damon spoke again. "So when can I see you again?"

Bonnie looked away, but Damon brought her face back to him. "When can I see you again, Bonnie?" he repeated, but this time with an edge to his voice.

"I don't know!" she said angrily, breaking away from his grasp.

Damon closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Was this just a one time thing?" he asked, opening them.

Bonnie swallowed hard. "Yes."

And she prayed it would be true.

Bonnie saw the anger flicker in Damon's eyes. "You and I both know that's a lie."

Bonnie couldn't take it anymore. She was literally being cornered by him and being forced to respond to questions she had no answers to. "Will you just stop and give me some fucking room to breathe!"

Bonnie just felt so claustrophobic all of a sudden and what made it worse was that Damon didn't even try to move back and give her some space. He continued to overwhelm her with his presence and block out everything around her with his body.

Bonnie closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Damon, I'm serious…back up off me."

Bonnie opened her eyes to see that the bastard hadn't moved an inch.

Unbelievable.

Bonnie shook her head. "I must be losing my mind…that's the only explanation there is for sleeping with you."

Bonnie realized too late that was the absolute wrong thing to say…to his face.

Damon glared at her. "Oh really."

Bonnie swallowed hard. "Damon look…

He cut her off. "If I remember correctly you enjoyed every single minute of it eventhough you tried to pretend like you didn't. Bonnie, I heard those little gasps and moans you were trying so hard to silence. Baby, I know my dick is good and that's why every time you closed those pretty hazel eyes of yours and tried to pretend that it wasn't me who was fucking you so good, I went that much deeper to make you moan even more…I'm petty that way." He said, caressing her face. "I took it easy on you, little girl. You can't handle me at full force."

Bonnie didn't realize that Damon had seen right through her. She indeed tried to pretend that it wasn't him who was fucking her.

"Well thank you, Damon for taking it easy with me…your kindness as well as your self-restraint is greatly appreciated. You deserve a gold medal for your superior performance and to think you weren't even giving your all. It's really astonishing."

For some reason Bonnie's sarcasm soothed Damon's anger and he grabbed her face, giving her a hard quick kiss to the mouth. "Witch." He taunted, once he let her go.

Bonnie wasn't fooled for a second. "Now we both know that's not exactly the word you wanted to say…so go ahead…don't take it easy on me this time…I can handle it." She dared.

"Bitch." He sneered.

They glared at each other.

Bonnie raised her brow. "Bastard." She returned just as cuttingly.

Damon's eyes dropped to Bonnie's mouth. "Good…now we both know what we're dealing with." He said before capturing her mouth again in a greedy kiss.

This time Bonnie was ready for him and his hungry kiss didn't frighten her. She gave just as good as she got. Damon moaned into her mouth.

They went at it like that for a while before Damon had to force himself to break the kiss, breathing heavily into Bonnie's mouth as he pulled away. "You learn fast…now let's see if your other lips are just as sweet."

And before Bonnie could think what he meant by that, Damon dropped to his knees and slid her dress up over the swell of her slender hips, exposing her pretty kitty to him. Damon lifted a soft leg over his shoulder and was only briefly disappointed when he couldn't smell her natural scent before he ate her out like a motherfucker.

Bonnie knew there was no going back after this as she gripped the back of his hair, holding on for dear life.

* * *

"There you are!" Morgan screamed happily when she saw Bonnie as soon as they walked into the club.

Bonnie was dumbfounded as she found herself being hugged by Morgan. She had just managed to escape one Salvatore, thinking that she was home free as she made her way to the door of the club only to be captured by another one.

"Where have you guys been?" Bonnie asked, once Morgan let her go.

"We got a fucking flat tire and had to wait for Triple A."

"But why didn't you respond to my text I could have came and got you?" Bonnie asked.

"What text, I never got a text." Morgan said, pulling her phone out of her purse and then huffed. "Caroline, you turned my phone off!" She yelled at the blonde girl.

Caroline frowned. "I'm sorry, okay. I didn't know how to end the call once I hung up with Triple A so I just turned the phone off.

"Well you should have told me and I would have shown you! Damn, I have like six missed calls and texts here." Morgan said angrily, scanning her list of missed calls and texts.

"I said I'm sorry, geez!" Caroline said embarrassed.

Morgan read Bonnie's text. "I'm sorry Bon, this whole night as been a complete disaster."

"Look, I'm just going to go. It's been a long night and I'm tired." Bonnie said.

"Nooo, come on Bonnie…lets at least have a couple of drinks so the night is not a total lost." Morgan pleaded.

Bonnie shook her head. "Guys, let's just do this some other time, okay."

The thought of having to sit down and laugh and talk to Morgan and Caroline like nothing was amiss was too much; Bonnie just couldn't do it. All she wanted to do was get out of that club and go home.

"What are you doing here?" Morgan asked.

Bonnie looked at Morgan in confusion until she realized that Morgan was looking past her head. Bonnie turned around to see Damon standing directly behind her.

Bonnie dropped her purse.

"Here, let me get that for you." Damon said, squatting down right in front of her, his face practically in her crotch. Bonnie shifted uneasily on her feet and Damon got a light whiff of her pussy, making his mouth water as he remembered the taste of her on his tongue.

He picked up the silver clutch and handed it to Bonnie who didn't meet his eyes. "Thank you." She said, moving away to stand by Caroline.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Morgan asked again.

Damon looked at his sister. "What do you mean what I'm doing here…this is my club."

"I know this is your club, Damon but you never come here during opening hours." Morgan insisted.

Damon was tired of this. "But I'm here tonight. So let me buy you ladies something to drink on the house."

Caroline perked up with a huge smile breaking out on her face. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Okay." Morgan agreed.

Damon looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie avoided his eyes, looking at Morgan then Caroline. "You guys go on ahead, but I'm going to go home okay."

"But Bonnieee…" Morgan pouted.

Bonnie didn't give in. "I'll see you guys later." She said, turning on her heels and leaving.

Before Bonnie could get to the door she felt someone take hold of her arm. Bonnie sharply turned her head to the side to see Damon next to her. She tried to jerk her arm free. "What are you doing…are you crazy, Morgan might see?!"

"Bonnie relax, I told her that I was going to walk you to your car." Damon explained.

"I don't need you to walk me to my car Damon!" Bonnie gritted out.

"Bonnie, it's late and I'm not going to let you go to your car alone."

"Fine! But just let go of me."

"No." he insisted.

Bonnie's jaw tensed, she didn't say anything more as they walked out of the club.

When they got to her car Damon let go of Bonnie, only to pin her against the door and try to kiss her.

"Damon don't!" Bonnie said, turning her face away.

Damon took hold of her chin and brought her face back to him. "What's this…I can't kiss you now?"

Bonnie moved his hand. "We are in public Damon. You just can't kiss and touch me whenever you feel like it!" She said, infuriatingly because he was acting like he didn't care if someone saw them.

And maybe he didn't.

"It's dark out Bonnie…no one is watching us and besides they're probably too fucked up to notice what's going on anyway."

"I don't care…just stop okay." Bonnie said looking away from him.

"Fine." Damon said, bringing her face back to him once again. "But I want to see you again very soon."

Bonnie let out a frustrated breath. "Damon, we've already been through this."

Damon backed off. "Fine Bonnie, we'll do things your way. So you just give me a call when my brother can't quite scratch that itch of yours." He said spitefully, leaving her alone.

Bonnie watched Damon go and for the first time that night she was able to breathe.

* * *

Bonnie went home and ran a hot bubble bath and as she soaked in her claw foot tub she tried not to think about the things Damon had did to her. His touch was so different from Stefan's. Even at his most gentle Damon was still aggressive compared to Stefan. Damon acted like he couldn't get enough of her and though it was thrilling it was also scary because at times it felt like Damon wanted to possess her very soul. And the way he'd looked at her as he moved inside of her.

Stop it Bonnie, she mentally scolded herself.

Bonnie leaned her head back against the tub and tightly squeezed her eyes shut. What was wrong with her?! Why couldn't she get Damon Salvatore out of her head? She loved Stefan and yet it was Damon who dominated her every thought.

Bonnie's house phone rang, bringing her out of her thoughts. She picked up the cordless phone that was sitting on the small stand by the tub.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey baby." Stefan said, tiredly over the phone.

Bonnie sat up in the tub. Pause. "S-Stefan…you sound so tired."

Stefan chuckled slightly. "That's because I am…I've been up since six this morning and I am just now getting back to my hotel. I have one more meeting scheduled in the morning and then I'm out of here. Pause. So have you missed me as much as I've missed you?" he asked, teasingly.

Bonnie's eyes welled up with tears. "Yes."

"What have you been up to while I've been gone?"

Bonnie closed her eyes and the tears fell down her face. She tried to keep her voice under control. "Morgan talked me into going to Damon's club tonight...but things didn't turn out how we planned so I came home and now I'm soaking in the tub."

Stefan forgot everything else she said, only focusing on the last part. "So you're naked right now?" he teased.

Bonnie chuckled slightly at his tone, wiping away at her tears. "Yes Stef, I'm naked."

Stefan groaned. "Fuck. I'm starting to get hard just picturing you all slippery wet."

Bonnie didn't say anything.

"I know it's only been a couple of days but I miss you so much. It doesn't feel right being so far away from you Bonnie...I don't know how to explain it…it feels like I'm going through withdrawals or something."

Bonnie closed her eyes. "I know. I miss you too."

* * *

When Bonnie hung up the phone, she cried heavily in earnest because hearing Stefan's voice made her realize that she couldn't lose him, the thought of him not being in her life was too much to bear. A few moments of pleasure with Damon was not worth losing Stefan forever.

After Bonnie changed into her nightgown, she sat down on her bed and picked up her phone. She dialed Damon.

"So, do you want to come to my place or should I come to yours?" Damon asked arrogantly, first thing upon answering his phone when he saw that it was Bonnie calling him.

Pause.

"Neither. What happened tonight can't ever happen again. I love Stefan and I can't lose him. So this thing between us is over. It never should have happened in the first place. So please accept my decision and leave me alone."

Silence.

"I'm coming over." Damon said, firmly.

Bonnie's heart sped up. "N-No Damon don't come here!"

"If you want to end things then you're going to have to say it to my fucking face!" Damon said angrily, hanging up on her.

* * *

By the time Damon got to her house, Bonnie had changed into a pair of baggy sweats and an oversized tee shirt. She'd been waiting anxiously for him to arrive, just ready for this whole night to be over with, so before Damon could even knock Bonnie was opening her front door. Bonnie had intended to talk to Damon outside on her front porch, but Damon had other ideas and pushed his way inside of the her house.

"Yes Damon, you can come in." Bonnie said sarcastically, shutting the door.

Damon ignored her, getting straight to the point. "What's going on here, Bonnie?"

Bonnie stood by the door, crossing her arms over her chest. "I told you over the phone Damon…what happened tonight was a mistake and it can't ever happen again. I love Stefan and I want to be with him and only him."

Damon laughed cynically. "You really are some piece of work you know that. Look at you, standing there looking like some innocent little girl when we both know you are far from it. So, you're telling yourself that you want to be with Stefan, is that right? You can't fool me…I am on to you Bonnie Bennett…I saw the way you got all hot and bothered after that fight in the club…you were so fucking turned on by me that I could practically smell your sweet pussy."

Bonnie glared at him hatefully. "And that will be the last time you'll ever get the chance to smell it." She sneered.

Damon lost his shit and was on Bonnie in no time, pinning her against the wall and grabbing her face.

"Do you honestly think that Stefan is going to be able to satisfy you after being fucked by me?! Stefan is so vanilla…I bet his dick is so weak that you barely even cum when he fucks you." He said, nastily.

"Let go of me Damon." Bonnie said, breathing hard.

Damon ignored her. "You probably don't even cum at all…I bet you fake it every time."

Bonnie laughed in his face. "No, I only faked it tonight with you!"

Damon let go of her. "Liar."

Bonnie took that opportunity to move away from him, walking to stand by the sofa. "You should go Damon. We have nothing left to say to one another."

"Really? You sure about that Bonnie?" he asked, walking to stand in front of her.

Bonnie forced herself to remain still, lifting her chin.

Damon smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He chucked her chin. "That's my brave girl."

Bonnie's hazel eyes turned a stormy green. The nerve of that rat bastard calling her his girl. "Correction, Stefan's girl. I'm not your anything."

Damon's face turned menacing. "Correction, you were my slut tonight."

Red hot rage filled Bonnie and she went to slap Damon, but he caught her wrist in his hand. He leaned down into her face, their noses practically touching. "Do you think Saint Stefan is going to want you when he finds out that his big brother as had you?"

Bonnie couldn't stop the sudden rush of tears that fell from her eyes.

Damon let go of Bonnie's wrist and backed off her.

He wiped her tears away. "Don't worry little girl I'm not going to tell Stefan. I'll let you keep him." He took hold of her chin and Bonnie didn't move as he leaned down and pecked her lips with his. Damon pulled back, looking into her sad eyes. "Smile pretty girl…I just told you that you can keep Stefan…for now."

Bonnie stood frozen to the spot not being able to move as Damon walked out of her house. He was going to hold this over her head. How could she forget who Damon Salvatore was? She'd seen first-hand how ruthless he could be. How could she have been so stupid?!

She was fucked.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Well guys episode two of TVD wasn't that great, the only highlight was Connor who I'm ashamed to say I already LOVE! He's so fucking hot and he still looked damn good and all kinds of chocolaty delicious standing next to Damon which is rare. Honest to high heaven, my eyes went to Connor when he and Damon were in the same shot…that has never happened before, my eyes always go to Damon whenever he is in a scene, but not this time.**

**Ian finally got some real competition since Taylor Kinney left the show. And when Connor got the drop on Damon I screamed YES! like I was having the best fucking orgasm of my life! I know I'm pathetic but I love him (Connor). He's my new boo. If the writers kill him off I'll fucking quit this show so fast! And I mean it! Julie Plec , you better not mess with me on this girl…I'm not playing around with you! **

**Sorry for my bi-polar rant, guys…but I love him. LOL **

_**I'm smelling a Bonnie/Connor fic coming on me, guys…I don't know…I'm going to have to get to know my boo first before I can even think about writing a fic for him. But the smell is definitely in the air! **_

**P.S. Is it just me or did it seem like whoever wrote the episode has been reading fanfiction. You guys, TVD writers are stealing our shit and what's fucked up about it is that they're still getting it wrong! That hug between Stefan and Bonnie was just all kinds of wrong. It was the wrong time to have that scene between them…it wasn't that long ago he and Damon killed her mother and now they're fucking hugging! Give me a break, but whatever…I got Connor now and I will watch solely because of him so when he goes I will too. DAMN! Just when I thought I was out they pull me back in. Damn you Julie Plec (shaking my fist in the air) DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!**

**LOL, I know I'm a fool!**

_**...**__but I love him__**, LOL.**_

**Oh and another thing…why is it that when Damon gave Elena his blood it was "personal", but it wasn't so fucking personal when he gave his blood to Bonnie. Damon and Bonnie had actually swapped blood at the end of Season 3 with him giving her his blood the morning after Alaric attacked her at the cemetery and then Bonnie giving Damon her blood that same afternoon at the school. If anything that was a complete blood bond and stronger than Elena just feeding from Damon, right? Damon and Bonnie should have been all over each other! Those fucking writers make me so mad I could scream. **

**And what was up with Bonnie in this episode, I know she was grieving over what happened to Grams, but damn…was I the only one who thought that she didn't seem right, but maybe it was a part of the script and she was meant to be kind of off for a reason, like she was just playing Stefan because she's up to something…who knows…but I have Connor now to take my mind off the fuckery. **

**JP and other writing staff (I know you SOBs are reading our fanfiction and implementing certain things in the show now, so I'm not kidding myself by directly addressing you), you guys just better be glad Connor came into the picture when he did because the fuckery of Damon getting turned on from Elena feeding from him and never once addressing this issue when Bonnie fed from him would have made me quit the show but Ian did give us some great background scenes in 3x21 where Damon is just staring at Bonnie like he was really feeling her. But isn't that typical, everything with Bonnie either happens off camera or in the background where it's left up to interpretation, so we BAMON fans think Damon is checking Bonnie out while the Delena fans are thinking he's only staring at her because he hates her and I got a feeling it will always be that way with the writers never directly addressing Damon's attraction to Bonnie and always giving us ambiguous scenes between them that are left to interpretation. **

…**so keep Connor and you keep me, but he has to stay a badass, don't go fucking up his character like you did with Klaus and Damon because if Connor starts drawing ponies the deal is off. And that's all I have to say about that. **

**Sorry guys for my disjointed rant, I know this was a long ass author's note. Now on with the story! LOL**

* * *

Damon Salvatore had never in his life found himself in this predicament. For the first time ever a woman didn't want him. Didn't want HIM! Damon fucking Salvatore! It was unbelievable because Damon knew without a doubt that he was the total package. He had everything that a woman could want; he had incredible good looks with amazing blue eyes that were a stunner all on their own; he had more money than Elvis and Michael Jackson put together, and he had the power to basically do whatever the fuck he wanted. And yet this _girl_, though she was twenty one but looked like a teenager, didn't want _him_. It was mind-boggling. Bonnie Bennett really fucked Damon up when she in essence chose his little brother over him. Who the fuck in their right mind would choose Stefan over him?!

_Bonnie Bennett, that's who_, Damon's mind taunted.

And it was a total mind fuck. Damon laughed ruefully at himself as he drove away from Bonnie's house. What the hell was wrong with him? He was acting like a chick and all over a fuck…an amazing…steaming hot… slow, dirty fuck. Damon cupped himself, adjusting his package because his thoughts were causing his dick to want something that it couldn't have. But as hard as he tried Damon couldn't stop thinking about what just happened a short time ago in the private room of his club.

Damon knew that Bonnie was turned on after seeing him fight in the club though she had tried to hide that very telling fact. She wanted him, but there was no way in hell that Bonnie would come to him so Damon knew that it was up to him or what they both wanted wouldn't happen. So Damon went to Bonnie, trapping her small body between him and the pool table. His dick got hard the moment he touched Bonnie and she shivered in response. And eventhough Bonnie was more than ready for what was about to happen she still had to bring up fucking Stefan like that was going to stop anything.

Fucking on a pool table was a first for Damon and he had to admit the whole scene was hot. He had Bonnie on top of the pool table with her dress hiked up around her waist and his pants around his knees with the heels of her stilettos grazing against his bare legs every time he thrust into her. At one point Damon had pulled Bonnie from the pool table and his hands tightly gripping her ass was the only thing holding her up and in place. Bonnie's pretty eyes had shot open in surprise as she gasped into his mouth. Damon knew at that moment that Stefan had never fucked her like this before. Damon liked the feel of Bonnie's ass in his hands and having her have to cling to him, so he held Bonnie in that position for a while and only placed her back on the pool table when he felt himself cumming because he couldn't afford to drop her when he was so close to reaching the mountain top.

It had been so hot.

Bonnie had her legs wrapped so tightly around him as Damon gripped her thighs, needing something to hold on to because her pussy felt so incredible that it was almost too much to handle. Damon ran his hands over Bonnie's smooth silky legs and broke the vise like grip she had on him and now he was free to move like he wanted, unrestricted and give Bonnie just a taste of what he'd been wanting to do since the moment he entered her…Damon spread Bonnie's legs wider and leaned his body into her, forcing Bonnie to brace herself back against the pool table and she was thankful for the leverage it provided her because when Damon began to thrust a little harder into her, it was the only thing keeping her steady. It hurt but it was that wonderful mixture of pleasure and pain that made it bearable so Bonnie didn't tell him to stop. Bonnie had bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming out and Damon would have smirked if he wasn't so caught up in his own pleasure. And Damon wanted to thrust even harder, but Bonnie's body was too tight for that…it would only hurt her and not give her pleasure so he kept himself in check and went as easy as he could with her while still getting his own gratification.

But it liked to have killed Damon.

Bonnie was so freaking tight that it was pleasurable torture to be within her. It almost felt like her body refused to let go of him so every time Damon tried to move inside her, Bonnie's pussy would clutch him even tighter keeping him in place. If Damon had not seen with his own eyes Stefan and Bonnie fucking, he would swear he was her first. She was that motherfucking tight. And even the smell of her drove him insane; it was so intoxicating and heady that Damon wished he could bottle it up and have it with him always. He couldn't seem to get enough of Bonnie. That small taste of her only left him greedy and wanting more. He had been right the first time. Bonnie was a _witch_ because the moment he'd entered her body and then gotten a taste of her on his tongue a spell had been cast over him. He'd even practically begged her to stay the fucking night! What had this little slip of a girl done to him?

Unreal.

As Damon slowed his Porsche down to stop at a red light, Bonnie's stony words floated across his mind.

_And that will be the last time you'll ever get the chance to smell it._

Damon felt like strangling Bonnie after she'd said that to him. To think that that would be the first, last, and only time he'd be able to have her was what made Damon lose his shit. It drove Damon crazy that one night was all he would get with her. It wasn't enough. He hadn't even seen Bonnie fully naked! He'd been so insane to have her that he couldn't even take the time to undress Bonnie and feast his eyes on her gorgeous little body. He'd never been that so far gone before; he had behaved like some inexperienced teenage boy about to get some pussy for the first time. His mind had been solely focused on one thing and that was to get inside of Bonnie as quickly as possible. One night wasn't enough.

And though Damon had been home for a while before getting Bonnie's call, he still hadn't showered, refusing to get rid of Bonnie's scent on his body just yet. Damon could still smell and taste Bonnie on him and he loved it.

Damon still couldn't believe that he went down on Bonnie. He had shocked himself when he dropped to his knees and began to eat her. And Damon didn't get on his knees for no one. Women serviced him, not the other way around. But when Bonnie had kissed him back just as greedily and hungry as he'd kissed her, something inside of Damon had ignited and he needed to taste her _down_ _there_ in the worse way like the world would implode if he didn't.

And her pussy tasted so good. Damon could tell that Bonnie had washed herself when she'd been in the bathroom because he could smell the soap on her and not her body's natural scent which was a bomber because he loved the smell of _her_. Damon licked his lips as he took off when the light turned green. He had made Bonnie come twice with his tongue before he finally pulled down her dress and stood to his feet. Bonnie wouldn't look at him when he tried to touch her face. He wanted to say something to her, but Damon could see that his lascivious action had embarrassed her which made him wonder if Stefan never did this to her either. And if that was the case, Damon liked the idea of him being the first and only man to kiss her there. And that was just one of many reasons why it baffled Damon's mind that Bonnie could still want to be with Stefan after being with him. It didn't make sense.

So when Bonnie had so disdainfully told him that he'd never get a chance to smell her pussy again, he'd completely went off the rails with her. It had happened so fast; his reaction had been instantaneous. Damon didn't mean to grab her like he did, but she seemed so unaffected by their night together while he was still reeling from the experience and that just pissed him the fuck off because it had been a while since he'd been so thoroughly satisfied like that. And even holding her against the wall and eating her out had got him off.

But this time when they were done and he released her, Bonnie didn't lock herself in the bathroom but slide down in front of him and for one second Damon thought that she was about to return the favor, but she only retrieved her purse that had fallen to the floor during the process of him dirtying her up again with his tongue and making her body release that glorious fragrance that he was quickly becoming addicted to. Damon waited for Bonnie to look at him, but her eyes didn't go past his neck and it took everything in Damon not to grab her chin and force her to look at him.

Bonnie's voice was impersonal and detached as she told him that she had to go. It was like they just hadn't spent the last hour fucking each other's brains out. And like that Bonnie just walked around Damon like he was some obstruction in her way and left him standing there alone feeling like he'd been used. He couldn't believe it. Damon's jaw had tensed and he'd slammed his hand hard against the wall and told himself that he would not go after her. If Bonnie wanted to leave then fine let her ass go. She wasn't the only woman in the world with a pussy. But two minutes later, Damon found himself chasing after her only to run into his sister when he finally caught up to Bonnie. Damon couldn't believe his luck.

All the while Damon had stood there talking to Morgan, Bonnie refused to look at him or acknowledge him in any way. Damon had hoped that Bonnie would stay so that he could get another chance to talk to her but he could see that she clearly wanted to get away from him and that knowledge made him angry so when she finally left he went after her knowing that he was the last person Bonnie wanted to see and he'd even went so far as to take hold of her arm and force her to accept his touch. It was petty, but he wanted to show her that it wouldn't be that easy to dismiss him. And that was exactly how Damon felt, dismissed. Bonnie had gotten what she wanted from him and now he was no longer of use. No woman had ever treated him like this before. It was like the roles had reversed and Bonnie was acting like him and he was the woman. The shoe was on the other foot and Damon didn't like it one fucking bit. It was one thing to be a bastard, but he'd be damned if he would be someone's bitch…no matter how good of a fuck she was.

Damon pulled into his driveway and cut the engine to his Porsche not getting out of the car. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Bonnie's black lace panties and brought the garment to his nose and Damon chuckled at the shocked expression on Bonnie's pretty face when he did this in front of her. But then the smile faded from Damon's mouth as the image of tears falling from Bonnie's eyes invaded his mind when he'd not so subtly threatened to tell Stefan about their night together. Bonnie had looked so small and fragile like the slightest thing could hurt her, and in that moment he was the one hurting her and Damon couldn't bring himself to go through with it and eventhough he was still angry with Bonnie, he'd backed off and told her that he wouldn't tell Stefan…and he wouldn't. But as far as her keeping Stefan went…it would only be temporary because he had plans for Ms. Bennett and his little brother didn't factor into them …at all.

* * *

"W-What?" Bonnie stammered as she pulled back from Stefan's embrace, her arms dropping from his waist as she looked up into his handsome face. She couldn't have heard him right.

"I said we're having dinner tonight at Damon's place…I thought I told you."

Bonnie shook her head. "No you didn't tell me any such thing, Stefan…I would have remembered if you had, believe me!" She said sharply, turning away from him, but Stefan grabbed her arm before she could walk away.

Once Stefan had Bonnie's attention, he released her just as quickly as he'd grabbed her and touched Bonnie's face, searching her eyes.

"Hey, what's going on…why you acting this way…it's just dinner with my brother, Bonnie, it's no big deal?" He said confused, not understanding her angry reaction.

Bonnie briefly closed her eyes, sighing. If she didn't cool it Stefan was going to get suspicious of her strange behavior. So Bonnie stood on her tiptoes and pecked his lips before hugging his neck.

"You're right…I don't know why I snapped at you like that, I'm sorry baby…but it's been such a long day and I was looking forward to staying home for the night and just ordering in some takeout." She covered easily.

Stefan quickly forgave Bonnie, pulling her tighter against him and burying his face in her neck.

"So that explains your crankiness." He said, chuckling. "You're tired, I completely understand… so we'll just stay in and order some Thai food and watch Alexis and Crystal go at it in one of their famous cat fights...does that sound good to you, Baby?" he asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

Bonnie couldn't take it; Stefan was the absolute best thing to ever come into her life and she had betrayed him.

When Bonnie didn't respond to him Stefan pulled back to see that she was crying.

"Hey, hey, hey now…I was trying to put a smile on that gorgeous face of yours, not make you cry." he said in concern, kissing her forehead.

Bonnie knew that she didn't deserve Stefan's goodness and she told him so. "You are too good to me…and I don't deserve it…I don't deserve you." She said, wiping her tears.

Stefan's gaze was fierce as he looked down into Bonnie's sad eyes. "Don't ever say something like that again! Do you have any idea the joy you have brought into life? Bonnie, I've never felt this way about anyone before. I love you so much that sometimes it hurts. You're my world...and we both deserve the love we've found in each other…you hear me…we deserve it… so never utter those words again!"

Bonnie swallowed hard. She had never seen Stefan angry before.

And before Bonnie could respond to his impassioned outburst, Stefan leaned down and captured her mouth with his, tightening his hold on her because it felt like she was drifting away from him. But the feeling wouldn't leave him, so Stefan kissed her harder in an attempt to chase it away. Stefan had never been this aggressive with her and Bonnie clung to him helplessly. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, eliciting a moan from Bonnie and after that everything was forgotten as Stefan picked Bonnie up in his arms and carried her bridal style into the bedroom.

* * *

It was ten o'clock at night by the time Damon saw the last of his guests to the door, he went and fixed himself a glass of Bourbon and stood in front of his unlit fireplace taking measured sips as thoughts of Bonnie infiltrated his mind. He should have known that she wouldn't come to his home; Bonnie was probably scared that his invitation was some sort of set up. It wasn't…it was just a lame excuse to see her.

"Next time then, pretty girl." He said to the empty room.

* * *

One of Bonnie's and Morgan's good friends from college, Anna, was having a destination wedding in Hawaii and they were going to be in her wedding as bride's maids. It was a three day event and because Bonnie had to work and Morgan also had to tie up some loose ends, taking a commercial flight would make them miss the first day of the wedding festivities so they were taking the Salvatore's private plane. So Thursday afternoon Bonnie and Morgan boarded the plane to set off for the tropical paradise, more than ready for the three day getaway. Stefan would be in New York again for the weekend on ASI business so the timing couldn't' have been more perfect.

"I can't believe that Anna is getting married…who the fuck gets married at twenty two?" Morgan asked, shaking her head as she polished off the last of her vodka martini as they waited for the plane to take off.

Bonnie didn't want her martini and handed it off to Morgan who gladly took it and drank from the glass.

"She found the man of her dreams Morgan, why wait?"

Morgan scoffed. "I don't care how in love she is…twenty two is too young to make that kind of commitment. It's too soon…she should be starting her career and going out and partying, enjoying being young…it's just not right."

Bonnie shrugged. "But Morgan, you know that having a career really wasn't what Anna wanted. She's an old fashioned girl. All she's ever wanted is a marriage and kids…it's all she talked about."

Morgan sighed. "Well that couldn't be me. I can't imagine being tied down at this age. What about you Bonnie…if Stefan asked you to marry him right now, would you?" She asked, finishing the last of the vodka martini.

Bonnie didn't know why this question made her uncomfortable, but it did.

Morgan's phone went off and Bonnie was glad for the interruption of their conversation as she watched her friend answer her phone.

"Chris, this better be good. I told you not to call me unless it was a real emergency." Morgan said into the phone.

Bonnie watched as Morgan's jaw tensed, reminding her of Damon. "No don't…I'll handle it." Morgan said, angrily before ending her call.

Morgan looked at Bonnie. "I'm not going to be able to go to the wedding."

"But why…what happened?"

Morgan pinched the bridge of her nose. "My incompetent assistant just royally fucked up so I've got to go clean up his miss before I find myself being the laughing stock of everyone in town. I can't believe this shit…FUCK!

"Well if you're not going then neither am I." Bonnie said, gathering her things.

"But Bonnie you have to…it's bad enough that I'm not going to be able to make Anna's wedding, but if you don't go either you know she'll be hurt."

Morgan was right. Bonnie sighed. "Fine…I can't believe that I'm going to Hawaii all alone...this is unbelievable."

Morgan squeezed Bonnie's hand. "Don't worry Bon…everything will be fine…you're going to have fun, so call me when you land."

* * *

An hour after Morgan had left, the plane still hadn't taken off so Bonnie went to the cockpit to ask the pilot what was the hold up and was informed that they were waiting out a bad storm. So Bonnie went back to her seat and got comfortable pulling out her iPod and placing the buds into her ears, closing her eyes and somehow she dozed off to sleep.

Bonnie woke up some time later with the biggest crook in her neck; the ear buds had fallen out of her ears as she tried to rub the kink out, but at least they were finally in the air.

"Fuck!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"If you want I'll pop your neck for you."

Bonnie froze at the sound of his voice.

No, this couldn't be. She had to still be asleep and this was just a dream. Bonnie pinched herself…it wasn't a dream. Bonnie's heart began to pound in her chest as she turned her head to see Damon at the bar pouring himself something to drink.

Damon grabbed his glass, his blue eyes never leaving Bonnie's face as he walk the short distance separating them and took the seat facing hers.

"What are you doing here…how did you get on the plane?" she said almost nervously.

Damon put his glass of Bourbon down in the seat's cup holder. "This is my plane Bonnie." He answered her.

"I don't give a fuck whose plane this is…you weren't on here when I fell asleep!"

"You're right, I wasn't."

Bonnie didn't know why she suddenly became afraid of him. "Damon, how did you know where to find me…how did you know I was here?"

Damon saw the change in Bonnie's demeanor immediately, her shock at seeing him there had turned into fear and he didn't understand why.

"When my pilot found out that Morgan was no longer going on the trip, he called me to see if he was still to fly her friend…a Ms. Bonnie Bennett to Hawaii."

And then everything started to click in Bonnie's brain.

"There was no storm was there…he was just waiting for you?"

"Yep." Damon admitted.

Bonnie saw red. "You son of a bitch!" She screamed furiously.

"I thought we already established the night we fucked in my club that I was a bastard, but if you want me to be a son of a bitch I can be that too." He said, his eyes moving over her body.

Bonnie didn't want to talk about that night at his club so she changed the subject. "You do realize that this is kidnapping? You can go to jail for this."

Damon chuckled at her ridiculousness. "Bonnie, I'm not holding you against your will…if you want to leave, you are free to go… there's the door." He said pointing to the exit.

And believe it or not Bonnie considered jumping out of the plane just to get away from him, she was sure that there had to be emergency parachutes located somewhere on the plane; it was just too bad that she was deathly afraid of heights.

Damon's laughter only increased Bonnie's anger and she wanted to wipe that smile off his face.

"Desperation is not a good look on a man, Damon…I thought you knew that." She sneered.

Bonnie hit her mark, the smile dropped from Damon's face, but he knew how to shut her mouth.

"You know what's also not a good look…unfaithfulness…but I find that you wear it well …better than anyone I've ever met."

Bonnie's eyes filled with tears, but she refused to let them drop. She promised herself that she would never cry in front of Damon again.

Damon waited until Bonnie pulled herself together before taunting her again. "Don't get all quiet on me now, pretty girl…we were just starting to have some fun."

Bonnie wasn't going to do this with Damon. What was done was done, the situation couldn't be helped; she was stuck on this plane with Damon until they touched down in Hawaii so until then the only thing she could do was ignore him. So Bonnie placed the ear buds of her iPod back into her ears and turned up the volume, leaning her head back against the beige leather seat and closed her eyes effectively blocking Damon out of her mind.

Damon watched her every move with a gleam in his eyes; he wasn't going for this shit so when Bonnie closed her eyes, Damon got out of his seat and yanked the buds out of Bonnie's ears and snatched her iPod off her lap.

Bonnie's eyes snapped opened in shocked disbelief. "What are you doing?! Give that back!" she yelled.

Damon sat back down in his seat. "No." he said simply.

Bonnie got out of her seat and stood over him with her hand out. "Give me my iPod, Damon!" She growled.

Damon looked up into her furious yet still gorgeous face with a playful smile on his lips. "No, not until we land."

Bonnie tried to snatch it out of his hand, but Damon was quick, moving it out of her reach.

Damon's face turned serious. "There is no way in hell you're going to ignore me for the next five hours of this flight, now sit that gorgeous ass of yours down before I break the iPod." He threatened.

Bonnie looked around Damon's seating area to see if she could take something of his, but the bastard didn't have anything with him except for a car magazine. Bonnie felt like hitting him, but she refrained herself, going back to her seat.

"Good girl… now where were we." Damon said, getting comfortable in his seat.

Bonnie glared at him, but Damon wasn't fazed; he liked having her eyes on him even when she was furious with him.

"You keep staring at me like that Bonnie and I'm going to start to think you like me." Damon teased, wriggling his eyebrows.

Bonnie slowly rolled her eyes, turning her gaze to the small window by her seat.

Damon watched Bonnie stare out the window and he wondered what she was thinking. He knew she was mad as hell, but what he wouldn't give to be able to read her mind right now. Damon took the quiet moment to go through her iPod and see what she liked to listen too. She had a very eclectic taste in music; there was rock, hip hop, pop, R&B, and alternative songs on her playlist including a few country songs thrown into the mix. And Damon knew this because his mom listened to country music.

"You don't look like the typical Reba McEntire or Shania Twain fan." Damon said, looking up at her.

Bonnie swiftly turned her head to look at him. "If you're not going to give me my iPod then at least put it down!" she said angrily.

Damon ignored Bonnie and continued to go through her playlist. "I listen to Avenged Sevenfold and Shinedown too." Damon said, looking at her again.

Bonnie didn't say anything. She didn't want to have anything in common with Damon.

Damon's eyes widened when he saw song after song of all of Prince's old school jams, the sexually explicit ones…Do Me Baby, Darling Nikki, International Lover, Nasty Girl, etc.

"So you're also a Prince fan, I see you like all his old stuff…me too. I used to have the biggest crush on Vanity and Apollonia. I could never decide which one was better looking. I wonder if Prince ever had a threesome with them. You know, I can picture you dressed up like Vanity in black lingerie and lace stockings singing Nasty Girl…I bet you even got her moves down to, but I like Apollonia's Sex Shooter better…Prince wrote that song as well."

Bonnie didn't comment eventhough she was surprised that Damon knew so much about Prince and his two protégés. Bonnie was a big fan of both Vanity and Apollonia though no one knew that until now. It seemed like Damon was always finding out things about her that she wanted no one to know.

Damon could see that he'd struck a nerve with Bonnie eventhough she didn't say a word, but her body language gave her away.

"Bonnie, there's nothing wrong with being in touch with your sexuality…it's part of being a woman…I tell you that there's nothing sexier than a woman who's comfortable in her own skin and enjoys her body and what it's made for."

Bonnie scoffed, not being able to hold her tongue any longer. "And what exactly do you know about being a woman, huh Damon...is there something you want to tell me?"

"Bonnie, you know better than anyone that I'm all man. But if you need a reminder I'll be more than happy to let you take another test drive of my equipment. I promise to go slow." He said seductively, his heated gaze pinning her to the spot.

Bonnie raised her brow. "And why exactly would I want another test drive of something I know to be defective?"

Damon snorted. "You're funny...and you're also a little liar, but that's okay…I forgive you…I lie too. It's just another thing that we have in common."

Bonnie jerked her head back scandalize by his mistaken assumption. "I have absolutely nothing in common with you!" she said contemptuously.

Damon wasn't put off by her reaction . "You keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better about things, pretty girl. But you can't pull the wool over my gorgeous baby blues…because unlike my little brother, I see you Bonnie...the real you."

Silence encompassed the small plane as Bonnie and Damon stared at each other. She was the first to look away. A few moments later, Damon placed Bonnie's iPod back in her lap. Bonnie turned to look at him.

"Go ahead and listen to your music because we both know it's going to take a lot more than this to get me off your mind."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys, here's a new update. Just a reminder, in the beginning I told you that this fic would be OOC. This Bonnie Bennett is different from the one on the show, so please don't expect her to be a certain way because you will be sorely disappointed. **

**You've been warned. **

**I got a feeling that you guys aren't going to like this Bonnie or agree with how she handles her life but I'm trying to do something different , a new perspective of sorts on Bonnie's character. I'm still trying to find my way with this new Bonnie so I will say it now… this characterization will more than likely be hit or miss until I get a feel for who I want her to be in regards to her relationship with the Salvatore brothers. This might get ugly guys I don't know, but if you are willing to take this bumpy ride with me I will try to do my best to make it entertaining for you eventhough you might hate this Bonnie. But please just remember that it's just a story. No one is getting hurt here. **

**P.S. This chapter is hella long and that's because there were four versions because I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this story. So this end product is a compilation of all four versions so if it seems choppy then I'm sorry, like I said I'm still trying to work out the kinks. This is going to be a rough one you guys so please bear with me, again it might get ugly.**

**Enjoy…hopefully…maybe…fingers crossed. **

She was late and it pissed Damon the fuck off. He'd been waiting in this fucking motel room for _her_ for over an hour now and she still hadn't bothered to call or even send a measly text message letting him know what was going on. That bitch! He was going to wring that pretty little neck of hers; that is after he fucked the shit out of her of course, but then he was going to let her ass have it. Damon sat down hard in the cheap foe leather motel chair; he was sick of this shit, having to meet up at an out of the way place just so he could be alone with her. These weekly trysts were starting to take a toll on Damon. He wanted to be more than just her weekend lover. And now she had the fucking nerve to be LATE! Damon clenched his jaw for the hundredth time that afternoon, feeling like a punk for sitting here and waiting for her ass at all. Never in Damon's life had he had to wait for anything or anyone and now here he sat in this fucking cheap ass motel room in the Valley waiting for Bonnie Bennett.

Damon couldn't believe this was what he'd been reduced to.

Damon snatched his phone up off the table and texted Bonnie one last time. If she didn't respond in ten minutes he would leave, but on second thought maybe he'd give her twenty minutes because maybe her phone died and she was stuck in traffic. So he'd be generous and give her thirty minutes tops to get here and if she didn't show up by then he would leave, Damon told himself because he didn't have to go through this shit.

* * *

Bonnie sat in her gray mustang gripping the stirring wheel tightly in her small, slender hands. She took a deep breath in hopes that it would settle her nerves. What was she doing here? She had promised herself that this wouldn't happen again and here she was and she'd even parked in the same damn parking spot as she had the last time she'd been here.

But there was still time to leave; she didn't have to go inside.

Bonnie's phone beeped alerting her to a new text message. Bonnie didn't need to check her phone to know who it was texting her. She was late and he was getting impatient waiting for her to show up. Bonnie picked up her phone and checked anyway just in case because it could be Stefan.

It wasn't.

Fuck, she knew it. It was Damon.

**I am waiting. U got one hour. **His text read.

Bonnie turned off her phone, chucking it back inside her Louis Vuitton purse that Stefan had given her as a gift for their first year anniversary together as a couple. Bonnie leaned her head back against the black leather head rest and closed her eyes. Bonnie knew that this was wrong and she felt like the lowest scum of the earth.

All this sneaking around started up after they came back from Hawaii.

Damon Salvatore had laid a trap for Bonnie and the poor girl didn't see it coming at all. Bonnie Bennett truly didn't know who she was dealing with; she hadn't even scratched the surface of who Damon was or what he was capable of doing.

* * *

_**A Few Weeks Ago in Hawaii.**_

Damon laid on top of the king size bed in the luxury suite of his hotel room and waited. It was only a matter of time before Bonnie would be forced to come crawling back to him once she found out that there were no more rooms available in the hotel and she would have to share his suite.

The plane had landed in Hawaii less than an hour ago and they'd come to the hotel only for Bonnie to discover that the hotel didn't have her reservation in there computer system. Damon tried to keep a straight face all the while Bonnie politely but firmly explained to the front desk that she indeed had a confirmed reservation with this hotel, but unfortunately she didn't have her confirmation papers with her to prove it.

Damon had intervened, pulling Bonnie aside and told her that it was okay that she could share his room and he mentally patted himself on the back for sounding sincere with his offer and not like some predator which he definitely was. Bonnie's green eyes suddenly narrowed and she accused him of having something to do with the hotel losing her reservation. Damon had mocked shocked disbelief at her accusation and proceeded to ask her how would he be able to pull off such a feat when he didn't even know where she was staying? Eventhough he did. Hawaii had like a million fucking hotels he sneered at her just to make it look believable. Bonnie realized that Damon had a point so she cooled her jets and backed down. Bonnie had nicely refused his offer and turned back to the front desk clerk. Damon smirked. He decided not to push the issue and let Bonnie exhaust every last resource available to her because only then would she give in and come to him. So Damon left Bonnie at the front desk to handle her business and he walked to the elevator to go up to his suite and wait.

And Damon didn't have to wait for long because ten minutes later there was a knock at his door. Damon smiled as he hopped off the bed like an excited child on Christmas morning, but quickly wiped it off before opening the door because he knew that Bonnie would turn around so fast and opt for sleeping on the beach rather than deal with his shit.

Damon had to play this smart.

Damon opened the door to find a very perturbed Bonnie Bennett at his door.

"Yes?" he asked looking innocent.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "The hotel has no rooms available… they're booked solid…apparently you got the last room they had."

Damon placed his hand on the door frame. "And how is this my problem?"

Bonnie let out a frustrated breath, realizing that Damon was going to make her work for it. "Look, I'm sorry for accusing you of sabotaging my hotel reservations. It's just that after the stunt you pulled with the plane I just assumed you were behind the hotel screwing up my reservations as well. It just seemed all too coincidental for my taste."

Damon was anxious to move things along. "Bonnie, I'm getting tired of just standing here in the doorway so just say would you need to say already."

Bonnie lowered her eyes to the floor. "Damon can I please stay in your room?" she mumbled.

Damon shook his head in admonishment. "See, now was that so difficult?" he asked, stepping out into the hallway and picking up Bonnie's luggage. He waited for her to enter the suite before following her inside with a shit eating grin on his face.

Bonnie couldn't help but believe that Damon had something to do with the hotel losing her reservation; this whole thing smell like a set up, but she had no proof and if she didn't want to sleep outside on the beach for the next three days sharing Damon's room was her only option. Bonnie looked around the gorgeous suite and noticed that there was only one bed, but that was okay because she noticed that Damon had a sitting area with a couch so she'd sleep there. Bonnie turned around to see Damon placing her bags on the bed.

"Thank you Damon…I appreciate you doing this." Bonnie said, begrudgingly.

"It's no problem Bonnie…I couldn't exactly turn you away now could I. What would I look like letting my brother's girlfriend sleep on beach when I have more than enough space for you to stay here in my room…why I think that would make me a son of a bitch and we both know I much rather prefer being a bastard."

Bonnie smiled tightly. "And that you are."

Damon chuckled, walking to stand in front of her. Bonnie side stepped him and went to the bed and pulled both of her suitcases to the floor. She sat down Indian style, opening them to find something to change into.

Damon walked over and sat down on the bed with Bonnie sitting at his feet; he leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees. "So what's the plan for tonight?" he asked while he nosily looked through her suitcase that was closest to him. Bonnie smacked his hand, but that didn't stop Damon from going through her stuff.

"Anna is having a big dinner for everyone…a luau." Bonnie stated.

"Ooh that sounds fun, can I tag along?"

They both knew it didn't matter what Bonnie said, he would come anyway.

"Sure, why not, the more the merrier." Bonnie responded a little sarcastically.

Damon held up a pretty white summer dress. "Wear this tonight, it will look gorgeous against your skin color." He told her.

Bonnie ignored him, not even bothering to look up. "No." she said, going through her other suitcase trying to figure out what to wear to the luau.

For some reason Bonnie's quick dismissal of his suggestion irked the hell out of Damon. "I bet if Stefan asked you to wear it you would."

That got Bonnie's attention and she finally stopped what she was doing and turned her head to look at him. "You're right, I would because he's my man, Damon... and you are not!" she said, sharply.

The only outward response to her outburst was the tick in Damon's jaw. He angrily threw Bonnie's dress back down in her suitcase and got up off the bed.

Bonnie silently watched Damon as he stood in front of the sliding glass door of the balcony with his back tense. Maybe her being here wasn't such a good idea.

"I think maybe me staying here is not a good idea, I should probably go…maybe Vickie or Rebekah will let me bunk with one of them." Bonnie said, getting to her feet.

Vickie and Rebekah were also her friends from college and they too were apart of Anna's wedding as her bride's maids.

"Do whatever you want Bonnie." Damon said, refusing to look at her. He continued to look out at the amazing view, trying to squash the unsettling feelings that had rose up inside of him at her callous words.

Bonnie left the room, going into the bathroom with her phone. She came out five minutes later.

"It seems that Vickie and Rebekah are sharing a room with Anna's sisters so there's no room for me." Bonnie told him.

Damon had gotten himself together while she was in the bathroom. He turned to look at her. "Then I guess it's settled, you're staying here."

Bonnie nodded her head and went to her suitcase once again. "Damon is it okay if I shower first…the girls want to meet up at the little restaurant down on the beach and catch up before the luau tonight?" she asked as she decided to wear her green halter dress.

"Sure go head." He responded.

Bonnie came out of the bathroom half an hour later and Damon had to keep his jaw from dropping to the floor. He swallowed hard instead as he watched Bonnie put her things way, dressed in a gorgeous green dress with her hair flowing down her back in soft loose waves. She looked taller and Damon looked down to see that she was wearing wedges on her tiny feet. Bonnie grabbed her shades, putting them on top of her head before she checked herself out one last time in the mirror.

She grabbed her purse. "I guess that's it." Bonnie said, looking around to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. "I'll see you later okay." She said, heading out of the door not waiting for his response.

When the doors to the elevator closed shut, Bonnie released the heavy breath she'd been holding in since she'd stepped foot inside of Damon's room. There was no way in hell that she would survive the next couple of days sharing a room with Damon Salvatore. No way in hell.

* * *

"Hot damn…look at that…" Vickie trailed off, biting her lip not even trying to disguise the look of sheer lust that surfaced on her face.

Three other heads snapped in the direction of their friend's heated gaze, each with different expressions on their pretty faces as they saw for themselves what had grabbed Vicki's attention. Anna, a petite olive skinned brunette and the bride to be stared in shocked awe with her mouth gaping open in an unattractive manner. Rebekah, a fair skinned pouty lipped blonde, eye's smoldered as she slowly appraised the hotness standing before them, deeming him more than fuckable. While Bonnie's hazel eyes widened in disbelief for a good second before narrowing into slits and her jaw tensing.

Bonnie couldn't believe this shit!

They were sitting outside on the deck of the restaurant, soaking up the scenic ocean view of the island of Kauai and were having the best time talking and catching up and now their time of bonding was pretty much done and all because of Damon fucking Salvatore.

He stood by the bar ordering a drink knowing damn well that all eyes were on him and Bonnie just knew that he was loving every fucking minute of it.

"I saw him first, ladies!" Vickie said, getting up from her seat and swinging her hips as she walked over to the bar ordering a drink eventhough she already had one at the table. She suddenly turned to Damon and struck up a conversation while she waited.

Bonnie grabbed her vodka lemonade and took a long pull from the straw.

Anna and Rebekah laughed, shaking their heads respectively as they watched their friend go reel in the dark haired, blue eyed hottie who had no clue that he had a barracuda after him.

"That girl hasn't changed one bit!" Anna exclaimed laughingly, tearing her eyes away from the scene playing out in front of them to take a sip from her margarita.

"Yes she has…her taste in men has gotten better, at least this one looks like he bathes regularly and has a job." Rebekah chimed in with her Australian accent because in college Vickie had a tendency to go for the dirty, skinny rocker type.

Bonnie remained quiet as she watched Damon and Vickie talk. Vickie was pulling out all her little tricks to lure Damon in. She tossed her long brown hair and batted her eyes and at one point Vickie intentionally spilled her drink on herself, drawing attention to her fake boobs as she slowly rubbed herself with a napkin in the pretense of trying to dry herself off. Bonnie watched Damon's eyes drop to Vickie's chest before he smirk and then his eyes suddenly settled on Bonnie, looking directly at her as he brought his drink to his mouth…Bonnie turned away from his gaze. She didn't want to give Damon the impression that she cared that he was talking to another woman in front of her because she didn't. Damon Salvatore was not her man and he could talk to and fuck any woman he wanted to because it wasn't her business what he did or who he did it with.

But it wasn't until Vicki and Damon started to walk towards their table that Bonnie's cool façade started to break a little and a slight panic began to raise up inside of her. What was Damon up to now?

"Bonnie, I thought that was you, but I wasn't sure because of those big ass sunglasses you're wearing… who you trying to hide from?" Damon asked cheekily as he and Vickie stood over their table.

All the girls looked back and forth between Bonnie and Damon in surprise, including Vickie because not once had Damon mentioned that he knew Bonnie as they talked at the bar.

"How do you know Bonnie?" Vickie asked standing beside Damon, her grasp on his arm tightening just a bit.

Bonnie decided to speak up before Damon could spin some outlandish tale for his own amusement. She had no time to play games with him. "This is Damon Salvatore, guys…he's Morgan's and Stefan's older brother."

Anna's brown eyes widened. "What?! Oh my god! What a small world!" Anna exclaimed excitedly, holding out her hand for Damon to shake. "Hi, I'm Anna I went to school with Morgan in fact we all did." She said, gesturing to Vickie and Rebekah.

Damon shook her hand and smiled. Anna blushed.

"And I'm Rebekah… it's a pleasure to meet you Damon." She smiled saucily, throwing her hand out to Damon, cutting in on Anna, causing Vickie to roll her eyes.

Damon chuckled lightly but took her hand. "Well it's nice to meet you too Rebekah." He responded before his eyes turned to Bonnie yet again and she saw the intent in Damon's eyes but wasn't sure what he was about to do.

So when Damon started to walk around the table towards her, Bonnie tensed. Damon leaned down to kiss her cheek and Bonnie's heart began to pound in her chest. What was he doing?

"Bonnie, you're looking well. I can't believe my dumb little brother let you jet off to Hawaii all alone without him." He said as he looked down at her, admiring the pretty picture she made sitting there.

The slight breeze from the ocean was softly blowing Bonnie's hair in her face. She looked gorgeous with the sun shining down on her toffee colored skin making it glow.

"Stefan is in New York on business, Damon... shouldn't you known that considering you're his boss?" Bonnie asked, tersely.

Damon laughed as he grabbed an empty chair from the next table and pulled it up, sitting next to Bonnie. "That's right…I completely forgot about that. Then it's good that I'm here in Hawaii that way I can keep an eye on you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes in response and tried to discreetly move her chair away from Damon under the pretense of giving him some room at the table, but Damon only slid his chair closer to her. Bonnie fumed on the inside because now she was stuck unable to move over any further because there was no room left unless she wanted to sit in Rebekah's lap who was seated to her right. Damon smirked at Bonnie's predicament and took advantage of the situation by crowding her space under the table, leaning his leg heavily against hers; Bonnie glared at him but Damon ignored her like nothing was wrong. Bonnie ended up crossing her legs to avoid his touch; she reminded herself that it was better not to react to Damon because it would only encourage him.

Vickie reluctantly took her seat across the table from Bonnie's and tried not to look annoyed.

Rebekah leaned across the table, invading Bonnie's already limited space. "It's funny, but Morgan never mentioned she had an older brother…I just thought her twin brother was her only sibling."

"I just love your accent. Where are you from?" Damon asked as he too leaned across the table, invading Bonnie's personal space and forcing her to sit back in her seat.

"I'm from Australia." Rebekah answered, throwing Damon a flirty smile.

Damon smiled back. "I've always wanted to take a trip there." He said.

Rebekah's blue eyes briefly dropped to Damon's mouth before returning to his eyes. "You should…it's so beautiful especially in the spring time."

Vickie's jaw tensed. She'd had enough of this shit. Vickie didn't like the way Damon and Rebekah were leaning into each other so she interrupted their conversation. "So Damon, why are you here in Hawaii?" she asked.

Damon looked at Vickie, sitting back in his seat. "I needed a little vacation to unwind and what better place to do that than Hawaii." He answered.

"Wow and what are the odds that you're here at the same time as Bonnie, who's here for my wedding…it's an amazing coincidence!" Anna exclaimed.

Damon looked at Bonnie. "Isn't it though_._"

Bonnie chose to ignore him, taking a sip from her vodka lemonade.

Damon then turned to Anna. "Aren't you a little young to be getting married?"

Anna smiled. "Nope… I know what I got so I'm putting a ring on it and making Ben mine for keeps."

Damon laughed at that.

"I like a woman who knows what she wants and isn't afraid to go after it." He said, giving Bonnie a side glance before polishing off his drink.

Damon slammed his empty glass down on the table. "Well let me buy a round of drinks in celebration of Anna's wedding!"

"Okay, but just for me and Rebekah because team meatball can't handle anything else to drink. They are not allowed to have more than one drink because they tend to get a little rowdy." Vickie laughed, looking at Bonnie and Anna fondly.

Damon quirked his brow. "Team meatball?" he asked confused.

Rebekah pointed to Anna and Bonnie. "The two meatballs, Deana and Snooki. You don't watch the Jersey Shore? Bonnie and Anna are really short just like Deana and Snooki so in college we all called them team meatball. But anyway, getting back to what Vickie said, Anna and Bonnie can't hold their alcohol…they tend to get out of control."

Damon looked at Bonnie and then the Laker's game came into his mind and he burst out laughing.

"That's right, I forgot…so no more alcohol for our Ms. Bennett here because I've seen first- hand how she gets after having a few to many and I'm not going through that again!"

All three girls perked up at hearing this. "Oh my god…what did she do?!" They all practically screamed at the same time.

Damon saw Bonnie blush with embarrassment before she lowered her eyes waiting for him to tell her friends how she made a fool out of herself at the Laker's game. Bonnie knew she would never live that night down.

Damon placed his hand on Bonnie's knee and squeezed it before letting go, not really thinking about his action.

"I see that you ladies haven't eaten yet so how about I buy you lunch instead?" Damon asked, effectively ignoring their question.

Anna beamed. "Oh how nice, thank you Damon."

Bonnie looked at Damon and gave him a small smile before picking up her menu.

Damon winked at Bonnie before playfully snatching the menu out of her hands.

Only Vickie noticed their exchange and she wondered about it.

"Hey Snooki, how about you order the shrimp tempura and I'll order the teriyaki beef with rice and we'll share." Anna said as she perused the menu.

"Ooh that actually sounds good Deana." Bonnie said, agreeing immediately.

Rebekah and Vickie exchanged a look each rolling her eyes. They both would be ordering a salad because unlike the two meatballs they couldn't eat whatever they wanted and retain their slim figures.

When Damon was finished with the menu, Bonnie picked it up and opened it to look at the desserts.

"Ooh Anna, how about we also share a piece of the guava cake."

Anna looked at Bonnie with a peculiar expression on her face and suddenly she jumped up out of her seat and went to hug her. "Gawd, I've missed you Bonnie Bennett. You are the only friend I have besides Morgan who likes to eat just as much as I do."

Bonnie burst out laughing, hugging her friend back. "I've missed you too sweetie."

Vickie took advantage of the opportunity presented to her. "Damon why don't you take Anna' seat that way the two meatballs can share their food without having to pass their plates back and forth over you."

Damon really didn't want to move, but Vickie was right it would be easier if Bonnie and Anna sat next to each other so he got up and took Anna's seat next to Vickie.

Vickie smiled widely which was a mistake because Damon noticed for the first time how big her teeth were.

Once the waitress took all their orders, the small group talked while they waited for their food.

"So are you getting nervous yet Anna because if so it's okay to be a runaway bride, in fact I'll help you run." Rebekah said, jokingly as she took a sip from her long island ice tea.

Anna laughed good- naturedly. "Me…nervous…never. I'm marrying the love of my life so why on earth would I dare run away from that."

Rebekah smiled at her friend. She knew how much Anna loved Ben and knowing Anna she would probably get pregnant on her wedding night and then she would have everything she'd ever wanted in life. Rebekah envied her just a little bit.

Anna looked at Bonnie with a sly grin on her face. "And next we'll all be attending Bonnie's and Stefan's wedding!"

Bonnie had been drinking from her vodka lemonade and almost choked. She grabbed her napkin and dabbed lightly around her mouth.

Rebekah and Vickie burst out laughing.

Damon didn't find it so funny.

"Why would you say that?" Damon asked Anna.

Did Bonnie tell her that she and Stefan were getting married?

Anna shrugged. "I don't know I just have this feeling that they'll be the next couple to walk down the aisle that's all."

"Well you're wrong. That'll never happen." Damon said, causing everyone at the table to stop laughing and look at him including Bonnie who slowly placed her napkin down in her lap.

"Wow Damon, tell us how you really feel, why don't' you. Ladies don't pay Damon any attention…he has the manners of a walrus and the subtly of a gnat." Bonnie said, trying to play it off.

Rebekah chuckled. "In that case, for the rest of the lunch Damon, shut your fucking mouth and just sit there and look pretty." She said jokingly but not really.

All of a sudden Rebekah didn't find Damon so hot; she didn't like how he came at Bonnie with the whole _that will never happen_ bullshit in regards to Bonnie and Stefan getting married. Who the fuck did he think he was? The Salvatore's would be lucky to have Bonnie marry into their fucking family.

Vickie heard the underlining snarkiness in Rebekah's tone and she smiled because she knew Bekah only got like that when someone rubbed her the wrong way and apparently Damon had with that comment he made. Yay!

Anna took hold of Bonnie's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She'd seen the hurt look that briefly flashed across Bonnie's face before she'd schooled her features into impassiveness.

Damon realized that he'd put his foot in his mouth, but he couldn't help it because Bonnie marrying Stefan was just something he didn't care to think about.

After that rather awkward moment, only Vickie engaged Damon in conversation while the other three girls talked and laughed among themselves as they ate the lunch that Damon paid for. Rebekah even went so far as to order a bottle of Patron and didn't even pop it open but put it inside of her bag to take back to the hotel for later.

Damon didn't say anything, deciding to let it go.

Bonnie wanted to laugh at Rebekah's antics but she didn't because she knew Damon would then say something, so she kept quiet about Rebekah's little dig at Damon. Bonnie loved her girls. They always had her back no matter what except for Vickie that is, but that was okay because Bonnie knew that Vickie had a severe weakness when it came to men and Damon looked to be her kryptonite.

But everyone at the table turned quiet when Vickie suddenly invited Damon to Anna's wedding luau.

Anna's brown eyes widened in disbelief at Vickie's nerve, especially after Damon's comment about Stefan not marrying Bonnie.

Vickie caught Anna's eye but she didn't understand what she'd did wrong.

"I'd love to." Damon accepted.

Anna rolled her eyes, but she didn't say anything. She was going to tell Vickie about herself once they got back to the hotel.

* * *

"Vickie, you didn't even ask me!" Anna yelled at her friend as they got off the elevator to the floor of their rooms at the luxury hotel they were staying at.

"I'm sorry okay, but I don't see what's the big deal…he's Morgan's brother!" Vickie defended herself.

"I don't care! Didn't you hear what he said about Bonnie?! He basically said that he doesn't want Stefan to marry Bonnie!" Anna shouted.

Anna was really pissed off and when she was pissed, Anna shouted.

Vickie looked at Bonnie helplessly. "He didn't exactly say that. You know Damon better than we do so he was probably just joking around, right Bon?"

Bonnie nodded her head. "Yeah, so let's not argue okay guys. We got to get ready for the luau and since Anna's not having a bachelorette party then this will have to do because I don't know about you guys but I'm going to have some fun tonight!" she said, trying to steer the conversation away from Damon because she didn't want to think about what caused Damon to say what he did.

"Bonnie's right and I'm with you girl…I plan to let my hair down and have some well- deserved fun as well!" Rebekah chimed in.

"Then it's settled." Vickie smiled happily.

* * *

An hour and a half into the luau, Anna was feeling good and her soon to be husband, Ben, kept her close to his side for the remainder of the night because his little Anna tended to get into a lot of shit whenever she had a lot to drink so for everyone's sake it was best if he kept her underfoot.

Rebekah and Bonnie were also enjoying the luau thanks in large part to Ben's best friend Kol who kept them thoroughly entertained with his wicked sense of humor and flirtatious smiles. He sat in between Rebekah and Bonnie while Damon and Vickie sat directly across from them. Damon had a scowl on his face from the moment Kol sat down next to Bonnie and instantly struck up a conversation with her; oddly enough Damon only noticed when Kol talked to Bonnie, completely ignoring the fact that he also talked to Rebekah a fair share as well.

Damon's anger only mounted when he watched Bonnie lean into Kol just as Rebekah did though he didn't notice that part, Damon's blue eyes were solely focused on Bonnie and her reactions to Kol.

Kol's voice was low so that only Bonnie and Rebekah could hear him tell the dirty joke about the nun and the priest who got stuck in an elevator. When he finished the joke, Bonnie buried her face in Kol's arm to stifle her laughter, causing her body to shake uncontrollably with the effort it was taking to keep her laughter inside. Rebekah on the other hand didn't give a fuck what anyone thought so she burst out laughing causing everyone to look her way.

Kol snickered, enjoying the two girl's reaction to his joke. If they like that one, he had a hundred more just like it.

Bonnie got a hold of herself and calmed down, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Kol, you are going straight to hell for that." She said, picking up her fruity, tropical drink that was served in a coconut shell.

Kol threw his blonde head back laughing. "If so then you two lovely ladies are going with me because you both laughed."

Bonnie laughed again, spilling her drink on the front of her dress. "Shit!" Bonnie cursed, quickly grabbing her napkin and dabbing at her dress.

Kol grabbed his napkin and tried to assist Bonnie, but he rubbed instead of dabbed, making the stain set in.

"No!" Both Bonnie and Rebekah squealed at the same time.

Her dress was ruined.

Kol didn't understand what he'd did wrong; he dropped his napkin holding up his hands like someone was sticking him up with a gun. "What?! What I do?"

Rebekah slapped his arm. "Kol, you made the stain set in by rubbing it…you never rub, always dab!"

Like he was supposed to know that, Kol thought to himself.

Kol looked at Bonnie's dress, Rebekah was right; the stain did seem to look worse. "Oh Bonnie, I'm so sorry. I'll pay for the dry cleaning. In fact, I'll buy you a new dress."

Bonnie looked up from dabbing her dress. She smiled because he looked so upset. She touched his hand, squeezing it. "Hey it's just a dress, okay and besides I didn't like it all that much anyway." She said, trying to make him feel better. "I'm going to go change, I'll be back okay." Bonnie said, getting up from the table.

"Hey Bonnie, I'll come with you." Rebekah said, starting to get up herself.

Bonnie stopped her. "No it's okay Bekah, I'll be fine. You stay here and keep Kol company, I'll be back."

"Okay." Rebekah said, sitting back down. She didn't need to be told twice because she kind of liked Kol and wanted to get to know him better because any man that could make her laugh and was handsome to boot was worth getting to know.

* * *

Bonnie made her way up to her room, _Damon's_ _room_, and took off her dress. She grabbed a bottle of cub soda from the bar and went into the bathroom dressed only in her bra and panties. Bonnie hoped that the strain would come out because despite what she told Kol this was her absolute favorite dress. She loved this dress; Stefan had bought it for her when they were in Italy. Bonnie left her dress soaking in the bathroom sink and went back into the room, taking off her shoes, deciding what she'd put on. Bonnie went to open up her suitcase and discovered it empty. Bonnie's brows knitted in confusion. She opened up her second suitcase and it too was empty. What the fuck? Bonnie looked around the room and then she went to the closet and saw that Damon had hung up all her clothes next to his. He had even placed her shoes besides his on the floor. But before Bonnie could decide how she felt about Damon going through her things, the bastard walked into the room. He paused as he shut the door behind him, his blue eyes traveling the length of her body.

Bonnie stood stock still taking in the gleam in his blue eyes not understanding why he was looking at her like that until she looked down at herself and realized that she was standing in the middle of the room in just her bra and panties.

"Black is definitely your color." He said, admiring the matching black lacy bra and panties she had on.

Damon walked further into the room.

Bonnie turned away from Damon, grabbing her silk robe that was hanging up on a hook in the closet; she put it on.

"Shouldn't you be at the luau Damon?" Bonnie asked, a little pissed at herself because she should have known that Damon would follow her up to the room, but she wasn't thinking. She should have let Rebekah come with her.

Damon watched as Bonnie tied her robe together and rather tightly he noticed.

"It didn't hold much appeal once you left." He said, honestly.

Why did he always say things like this to her? Didn't he know that he shouldn't say these things to her? It was like he didn't care that he was being inappropriate with her.

Bonnie pretended like she didn't hear him. She grabbed the first dress her hands touched which happened to be the white dress that Damon wanted her to wear earlier, though Bonnie didn't notice her choice of dresses because all she wanted to do was put it on as quickly as possible and get back to the luau where she was safe for at least a couple more hours. Bonnie turned around intending to go into the bathroom to change when Damon stopped her by lightly grabbing her arm.

"I didn't appreciate you trying to make me jealous down there with that blonde baseball player."

So Damon had been listening to her conversation with Kol. He was a shortstop for the Yankees.

"I wasn't trying to make you jealous." Bonnie said, trying to yank her arm free.

Damon tightened his hold on her. "Oh really… so none of that was for my benefit."

Bonnie started to get angry. "No it wasn't." she said through clenched teeth. "Now let me go Damon."

"So you weren't trying to get back at me because of Vickie."

Bonnie couldn't believe this shit. "I don't give a rat's ass about what you do Damon! If you want to fuck her then FUCK her! I don't care! You don't owe me anything and I don't want you to. You are free to do whatever the hell you want!"

Damon glared at her. "Because I'm not your man, right?"

"Right!" She yelled angrily.

"And what if I told you that I want to be your man, Bonnie?"

That took the wind out of her sails. "Damon stop." She said looking away from him, not being able to take the intensity of his eyes. "You can't say things like this to me."

"Why not?!" he asked angrily, forcing her to look at him by grabbing her chin.

"Because I'm with your brother! She said heatedly, breaking away from his hold. "I love him Damon and I want to be with him and only him. When are you going to get that through your head?!"

Damon got in Bonnie's face. "When you stop looking at me like you're ready for me to fuck the hell out of you every time I come anywhere near you!" Damon shot back.

Bonnie didn't know how to respond to that, so she backed down. "I'm not going to do this with you Damon." She said, walking away from him, but she didn't get far before he was grabbing her again.

"Damon stop fucking grabbing me!" Bonnie fumed.

Damon was tired of Bonnie denying her feelings for him and even if all she wanted from him was sex then he'd make her admit it and he'd play dirty to do it.

Damon forcefully yanked Bonnie to him, swooping down and capturing her mouth in a heated kiss, silencing her before she could utter a single word. Bonnie braced her small hands against his chest trying to pull free, but Damon placed his hand at the back of her head, holding her in place. Bonnie fought him, struggling to break free.

Bonnie never ever responded to him when he was rough with her so Damon slowed down and gentled his kiss and in a matter of moments Bonnie's traitorous body was melting against him. The dress that was in Bonnie's hand dropped to the floor as she clung to Damon like he was the only thing holding her up. Damon backed Bonnie against the bed, untying her robe and sliding it off her small body. He broke from the kiss, pushing Bonnie down on the bed and taking off his shirt and then his shoes and pants before covering her with his big muscular body. Damon slipped Bonnie's bra off her shoulders and unclipped the clasp, exposing her beautiful breasts to his blue eyes. And they really were beautiful, they were small but full with her areolas and nipples a gorgeous reddish brown color. Damon put his mouth around her right nipple, sucking gently and Bonnie moaned, arching her back. Damon kissed the valley between her breasts, his hand sliding down her body and stopping when he reached the top of her panties. Damon lifted his head and gazed down into her heated green eyes. Bonnie licked her lips waiting for him to slip his hand inside her lace underwear and touch her there.

"What you want Bonnie?"

Bonnie turned her face away. Why was he doing this to her?

Damon kissed her pretty neck. "Tell me what you want Bonnie." He bent his head and circled her left nipple with his tongue and Bonnie moaned, arching her back.

Damon stopped his ministrations and looked down into her face. "I won't touch you again until you say it."

Bonnie couldn't meet his gaze. "I want you to fuck me."

Damon's jaw tensed as he trailed his finger down her throat. "Good girl, now look at me when you say it."

Bonnie lifted her eyes to his. "Damon, I want you to fuck me."

Damon's eyes never left hers as he ripped off her lace panties. Bonnie gasped, barely taking in a breath before Damon was devouring her mouth, plunging his tongue inside her moist cavity. Bonnie broke away from the kiss.

"But first eat me." She said boldly, pushing him down the length of her body.

Damon's dick grew hard as a rock inside of his underwear.

Bonnie spread her legs and closed her eyes in anticipation. Damon was so good with his tongue; Bonnie could barely contain herself as she waited for that first lick over her clit.

What the hell? Bonnie opened her eyes when all she felt was his breath on her pussy. She sat up on her elbows and her jaw dropped. Was this mofo for real?!

"Damon, stop smelling my pussy you pervert and do as I asked!"

Though come to think of it, she didn't really ask but more like demanded.

Damon looked up at her with a twinkle in his eyes. " Bonnie, remember when you said…"

Bonnie shut him up by pressing his head to her center and cried out when his tongue finally got to work. She clutched the bed spread in her hands, struggling to breathe properly. Gawd! His tongue was unbelievable. And he just kept going and going, bringing her to orgasm so many times.

After a while Bonnie couldn't take his ministrations any longer and begged him to stop. He was going to kill her with his ravenous tongue. Bonnie tried to pull away from him and only then did Damon finally let her go. Bonnie collapsed onto the bed. Her body felt like it was made of jello; she couldn't move if she wanted to, but when Bonnie saw Damon still looking down at her kitty like he wanted to go back for more she found the strength to close her legs together.

Damon looked up into her eyes. "That will teach you from running off at the fucking mouth." He said, thinking back to that night when she'd so coldly told him that he'd never get the chance to smell her pussy again.

Bonnie didn't even try to defend herself.

Damon leaned over Bonnie and kissed her pretty lips, purposefully slipping his tongue inside of her mouth so that she could taste herself. Damon slid his hand between her legs and Bonnie broke away from the kiss. Her pussy was so sensitive to the touch.

"Damon, I can't do anything else after that."

Damon kissed her nose. "Yes you can." Damon looked into her eyes as his hand slid further south of her vagina, touching her _there. _Bonnie's eyes widened.

"I know how to make it feel good Bonnie. I promise it won't hurt."

Bonnie swallowed hard. Never in her life had she ever even thought about doing something as taboo as that. Of course Bonnie knew that some people engaged in that kind of sex but never had she been interested in doing it herself, not even in her most dirtiest of fantasies.

"It's okay Bonnie, it was just a suggestion. I'd never make you do something you weren't comfortable doing... but there are other things we can do." He said, looking intently into her eyes. "Do you trust me Bonnie?"

With anything else, no, Bonnie didn't trust Damon but when it came to pleasuring her body she did. "Yes." Bonnie said, looking into his eyes unwaveringly.

Damon smiled, seeing the truth in her eyes. He leaned down to kiss her mouth, stupidly thinking that she meant that she trusted him period, not knowing that she only meant with sex.

Damon asked Bonnie to lay on her stomach and Bonnie looked at him for a long moment before she complied. Damon covered her body with his, her back to his front.

Bonnie froze.

"Trust me Bonnie, I know what I'm doing. I won't hurt you." He whispered against her ear.

Bonnie relaxed but only slightly as Damon's weight pushed her into the mattress, pinning her beneath him. He told her to hook her legs around his and she did, trying not to panic as she did so.

Damon slowly entered Bonnie's pussy from the back and she gasped at the sensation which was quickly followed by a moan coming from deep in her throat.

Damon knew exactly what he was doing and how to make use of Bonnie's hypersensitive pussy.

He took her ever so slowly, barely moving his body, only grinding into her. Damon linked his big hands with Bonnie's as he fucked her like this for hours.

Bonnie had never experienced anything like it.

Bonnie came softly, her body trembling beneath Damon's but he kept going, barely moving his body, only doing a slow grind until he came and only then did he gently pull out of her. But Damon didn't move off Bonnie; they just laid like that and rested with him on top of her not saying a word, only feeling each other breathe.

Afterwards, Bonnie took a shower while Damon slept. She wouldn't let her mind think about Stefan because if she did she would break at the magnitude of her betrayal.

Bonnie didn't know what this thing with Damon was, but what she did know was that she loved Stefan in spite of what she was doing with Damon.

Bonnie got out of the shower drying off. She slipped on her robe and went into the bedroom. Damon was sitting up in bed with the sheet covering him from the waist down.

"I just ordered room service, since neither one of us had a chance to eat at the luau…"

"Fuck!" Bonnie said, remembering that she'd told Rebekah that she'd be back. Bonnie grabbed her phone, checking for messages. She breathed a sigh of relief when she read a text from Rebekah saying that she and Kol decided to leave the luau and go get a drink. Bonnie knew what that meant so Bekah wasn't somewhere needlessly worrying about her. Everything had worked out. Bonnie put down her phone.

"Is everything okay?" Damon asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Bonnie said, grabbing her lotion and sitting down in a chair.

Damon watched as Bonnie rubbed the lotion into her pretty legs. He grabbed the pillow that Bonnie had been laying on and placed it behind the one already at his back, making himself comfortable.

"So are we going to talk about what happened or are you going to pretend this night away?" Damon asked.

Bonnie looked at Damon, rubbing the lotion into her hands. "We both enjoyed ourselves so what more needs to be said?"

"Unbelievable!" Damon said angrily, getting out of bed.

Damn, Damon really was beautiful, Bonnie thought to herself as she looked at him not really listening to him as he went off. Her eyes traveled down to his dick. He really was big and the fact that she was able to enjoy having sex with him without it hurting her was a true testament to what an excellent and rather skillful lover Damon was.

Damon finally noticed that Bonnie wasn't listening to a damn thing he was saying. She was too busy looking at his dick.

Damon got hard in spite of himself eventhough he was really pissed at her.

For once Damon Salvatore didn't feel like strutting around in his birthday suit so he covered himself up with the complimentary robe that the hotel provided to its guests, tying it loosely around his waist because Bonnie had the uncanny ability to make him feel like a piece of meat.

It worked because once he was covered Bonnie looked at his face. "Sometimes you act like a dude, you know that Bonnie."

Bonnie jerked her head back. "Excuse me?"

"You heard what I fucking said…you always act like a guy after we finish having sex. Most women want to be held after they fuck, but not you. You can't leave fast enough!" he accused.

"Are you serious right now?" Bonnie asked, speechless.

Damon ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He didn't know what the hell he was doing any more. Bonnie had him so off kilter. "What am I to you Bonnie?" he asked suddenly.

Bonnie's eyes widened slightly at the candor of his question. Bonnie realized that she had to make Damon understand where she was coming from now before things got out of hand, but maybe they already had. Bonnie sat there for a moment not saying anything.

"Damon, I don't know what you want from me but no matter what happens between us I won't leave Stefan." She said gently as possible.

But it didn't matter how gently she put her words because Damon came back at her with guns blazing.

"Yes darling, but he will leave you if or should I say when he finds out about us."

Bonnie stood to her feet. "Don't threaten me Damon."

Damon closed the distance separating them. "Look at you, trying to get all big and bad with your little sexy self. I'm not going to lie, it's hot!"

Damon tried to kiss her, but Bonnie covered his mouth with her hand. "You are one crazy motherfucker you know that Damon?"

Damon removed her hand from his mouth. "Then what exactly does that make you Bonnie?" he asked.

Bonnie just stared at him. She honestly didn't know what that made her.

* * *

That was weeks ago and here Bonnie sat outside of the motel in her car, deciding whether or not to go inside and continue carrying on this illicit affair with her boyfriend's brother.

Bonnie had tried hard to stay away from Damon but she couldn't and trying to resist her attraction to him only made things worse and oh GAWD how she tried to resist but the pull was too strong and her flesh was so weak, so Bonnie had given in to her desires and she'd slept with Damon again a week after they'd gotten back from Hawaii and they'd been sneaking around ever since.

Bonnie's betrayal was killing her because despite it all she still loved Stefan with everything in her but this thing with Damon was all consuming and it stripped away every core value that her parents had tried to instilled in her.

Bonnie was a totally different person when she was with Damon. He brought out her dark side, with Damon, Bonnie wasn't her sweet, kind self in fact she was the complete opposite. Bonnie didn't censor herself with Damon or try to spare his feelings; she didn't compromise and rarely did she play nice. Bonnie knew who Damon Salvatore was so this alone justified her treatment of him; he was a cold bloodied bastard and she treated him accordingly. Never again would Bonnie make the mistake of forgetting who he was, eventhough Damon had the ability to fuck her to she couldn't think straight.

Bonnie felt crazy because she knew what she was doing was wrong on every level imaginable, but that still didn't stop her.

She was a cheater. Bonnie was that woman.

And it scared her. Damon scared her.

Damon had a powerful hold on her and it was so strong that at times Bonnie felt like her body was no longer her own. Somewhere along the way Damon had claimed it and not even Stefan's touch could prove otherwise. And what was scary was that she didn't love Damon, everything about them was physical whereas with Stefan he had the ownership of her heart. She was torn between two men, two brothers.

* * *

Bonnie finally opened her eyes and realized that Damon was standing inside of the door of the motel room just staring at her. Bonnie wondered how long he'd been standing there watching her.

They stared at each other, neither one moving.

Bonnie continued to stare at Damon with a hundred and one thoughts running rampant through her mind. She couldn't do this. This had to stop. What she was doing was wrong and hurting the one person she loved most in this world. If Stefan ever found out it would destroy him. Bonnie made up her mind and cranked up her gray mustang and watched as Damon's jaw tensed in his handsome face before she backed her car out of the motel parking lot.

Bonnie didn't know why she was shaking as she drove home.

It was Friday evening and thankfully Bonnie had missed rush hour traffic so it didn't take long to get back on the other side of town where she lived. Stefan had left that afternoon for a boys' weekend to see some fight in Vegas at the MGM Grand and wouldn't be back until Sunday.

When Bonnie pulled into her driveway, it was somewhat shocking because she'd completely zoned out and didn't know how she'd made it home safely. Bonnie got out of her car and ran a shaky hand threw her hair and her entire body froze when Damon's Porsche pulled up behind her car.

Had he been following behind her all this time?

Bonnie hadn't noticed a thing. She'd been completely out of it. Bonnie watched as Damon got out of his car and walked up to her.

"Do you want to explain what the hell happened back there at the motel?!" Damon seethed, getting in her face.

Bonnie backed away. "I changed my mind."

Damon felt like grabbing Bonnie and shaking her, but he refrained himself from putting his hands on her because he was so pissed off and could potentially hurt her.

"You might have informed me of that before I drove all the way out to the fucking Valley and waited for your ass for over an hour in that motel room!" he yelled at her because her nonchalance was making him furious by the second.

"Will you stop making an ass of yourself before my neighbors hear you?!" Bonnie gritted out, looking around to make sure no one was around to see them.

"Fuck your neighbors…let them hear me!" he yelled even louder.

Bonnie clenched her teeth and walked away from Damon, going to her front door. She wasn't going to argue with Damon outside of her house like some ghetto ass ruffians.

Damon followed her.

Bonnie was just about to unlock her door when Damon came up and stood beside her. "Damon leave!"

"No…" Damon said shaking his head emphatically. "You don't get to have your fucking way this time Bonnie." He fired back.

Bonnie briefly closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and turned to face him. "Damon, it's been a long day and I don't have the patience to deal with you now!"

That did it. Damon couldn't stand it when Bonnie made him feel like he was something that she had to put up with. Damon unlocked Bonnie's door and walked inside of her house and sat down on her sofa like he owned the place.

"I'm not going no fucking where so deal with it!" He said glaring at her.

For the first time in her entire life, Bonnie Bennett lost her fucking shit and went off.

Bonnie stormed inside of her house, slamming the front door closed.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are?! This is my motherfucking house and what I say goes! So don't you dare come into my home and start throwing your weight around like you have a right to! Now get the fuck out! Bonnie growled, standing over him with her hands balled up at her sides.

Damon had never seen Bonnie so mad before. It was weird because part of him wanted to laugh because she was this tiny little slip of a girl looking like she was ready to kick his ass and the other part of him was so fucking turned on by the sight of her fierceness that his dick started to get hard.

Damon took hold of Bonnie's small waist and pulled her in between his legs and looked up into her angry green eyes as he slowly began to push up her skirt around her slender thighs.

Bonnie grabbed a hold of Damon's hands to stop his progression while she still had a mind to.

"You need to leave Damon…now."

Damon stood up, his muscular body towering over Bonnie's petite frame. He gently touched her face and Bonnie's mind and body waged a war inside of her.

"You know you don't mean that Bonnie."

Bonnie tried to back away because being that close to Damon was having a powerful affect on her body, but the coffee table halted her movement. Damon closed the small gap between them.

Bonnie pressed her hand to Damon's chest to stop him from getting any closer to her. "Yes I do, Damon… just leave okay."

Bonnie moved behind the coffee table, grateful for the small barrier it provided between them.

Damon moved forward, like he was going to step over the coffee table to get to her but stopped his movements when Bonnie's front door opened.

Both Bonnie and Damon's heads swung to the front door to see Stefan walk in with a puzzled expression on his handsome face as he took in Damon standing in Bonnie's living room.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Stefan asked, looking at Damon.

Damon looked at Bonnie. "Do you want to tell him or should I?"


	10. Chapter 10

Bonnie could hear the sound of her own heart beating inside of her chest. How was that even possible? It was like she was listening to her heart through a stethoscope only there was no stethoscope, just the loud sound of her heart reverberating in her ears. It was so fucking loud that she couldn't even hear Damon and Stefan talking, and she knew that they were talking because she could see their mouths moving.

How could it be that the beating sound of her heart was drowning out their voices, preventing her from hearing them?

Damon stood across the coffee table, looking at her expectantly like he was waiting for her to say something while Stefan remained standing inside of the doorway with his green eyes moving back and forth between her and Damon.

Then all of a sudden both Damon and Stefan were looking at her with concern in their eyes. Could they hear the sound of her heart beating too? Was that why she saw the look of panic cross both their faces each reaching out to her at the same time like they were trying to catch her from falling?

That was the last thought that acrossed Bonnie's mind before everything went black.

* * *

Damon got to Bonnie first. He literally jumped over the coffee table and dropped to his knees, moving Bonnie's hair out of her face.

It had happened so fast, Bonnie was just standing there and before their eyes she just collapsed to the floor. Damon touched her cheek and it felt clammy.

Stefan was so worried about Bonnie that Damon's actions didn't even register in his mind. Stefan kneed down opposite Damon and tried to feel for Bonnie's pulse and he almost cried in relief when he felt the strong, steady beat of her heart.

"She just fainted that's all." Stefan said not really sure if he was trying to reassure himself or Damon. He caressed her cheek. "Come on baby and open those pretty eyes of yours so I can know that you're okay." Stefan pleaded.

Stefan leaned down as he cradled Bonnie's head in his arms, kissing her forehead. "Bonnie baby, open your eyes right now and stop scaring me."

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open to see Stefan leaning over her with an anxious, worried look on his face.

Bonnie reached up and touched his worried face. "Stef, what's wrong?" she asked weakly.

Stefan laughed, kissing her mouth. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear me Bonnie Bennett?"

Bonnie wrinkled her brows together in confusion. "What are you talking about?" And then she realized that she was lying on the floor. "W-What happened…why am I on the floor?"

"You fainted." Damon said.

Bonnie turned her head to see Damon staring down at her with an unreadable look on his face. Bonnie tried to sit up, instinctively leaning into Stefan and grabbing a hold of his shirt. He held Bonnie against his chest, his strong arms wrapped protectively around her as she stared at Damon.

Stefan kissed the top of Bonnie's head. "How do you feel, did you hurt yourself when you fell? He asked, running his hands over her arms and legs to make sure nothing was broken.

"I'm okay…I didn't hurt myself." She said, trying to ease his worry.

Stefan wasn't appeased and began checking her head looking for any bumps to be sure.

"Stef, I'm fine…I promise." Bonnie said.

Stefan let out a relieved breath when he didn't find anything. "What happened Bonnie…why did you faint like that…were you feeling sick?

"I don't know what happened, I was feeling fine and then all of a sudden everything just went black." She explained.

"Have you had anything to eat today?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie tried to think through the haze in her head. "I had breakfast, but I had to skip lunch because Elijah needed me to sit in on a meeting with this new client we have."

Damon stood to his feet. "Maybe you should fix her something to eat Stef."

"Yeah, I was just thinking that." Stefan said, easily lifting Bonnie's small body in his arms and standing to his feet. He carried her to the sofa and sat her down, taking off her shoes. Stefan went to the downstairs closet and pulled out a light weight blanket and draped it over Bonnie. "There you go all snug as a bug in a rug." He said and then leaned down to kiss her.

"Is there anything special you want me to make you?" Stefan asked her.

Bonnie shook her head, reaching up to touch his face. "Whatever you make is fine." She answered and then kissed his mouth, needing to feel close to him.

Damon fixed his gaze to the abstract painting that hung on Bonnie's wall.

"Damon, will you keep her company while I go fix something up?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie was about to say no when Damon preempted her. "Yeah... no problem."

Bonnie tensed when Stefan left the room. Damon sat down on the coffee table facing her.

"You don't have to stay with me, I'm fine." Bonnie said, not looking at him.

Damon had to stop himself from reaching out to touch her, just like Stefan he felt the need to make sure that she was really okay.

"I already said that I would stay so just accept my company for once without giving me any grief because I've had just about enough of all I'm going to take from you today."

Bonnie's jaw tensed. "Well at least get your heavy ass off of my coffee table… that's what chairs are made for, to sit on." She said, glaring at him.

Forever the bitch even when her ass wasn't feeling well, Damon thought to himself.

"Bonnie, you do realize if I break your precious table that I can afford to buy you a hundred more just like it?"

Pretentious bastard. Bonnie felt like slapping his arrogant ass.

What came next just tumbled out of her mouth without any forethought. "Not that table you pompous jackass… my grandfather made it." She sneered.

Damon rolled his eyes but reluctantly started to get up from the table but stopped mid rise and look at Bonnie more carefully."

Why you little fucking liar!" He said in disbelief.

Damn. How did he know that she'd just pulled that lie right out of her ass?

"What gave me away?" she asked, looking at him like what she did wasn't fucked up.

Damon chuckled at her nerve. He couldn't believe how she'd delivered that bold faced lie with such ease, and if it hadn't been for the minor little slip up at the end he would have totally bought it.

They really were a lot alike.

"You almost had me but then that pretty mouth of yours started to twitch right at the end like you were trying not to smile."

Bonnie scoffed. "It figures that you'd notice something like that considering you are the master at manipulation and deception."

It wasn't so much what Bonnie said but how she said it that made Damon angry because it came off as highly judgmental and Bonnie was the last person to be casting stones at him.

Damon leaned towards Bonnie, his face cold. "Be careful of that high horse you're sitting on princess because you seem to be following directly in my lying, manipulative footsteps and might I add doing a masterful job."

Bonnie swallowed hard, turning away from Damon's angry glare but he grabbed a hold of her face, forcing Bonnie to look at him.

Damon's eyes got all big and scary looking. "You lost your ability to look down your nose at me when you started fucking around on my brother. You are on my level now, baby… we're two peas in a pod…and don't you fucking forget it Bonnie."

A tear slid down Bonnie's cheek. Damon roughly let go of her face. "Tell Stef that I had to leave." he said getting up, but then he leaned over her sitting form and Bonnie's entire body tensed.

"And just so you know I wasn't going to tell him… feel better princess." He whispered against her ear and kissed her cheek before straightening to his full height and walking out of her front door.

Bonnie angrily wiped his kiss from her face.

Stefan came into the living room a few minutes later carrying a tray of food. "Where's Damon?" Stefan asked, sitting the try on Bonnie's lap and sitting down on the edge of the sofa, facing her.

Bonnie cleared her throat. "He had to leave." She said looking down at the tray of food instead of at Stefan.

Stefan unfolded a cloth napkin and placed it over Bonnie's silk blouse to protect it from the soup he heated up for her.

"Why was he here anyway?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I guess he thought that you were here, but I never got a chance to ask him because you came in right after he did." She lied.

"Well, I'll call him up later then and see what he wanted." Stefan said.

Bonnie nodded her head. "So what happened to going to Vegas and seeing the fight?" she asked, dipping her grill cheese sandwich into the soup and taking a bite.

"We found out via twitter that Mayweather injured his hand and that the fight had been canceled so I didn't see any reason in going but Derek and Stiles decided to go anyway."

"I'm sorry sweetie… I know how much you were looking forward to that fight."

"Yeah… but hey… now I get to spend the weekend with my best girl, and that's not a bad thing at all." Stefan said, leaning forward and kissing Bonnie's mouth.

Bonnie pulled back after a while, looking into his green eyes as she lovingly caressed his face and when Stefan leaned so trustingly into her touch Bonnie liked to have cried.

"I love you so much Stefan." Bonnie said with her voice breaking.

Stefan kissed her again. "And I love you." He said, resting his forehead against hers. "We are going to make the most of this weekend because who knows when I'll have another one off."

Bonnie chuckled lightly, pulling back.

Stefan smiled, but then he noticed that she'd stopped eating. He picked up the spoon, dipping it in the soup and brought it to her mouth. "Open." He demanded.

Bonnie frowned.

Stefan raised his brow.

"You are going to finish this whole bowl, and I know you're not a big fan of soup but it was the quickest thing I could make so you are going to eat it…now be a good girl and open up and when you're done I'll cut you a big slice of the strawberry cheesecake I bought from that bakery you love so much."

Bonnie's eyes lit up like a little kid and she obediently opened up her mouth. Stefan chuckled as he fed her the soup. He knew her too well.

* * *

The following night, Bonnie and Stefan were at his mother's house for dinner where they met Morgan's new boyfriend for the first time. His name was Matt Donovan and he was a construction worker that Morgan met when her charity sponsored the rebuilding of a house for a family in need who'd lost everything in an electrical fire. This guy was nothing like the men Morgan normally dated; he was Middle America and blue collar all the way. They had absolutely nothing in common but somehow they seemed to work. Matt seemed to bring out the best in Morgan; she had lost that spoiled rich girl air about her. And though Morgan was never a mean girl she did have her ways and being with Matt seemed to even her out.

"You two look like Ken and Barbie." Bonnie said to Morgan once they were alone.

Stefan and Bonnie had been at Victoria's house for about an hour and got a chance to talk to Matt and watch him with Morgan. He seemed to be a nice guy though a little guarded but Bonnie understood his behavior because she too had been a little overwhelmed the first time she'd come to the Salvatore's house and took in the magnitude of their wealth.

At the first opportunity she got, Bonnie had dragged Morgan to the bathroom so that they could have a quick talk before dinner.

"We do not and besides I'm not all that blonde compared to him!" Morgan giggled.

Bonnie's eyes widened because Morgan was blushing right there in front of her eyes. Morgan Salvatore never blushed!

This was huge.

Bonnie was quiet for a moment as she looked at Morgan, really looked at her. "Oh my gawd…you're in love with this guy aren't you?"

Morgan bit her lip and nodded her head.

Bonnie smiled, hugging her. "I'm so happy for you sweetie. He seems like a really nice guy."

It took Bonnie a moment to realize that Morgan had started to cry; she pulled back in concern. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Bonnie asked, grabbing a couple of Kleenex from box on the counter and handing them to Morgan.

Morgan dried her tears. "I just know that somehow, someway I'm going to fuck it up."

"Morgan stop… don't think like that. You'll only sabotage yourself."

Morgan sighed. "Bonnie, you know that I don't have the best track record when it comes to men and Matt is so different from the guys I've dated in the past. He's so good and decent. Bonnie, he actually goes to church. Church!"

Bonnie couldn't help it; she giggled.

"This is not funny Bonnie… I mean I'm freaking out here…I've even considered breaking things off with him because we're just so different and it's only a matter of time before things start going south with us."

Bonnie hugged her. "Oh sweetie, you can't think that way. Whenever we're exposed to something new and different our first instinct is to be afraid but you can't allow that fear to stop you from seeing where this goes Morgan because you'll always wonder what could have been and you'll regret it for the rest of your life. And no one should ever live with regrets."

Morgan hugged Bonnie tighter to her before pulling away. She wiped at her eyes then her nose. "When did you get to be so wise Bonnie Bennett?"

Bonnie chuckled. "I watch a lot of Dr. Phil."

Morgan snickered and then her face sobered and she took Bonnie's hand. "I know that I don't say it but you're the best friend I've ever had Bonnie and I love you."

Bonnie's eyes watered and she squeezed Morgan's hand. "I love you too Morgan."

They embraced, hugging each other tightly. A loud knocking sound came from outside the bathroom door.

"Hey Bon, I don't know what you're doing in there with my sister but you might want to come out now before those ugly lesbian rumors get started up again!" Stefan yelled through the bathroom door.

Morgan and Bonnie looked at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

After dinner at Victoria's house, Morgan, Matt, Stefan, and Bonnie decided to make a night of it and go out to a club because after all it was Saturday night. But when Stefan suggested that they go to Damon's club, Bonnie tried to persuade him to go somewhere else, but Stefan was adamant about going because he hadn't been there since it opened. So here they sat at Damon's club in the VIP section. They were let in on the spot, bypassing the long line to get in and their drinks were on the house because they were kin to the owner. Bonnie was so uncomfortable and tense that even Stefan picked up on it so he dragged Bonnie out onto the dance floor to try to loosen her up. He held Bonnie close to him with his hand on her ass as they swayed to the music. He whispered knotty things in her ear, making Bonnie giggle and it wasn't long before he'd worked himself up and could only think about one thing.

Stefan bent his head and whispered in her ear. "I want you so bad."

Stefan kissed Bonnie, sliding his tongue erotically in and out of her mouth, simulating the act of slow, lazy fucking.

Bonnie moaned into his mouth and for a second she forgot that they were on a crowded dance floor where any and every one could see them.

Bonnie pulled back, looking around. "Stef, people are watching us."

Stefan chuckled. "That's easy to fix. Come with me."

He led Bonnie off the dance floor and when she realized where Stefan was taking her, Bonnie felt sick to her stomach.

Stefan closed the door to the private room on the second floor of the club and immediately picked up where they left off on the dance floor.

"I want you so fucking much." He said, sliding her dress up over her hips. Bonnie closed her eyes and images of Damon saying and doing the exact same thing to her in this very room flooded her mind. Bonnie tried to block it out and concentrate on Stefan but it wasn't working.

She couldn't do this.

Stefan trailed kisses down her throat, making his way down to the exposed skin of her cleavage, his hand slipping inside her panties and rubbing her pussy.

"Stefan, stop…I can't do this." She said, trying to pull away. "Stefan…stop…" Bonnie said, pushing at his chest.

But Stefan was too far gone and didn't hear her through his lust filled brain. He captured her mouth again, thrusting his tongue inside but Bonnie broke away from the kiss. "STEFAN STOP!" She yelled.

It was like someone had dashed a bucket of cold water in Stefan's face, sobering him up. He immediately let Bonnie go and stepped away from her, his chest heaving.

The look on his face made Bonnie's heart squeeze painfully inside of her chest.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell…it's just that I don't feel comfortable having sex in here Stefan…I'm sorry." She said and tried to touch his face but Stefan backed away.

Bonnie dropped her hand, biting her bottom lip. "Please don't be angry okay."

Stefan nodded his head stiffly, his jaw tensing.

"Stefan say something, please talk to me." Bonnie said, starting to panic.

Stefan ran his hand through his hair. "We should probably get back downstairs before Morgan comes looking for us."

Bonnie just looked at him and then nodded her head. Stefan opened the door and allowed Bonnie to walk out ahead of him.

When they got back to their table, Matt and Morgan were still dancing. Stefan ordered another drink but this time instead of getting a beer he ordered a shot of Patron.

"Stefan, I'm sor…"

Stefan raised his hand silencing her.

The waitress brought Stefan his drink and he down it in one shot.

Matt and Morgan came back to the table, hanging all over each other. "Hey guys, we are going to go…Bonnie, I'll call you in the morning." She said, freeing herself from Matt's arm to lean down and hug Bonnie's neck. "And Stef, I'll see you the next time you're off." She said, shoving his head.

And with that they left.

Bonnie looked at Stefan. "Um… maybe we should leave too."

Stefan ignored her and held up his empty glass, signaling the waitress for another.

"Well lookie here. You two are the last two people I expected to see here tonight."

This night just kept getting worst.

Bonnie looked up to see Damon standing there with a Kate Upton want to be hanging all over him.

"Brother, I didn't expect to see you here either, have a seat and keep us company." Stefan said.

Damon cocked his brow at Stefan and then his eyes looked to Bonnie, who was staring down at her drink.

What the fuck was going on here? Everything about this scene just seemed off.

Damon sat down.

Fake Kate Upton began to pout. "But Damon, you promised we'd dance." She whined.

Damon glared at her. "Then go dance."

Fake Kate swallowed hard and wisely got lost in the dancing crowd.

Stefan chuckled. "Damn…that was fucked up, bro."

The waitress brought Stefan his second shot of Patron and he downed it like the first.

Damon stopped the waitress before she could leave. "Bring three more shots." He told her.

Bonnie spoke up then. "No that's okay, we're about to leave."

Stefan turned to Bonnie but didn't speak, he just looked at her, his eyes dropping to her mouth before returning to her eyes and after a moment he turned back to the waitress. "You heard the man, bring three more shots."

The waitress nodded her head and left.

Damon looked at Bonnie but she dropped her eyes to the table.

"Bonnie is everything okay?" Damon asked her pointedly.

Bonnie looked at him. "Everything's fine."

The waitress came back to the table with the shots of Patron, placing a shot in front of each of them.

Stefan took his shot to the head once again and Bonnie glared at him, becoming increasingly angry by his behavior. He was acting like a spoiled child and Bonnie didn't like it one bit. But then the guilt for the reason why he was behaving like this set in and Bonnie couldn't take it. She had to leave this table. Bonnie stood up causing both Stefan and Damon to look at her.

"Where you going?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie froze taken a little aback by his tone.

She looked into Stefan's eyes and saw his anger. Bonnie swallowed hard. "To the ladies room." She said, picking up her purse and walked away feeling eyes on her but didn't know from which one.

Bonnie came out of the stall and washed her hands. She grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser and dried her hands lost in her thoughts. Stefan was drinking because of her. All of this was her fault. Bonnie was so in her head that she didn't notice when the door to the ladies room opened. It wasn't until she felt strong arms circle around her waist that she snap out of it. Bonnie jumped, her heart leaping into her throat until her fearful eyes snapped up to the mirror to see that it was Stefan.

"My gawd, don't you ever do that shit again...you scared the hell out of me Stefan!"

Stefan chuckled, kissing her neck. "Mmmm...you smell so good...I can just eat you up."

What was with him tonight? "Stef, you can't be in here…this is the ladies room."

Stefan continued to kiss her neck. "This is my brother's club therefore I can do whatever the fuck I want."

Unlike Morgan who had a tendency to act entitled every now and then, Stefan never behaved that way and Bonnie loved that about him so that was why now him making that comment rubbed her the absolutely wrong way.

"Will you please stop acting like a spoiled, entitled brat and just leave before someone catches you in here?

Stefan lifted his head and stared at her in the mirror, Bonnie stared back unflinchingly. "What is with you tonight?" he asked. His eyes hard.

"I can ask the same of you." Bonnie said.

Stefan turned Bonnie around to face him.

"What the fuck is going on with you Bonnie?"

Bonnie suddenly dropped her eyes to his chest. "Nothing."

Stefan grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "You're lying, something is going on with you Bonnie…you've been acting different lately, ever since you came back from Hawaii you've been different."

Stefan searched Bonnie's eyes for a long moment, his grip on her face tightening. "Are you fucking someone else Bonnie?"

Bonnie's heart began to pound within her chest. Her eyes welled up with tears.

Stefan saw this and his grip tightened. Bonnie grabbed a hold of his arm, trying to pull free. "S-Stefan, you're hurting me."

Stefan ignored her words, his eyes suddeningly watering as well. "Bonnie please tell me that you haven't been fucking someone else behind my back." He choked out.

Bonnie started to cry, tears falling down her face. "Stefan…"

"Oh GAWD!" Stefan said, letting her go as if he'd been burned. He paced back and forth, red hot rage filling his entire being. If he didn't let it out he would kill her. Stefan began punching the wall.

Bonnie didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…Stefan please...I'm sorry…" She cried over and over again.

The sound of Bonnie's voice only made Stefan madder so he grabbed her by her arms and forcefully pushed her against the wall.

"YOU LYING, CHEATING WHORE!" He screamed at her as tears rolled down his face. "How could you do this to me…how could you do this to us?!"

Bonnie could feel her heart breaking into a million pieces. She felt like she was dying. "I'm sorry… Stefan please…" Bonnie pleaded.

Stefan had to get away from Bonnie because the urge to kill her was so strong. She meant everything to him. He'd never loved anyone like he loved Bonnie. And the thought of another man touching her, being inside of her and taking what belong to him was making Stefan insane. He pushed Bonnie away from him, and she slammed hard into the wall, hurting her.

But Bonnie was mindless of the pain because all she saw was Stefan walking away from her and the thought of him leaving her was to much to bear. Bonnie went after him, grabbing his arm.

"Stefan…please don't do this...don't leave me… I'm sorry… I love you so much… please don't leave me…please!"

Stefan lost it. How dare she utter those words to him?! How the fuck can she claim to love him and turn around and fuck another guy behind his back?! That wasn't love!

Having the nerve to utter those words after what she did to him was like a slap in the face.

"YOU FUCKING LIAR!" Stefan roared, angrily yanking his arm from Bonnie's hold and back slapping her hard across the face.

The force of the slap sent Bonnie reeling and the only thing that saved her from hitting the floor was that her hands caught the edge of the restroom counter.

Stefan felt numb as he looked down at Bonnie's small, trembling body, clutching the counter for support. "You stay away from me Bonnie because I don't know what I might do to you." He told her before turning his back on her crying form and walking out of the ladies room.

* * *

If fake Kate grabbed Damon's dick one more time, he was going to break her fucking hand. She was drunk now and making a fool of herself by groping him thinking that it was turning him on when it was actually doing the complete opposite.

Tony one of the security guys walked up to the table and Damon saw his way out. "Do me a favor and call a cab to take her home."

Fake Kate looked at Damon, trying to focus because she was seeing two of him and it confused her because she didn't know which one was the real Damon Salvatore and she'd be damned if she was going to fuck both of them. She'd tried that once and would never do it again. So she'd gladly go home. Both of them could kiss her ass, fake Kate thought to herself before she killed the last of her drink. No sense in wasting it.

"Yes sir, I'll do that, but first there is a problem that needs your attention. A young lady was found in the women's restroom…it looks like she was assaulted."

Damon swore under his breath as he got up from the table. This was the last thing that he needed. All Damon could think about was being sued because some little punk couldn't keep it in his pants. Damon made his way through the crowd of dancing people. When he got to the ladies restroom, he saw three women surrounding the girl trying to talk to her.

"Ladies, I'm the owner of this club so can you please let me try and talk to her and see what happened?" Damon asked.

The three young women moved back, giving Damon space. And eventhough Damon couldn't see her face; he knew instantly that it was Bonnie the moment he saw her small body trembling uncontrollably as she held on to the counter.

Damon felt bile rise up in his throat. This couldn't be happening…not to her. Damon kneed down beside her.

"Bonnie." He barely got out. "Bonnie, please look at me." Damon said his voice a little stronger.

Damon moved Bonnie's hair away from her face and saw that her mouth was bleeding. "Bonnie… baby, who hurt you?" he said, trying to disguise the rage in his voice because he didn't want to frighten her.

"Bonnie, you need to tell me who hurt you?"

_So that I can kill him._

Fear rose up in Bonnie. Fear for Stefan because Damon was dangerous and he'd hurt Stefan.

"No because you'll hurt him…and he didn't mean it…he didn't mean to hit me…he was angry because I hurt him...it wasn't his fault Damon!" Bonnie screamed hysterically.

Damon was blinded by rage. "Stefan did this…he did this to you…"

Bonnie saw the rage in Damon's eyes and terror seized her heart. Bonnie clutched at Damon's chest.

"Promise me you won't hurt him…please promise me…I couldn't take it if you hurt him ...it was all my fault…so please don't hurt him okay…I'll do anything you say, just don't hurt him Damon!" She begged.

Damon clenched his jaw as he held Bonnie's sobbing body in his arms.

He was going to kill that fucker.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonnie woke up feeling the achy throb of her cut sore lip, but it was nothing compared to the ache that throbbed in her heart. It was unrelenting.

Bonnie sat up in bed, her hand reaching up to her face and gently touching the corner of her mouth. She still couldn't get over that Stefan had struck her…not her sweet, gentle Stefan. Bonnie had never been hit before a day in her young life by anyone, not even growing up as a child. And the fact that it had been Stefan of all people to strike her was unfathomable and yet it had happened. Her actions drove him to this.

The guilt of her betrayal wouldn't allow Bonnie to fault Stefan for hitting her. And though in her rational mind she knew she was so wrong to think this way, that didn't stop Bonnie from believing that she deserved it.

Bonnie looked around the large beautiful bedroom that was not hers. Damon had brought her back to his house last night and Bonnie was so out of her head with what happened with Stefan that she didn't care enough to object. She remembered how Damon had taken off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders and without saying a word had picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the ladies room to the back entrance of the club to his car. Damon had cradled her in his arms like she was a small child, being extra careful with her as if he thought she would break.

Bonnie was pulled from her thoughts when the bedroom door opened and Damon came into the room carrying a breakfast tray in his hands. What made him think that she could possibly eat anything at a time like this? The last thing on her mind was food. Damon placed the tray over Bonnie's lap and sat down on the side of the bed. He lifted her chin up with his hand to get a good look at her face. Bonnie had a small cut at the corner of her mouth and the area around it was slightly red and puffy. Damon couldn't help himself and leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to her hurt mouth. Bonnie winced at the contact, pulling back.

Damon silently studied Bonnie and saw the wariness in her hazel eyes as she looked back at him. He wondered if she realized that things were now different. After last night, in Damon's mind Stefan was no longer a part of her life.

She was now his.

"How do you feel this morning?" he asked, caressing her face.

Damon's behavior was making Bonnie uncomfortable and she didn't know how to handle it. So Bonnie handled Damon like she normally did and fell back to what she knew. Bonnie became bitchy.

She cleared her throat, moving his hand from her face. "How do you think I feel Damon? The man I love found out that I've been cheating on him with another guy and now hates the very sight of me…he called me a lying cheating whore and slapped the fuck out of me. So how do you imagine I'm feeling this morning?"

Damon chose to ignore her attitude because he knew she was hurting, but one thing about what she said or rather didn't say caught his attention and he couldn't let it go.

"So I gather by your little hostile rant that Stefan doesn't know it's me you've been cheating with?"

Bonnie swallowed hard, dropping her eyes and shaking her head.

Damon's anger got the best of him and he no longer felt like giving her a pass. He felt like shaking the hell out of her.

"Bonnie don't you know it's better to just rip the fucking band-aide clean off and get it over with instead of prolonging the inevitable?! Why the fuck didn't you just tell him and get everything out in the open?!" he yelled at her.

Couldn't Damon see that she was an emotional wreck right now?! She didn't need him jumping down her throat on top of everything else. Bonnie couldn't help it; her emotions were all over the place and she burst into tears.

"Stop yelling at me! You weren't there Damon! You didn't see his face!" She screamed, hastily placing the tray to the side and getting up from the bed. She couldn't deal with Damon getting on her now…it was too much.

But Damon grabbed hold of Bonnie before she could run from him, her tears mollifying his anger. He stood to his feet and pulled Bonnie into his arms to calm her.

It was so unsettling being in Damon's arms like this. Bonnie didn't like how intimate the gesture was, only Stefan held her like this, so she tried to pull out of Damon's embrace.

"No… I don't want you to hold me like this."

This had Damon flabbergasted.

"Bonnie, how is it that you'll let me fuck the hell out of that gorgeous little body of yours, but you object to me simply holding you in my arms? Don't you see how crazy that is…how weird and crazy you are?" he chuckled, refusing to let her go.

Bonnie stopped struggling to pull free, her body growing stiff in Damon's arms at his words.

There was a small part of Damon that was a little hurt that Bonnie didn't want his comfort. And maybe this wouldn't have stung so much if he hadn't witness Bonnie seeking comfort in Stefan's arms time and again. So apparently she wasn't adversed to being comforted, just not by him.

When Bonnie remained tense in his arms, Damon finally let her go. And there was a part of him that wanted to punish her for rejecting him, but for once Damon didn't give in to his vindictive side.

Bonnie had the power to hurt him and didn't even know it. And Damon was going to keep it that way.

Damon pushed down his hurt.

"I figured that you'd want to get out of that dress so I brought you a pair of my jeans and a shirt to put on…I know you're going to drown in them but they're clean. Everything you need is in the bathroom. So I'll just leave and let you eat your breakfast because I can't have you fainting again." He said, giving Bonnie a small smile and chucking her under the chin.

And with that, Damon left the bedroom leaving Bonnie standing there with too many unsettling thoughts swirling around in her head.

* * *

After Bonnie finished her breakfast, she went into the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth before taking a shower. When she was done, Bonnie put on Damon's clothes and was thankful when she saw that he'd also given her a belt because there was no way his jeans would stay on her without it.

And it wasn't long before Bonnie's curiosity got the better of her and she decided to take a look around Damon's house. She'd been out of it last night when he'd brought her here but today she wanted to see his home and if it was anything like this room then she knew it would be gorgeous.

Bonnie picked up the breakfast tray and headed out of the bedroom and walked in the direction of the staircase. Bonnie's eyes took in everything around her; Damon's home was beautiful no question but the thing was it was huge. And Bonnie didn't understand why he would want to live in such a massive fucking house when it was just him? It didn't make sense. One person didn't need all this space. It felt like such an extravagant waste.

Bonnie got lost on her hunt for the kitchen and discovered some surprising things about Damon along the way. Apparently he played the guitar because he had like five of them which looked to be custom made in what she assumed to be a music room.

Stefan also played the guitar and he would play for her every now and then; he'd even written her a song. Bonnie swallowed hard at the thought of him. She'd managed to go a few minutes without thinking about last night. It hurt too much to think about Stefan so Bonnie concentrated on her tour of Damon's house.

Evidently, Damon was a fan of the opera because he had an oppressive collection of playbills displayed in a small glass case. He didn't seem like the opera type. Every now and then Bonnie would come across a photo and she'd stop to take a look and in one such photo Damon was in a boxing ring, posing with his dukes up, clad in the boxing shorts and everything. No wonder he knew how to handle himself that night in the club; he was an amateur fighter.

But what really took Bonnie by surprise was when she finally found the kitchen and looked out the window she saw Damon outside in the back yard playing catch with a dog. He was the last person Bonnie would expect to have a dog. Bonnie stood by the window and watched them. Damon threw the stick and the golden retriever went running after it and when the dog brought the stick back to Damon, he laughed, patting the dog fondly.

Bonnie had never seen Damon so unguarded and carefree as he was in this moment; he seemed like a totally different person.

Bonnie turned away from the window and sat the breakfast tray on the granite countertop and began placing the dishes from her breakfast into the dishwasher. When the back door opened and the golden retriever came into the kitchen Bonnie froze. The dog stood in front of Bonnie, looking at her curiously like he was thinking who the hell is this woman in my house?

Bonnie's heart pounded within her chest because she was deathly afraid of dogs. And it all stemmed from when she was attacked by a neighbor's dog when she was five years old; she never got over it.

Bonnie fearfully backed away from the dog.

Damon walked into the kitchen and stopped when he saw Bonnie almost frozen in fear as she looked down at his dog.

Damon whistled and the dog obediently ran to him and Damon made him heel.

Bonnie began to breathe again.

Damon squatted down, stroking the dog's shiny yellow goat. "Are you afraid of dogs Bonnie?"

Bonnie kept her eyes on the golden retriever. "What gave me away…the petrified look I'm sure that's on my face or the fact that I might have pissed my pants?"

Damon chuckled. "Don't you mean my pants?"

Damon slowly looked Bonnie over, liking how she looked in his clothes. He'd been right, his clothes drowned her small body, but she still looked damn good in them.

But Damon tried to stay on the issue at hand. "You have no need to be afraid of Lasher here because he's a very friendly dog."

Bonnie's jaw tensed. "That's what all dog owners say until their precious little pets go all psycho and attack innocent people minding their own business."

Damon looked at her intently. "Is that what happened…you were attacked by a dog?"

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, by a neighbor's dog when I was a little kid."

Damon frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that Bonnie, but not all dogs attack. Lasher is a good boy…he won't hurt you." He said, patting Lasher. "Isn't that right buddy?"

Lasher barked.

Damon chuckled, but then his face sobered as he looked at Bonnie. "Come and pat him. I promise he won't bite."

Lasher looked harmless, but Bonnie's fear of dogs ran to deep. "I don't think so."

Damon planned on Bonnie being at his home a lot, so it was important that she wasn't afraid of Lasher.

"Bonnie either you come over to us or we will come to you. Isn't that right buddy?" He said to the dog.

Lasher barked again.

Bonnie's jaw tensed. "I said no Damon."

Damon stood and Bonnie didn't give him a chance to take a step before she was walking out of the kitchen.

"Lasher, stay." Damon commanded the dog before he went after Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" Damon yelled after her.

Fear seized Bonnie thinking that Damon was coming after her with the dog; she didn't even look back but just started to run down the hall. But because the clothes she had on was twice her size, they slowed her down so she picked up the pant legs to try to gain some momentum though it was no use because Damon easily caught her.

"NO DAMON…LET ME GO…LET ME GO!" Bonnie screamed, panicking that Lasher was right behind him.

Damon heard the sheer fear in her voice and he immediately tried to calm her. "Bonnie, Lasher is in the kitchen! He's in the kitchen!"

Bonnie stopped struggling, breathing hard. Damon let her go and Bonnie leaned her back against the wall for support because the adrenaline was pumping through her body.

"Why the fuck did you run?"

"Because I thought…I thought you were coming after me with the dog." She said, still trying to catch her breath.

"Bonnie, you know I would never do something like that especially seeing how afraid you are of him."

This made Bonnie angry. "No I didn't know that Damon, especially after you just said _Bonnie either you come over to us or we'll come to you…isn't that right buddy_!" She mimicked. "What the hell did you expect me to think, after that threat?!"

Damon realized that she had a point. "You're right…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to frighten you like that."

Bonnie glared at him. "You should be sorry… trying to force me to pat your dog."

Damon smiled lazily, placing his hands against the wall by her head and trapping her in. "Now Bonnie, we both know that I can't even get you to lick my dog let alone pat it." He said, suggestively.

Bonnie's face heated up with embarrassment at his innuendo.

Damon bent his head and kissed her.

Bonnie winced against his mouth, pulling back. She reached up touching the corner of her lip. "It hurts."

Damon's eyes darkened dangerously. "I'm going to kill him for putting his fucking hands on you."

Bonnie dropped her hand from her mouth. "You're not going to touch him."

Damon swore. "Even after everything that happened last night, you fucking defend him. He hit you Bonnie!"

"Right! He hit ME...me Damon…so you are going to stay out of it! This is between him and me."

"Like hell!" Damon shouted.

Bonnie shook her head sighing. "Damon, you have to stop. What goes on between Stefan and I is none of your business. I don't need you to defend me nor do I want you too. So please just stay out of this okay."

Damon touched Bonnie's face, his jaw tensing. She didn't know that she was his and that he took care of and protected what was his. But it was too soon to tell her this because at this point Bonnie would only run from him.

"Bonnie, the moment Stefan made the fatal mistake of putting his hands on you it became my business, brother or no brother."

Bonnie's heart began to pound. Damon's voice was cold as ice. It reminded her of the day she first met him when she'd overheard him talking to Victoria in the den. This couldn't be happening; Bonnie had to reach Damon.

Bonnie swallowed hard. "Damon, you know that you don't mean that. Stefan is your blood and that means something so you just can't disregard that no matter how much you may want to." She said, searching his eyes.

Damon didn't even bat an eyelash. "Stefan is nothing to me…never has been and never will be. He and Morgan is the product of my father's inability to keep his dick in his pants and that's all they'll ever be to me."

Bonnie saw the truth of this declaration reflected in Damon's eyes. He meant every word he said. But Bonnie couldn't accept that.

"Damon, Morgan and Stefan are a part of your family."

"Just because they share my last name doesn't make it so."

Bonnie couldn't take it. No one could be this coldly obtuse. "But the blood you share with them makes it so!" She insisted.

Damon knew what Bonnie was trying to do and he was going to put a stop to it now. He was done with this conversation.

"No matter what Bonnie, Stefan is going to pay for what he did to you, so stop wasting both our time by trying to change my mind because it won't work." He said, shutting her down.

Tears welled up in Bonnie's eyes. "You know Stefan. He would never intentionally hurt anyone, but last night I broke something inside of him. Can't you see that? You can't punish him for something I did…that we did. It's not right Damon."

This made Damon furious. "And him hitting you was?!" he shouted at her.

Bonnie flinched by the ferocity of his anger.

"I didn't say that." Bonnie said in a quiet voice.

"That's what it fucking sounded like to me Bonnie! You're acting like you deserved what he did to you!"

Bonnie didn't say anything but her silence said it all.

Damon couldn't believe it; he ran a frustrated hand through his dark hair. "Oh my gawd, you actually think you deserved Stefan hitting you.

Bonnie dropped her eyes, not being able to look at Damon.

But Damon wasn't having it; he took hold of her chin, forcing her to look at him. "No, I want you to look me in the eyes and admit it!"

A tear rolled down Bonnie's cheek. "I hurt him so bad Damon."

"Do you believe you deserved Stefan striking you for cheating on him?" Damon asked pointedly.

Bonnie closed her eyes as more tears rolled down her face.

Damon let her go.

Bonnie hung her head in shame.

"Bonnie, I have to say that I never thought that you'd be one of those women but it seems that you are. I see now that my little brother has a mighty powerful hold on your heart so much so that you'd accept his abuse of you but I can't have that."

Damon forced Bonnie to look at him. "You'd do anything to protect Stefan from me wouldn't you Bonnie?"

Bonnie searched Damon's eyes not understanding where he was going with this.

"Wouldn't you?" Damon pressed.

"Yes." Bonnie said softly.

Damon nodded his head, already knowing this to be true. "Well knowing my little brother as I do…eventually he's going to forgive you and come crawling back with his tail between his legs wanting to get back together with you. However when he does Bonnie, you are going to tell him no because you're in love me."

Bonnie stop breathing, shaking her head in protest. "No." she said trying to get his hands off her.

Damon's eyes became big as he glared at her. "Yes." He sneered at her.

"NO! I'm not going to do it!" Bonnie cried.

"Do you have any idea what I can do to Stefan Bonnie?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No, please don't do this Damon…please." She sobbed.

Damon was relentless. "Who's it going to be Bonnie…you have to decide right now…is it going to be me or him…and choose wisely because Stefan's very life depends upon it."

Bonnie couldn't believe that this was happening.

"HIM OR ME, BONNIE!" Damon yelled in her face.

Bonnie flinched as tears rolled down her face. "Y-You!" Bonnie screamed.

Damon relaxed the hold he had on Bonnie, releasing a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. He pulled Bonnie into his arms, hugging her as she cried against his chest.

Damon Salvatore always got what he wanted, even if he had to be a low down, dirty bastard to do it.


	12. Chapter 12

"Great...this is just what I need." Bonnie mumbled as she pulled up into her driveway to see Damon's Porsche already parked there with him waiting inside of his car. Terrific.

It was ten o'clock in the morning on a Saturday and here he was bright and early on her doorstep like some unwanted surprise. Bonnie wasn't in the mood for this shit. She was suffering from the lingering effects of a hangover due to last night's activities with her coworkers from the office, Meredith and Tiki.

Now that Morgan no longer wanted anything to do with her, Bonnie found herself spending more time with them. During the day they would lunch together at the local restaurants that lined the street where they worked and once the working day was over the three women would frequent a bar or two and stay until either Meredith or Tiki or both had to go home and so then would Bonnie eventhough home was the last place she wanted to be.

But it wasn't until Meredith invited Bonnie to a barbeque that she found out that her new friends liked to get high on the weekend by smoking a little weed. And to say that Bonnie was shocked to learn that two of the most straight laced women at the office got high on their off time was an understatement. Who knew? Looks truly were deceiving.

And after weeks of just saying no and taking a pass on the weed, last night Bonnie finally indulged and that coupled with the two glasses of wine she drank Bonnie was down for the count and woke up this morning on Meredith's couch with a major hangover and a case of cotton mouth.

And now she had to deal with Damon.

Bonnie got out of her car and so did Damon. She turned away from his angry blue eyes as he walked to her car and took the opportunity to take off her shades, putting them in her purse. She then looked down at her suit in the bright of day and saw that it was wrinkled. Good going Bonnie. That was her punishment for getting high. She'd slept in her five hundred dollar tailored suit like some stupid druggie. But it couldn't be helped now, what was done was done so Bonnie grabbed her purse off the front seat and shut the car door.

Damon took in her appearance, the slight wrinkle to her suit like she'd slept in her clothes all night and her hair was pulled back in a messy bun like she was trying to hide bedhead and her usually glowing, flawless caramel skin was dull looking and somewhat pale. And Damon could tell when Bonnie squinted her eyes, furrowing her brow that she was suffering from a hangover. Good.

"Where the fuck have you been all night?" Damon asked angrily as he stood in front of her.

Bonnie tried to side step him but Damon moved with her effectively blocking her way. "Out." She deadpanned.

"I can see that…and with whom may I ask?" He gritted out.

Bonnie's jaw tensed as she glared up at him. "You may ask all you like but that doesn't mean I'll answer."

Damon's jaw ticked in his handsome face. He stared down at Bonnie, his angry blue eyes boring into her and singeing her with the heat of his stare.

Was this motherfucker serious?!

Damon wasn't her man and she'd be damned if she'd answered to him like he was. How dare he come at her like this after everything she'd lost because of him?! And all of a sudden all the hurt and anger Bonnie had been holding in for the last few weeks rose to the surface and she went off.

"Why are you even here Damon! You got what you wanted…Stefan and I are done!" She yelled in his face. "We're over…it's finished! He wants nothing to do with me and Morgan wants nothing to do with me and no one in our circle will talk to me…I've lost everyone I fucking care about, while you've lost NOTHING! Everyone hates ME! I'm the fucking pariah!" She finished brokenly, her anger giving way to tears that streamed down her face.

Damon saw her falling apart right in front of his eyes so he reached out trying to hold her, but Bonnie pushed him away. "NO! Don't touch me! Don't you ever put your fucking hands on me AGAIN! She screamed.

Damon froze. Her words cutting him to the quick. He told himself that she didn't mean it that she was upset.

"Bonnie, I know things are difficult now but…"

Bonnie laughed bitterly, cutting him off. "You don't' say. Pause. "Do you want to know what people are calling me behind my back?" she sniffed, wiping away her tears with a trembling hand. "Huh Damon… do you want to know what they're calling me?" She asked.

"Bonnie Salvawhore." She said, not waiting for him to answer.

Damon saw the hurt shining in her green eyes.

"That's what people are saying behind my back Damon." She said, her voice filled with shame.

"But only Elena Gilbert had the nerve to actually say it to my face which I find to be hilarious considering she's the biggest slut this side of town and when I said as much to her do you know what she said to me? Pause. She said… _well at least I can say that I've never fucked two brothers before Bonnie…even I've never crossed that line…but who'd have guessed that perfect little Bonnie Bennett was the biggest slut of us all."_

Bonnie finally looked away from Damon, releasing a shaky breath as her words hung in the air between them.

She continued after a moment. "And you know what…she's right. What I did was so low down. What kind of woman sleeps with two brothers?" She said quietly to herself but Damon heard her.

And that did it. Damon couldn't take hearing Bonnie say these things about herself, so he took hold of her chin and forced her to look at him.

"You are worth more than Elena Gilbert and all the rest of those spoiled miserable bitches put together! Can't you see that they're just jealous Bonnie…you hear me…they're jealous... and they have been since the moment you stepped foot inside our world and snagged up Stefan _and then me_ (only he didn't say that last part out loud). Bonnie, they've accomplished nothing with their lives…all they know how to do is spend their fathers' money and spread gossip…that's it…that's all they know how to do, so don't let them fuck with your head...you are a hundred times better than them and they know it Bonnie and that's why they're talking about you...so let them talk!"

Damon pulled Bonnie into his arms. "Bonnie, you know who you are and that's all that matters!"

This time, Bonnie didn't pull away and allowed Damon to hold her in his strong arms as she cried into his chest. And as Bonnie let her tears flow, her mind went back to the last time she cried in Damon's arms… the day that everything changed.

* * *

_**A FEW WEEKS AGO…**_

_"You'd do anything to protect Stefan from me wouldn't you Bonnie?"_

_Bonnie searched Damon's eyes not understanding where he was going with this._

_"Wouldn't you?" Damon pressed._

_"Yes." Bonnie said softly._

_Damon nodded his head, already knowing this to be true. "Well knowing my little brother as I do…eventually he's going to forgive you and come crawling back with his tail between his legs wanting to get back together with you. However when he does Bonnie, you are going to tell him no because you're in love me."_

_Bonnie stop breathing, shaking her head in protest. "No." she said trying to get his hands off her._

_Damon's eyes became big as he glared at her. "Yes." He sneered._

_"NO! I'm not going to do it!" Bonnie cried._

_"Do you have any idea what I can do to Stefan Bonnie?"_

_Bonnie shook her head. "No, please don't do this Damon…please." She sobbed._

_Damon was relentless. "Who's it going to be Bonnie…you have to decide right now…is it going to be me or him…and choose wisely because Stefan's very life depends upon it."_

_Bonnie couldn't believe that this was happening._

_"HIM OR ME, BONNIE!" Damon yelled in her face._

_Bonnie flinched as tears rolled down her face. "Y-You!" Bonnie screamed._

_Damon relaxed the hold he had on Bonnie, releasing a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. He pulled Bonnie into his arms, hugging her as she cried against his chest._

"What…what is going on...what are you doing…Bonnie…Damon?"

Bonnie gasped at the sound of Morgan's voice. She pulled away from Damon's arms and stared at Morgan as she stood stunned inside of the doorway.

Both Damon and Bonnie were so wrapped up in their thoughts that neither one heard when Morgan opened the front door and walked inside of the house.

Bonnie guiltily backed away from Damon, looking contrite. Morgan's green eyes kept going from her to Damon and suddenly the confusion cleared on her face as everything clicked in her head and her eyes widened before her face settled into a look of utter betrayal.

Bonnie's heart squeezed painfully within her chest and she took a step towards Morgan but Damon stopped her.

Morgan saw how Damon looked at Bonnie and that one look confirmed everything.

"Oh god!" Morgan choked out, her hand going to her mouth. "How could you do this?" She asked starkly looking at Bonnie.

"Morgan please…" Bonnie said tearfully, trying to go to her but Damon held firmly to her arm.

Damon knew his sister and didn't want Bonnie anywhere near her while she was upset.

But Bonnie wasn't thinking about that, all she wanted to do was go to her friend and make things right. She loved Morgan like a sister. So when Bonnie tried to pull free of Damon, he tightened his hold on her.

Bonnie looked back at him. "What are you doing…let me go to her."

"No Bonnie." Damon said looking down into her confused face.

Morgan watched them in silence, her mind going back to this morning when she found her twin brother drowning his sorrows in a bottle of vodka.

* * *

_**EARLIER THAT MORNING…**_

Morgan came home from spending the night at Matt's place to find Stefan sitting alone in the kitchen with a bottle of vodka in front of him looking like the world had just crashed in on him. After ten minutes of asking him what happened Stefan finally told her about last night. But Morgan couldn't believe it; she didn't want to because her mind refused to accept that Bonnie would do something so awful to her brother. She was not that kind of girl. Morgan knew her friend and Bonnie Bennett was not the kind of person to cheat.

So she tried calling Bonnie to find out what was going on because Stefan was too trashed to be believed; he had to be exaggerating and Bonnie would clear everything up, Morgan told herself. But Bonnie wasn't answering her home or cell phone which made Morgan nervous because she always answered her calls. So Morgan tried to sober Stefan up; that was the only way she could get the real story out of him but Stefan wasn't having it and refused to drink the coffee that she sat down in front of him as he clutched tightly to the bottle of vodka like it was the only thing keeping him together.

Morgan didn't know what to do; she'd never seen Stefan this messed up before. He was wrecked. Their mom wasn't home and Morgan didn't know what to do, prompting her to call Damon for help. But he wasn't answering his phones either. If ever there was a time that she and Stefan needed their big brother then this was it, so Morgan coaxed Stefan into getting into her car under the pretense of going to a bar to have a real drink but instead she drove them to Damon's house.

By the time they pulled up into Damon's drive way Stefan had passed out in the front seat so Morgan left him in the car and made her way to Damon's front door not even bothering to ring the doorbell or knock; she just barged right inside only to come upon him and Bonnie locked in what looked to be a lover's embrace.

And everything Stefan told her rang in Morgan's ears as she put two and two together. But no, not Damon. Bonnie would never cheat on Stefan with his own brother. Not Bonnie. She wouldn't do something so low down. And yet what she'd just walked in on said differently. That embrace couldn't be mistaken for anything less than what it was.

A sense of hurt and betrayal filled Morgan's heart as she stared at her older brother and best friend.

* * *

Morgan looked at Damon, no longer able to take looking at Bonnie. It hurt too much. She swallowed hard, trying to keep the tears at bay. "Stefan doesn't know that it's you, does he?"

Bonnie turned to look at Morgan and answered her question eventhough she addressed Damon. "I couldn't tell him Morgan…I just couldn't do it."

And then Bonnie's eyes widened when Stefan staggered into the doorway. "Hey Morgan, this is not a bar. We're at Damon's, though I'm sure he has plenty of the good stuff." Stefan said, as he staggered through the door and bumped into his sister's back.

Morgan quickly turned to face him taking him by the arms and trying to turn him around. "We're not staying...let's go."

But Stefan had already spotted Damon and Bonnie. He stared at them trying to get his vision to cooperate because it looked like Damon was touching her. Why the fuck did Damon have his hands on Bonnie?!

"What's going on here?!" he demanded.

Morgan tried unsuccessfully to pull her twin away. "Let's go... now!"

But Stefan jerked away from her, walking towards Damon and Bonnie. "What the fuck is she doing here Damon?"

Damon pulled Bonnie behind him. The protective yet possessive gesture wasn't lost on Stefan's drunken mind and it made him stop.

Stefan pointed an accusing finger at them. "What the fuck was that? Did you see that Morgan? Did you see how he just pulled Bonnie behind him, trying to shield her?"

Stefan shook his head trying to get a clear view of them because he had to be seeing shit. He rubbed his face trying to sober up. "Why you trying to shield her from me? Who the fuck are you to protect her from ME! Stefan bellowed.

Bonnie saw the muscles in Damon's back bunch together and watched as his hands balled up into fists. Oh god, this couldn't be happening.

"Morgan, you need to take your brother home…now." Damon said, evenly.

Stefan jerked his head back at that. "Damon, you do realize that I'm your brother too, right?"

"Stefan go home." Damon said again but this time with an edge to his voice.

What the fuck was going on? Damn, Stefan wished that he could sober up because his head was starting to hurt. "Bonnie come here." He said, squinting his eyes as he put the heel of his hand to his forehead.

When she didn't move from behind Damon, Stefan yelled. "Bonnie come here!"

Bonnie moved from behind Damon.

"Bonnie." Damon warned.

And his tone stopped her in her tracks, Bonnie didn't take another step.

Stefan was speechless. "What the fuck is this?" He finally was able to get out, looking between his brother and his girlfriend.

And just like with Morgan everything began to click in his head and Stefan back away from Damon and Bonnie like they were two grotesque monsters.

He looked at Bonnie. "You're fucking my brother?!" he asked, his face incredulous.

Bonnie bowed her head unable to take the look of ultimate betrayal on his face. She hugged herself as her body began to tremble from all the emotions welling up inside of her because Stefan was hurting and she was the cause of it.

"You fucking WHORE!" Stefan yelled. "His my fucking brother Bonnie! My brother!" He screamed at her.

It was taking everything in Damon not to kick Stefan's ass but he had promised Bonnie that he wouldn't touch him but that didn't mean he had to stand there and listen to Stefan curse and yell at her.

"Okay, now everything's out in the open…you know, Morgan knows and I'm sure in an hour everybody else will know too, so it's time for everyone to leave!" Damon yelled over Stefan's voice.

Stefan blinked. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Damon was acting like he was nothing to him, like they weren't brothers. He was treating Stefan like he was some guy off the street and not his blood. Is that how Damon saw him? It had to be because only that could explain him fucking Bonnie behind his back like this, Stefan thought.

And this knowledge just compounded hurt upon hurt and Stefan wanted to make Damon hurt so he charged Damon, knocking him to the floor and began punching him in the face.

Morgan and Bonnie screamed but both knew better than to get in between two grown men fighting so they just stood there helplessly.

"You no good son of a bitch…how could you…you're supposed to be my fucking brother!" Stefan shouted out as he continued to pummel Damon.

Damon punched Stefan in the gut before giving a right hook to his jaw and Stefan fell off of him, grabbing his stomach trying to hold back the bile that threatened to rise up in his throat from all of the alcohol he'd consumed that morning.

Damon stood to his feet and wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand and walked towards Stefan, who was on all fours. And Bonnie saw the intent reflected in Damon's dangerous eyes, he was going to kick Stefan while he was down so she grabbed a hold of his arm, knowing full well that he could easily push her off of him.

"Don't...please." She pleaded with him and Damon stopped. Bonnie turned back to Morgan. "Please take him home."

Morgan ran to Stefan's side and helped him up and once he got to his feet Stefan jerked away from her and glared at Damon.

"I've always known that you were jealous of me Damon…always wanting what I have but never once did I ever think you'd do something like this to me _brother _but shame on me for believing that regardless of your feelings we were still brothers and therefore you actually gave a damn about me."

And then Stefan turned his hurt green eyes to Bonnie. "I loved you so fucking much, Bonnie...but you're not the person I thought you were." He said with his voice catching. "But that doesn't excuse my behavior from last night, I had no right to strike you and for that I'm deeply sorry...but you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." He told her and then pointed at Damon. "I wouldn't wish this motherfucker on my worst enemy. I didn't find out until later but you were right about him and I should have listened to you so I hope that you listen to me now. Everything you said about Damon was true and then some but while Alexis Colby is just a fictional character on TV my brother is the real McCoy. When he's done with you Bonnie there won't be nothing left."

And with that Stefan and Morgan walked out of Bonnie's life.

* * *

After that Bonnie found herself alone. Of course Damon was there, he was always there...waiting but Bonnie couldn't bring herself to go to him. She loved Stefan and everyday without him was a stuggle. So she began going out with Tiki and Meredith trying to have some semblance of a life. But it was shallow, meaningless. Bonnie wanted her old life back but it was gone and nothing she could do would bring it back. And though her heart longed for Stefan, her traitous body continued to long for Damon. It was shocking how even after everything that happened she still wanted him. But Stefan's warning rang loudly in her ears, _when he's done with you there won't be nothing left._

But Stefan was wrong. Damon didn't have the power to hurt her because she didn't love him. Her heart was safe from him, but her body...that was another story. So after a while Bonnie went to Damon and she fucked him. But that was all she ever did with him.

* * *

"No...stay the night." Damon said opening his eyes when he felt Bonnie move to get out of bed. They'd just finished having sex after going a full week without seeing each other.

Damon laid back on his pillow with his arm slung over the back of his head and watched as Bonnie sat up with her naked back to him. She reached down and grabbed her shirt off the floor.

"I can't." she said not bothering to turn around and look at him.

"You can't…or you won't?" Damon asked with a slight edge to his voice.

Damon was really sick of this shit. They hadn't seen each other in a whole fucking week because Bonnie always had some excuse as to why she couldn't see him when out of the blue she showed up unannounced at his home and practically jumped on his dick with not so much as a hello how you doing. And now her ass was ready to go.

Bonnie ignored him, not answering as she pulled her shirt over her head and down her torso. She then reached down and picked up her panties from off the floor and swore when she saw they were ripped. Gotdamnit! Damon made her so fucking mad with this shit.

Why did he always have to rip her panties off like some big dumb ape? He did it every fucking time. Didn't he know how expensive these lace panties were?

Bonnie balled up the ruined pair of panties in her hands and threw them at him.

"That's like the millionth pair of my panties you've ruined."

Damon easily caught them in his hand and brought the torn garment to his nose inhaling her scent. Bonnie got up from the bed.

"I wear a size two so have the sales girl at La Perla help you if you have any trouble…I like really girlie and pretty, nothing slutty."

Damon continued to hold her underwear to his nose. "Then why don't you come with me and we'll make a day of it…you know shop until we drop…what do you say Bonnie…you want to help me spend my money?" He asked with some excitement to his voice at the thought of spending the day shopping with her.

Bonnie slipped on her jeans, going commando. "I can't…I have…"

"…things to do." Damon finished for her, getting up from the bed, his jaw tense.

Bonnie buttoned up her jeans once they were zipped, his tone made her look up at him but his back was to her as he put on his pants.

"Damon, look I'm…"

But he cut her off. "Forget it…it was a stupid idea. Don't worry, I'll have my assistant go tomorrow and get what you need." He said, tersely.

"Thanks." She said, not knowing what else to say.

"No problem." He said, turning to face her, not moving to close the distance between them.

"I guess I should get going…it's pretty late." She said.

"Yeah." He said.

Awkward silence.

"Well good night Damon." Bonnie said leaving.

Damon walked to his bedroom window and waited for Bonnie to leave the house. He watched as she walked to her car and got in safely.

* * *

Two nights later, Bonnie was at dinner with Elijah and one of their big important clients when she happened to look across the expensive restaurant to see Damon having dinner with a gorgeous caramel skinned black woman. It looked like they were on a date.

Bonnie felt like she'd been punched in the gut.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Hey guys, I'm posting this because I just had to share my thoughts with you…I'm that annoying person so sorry about this, but to make it up to you I should be finished with chapter 13 by this evening or sooner…YAY me!

But I had to get this out because I just finished watching last week's episode, 4x09, ON DEMAND because I refuse to give JP my ratings and I have to say you guys that I'm worried about us BAMONATORS.

Do you guys remember how in S2 Damon's character was starting to change? And at the time I liked the fact that he was softening some, not realizing that the writers where only setting the stage to completely change his character and make him more "compatible" for lack of a better word with Elena, I guess make him more Stefan like…you guys remember that?

Well anyway, 4x09 and the last few episodes leading up to it has made me raise my brow because I've noticed that the writers are trying to pull the same shit with Bonnie. They are changing her character, toning her down if you will. Gone are her "judgey ways" as Damon liked to put it. In fact, Bonnie seems to not have an opinion on anything. Caroline is now the judey one.

And then it hit me… we are going to get BAMON but the writers are going to break Bonnie down in order to do it… make her more "Elena like" and they're setting the stage now like they did back in S2 with Damon. Bonnie has lost her fierceness and when Damon comes at her wrong she no longer puts the bastard in his place instead she just gives him an insufferable look like Elena used to do back in S1&2 before she had the hots for him.

You guys if the writers have to change our Bonnie in order to make BAMON happen then I don't want it…LEAVE BAMON ALONE! (think back to that crazy Britney fan on YouTube, lol).

The whole point of us shipping BAMON, besides how fucking good they look together, is that Bonnie was the only person on the show who truly could handle Damon and didn't take his shit! She kept him in check. Bonnie could hold her own with Damon and therefore be his equal in what could be an awesome pairing on the show.

But just like they ruined badass Damon Salvatore in order to make delena happen the writers are trying to do the same thing with our Bonnie. That is my only explanation for why Bonnie has been so watered down because why else change her unless there's a motive behind it?

We all know that JP doesn't like Bonnie so I'm sure the fans hating our girl is just fine with her. So why now is it that they're trying to make Caroline the "judgmental friend" to Elena this season and Bonnie be the understanding one, though I don't see how telling a friend the truth is considered being judgmental but you know those delena fans, lol.

But to get back on point I didn't understand the reason for wanting to change Bonnie, and then my overactive imagination got to going and here's what my wayward brain came up with.

Wait for it…lol.

What if the powers that be at the CW were forcing Julie's hand and making her give us BAMON in order to shake up the show and pull in some new viewers because apparently the delena viewers aren't able to hold the ratings by themselves?

And knowing Ms. Julie Plec as we all do, to get back at us Bonnie fans wouldn't it be just like her to stick it to us good by making it so that Bonnie wasn't Damon's equal and therefore not his perfect match like we all know she is?

JP is going to turn our Bonnie into one of those pathetic girls that Damon has fucked over time and again so that it is painfully obvious that it will always be Elena for him… no other girl will ever be able to top her, especially little Bonnie Bennett.

Julie is going to suck it up and keep her fucking job and give us BAMON.

But trust me it won't be how we want it. She is going to fuck BAMON up so bad that even fanfiction won't be able to take the sour taste out of our mouths.

This woman is going to try and crush us BAMONATORS for having the audacity to continuously grow in numbers to the point where we could no longer be denied. She is going to punish us for inserting our strong and beautiful Bonnie into her murderous vampire love triangle even though everyone is so sick of this tired ass storyline and ready for change.

If I'm right guys and they are forcing Julie to give us BAMON then that means that she'll be forced to write for Bonnie and believe me it is going to be ugly…really ugly. Mark my words.

But again, this is purely speculation on my part…remember guys I have a flare for the dramatics…I can't help it, so if none of this shit happens don't hold this rant against me! And I so did not mean to make another Britney reference…it was pure coincidence.

And again, I'm sorry about this rant I just had to get it out of my head so I don't have to think about it anymore. My friends are over the show but I'm still watching it and they don't want to hear my complaints so unfortunately you guys have to suffer through my gripes but again I'll make this up to you by updating today!

I'll smell you later.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonnie was higher than the Empire State building when she bumped into somebody not even bothering to look up to see who it was or excuse herself as she stumbled into Tiki's bathroom. It was Saturday night and Tiki had invited her over to play some cards among other things with a few of her friends that Bonnie had never met before. And like the weekend before last Bonnie smoked some weed, but this time a blunt which was more powerful and potent than the mere joints that Meredith liked to smoke and Bonnie was feeling the effects. She felt lethargic and everything around her seemed to be moving in slow motion. Bonnie didn't like this feeling; it wasn't like last time when she had a wonderful little buzz going on. This was different, even her heart was beating differently, almost jumping out of her chest.

No, Bonnie didn't like this at all. She had to fucking sober up and fast.

Bonnie shut the bathroom door, locking it because she felt like she was being watched but by who she wasn't sure. She knew it was the weed making her feel paranoid because she'd heard people say that it could do that. But whatever they smoked was some pretty powerful shit because it had her straight up tripping.

Bonnie went to the sink and splashed some cold water on her face to try and come down from her high because it was freaking her out. Maybe they'd gotten ahold of some bad stuff but if that was the case then why was she the only one having a bad trip? _Because dumb dumb your body's not used to getting high like this!_ Bonnie giggled as she dried her face.

Okay she was officially fucked up.

Bonnie knew she couldn't drive home like this nor did she want to spend the night at Tiki's house so she pulled out her phone and called Damon to come get her.

* * *

Tiki lived in Baldwin Hills so it took Damon some time to come get Bonnie. And he was fucking pissed. Damon drove up the winding, hilly road where Tiki lived and realized that he was going to have to park his Porsche long the narrow street, further more pissing him the fuck off. Damon swore if someone so much as dinged his baby that Bonnie's sweet little ass was his and not in a good way. He got out of the car and walked up to the door, ringing the doorbell. After a moment the front door swung open.

Why damn, thought Tiki as she stared at Damon's gorgeous face and eyes, her own brown eyes unabashedly traveling down the length of his equally impressive muscular figure that his black t-shirt and jeans showcased to perfection.

Damon allowed the slim, pretty black woman to get her feel of him before speaking after all he was used to having this effect on the opposite sex.

But before he could say anything Tiki spoke first. "Honey, you're pretty late for the card game but no matter, come in." she said, thinking that he was her brother's friend who he said would be coming over tonight.

Damon walked into the really nice house his eyes immediately searching for Bonnie who was nowhere to be seen. He turned back to look at Tiki as she was closing the door.

"Where's Bonnie?" he asked.

Tiki's brows raised in surprise. "You're a friend of Bonnie's?" She asked.

Damon realized how rude he was being. He was so mad at Bonnie that all his manners went straight out the window.

"I'm sorry…I'm Damon Salvatore…Bonnie called me to come get her." He explained, stretching out his hand to shake hers.

Tiki chuckled as she shook his hand, everything making sense now because she couldn't picture Connor being friends with this guy. "Hi Damon…I'm Tiki, it's nice to meet you…Bonnie and I work together."

Damon couldn't hide his surprise, Tiki didn't look like the cooperate type she had that strip on the pole to earn money for college look about her and he was right; that was exactly what she did to pay her way through school.

"It's nice to meet you like wise _Tiki." _

She laughed at how he said her name. "Tiki is a nickname…my real name Taikda."

Damon raised his brow. "African?"

Tiki's face lit up with a bright beautiful smile. "Why yes…how did you know that?!"

Damon shrugged. "Lucky guess."

Tiki's smile remained in place as she sized Damon up. Lucky guess my black ass, she thought to herself. She wondered who Damon was to Bonnie because she never mentioned him.

"Right." She said after a moment. "Come on…I'll take you to Bonnie…she's lying down in my room."

Damon became alarmed. "What…what happened…is she alright?"

Tiki waved his concern away. "She's fine…come on, follow me."

Tiki lead Damon through the open living and dining room to the back of the house where she opened the door to her bedroom where Bonnie was curled up on her side laying on top of the queen sized bed.

Damon walked into the room and saw that Bonnie had her eyes closed seeming to be asleep. "What happened?" he asked again.

Tiki looked at Damon intently, her instinct telling her that he wasn't a cop or anything, though he did have a ruthless look about him but he was too put together and polished to be 5-0.

"She's high." Tiki said plainly.

"Excuse me?" Damon said, wanting some clarification.

"I said that she's high."

Damon's jaw tensed. He knew that the last few weeks had been very difficult for Bonnie with breaking up with Stefan and losing her friends but he didn't realize that this was how she was dealing with everything by getting fucking high.

"High off of what, exactly?" he asked.

"She smoked some weed…a blunt to be exact." She said copying his tone.

Damon nodded his head.

Tiki saw the look on his face and realized that maybe she should have kept her mouth shut.

Damon squatted down beside the bed and moved Bonnie's hair out of her face. She looked so vulnerable and small lying there.

"Bonnie." He called to her. "Bonnie wake up." He said, caressing her soft cheek.

Bonnie's eyes fluttered opened and she smiled when she saw him. "You came."

Even though he was still pissed, Damon slightly smirked in spite of himself. "Was there any doubt?" he asked playfully.

Bonnie sat up, swing her legs off the bed.

"Well I need to get back to my guests… you feeling better girl?" Tiki asked before leaving.

Bonnie giggled not breaking eye contact with Damon. "I'm feeling fine now that my mandingo is here."

Tiki rolled her eyes, _yeah right_, she thought shutting the door behind her.

Damon would have laughed if he wasn't so mad with Bonnie for doing drugs as he continued to squat down in front of her with his face hand and his hands resting on either side of her hips on the bed.

Bonnie reached out and touched his angry face; it not even registering in her intoxicated mind that he was mad with her.

"You actually came for me." She said again not able to get over that he was there because there was a part of her that thought when she called him that he wouldn't come now that he was seeing that Pocahontas want to be.

Damon studied Bonnie's face and saw how glassy her eyes were and Bonnie Bennett never giggled at least not in front of him. She was definitely high.

Bonnie leaned forward and kissed him. And Damon body automatically responded to her not caring that his mind was angry with her. So he kissed her back, in fact taking over the kiss, his hands tangling in the soft waves of her hair as he held the back of her head to keep her in place. When Bonnie began to try and pull him back unto the bed, Damon realized where they were and broke away from the kiss.

"Come on…let's go." He said, breathing heavily and cupping his dick to try and calm it down.

But Bonnie protested. "No…come on Damon…I need you so much right now…please." She begged, grabbing his face and kissing him again but this time hard on the mouth, thrusting her tongue inside and ravaging it.

Her forcefulness was turning Damon on but this was not the time and it definitely wasn't the place so he took hold of both of her arms and firmly but gently pushed her away.

But Bonnie's high mind didn't understand that he didn't want to have sex with her in a stranger's house full of people, all she felt was rejection. "Why won't you fuck me?!" she asked loudly.

Damon's jaw ticked at her crudeness and he stood up. "Let's go." He said tersely.

Bonnie stood up as well and glared at him. "No…we aren't going anywhere until you answer me Damon! Why won't you fuck me?!"

Damon tried to keep his cool because he knew that she was high but that didn't stop him from lashing out at her because he was just as mad as she was if not more. If it was one thing that Damon couldn't stand it was dealing with a drunk or in Bonnie's case a high girl.

He got in her face, towering over her. "You gagging for my dick that bad Bonnie that you can't wait until I take you home."

If Bonnie was sober she would have slapped him for saying that to her…well if she'd been sober then this conversation wouldn't be happening right now. But this went deeper than him denying her sex. For the first time fucking wasn't the issue between them.

Bonnie was upset that he was seeing someone else.

She placed her hands on her hips. "You never had any problems fucking me any and everywhere before…why all of a sudden now it's such a big damn deal?! Is it because of that _bitch_ I saw you with at Catalono's?!"

What the hell?! Bonnie was there that night? Damon ran his hand through his dark hair.

Bonnie saw what she thought to be guilt on his face and it added steam to her already overheated engine and she went in. "That's right motherfucker I saw you with that Pocahontas want to be and I bet that's not even her real fucking hair!" She screamed.

Damon couldn't believe it. Bonnie was actually jealous of him being with another woman; he wanted to smile but he didn't dare. His face remained hard and angry.

Emily was Damon's trusted assistant of five years and she'd been dying to go to Catalono's since the exclusive restaurant opened up last spring and Damon took her there for dinner as a reward for all the extra hours she'd been putting in at the office. Their relationship was strictly platonic. Not once had he ever even entertained the thought of fucking her.

Damon really was a bastard through and through. "Who I date is none of your business Bonnie… after all I'm not your man, remember?"

Bonnie blinked prettily, his words sinking into her brain and she realized that Damon was right. He wasn't her man so why the fuck was she tripping like this?!

Bonnie backed away from him, running a hand through her hair, suddenly feeling embarrassed by her behavior.

She sat down hard on the bed.

Where the fuck did that outburst come from?

Bonnie looked everywhere but at Damon. "I'm sorry…please don't pay me any attention…you're right…I'm really messed up so don't listen to a word I say, okay…I'm really high right now."

"I can see that." Damon said, looking down at her. "Come on, I'll take you home."

* * *

It was quite inside of the car as they drove through the streets of LA in Damon's Porsche both lost in their thoughts. Bonnie didn't know what was wrong with her. Why was she so upset about Damon dating another woman? Of course she knew that he saw other people but actually seeing it with her own two eyes made her feel some kind of way which was total bullshit because she shouldn't have been feeling any type of way about the situation. He wasn't her fucking man! All they did was have sex. It was all they were about so why the feelings, Bonnie wanted to know?

* * *

"Can you please pull in to this McDonald's…I'm hungry?" Bonnie asked, reaching down to get her purse.

"I bet." Damon muttered, putting on his turning signal and pulling into the restaurant.

They went to the drive-through. "So when did you become a drug addict, Ms. Bennett…enquiring minds want to know?" Damon asked as they waited behind the only car in front of them.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I don't think smoking weed classifies me as a drug addict Damon." She said hostilely.

Damon snorted. "By my summation marijuana is a drug and you smoke it…you may not be addicted to it now but trust me it won't take long to get there." He said looking at her intently.

Bonnie scoffed. "Oh please."

"What…I'm serious…marijuana is no different from any other drug sweetheart and getting high isn't the way to deal with your problems."

That made Bonnie defensive. Her face scrunching up like she smelled something bad. "You are making it sound like I get high everyday!"

"Well do you?!" Damon asked, glaring at her.

"NO I DON'T!" She yelled, glaring back just as angrily.

Damon believed her and felt better because a part of him was concern that this may have become a problem for her.

"You better not be." He said, pulling up to place an order. "Now what do you want, Mary Jane?"

* * *

Damon sat at Bonnie's kitchen table and watched as she ate with relish a quarter pounder with cheese with a supersized fry and drink to go with it. It really was a sight to behold how she scarfed down her food. Bonnie would have given Stefan a run for his money in how fast she ate that McDonald's.

Damon reached for a couple of her fries, stuffing them in his mouth wishing now that he'd gotten him something to eat as well.

Bonnie remembered she had a last slice of strawberry cheesecake left in her refrigerator and got up from the table to go get it. Damn, she was so hungry. Damon took the opportunity to take a bite out of her burger.

Damn it was good! Why the fuck didn't he order him something? He took another bite before Bonnie came back to the table, wiping his mouth with one of the many napkins that littered the table.

Bonnie came back to the table carrying the piece of cheese cake in her hands and sat down. Even that looked good to Damon's eyes and he wasn't even high.

"You know Bonnie smoking weed makes you eat and considering your already sizeable appetite it won't be long before you're looking like Kim Kardashian."

Bonnie raised her brow. "What's the matter Damon you scared some rap mogul with a fetish for big asses is going to snap me up or something?" She teased, cutting into the cheesecake with a fork and bring it to her mouth, smiling with delight as she chewed the delicious dessert.

When she swallowed it down she continued. "And besides…why are you worried if I gain a little weight…that heifer I saw you with at Catalano's looks like she doesn't eat anything more than lettuce so you're good for a tight little body to fuck…and I realized looking at her that you now have a type. So I guess the saying is true…once you go black you never go back."

Damon laughed.

Bonnie was still a little high though not as much as she was before. "I can't believe that you actually said that!" he chuckled. "And did you really just call Emily a heifer?"

Bonnie lost some of the playfulness to her voice. "So her name is Emily is it…what does she do?" Bonnie asked, very happy that her voice was steady.

"She's my assistant." He said, reaching for her fries.

Bonnie pulled them out of his reach, feeling very petty all of a sudden. "If you were so hungry then why didn't you order you something?" she asked angrily.

Damon chuckled knowing that wasn't the reason why she was mad but he played it off. "Come on now Bonnie…you know I can't resist eating your…_stuff."_

"Oh yeah…well I don't think I want you eating my _stuff_ as you put it now that I know where that dirty little mouth of yours has been."

Damon chuckled. "Don't worry Bonnie…yours is the only _stuff_ I like to eat, trust me. You're my favorite meal." He said, sexily as his gorgeous blue eyes peered right into her. Then the bastard had the nerve to lick his lips.

Shit. Bonnie crossed her legs and tried to ignore her body's response to him. Damon Salvatore was not getting into her pants tonight and she meant it!

"So how long have you been dating Ms. _Emily_?" She asked no longer hungry, pushing the cheesecake away.

Damon pulled the dish towards him, picking up her fork and digging into the dessert. "MMM…this is really good. Where did you get this?" he asked, stalling.

"Tilly's bakery."

"Where is that?" he asked, taking another bite.

Bonnie let out a frustrated breath. "A few blocks from my job."

"It's really good." He said with his mouth full.

"Yeah, it is…so how long have you and Emily been dating?" she pressed.

Damon knitted his brows together innocently. "Why, what's it to you?"

"Forget it…I was just trying to make conversation." Bonnie said, getting up from the table and putting her left over McDonald's in the bag it came in so that she could throw it away.

But Damon stopped her. "Hey wait…I'll finish that!"

Bonnie threw the bag at him but Damon caught it before it hit his face.

"I'm going to go take a shower…you can see yourself out." Bonnie said haughtily.

Damon waited until Bonnie left and then broke out into a huge smile.

* * *

Bonnie stood under the warm spray of the shower trying to figure out why she was having these feelings of jealousy for this Emily woman. It didn't make sense. Damon was nothing to her; she loved Stefan so why was she tripping over Damon being with someone else? She didn't give a damn when she saw him with Vickie so why did seeing him with Emily bother her so much? _Maybe because Emily looked like me._

This thought made Bonnie pause and after a moment she got out of the shower and toweled off, putting on her robe. She walked into her bedroom and froze when she saw Damon lying in her bed, apparently with no clothes on. She ignored the acceleration of her heart.

"I thought I told you to see yourself out." Bonnie said walking into her room.

Damon watched her as she picked up her bottle of lotion and sat down in her chair. "I know but it's late and I didn't feel like driving all the way home so I decided to spend the night."

"Don't you think you should have asked me first before taking it upon yourself to strip off your clothes and climb into my bed…do you think I'm that easy?" She asked, applying lotion to her legs.

Damon knew better than to answer that last question. "I thought you'd be generous enough to allow me to sleepover considering I had to drive all the way to Baldwin Hills to get you."

Bonnie snorted.

"What's wrong Bonnie…you mad at me or something?" He asked, knowingly.

Bonnie lowered her eyes, focusing on moisturizing her legs. "No…what makes you think that?"

"I don't know…just a hunch."

"Well, you're wrong."

"Well, good…so if everything is fine between us then come to bed…I'm still hungry." He said, patting her side of the mattress.

The sexy tone to his voice caused Bonnie to look up at him. She swallowed hard at the look in Damon's eyes. He was in a lusty mood which meant that he was going to keep her up all night and would be deliciously sore by the morning.

But then Bonnie thought about Emily and all the desire he created in that one look left her body. So she got up from the chair and walked across the bedroom and picked up her cordless phone from off the nightstand and handed it to Damon.

"Here you go boo…call up Pocahontas and tell her it's time to get on her job because Mary Jane here won't be taking the late shift."

Well gotdamn, thought Damon.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey guys, it feels like it's been forever but I'm finally back with enough time to write, yay! **

**I seem to have gotten some new readers and I think this story is the first they've ever read of mine so I guess my flair for the drama and angst is a little off putting to them. So this author's note is dedicated to my new readers…the rest of you can skip down to the story. **

**And I apologize but addressing this in an author's note is easier than PMing people and having to repeat myself.**

**As I've stated in the past I grew up watching mainly soap operas and Lifetime movies. So I like a lot of drama with a little angst and a dash of hurt and conflict thrown into the mix. And my fics reflect that. **

**I'm not a writer and never claimed to be so I won't take offense to one reviewer who called my writing weak. But I know my stories are interesting because otherwise you wouldn't have kept reading.**

**Now normally I don't like having to explain my plots to the readers, but I will this one last time because more than one reviewer has accused me of trying to make Stefan the bad guy in order to "legitimize" Bamon and that is not the case. I am just telling a story and this story happens to be about cheating and its consequences, plain and simple. **

**So when Stefan finds out the girl he loves has been cheating on him he loses it, he snaps and strikes her. Now of course the way I've written Stefan he would never do something like that, so that's why I made him drunk. And we all know that sometimes when people are drunk, they do a lot of things they normally wouldn't do. **

**Stefan hitting Bonnie was just part of the plot. There was no secret agenda to try and turn you against him. **

**Again, I love drama and in this instance that's how I chose to bring it, but please don't accuse me of trying to discredit one character in order to build up another character. **

**People who are familiar with me know that I love season one Damon Salvatore so that's how I write him in all of my fics. He's a total bastard who's capable of anything and that's how I like him. **

**So me trying to make Stefan look bad in order to make Damon look good or justify Bonnie cheating on him is ridiculous. **

**Again, I'm just telling a story. **

**And I'm not trying to sway you in any particular direction. I repeat…I'm telling a story. You are allowed to like or dislike whomever you want.  
**

**And lastly, new readers, I write freestyle, so there's no set plot-line, so please keep that in mind before you make assumptions about where this story is leading. I've been known to throw a curve ball or two in my fics, so be warned. **

**And now with that being said, if you don't like my attempts at clearly contrived drama then you don't have to read it…it's that simple.**

* * *

Bonnie was slowly spiraling out of control and nobody noticed, not even Damon. And it went undetected because no one in her new circle of friends really knew her that well to see that something was wrong. Bonnie looked just as pulled together and polished as she always did. She was on her A- game at work, making all the right moves and earning respect within the firm. She had an active social life, going out with her friends and enjoying being young.

Bonnie seemed just fine...on the outside.

But on the inside, she was still hurting over losing Stefan and Morgan. She missed having them in her life and the void was crippling. These people she was hanging around with didn't know her. She didn't have real talk with them or confide in them. They were just substitutes.

Tiki and Meredith would never be Morgan. And Damon would never be Stefan.

So Bonnie found escape from the mess she'd made out of her life by getting high. Alcohol was never her friend, two drinks and she was down for the count but smoking weed gave her a nice mind numbing buzz that leveled her out without making her drunk and she was able to cope with things.

When Bonnie smoked, all the hurt she felt left her body and she was able to laugh and feel good again. And her need to escape the reality of what she'd done to her life was becoming more frequent. What used to be a social thing that she did with Tiki and Meredith was now something she did on her own alone in her home.

Connor, Tiki's younger brother sold weed so he was her go to guy and Bonnie felt safe buying from him. He was twenty- four, very good looking with beautiful brown skin and a bald head. Unlike Tiki who was able to get her shit together and make something out of her life, Connor wasn't so lucky. He was still hustling in the streets trying to make that money the best way he knew how which was by selling drugs.

He laughed at Bonnie the first time she tried to buy some weed from him because at first he thought she was joking; she just didn't seem like the type. She looked to uppity and high class to be buying weed and that tripped Connor the fuck out. But when Bonnie flashed her cash in his face, the humor of the situation left him and Connor got down to the business of making his money and gave her what she wanted and even showed her how to properly roll a joint. Bonnie stayed away from the blunts, not liking how smoking them made her feel. And Connor kept his mouth shut about selling to her. He could tell that she wanted to keep this on the down low. And Bonnie was so adamant about keeping her little secret that she even kept her stash hidden away in her bedroom closet in a tiny wooden box along with some rolling paper and a lighter.

And whenever the hurt and pain got to be to much Bonnie would roll herself a joint to cope with her feelings.

* * *

And this thing with Damon wasn't making Bonnie's life any better, in fact it was stressing her out even more. Everything about him was just so intense and Bonnie wasn't used to that; she'd grown accustom to Stefan's easy going and laid back manner so to go from that to Damon was a complete one eighty. He was hot tempered and antagonistic to the point that sometimes Bonnie thought he liked starting shit with her just for the hell of it. Being with Damon could be draining and somewhat overwhelming and she sometimes wondered if the amazing sex was even worth the aggravation.

The sex.

Bonnie wasn't going to lie, there had been times when she'd literally fuck Damon until she was sore and it hurt too much to continue. His dick was that good. And the fact that he could go for hours and effectively take her mind off of everything was a welcomed thing indeed, it was better than getting high.

Damon Salvatore had the ability to fuck her into total oblivion and she desperately needed to be taken out of her head and feel something other than sadness.

So whenever Bonnie was with Damon, she tried not to think about Emily because she didn't want to exam to closely those unwanted feelings of jealousy. She had no claims on Damon therefore he could see anyone he wanted. They weren't in a relationship. She didn't want him like that. All she wanted from him was the extreme amounts of pleasure that he created within her body using his fingers, his mouth, and her own personal favorite that python between his legs.

Damon had the magic stick.

But he always held back with her because she was so small, but there were times when Bonnie wanted him to let go and fuck her like he fucked Emily.

Bonnie had been well aware of Damon's reputation with women; she'd heard countless stories of his prowess in the bedroom but she never really paid much attention to all the rumors because at the time he was her boyfriend's older brother. But now she knew first hand that the rumors about Damon were true. He was indeed that big and that good.

Damon was an excellent lover and at times Bonnie thought she'd lose her mind with some of the things he'd do to her. But sometimes it wasn't even the things he did to her but rather what he said to her that would set Bonnie off, driving her crazy, especially when he'd speak in Italian while hitting her sweet spot over and over again. One memorable time, the sex had been so unbelievable that Bonnie had scratched her nails down his back, drawing blood.

* * *

A very tired Bonnie walked through her front door, closing it behind her and locking it. She stood there for moment very much aware of the quietness that surrounded her. She hated coming home from work to the sound of silence. It was depressing. She'd never really lived alone by herself before. She went from living under her parents' roof to sharing a dorm room at college with Morgan and when she bought this house Stefan practically lived there though he technically lived at home with his family.

Bonnie placed her leather briefcase and purse down on the sofa and made her way into the kitchen. She'd had to skip lunch today because the meeting with an important client ran extra-long and afterwards Elijah wanted her to go over some accounts with him and by the time they finished it was after six and time to go home and now her stomach was rumbling loudly for some food.

She opened her stainless steel refrigerator only to find nothing really appetizing to eat, so she closed the door and grabbed one of the takeout menus from off the kitchen counter, scanning through it deciding what she wanted to order.

By the time her food was delivered, Bonnie had already had a shower and changed her clothes. She had on a cute pair of white jean shorts and an orange tank top with her hair pulled up in a messy bun. Usually on a Friday night Bonnie would be preparing to go out but today had been a rough day at the office and all she felt like doing was vegging out in front of the television. She hadn't done that in a really long time and tonight that's exactly what she was going to do.

After tipping the delivery guy and closing the front door, Bonnie placed her takeout food on the coffee table and went into kitchen to wash her hands and grab a soda out the frig. Just as she was making her way into the living room her phone rang. She picked up the cordless phone and sighed when the caller ID displayed Tiki's name.

Bonnie already knew why she was calling, but tonight she was going to have to take a pass.

Bonnie answered the phone. "Why you calling me?" She teased, plopping down on the sofa.

Tiki laughed. "I was calling to see if you wanted to hit up some clubs tonight. Meredith is in and so is Aimee."

Bonnie was already shaking her head no. "Sorry Ti, but I'm going to have to pass tonight. I'm to tired."

Tiki sighed. "I figured as much. Everyone in the office felt for you. I can't believe Mason Lockwood had you in that meeting for almost four hours. I don't see how you do it Bonnie…he's so difficult to work with…now I bet you wish you'd listened to me when I told you not to take him on as a client. There was a reason why no one wanted him, Bonnie."

Bonnie remembered that day. And Tiki was right; she now wished that she'd listened. "Yeah well, it's too late for all that. It is what it is and besides he's not that bad."

Tiki scoffed. "If you say so."

Bonnie was ready to get to her food. "Well anyway, you girls enjoy your night and have a drink for me."

Tiki chuckled. "Alright girl, you enjoy your night too and get some rest."

When they hung up, Bonnie sighed. She reached for the remote and turned on the TV, channel surfing for something to watch. She stopped when Ryan Reynolds filled her screen and put the remote down and began taking her food out the bag. She'd ordered some Chinese, shrimp fried rice with some egg rolls. And when she saw that they'd forgotten to give her some soy sauce, Bonnie cussed, throwing down the bag.

* * *

Bonnie was awakened by someone knocking on her door. She'd fallen asleep on her couch after the movie ended. She looked at the clock on her wall and saw that it was after midnight. Bonnie sat up as whoever it was started to knock again which kind of irritated her because she had a doorbell and didn't understand why they just didn't use it…it was right there by the door.

She got up and walked to the door. "Who is it?"

There was a short pause.

"Your Mandingo."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, opening the door. He was never going to let her live that down.

Damon's blue eyes held hers for a moment before sliding down the length of her body. He liked when Bonnie dressed down like this because she looked so young and untouched.

She left him standing in the doorway and walked back into the living room and began clearing up the trash from her takeout.

Damon walked inside the house and closed the door behind him.

"Is everything okay?" he asked her.

Bonnie grabbed up the last empty container and started to leave the room. "Yeah…everything's fine, why?"

Damon waited for her to come back into the room before speaking. "I don't know…you just seem kind of down."

"Well I'm not." She said, giving him a brisk smile before walking past him to sit down.

Damon took a seat as well. "So I guess by the way you're acting you've heard the news too. I still can't believe he did it… Lexi had to have slipped something in his drink." He chuckled.

Bonnie had no clue what the hell Damon was talking about.

The only Lexi she knew was Stefan's ex- girlfriend. They'd broken up a few months before he and Bonnie got together. Apparently, Lexi had gotten the opportunity to study abroad at Oxford University, so she and Stefan decided to break things off to give each other the freedom to see other people, knowing this long separation wouldn't be fair for either one of them.

"His dumb ass didn't even get a prenup. It'll serve Stefan right if Lexi took him for everything he's worth.

Bonnie's heart started to pound in her chest. She turned her face to look at Damon. "What are you talking about?"

Damon looked at Bonnie and realized by her face that she didn't know.

"Stefan's married, Bonnie…to Lexi…I just found out today."

Bonnie sat there, dumbfounded. This had to be a joke. Damon was just messing with her, playing one of his stupid mind games.

She got up from the couch. "That's not funny Damon."

"Bonnie, I'm not kidding…Stefan married Lexi last night at some hokey wedding chapel in Vegas."

Bonnie stopped dead in her tracks and turned on Damon. "Will you stop with your lies?! I don't believe you!"

Damon grabbed hold of her before she could storm away. "I'm not lying…Stefan is married Bonnie!"

Bonnie forcefully yanked her arms out of his grasp and began beating his chest with her fists.

"No…you're lying…you're lying! Stefan loves me…he loves me! He would never do that!" She screamed hysterically.

"Bonnie stop…stop it!" He demanded, grabbing her wrists and imprisoning them in his big hands.

"I don't believe you…you're just trying to hurt me because you know I love him!" She screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Damon shook her, his anger mounting. "Fine. You don't want to believe me then go online and see for yourself." He sneered.

He let Bonnie go, looking at her one last time before leaving.

Bonnie watched him leave. Her laptop was in her bedroom. It would take no time at all to found out if what Damon said was true.

Bonnie didn't move.

* * *

It was true.

Stefan had married Lexi.

Bonnie spent the rest of the night and all the next day crying alone in her bed.

Stefan had officially moved on with his life and for the first time in months Bonnie had to accept the harsh fact that it was truly over between them.

* * *

Tiki and Meredith watched with dropped jaws as Bonnie bent forward and rubbed her ass in the crotch of the guy she was dancing with at the club. Tonight, Bonnie was off the fucking chain. She had on a tight, sexy little black dress and every time she'd drop it like it was hot, the dress would creep that much further up her thighs. The guy she was dancing with was loving every single moment of it and had his hands all over her.

Bonnie finally pulled herself away from the dance floor to her partner's dismay and came back to their table and took a sip from her drink.

"Damn girl, you are in rare form tonight. I've never seen you like this." Tiki said.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just having fun."

Meredith laughed. "Maybe a little too much fun. For a moment I thought that guy was going to get lucky on the dance floor."

Bonnie chuckled and playfully shoved Meredith. "Stop… I wasn't that bad."

"Yes you were." Meredith and Tiki said at the same time.

"I don't care what you bitches say. This is a club and I came here to dance and have some fun and that's exactly what I'm going to do, so if you two mother hens will excuse me the DJ is playing my song." Bonnie said, dancing away from the table and losing herself in the crowd of dancing people.

"You know why she's doing this." Tiki said shaking her head as she watched Bonnie disappear into the crowd.

"Stefan." They said in unison.

* * *

"Hey."

It was two o'clock in the morning and here was Bonnie standing outside his front door, looking like a little sexpot in her six inch heels and tight little black dress. Her hair was down and it framed her beautiful face, reminding him of Vanity in the Nasty Girl music video.

"What do you want Bonnie?" Damon asked hostilely.

He hadn't seen her since the night he told her about Stefan's marriage to Lexi. And he was still angry over her reaction to the news.

Bonnie could see that he was still angry at her, but she ignore it. "Damon, it's cold out here…can I come in?"

Damon looked at her for a moment more and then opened the door wider, allowing her to pass through. When she stepped inside Bonnie saw that Lasher was standing behind the door.

She froze. "Um, c-can you…"

Damon didn't let her finish and was already commanding the dog to go upstairs.

"Thanks." She said looking at him tentatively.

"What are you doing here Bonnie?"

She swallowed hard, her eyes dropping to the floor. He wasn't going to make this easy for her.

"Damon, you know why I'm here."

Damon closed the small gap between them, standing directly in front of her. "Do I?"

His bare muscular chest grazed her breasts; he was that close to her. And thanks to the six inch heels she was wearing Bonnie was at eye level with him.

She forced herself to look at him. "Do you want me to beg…is that what you want…because I'll do it…that's how desperate I am to stop hurting...even if it's just for tonight. So please Damon, touch me. I want you to put your hands on my body and make me forget. Make me forget Damon."

She placed her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him. Damon didn't move, didn't kiss her back.

"Damon…please." She begged.

And kissed him harder, forcing her tongue into his mouth and Damon couldn't resist her any longer. He moaned into her mouth, taking over the kiss and Bonnie found herself being backed up against the wall with her hands pinned above her head. He devoured her sweet lips, unable to get enough of her. Damon felt himself losing control and pulled back, breathing heavily.

"I want you so bad…but I don't think I can hold myself back."

"Then don't."

Bonnie had no idea what she was doing to him. Damon rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

"Bonnie, you don't know what you're saying…I can be..." He stopped himself. "I don't want to hurt you." He said, letting go of her hands to touch her face.

She placed her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes. "You won't…Damon, I'm not some little doll…you won't break me…trust me, I'm stronger than I look."

Damon picked her up in his arms and carried her bridal style up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Bonnie didn't go home that night; it was the first time she'd slept the entire night in Damon's bed, though she didn't sleep. She just laid there and watched Damon as he slept soundly on his stomach with his face turned towards her. He looked so beautiful lying there…and innocent. Bonnie almost reached out to move the hair away from his face. He looked like some fallen angel from heaven. But angels didn't do the things that Damon did to her not to long ago. The only way to describe what they'd done was primal. It was dirty and rough, fucking at its purest form.

And it was exactly what she needed.

* * *

Bonnie woke up hours later to find herself wrapped in Damon's arms. He had her firmly tucked against his chest; they even shared the same pillow.

"It's about time you wake up." He said, kissing her bare shoulder. "I was starting to get worried."

Bonnie didn't say anything as he continued to give her light kisses to her neck and shoulders. His hand slid between her legs and Bonnie closed her eyes. It took a moment for Damon to realize that the small body against his was trembling.

He raised his head and saw that she was crying. "Bonnie?" He said so softly.

"When will all this hurt inside of me go away…when will it go away Damon?" She asked, brokenly.

His embrace went from being sexual to solacing and he held Bonnie against him, lightly squeezing her as he kissed her temple.

"It will go away when it's supposed to Bonnie and with each day that passes you'll hurt just a little bit less."

Bonnie sniffed, wiping away her tears and then she turned her body to face him, burying her face in his chest and Damon almost stopped breathing.

She was allowing him to comfort her.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonnie stood over the stove, mindlessly watching the bacon fry in the pan, lost in her thoughts about last night. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when Lasher came into the kitchen and stood directly behind her, curiously looking up at her with his head cocked to the side. Her mind refused to let go of Damon and the things he did to her. Last night, he'd unleashed that side of him that he'd kept hidden back for so long and Bonnie now knew what she was dealing with. Damon's appetite for sex and the manner in which he liked to fuck was beyond startling. Bonnie's cheeks heated up with embarrassment as image after image of last night's activities flashed through her mind. Damon had even, oh gawd, he'd even…she closed her eyes at the thought.

But this morning when she woke in his arms and he'd held her while she cried over Stefan, Damon had been so soft and gentle with her. She didn't expect that kind of tenderness from him. Bonnie didn't know he could be like that because outside of sex all she'd ever seen was the ruthless side of him. But he'd held her in his arms and tried to comfort her. Up until that point, everything about them had been about sex.

Bonnie finally snapped out of her reverie and realized she was letting the bacon burn. She hurriedly scooped the crispy strips out of the pan and placed them on the paper towel covered plate. When Lasher saw the delicious bacon he barked, alerting Bonnie to his presence and she swerved around in fright.

"Fuck!" She swore out loud, her heart beating a mile a minute and tried to back away only to be hindered by the stove.

Lasher just stood there with his tongue hanging out wanting a piece of that bacon.

Bonnie tried to get a hold of herself. She kept telling herself that Lasher was just a dog…just a harmless dog…he wasn't going to attack her. She kept repeating this to herself over and over.

She licked her dry lips. "O-Okay boy, now be a good dog and run along."

Lasher barked, causing Bonnie to jump.

What was taking Damon so fucking long to come down stairs?

Lasher started to move towards her and Bonnie screamed jumping up onto the kitchen counter, her bare ass making contact with the cold granite surface because all she had on was Damon's shirt and nothing else.

"Damon!" she yelled.

Lasher continued to make his way towards her forcing Bonnie to bring her dangling legs up to her chest but when he completely ignored her and sat on his haunches in front of the plate of bacon with his tongue hanging out Bonnie realized what he wanted.

She quickly grabbed a strip of bacon, breaking it in half and threw it across the kitchen. Lasher barked going to fetch it. The dog greedily ate up the delicious treat and trotted out of kitchen.

"Fuck." Bonnie said, trying to calm her breathing.

And moments later that's when Damon decided to come into the kitchen. He chuckled when he saw her sitting on top of the counter.

"What are you doing?" he asked, amused.

Bonnie released a heavy sigh. "Nothing." She said, all of a sudden feeling ridiculous. She brought her legs down to dangle in front of her.

She could tell that he just got out of the shower because his hair was still wet. Damon spread her knees apart and positioned himself between her legs, pulling her body closer to him.

He leaned his head slightly forward and kissed her. After going at it like this for a while, Bonnie finally pulled back knowing exactly where this was leading.

"Hey, aren't you hungry?" she asked, trying to take his mind off of sex.

"Starving." He said wriggling his eyebrows, causing Bonnie to laugh.

He took that opportunity to go in for another kiss, but Bonnie pushed him away. "For food, you oversexed maniac. "

Damon pouted cutely. "Fine." He said, snagging up the half piece of bacon from off the plate and popping it into his mouth.

Bonnie relaxed some. There was no way in hell she could fuck him again so soon, not after last night.

Her body needed time to recover.

She hopped off the counter and walked to the refrigerator. "How do you like your eggs?" she asked.

There was a small part of Damon that wanted to pinch himself because here stood Bonnie Bennett in his kitchen fixing him breakfast wearing nothing but his shirt.

"Scrambled with a little shredded cheese."

He watched her as she walked back to the stove, carrying the carton of eggs and the cheese in her hands.

The petite beauty caught him looking at her. "What?" she asked.

Damon shook his head. "Nothing…it's just kind of startling seeing you like this."

"Fixing breakfast?"

"Fixing _me_ breakfast." He corrected.

Bonnie paused and looked at him closely. "Damon, you act like I'm the first woman to ever fix you breakfast."

"You are." He said matter of fact, but his eyes were penetrating as they stared at her.

Bonnie didn't believe him. "Stop lying. I know for a fact that you are the quintessential ladies' man and you want me to believe that no woman has ever fixed you breakfast the morning after sex?"

Damon nodded his head and grabbed another slice of bacon, biting into it. "You see I'm usually gone before the sun comes up and I never bring a woman back to my place so like I said you''re the first."

"Oh." She said, raising her brows.

Bonnie didn't know how to feel about that. She began cracking the eggs into a small glass bowl, thinking.

After a short while, Bonnie finally voiced her thoughts. "So you've never been in a serious relationship with a woman before?"

"No." he answered honestly.

"Wow."

"Wow is right." Damon said, watching her closely.

"Can you get me the salt and pepper, please?"

Damon did as she asked and walked the small distance away to grab the salt and pepper out of the cabinet.

"So does that mean you've never been in love?" She asked, picking back up with the conversation.

"No I haven't." he again answered honestly.

"Damn…I honestly don't know what to say to that." She said looking at him with wide eyes.

Damon chuckled. "Why do you seem so shocked?"

Bonnie shook her head, turning her attention back to the eggs and began beating them. "I don't know."

Damon decided to turn the tables and ask a few of his own questions. "So was Stefan the first guy you've ever been in love with?"

Bonnie's chest tightened a tiny bit at the mention of his name. "Believe it or not, no." She answered, pouring the eggs into the frying pan. "I had fallen in love twice before but it was nothing really serious, puppy love."

"So Stefan was the real thing?" Damon said, his eyes never leaving her face.

Bonnie cleared her throat, scrambling the eggs. "Um, yeah."

Damon could see that talking about Stefan was affecting her. "Don't forget to add the cheese." He told her.

Bonnie smiled slightly. "No, we mustn't forget the cheese."

* * *

"This is really good." Damon complimented as he shoved more cheese n' eggs into his mouth.

Bonnie watched him from above the rim of her coffee cup. He looked like a little boy and she smiled.

"Thanks."

"And when I'm finished eating this, I'm going to start on you."

Bonnie almost spit out her coffee. So much for him reminding her of a little boy.

"Oh no you're not." She said, placing down her cup.

Damon gave her the yeah right face.

"Damon, I'm serious. No part of you will be touching any part of me...not today. Last night was amazing but I can't handle a repeat so soon."

Damon suddenly became serious. "How sore are you?" he asked, getting up from his seat.

Bonnie watched him come around to her side of the table. "Sore enough."

"Let me see."

He wanted to make sure that he hadn't seriously hurt her.

Bonnie's jaw dropped. "No!" She said shocked, not realizing that she'd crossed her legs.

Damon squatted down by her chair. "Bonnie…"

Her face heated up with embarrassment and she could barely look at him, not understanding why this was making her so uncomfortable because after all the man had seen her naked many times.

He touched the side of her face. "Hey, I just want to make sure you're okay."

Bonnie closed her eyes, releasing a heavy sigh. She couldn't believe that she was about to do this. "Fine." She said, giving in.

Damon pulled her chair back and maneuvered it until she sat facing him. Bonnie uncrossed her legs and looked everywhere but at Damon as he spread her legs apart. Damon raised her right leg, placing it on the table, shocking Bonnie whose eyes swiftly met his.

"Damon!"

"What?! I have to be able to see." He explained.

Bonnie exhaled loudly, so embarrassed. She averted her eyes from his once more.

Damon finally looked down at her and frowned. Bonnie was slightly swollen and a little red on the inside where she should have been pink. Damon felt like some animal that had rutted her raw. He felt ashamed of himself because he knew that her body was too small and delicate to be treated so roughly. He got on his knees, bending his head down between her legs and kissed her core.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Bonnie jumped in surprise at the initial contact of his lips on her, not expecting it. A pleasurable tingle shout through her body.

He'd meant just to give her that one kiss to apologize for hurting her, but the smell of her was too enticing and he opened his mouth letting his tongue taste her.

"Damon." Bonnie moaned, grabbing a hold of his hair, whether to stop him or not she wasn't so sure anymore as he continued to make love to her with his mouth though neither one of them realized that's what he was doing.

"Oh gawd…oh gawd…Damon…oh gawd!" Bonnie gasped, throwing her head back against the chair, unable to breathe.

What was this man doing to her?

* * *

Stefan angrily rubbed his face as he stared at his red rimmed eyes in the bathroom mirror. He really had to stop drinking because he was doing too many fucked up things while under the influence of alcohol, his latest being marrying Lexi in Vegas. Damn, how much he regretted that. He still remembered the shock of waking up in his hotel room and seeing that fucking ring on his finger and Lexi lying naked next to him in bed.

"Damn you Bonnie." He said, smashing the bathroom mirror with his fist.

* * *

I think you should move in." Damon said, flipping the steaks over on the grill.

Bonnie almost choked on the chardonnay she'd been drinking, but thankful it went down the right pipe.

"Excuse me?" She said, putting her glass down.

Damon closed the lid to the grill and crossed over to where she was seated and squatted down in front of her chair, reminding Bonnie of a few weeks ago when he'd done the exact same thing in the kitchen and what had followed.

She crossed her legs.

"I said I think you should move in here with me."

"Damon." She said, sighing.

"No look…you've been spending all your time here anyway, aren't you getting tired of having to keep going back and forth from my place to yours just to get clothes. You're practically already living here Bonnie… let's just make things official."

Even though Bonnie hated living by herself, she wasn't that desperate to take that huge step by moving in with Damon. They still hadn't established what they were and Bonnie wasn't sure that she wanted to.

"Damon don't you think that's moving a little too fast?" she asked, trying to get him to see reason.

"Actually no, I don't" he said angrily getting up. He knew he should have waited before he asking her. It was too soon.

Great. Now he was mad, Bonnie thought, rolling her eyes. She couldn't deal with one of Damon's tantrums tonight; she'd had a long day at the office and all she wanted to do was chill for the rest of the night.

Damon grabbed up his glass of wine and swallowed all of its content. He felt like a pathetic idiot putting himself out there like that. He knew that Bonnie would balk at the idea of moving in with him. He felt stupid for asking her.

Bonnie stood up and went to him, taking his arm. "Come on Damon, don't be mad okay…it's just …I…I..."

He glared down at her, his beautiful blue eyes hard. "You just what Bonnie?" he sneered.

She let him go, shaking her head. "I can't deal with this shit tonight…I'm going home…you enjoy your dinner Damon." She said, grabbing her purse to leave.

Damon swore under his breath. He knew he was overreacting so he went after her. "Bonnie wait…hey wait."

Bonnie was halfway across the kitchen and didn't look like she was going to stop, but she didn't know who she was fucking with, Damon had something for her ass.

"Lasher…here boy!" Damon yelled.

And like that Lasher appeared out of nowhere, trotting his golden self into the kitchen, effectively blocking Bonnie's exit.

Bonnie stopped in her tracks. "Damon!" She seethed.

"I told you to wait but you wouldn't listen…so I had to find some way to stop you."

"Damon!"

"Bonnie, you're not leaving here until we finish our dinner…isn't that right boy."

Lasher barked.

She was so angry. "Damon, I swear to gawd I'm going to kill you!"

Lasher bared his canines and growled.

Bonnie began to back away from the dog and stopped when she felt Damon at her back. "Lasher don't take to kindly to people threatening my life so if I was you I wouldn't make that mistake again...down boy." He commanded, taking her small hand in his and leading her back outside.

When they were out of Lasher's sight, Bonnie yanked her hand away from Damon and hit him in his arm as hard as she could. "You fucking bastard…how could you do that to me?!"

He rubbed his arm pretending like it hurt. "Hey, what I do that was so wrong?"

She hit him again. "You sicced your fucking dog on me!" She shouted outraged.

"I did not...all I did was call him into the kitchen. Now... you better calm down before Lasher comes out here to check on me." He chuckled.

Bonnie hit him again. "Ooh, I can't stand your ass!" she said, practically fuming.

Damon flashed that devastating smile of his, but it held an underlining twinge of danger and before Bonnie knew it she was being pulled into his arms and he was hugging her to his chest. He bent his head until his mouth lightly grazed her ear and whispered.

"You better watch that sweet little tongue of yours before I bite it off…now be a good girl and sit down so we can eat."

When Damon let her go, Bonnie looked up at him. "If you ever sic your fucking dog on me again that'll be the last thing you do. Now make him go upstairs so that I can leave." She said, with unmistakable steel behind her voice.

Damon had never seen Bonnie so mad before.

He nodded his head.

* * *

Two days later, Bonnie found herself at her front door signing for a delivery that she wasn't expecting. The delivery guy placed the package in her hand and when she went to tip him the guy shook his head and said that it had already been taken care of and went on his merry way whistling all the way to his truck.

Bonnie closed her door and walked back into her living room all the while trying to open the package. She finally got it opened and a crisp white card dropped out, falling to the hardwood floor.

Bonnie picked it up, turning it over.

It read.

_I know what I did was fucked up. Even a cold-blooded bastard apologizes when he's wrong, at least I do. _

_I'm sorry Bonnie. _

_Please accept this as a token of my affection. _

_Damon._

Bonnie reached inside the package and pulled out some documents. She looked closely at the papers in her hand realizing what there were and she stopped breathing.

It was the deed to her house.

That cold-blooded bastard had done the most amazing thing...he paid off the mortgage to her house.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonnie's heart pounded rapidly within her chest as she arched her back causing her breasts to press into Damon's hard, muscular chest. She hissed as he began to thrust deeper inside of her.

"Damon." She moaned, digging her nails into his bare back.

The smell of sex filled the bedroom and it turned Damon on even more. And it wasn't just the smell that surrounded them that was driving him crazy but it was the feel of Bonnie's delicate body slick with sweat moving in sync with his. Her pussy was deliciously tight and warm, practically choking his dick as he moved slowly inside of her. He was extra careful with her this time, easing gently in and out of her body. Every breath she exhaled he inhaled as they stared into each others' eyes.

Bonnie had long ago stopped being self-conscious about how much she perspired whenever she and Damon fucked. She didn't sweat this much on a treadmill at the gym, but fucking Damon was like its own grueling yet very pleasurable workout and after going a few rounds with him in bed her body was more than exhausted and in need of a long hot shower. But thankfully she didn't sweat in her scalp because one night in Damon's bed was enough to sweat a sista's perm out faster than anything.

Bonnie kissed him using her tongue to tease him and bit his lip before pulling back. "Let go…it's okay, I want you to." She said, breathily and then kissed him again harder this time to urge him on.

She was giving him permission to fuck her like he was dying to but Damon couldn't bring himself to do it. He thought about how the last time he let himself go the next day her body was swollen and red on the inside and he didn't want to hurt her like that again.

Damon didn't know what was happening to him. He was putting Bonnie's well-being above all else, including his pleasure. And though no woman could ever accused Damon Salvatore of being a selfish lover, he always made sure that he took his pleasure as well as give it but with Bonnie things were different. It was a miracle in itself that her small body could take all of him even though it was a gloriously tight fit but to indulge himself like he really wanted to was something he wouldn't do, not to her.

Damon licked Bonnie's lips as he continued to move painfully slow inside of her and she would have bit his tongue had the action not been so quick because even though what he was doing to her felt good, she didn't want him to be gentle with her.

So she slapped him.

Hard.

Bonnie watched in almost fascination as his beautiful blue eyes darkened right in front of her. And he actually growled. Damon grabbed her hands in between his and forced them over her head, causing Bonnie's heart to beat double time. She licked her licks in excitement as well as anticipation.

"I know what you're trying to do so stop." He warned, never stopping his movement inside of her.

Now with her hands pinned above her head against the bed, Bonnie was no longer able to follow through with her plan to make him get rough so she did the next best thing and bit his neck, sinking her teeth painfully into his skin without breaking the surface.

And the extreme pleasure from being buried deep inside of Bonnie's tight little canal mixed with the pain of her teeth biting into his flesh was un-fucking believable and he came instantly.

"NO!" Bonnie screamed in his ear.

All of Damon's weight sank down onto Bonnie's small body, crushing her to the mattress. Bonnie couldn't believe that this just happened. She was so fucking pissed.

Damon chuckled, finding this hilarious, his body shaking with laughter on top of her.

This pissed Bonnie off even more. "Get off me!" She demanded, trying to push his big heavy body off of her.

Damon gently eased out of Bonnie and collapsed beside her unto the bed.

"That's what you get for assaulting me." He teased.

"Fuck!" Bonnie yelled in frustration. She didn't come and she desperately needed to come. "How long will it take you to be ready again?" She whined.

Damon had had a lot to drink at a dinner party he'd attended earlier that evening before coming to Bonnie's house. He wasn't drunk per se but another swallow of alcohol and he'd definitely be there, so his dick wouldn't be doing another salute for a while.

"I say fifteen…twenty minutes tops, but if you want to speed up the process you know what you have to do."

Bonnie Bennett was far from being a prude, but the one thing she didn't do was suck dick. "Fuck that." She said, getting up from the bed.

"Hey, where the fuck are you going Your Highness?" He lightly demanded, a little put out because he loved eating her out and giving her pleasure with his mouth but she never returned the favor.

Bonnie slipped on her robe. "I'm going to take a shower!" she snapped.

Damon wrinkled his brows in confusion. Why the hell was she going to take a shower when they would be fucking again in twenty minutes?

He got his answer a few minutes later when he heard light noises coming from the bathroom. Damon got out of bed and walked to the bathroom door, opening it. And there stood his little uptight, no blow job giving princess in the shower with her right leg up bracing herself against the wall with the removable shower head between her legs getting herself off. And because he was a pig, the sight of her masturbating was turning him on like a motherfucker and Damon felt himself instantly growing hard. He stood there inside of the bathroom door rubbing his dick as it got harder and harder.

"Fuck that." Damon said, stealing Bonnie's words.

He'd be damned if he was going to stand there using his hand when Bonnie was right there in front of him for the taking, literally standing there soaking wet.

Bonnie's startled hazel eyes shot open when she heard the shower glass door open but when she saw that the sleeping python was now awake the shower head dropped from her hand and she was on Damon before he could shut the door.

Bonnie wrapped her legs around him as Damon pressed her back against the shower wall, kissing her hungrily.

She broke away from the kiss only to pant. "Fuck me…fuck me hard."

* * *

Damon rested his wet head against Bonnie's hip bone as they both laid stretched out naked on top of the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Bonnie sighed. "Damon, I told you that I'm not some fragile little doll…I'm fine."

He was quiet for a moment. "So, why don't you like giving BJs…did you have a bad experience or something?"

Bonnie chuckled and began playing with hair. "No Damon, I didn't have a bad experience…it's just something I don't do."

"But why…there has to be a reason." He pressed

"I don't know…I just don't like to do it."

"Not even to Stefan?"

Silence.

"Bonnie?" he said, raising his head to look at her.

Why did it hurt to even hear his name?

"No not even to Stefan." She said, finally.

"So what gives Your Highness…you still haven't answered my question…why don't you like to suck dick?" he asked crassly.

Bonnie sighed, thinking. "I guess growing up there was a big stigma surrounding girls who did that to guys. They were thought of as nasty sluts so…"

Damon cut in. "Being the little good girl poser that you were you would never do something like that and tarnish that squeaky clean front you had going."

Bonnie testily pushed his head off of her and sat up, grabbing her robe from off the side of the bed and put it on.

Damon grabbed her ankle before she could get off the bed and pulled Bonnie back down to him where he rolled on top of her, pinning her small body to the bed.

"Why are you getting mad when I'm only speaking the truth?" he asked, bending his head and lazily kissing her collar bone.

"Just get off of me Damon." She said, ignoring how his light kisses were making her feel.

Damon lifted his head to stare down into her pretty face. "I wasn't criticizing you Bonnie but you don't have to pretend to be something you're not anymore. You are a grown woman now, be who you are and fuck anyone who doesn't accept the real you."

"You really are good, you know that Damon…but I don't care what you say I'm still not sucking your dick, now get off of me."

She totally missed the point and Damon suspected that it was on purpose. Bonnie Bennett was far from being dim and her behavior pissed him off.

"Make me." He challenged; his blue eyes hardening and becoming silvery blue.

Bonnie glared up at him. She hated when Damon got like this.

And just to piss her off even more and demonstrate just how much stronger he was than her Damon forcefully held her hands above her head, so that she couldn't move.

Bonnie knew he was trying to intimidate her. "Oh now you want to get rough with me…so what are you going to do Mr. Big Stuff?" She said, licking her lips, making Damon's eyes drop to her mouth.

_Mr. Big Stuff_. He almost laughed but the blue eyed devil kept a straight face.

"You're such a fucking tease, but what I wouldn't give to feel that pretty mouth of yours around my dick and that sweet little pink tongue licking it like a lollipop."

If her hands hadn't been pinned to the bed, she would have slapped him.

"If you want to get your rocks off by getting your dick sucked then you better hit up that slut of an assistant you pay because I'll never get on my knees for you or any man."

Damon did laughed this time but for different reasons. "Bonnie don't you remember the last time you said you'd never do something and look at us now."

She knew exactly what he was talking about, remembering all those many months ago that little heated conversation she'd had with him in her kitchen.

Damon bent his head to kiss her but Bonnie turned her face away so he kissed her cheek instead. "Remember what I said Bonnie…those are famous last words, I think you just sealed your fate once again." He chuckled before letting her go.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

"I can't believe you just did that!" Bonnie screamed, pushing Damon in his chest.

They stood outside of Boa Steakhouse in West Hollywood in each others face, making the patrons outside waiting for their cars very uncomfortable.

"Did you honestly think that I was just going to sit there and watch you have dinner with another man and not do nothing?!" Damon said just as angrily, wanting to grab her but was very much aware of the on lookers watching them; he'd already made an ass of himself inside of the restaurant and didn't want to give another show for the people outside on the street.

Bonnie honestly felt like killing him. She'd never met anyone so hot headed and quick to jump to the wrong conclusion. Damon always showed his ass first and asked questions later, which was starting to get very old for Bonnie.

She had no clue what she was going to say to Mason Lockwood when she got back inside of the restaurant. Exactly how was she going to explain why their business dinner was interrupted by some crazy man trying to pick a fight?

"It was a business dinner Damon, he's my client. And you would have known that if only you'd taken the time to ask instead of behaving like some idiot!"

She didn't give him a chance to respond as she immediately went to side step him intending to go back inside of the restaurant but Damon stopped her by grasping her arm firmly in his hand and pulling her away from the curious stares they were getting.

"No Damon, don't, I'm not going anywhere with you." Bonnie said, trying unsuccessfully to pull free.

When they were a few feet away, he let her go. Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest, glaring up at him. Damon knew he was on her shit list, but to be honest he didn't think he was ever off of it. He just seemed to piss Bonnie off at every turn. It was quickly becoming their thing.

Damon invaded her personal space, forcing Bonnie to back up some against the brick wall outside of the restaurant.

"Look, I'm sorry okay…it's just when I saw you with that guy I don't know I sort of lost it for a second that's all." He explained.

Bonnie wasn't trying to hear it. "No. That's not all Damon. You can't do stuff like that…not only did you embarrass the hell out of me but you've jeopardized my job…do you have any idea how bad that scene in there made me look? That man trusts me with his livelihood and just like that you walk in and undermine everything I worked so hard to established with him. This guy is one of our biggest clients and if I lose this account I could also lose my job Damon."

Damon went to speak but Bonnie was done trying to hear him explain himself. She held up her hand stopping him before he could get a word out.

"This thing between us has to stop. You've gone too far this time. First you threatened Stefan so that I'd be with you, then you used my fear of dogs against me and now you've put my job at risk over petty jealousy. I can't do this anymore Damon. I've already lost to much as it is and I'm not going to lose my job too. I'm sorry but it's over between us."

Damon was so stunned that all he could do was stand there.

He watched her walk away and go back inside of the restaurant.

"Um, excuse me Sir… are you ready for your car?" A valet guy asked, not having witnessed the scene between him and Bonnie.

Damon turned away from the door Bonnie just went through and looked at the short Latino guy. "Yeah, I am. Thanks." He uttered distractedly.

* * *

For some reason it never occurred to Damon until that moment that with Bonnie he had broken all of his rules. And things just seemed to escalate the longer he was with her. It went from him wanting her to stay the night to him literally wanting her to move into his home. This thing with her had made him want all the things that he didn't use to want. He even wanted Bonnie's clinginess. He wanted her to need him even though he knew that she was fiercely independent and able to take care of herself.

Damon wanted Bonnie in ways that surpassed all understanding so for her to now say that it was over between them because she'd lost to much already and wasn't going to lose her job too was cutting Damon to the quick. It was over between them because he jeopardized her job.

A fucking job!

When Damon had come into Boa with his best friend Sawyer to enjoy a big juicy steak, the last thing he expected to see when he sat down at their table was Bonnie a few tables down having a cozy little dinner with some Taylor Kinney look alike and his plans to enjoy a great meal with his buddy went out the window as he saw nothing but red and fucking lost it, making his way to Bonnie's table where he preceded to cause a scene and embarrass her as well as himself.

Damon Salvatore never did shit like this, going off half-cocked and making a fool of himself over a woman. But Bonnie Bennett wasn't just any woman, she was different. She was in a class by herself. He knew that the moment she'd so boldly put him in his place that long ago night in Victoria's den when he'd accused her of being a gold digger. And as it turned out he'd been so wrong about her because from that day forward Bonnie did nothing but make him eat his unjust words to her. She made things happen for herself without help from Stefan or anyone else for that matter. She became a success in her own right, landing a great job, buying her first car and then a fucking house all before turning twenty two.

Damon tipped the valet as he got into his Porsche, barely noticing or caring for that matter when the guy gave him a grateful smile for the generous tip.

He cranked his car and sped down Sunset Boulevard, lost in his thoughts about Bonnie.

So she was dumping him.

Oh really?

* * *

Bonnie walked into her office barely placing her briefcase onto the desk when Jeremy knocked on her door.

"Hey Bonnie, Elijah wants to see you in his office, now."

Bonnie furrowed her brow because her boss never came into the office before ten.

* * *

Ten minutes later a very stunned Bonnie Bennett walked back into her office and sat down behind her desk. Meredith and Tiki were in front of her before her ass hit the seat.

"What happened…what did he want?" Tiki asked, because word had spread around the office that Elijah was in his office at eight o'clock in the morning when he normally didn't get in until after ten. So something was going on and it had to do with Bonnie.

Bonnie looked up at her two good friends, swallowing hard.

"Um…he brought me into his office to tell me…to tell me…" Bonnie trailed off not being able to say the words.

"To tell you what?" Both Meredith and Tiki said at the same time.

A tear slipped from Bonnie's eyes.

"To tell me that I'm fired."


	18. Chapter 18

Bonnie sat at her kitchen table still dressed in her pajamas, a pink tank top with matching boy shorts with her hair pulled up in a messy bun, reading through the classifieds in the newspaper with a red pen gripped between her teeth. There were already three jobs circled in red ink as she read through the remaining accounting positions listed. In the last couple of months, she'd been on nine interviews but had yet to hear back from any of them. Bonnie was starting to panic. The three thousand dollars she had in her savings account was gone and her bills were overdue.

Bonnie distractedly sipped her cup of coffee as she continued to read through the classifies when her phone went off on top of the table. She hurriedly snatched it up thinking that maybe it was a call back from one of the hiring firms but it wasn't. It was a bill collector. Bonnie shut off her phone. Her anxiety was mounting with each passing day. She had to get a job. She just had to.

Five minutes later, her house phone rang.

Bonnie turned her head to look at the phone, biting down on her bottom lip debating whether or not to answer it. It could be one of the firms trying to contact her, so Bonnie got up from the table and crossed the short distance to the phone, picking it up and looking at the caller ID. She slammed the phone back down on the base.

It was another fucking bill collector.

Anger filled her body. All of this was happening because of _him_.

It had been almost three months since she confronted Damon at his office. And Bonnie would have never known that it was he who had her fired if it wasn't for Meredith who'd overheard two female account executives gossiping in the ladies restroom while she sat on the toilet in one of the stalls. When Bonnie's name had come up Meredith literally held her breath too afraid to breathe as the two women wondered aloud what Bonnie Bennett did to make such a powerful man as Damon Salvatore come after her like that. As they saw it Bonnie was a complete nobody so what the hell did she do to cross him?

When the two women finally exited the restroom, a shaky Meredith pulled her phone out of her coat pocket and called Bonnie.

One hour later Bonnie was busting through Damon's closed office doors.

* * *

SMACK!

Damon's head swerved to the side from the force of the slap to his handsome face. His big hand immediately reach up to rub his stinging cheek. He wordlessly regarded the petite, caramel skinned woman standing in front of him, enraged.

"You bastard!" Bonnie fumed.

A panicked Emily ran into Damon's office seconds later. "I'm sorry Damon she just walked right past me. I'll call security." She said, heading towards the phone on his desk.

Damon's eyes didn't move from Bonnie's remarkably gorgeous angry face. "That won't be necessary Emily, leave us alone and hold all of my calls."

Emily paused for only a split second before exiting the office and closing the door behind her. She'd just witnessed this crazy woman barge her way into her boss' office and assaulted him and Damon acted like it was no big deal. She'd worked for him for five long years so she knew better than to go against an order.

The office door clicked shut. Damon knew why Bonnie was there, in fact he'd been expecting her.

"You're pathetic you know that. I end things between us and you retaliate by getting me fired from my job! What are you ten…is this normally how you handle rejection from a woman?!"

Damon bristled at the word rejection. If this was how she wanted to do things then find by him.

"A _woman_ Bonnie owns up to her shit! So, when you learn to take some responsibility for your actions then and only then can you call yourself one!"

She would not take the bait and allow him to turn this around on her, so she ignored his quip and stayed on the argument at hand.

"What I don't understand is why? Why Damon? How does getting me fired benefit you?!"

Damon's jaw tensed and Bonnie saw the little tick there.

She pulled one of Damon's moves on him and stepped into his personal space.

"I'm not leaving this office until you tell me why you did it Damon."

Who the fuck did she think he was anyway? Did she expect for him to confess how much she'd hurt him That he got her fired because she ended things so abruptly between them like what they had going didn't mean shit to her? How it stunned him to his core how she was able to cut him out of her life so easily without the slightest of hesitation?

He realized that he meant absolutely nothing to her while she was quickly beginning to mean everything to him.

It hurt like hell and Damon didn't like it one bit.

So he wanted to make her know what it felt like to have something that she cared about taken away from her.

"What do you want to hear Bonnie?" He asked flippantly.

Damon wet his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. "What do I have to do in order to get in between your legs again?"

He'd rather make her hate him than risk telling her the truth and have his feelings spurned. Damon would be damned if he was going to spill his guts to her like some pathetic wimp.

"Wow." She finally responded after a few seconds of silence went by, disappointment clear on her face.

Damon reached up and softly touched her cheek. "Bonnie, I've made it no secret how much I want you. I enjoy having you in my bed. So I ask again, what do I have to do to make that happen?"

Bonnie slapped his hand away. Damon could see that he was not going to be forgiven so easily this time around. But he was going to have her back in his life one way or another.

He smiled viciously.

"That three grand you have in the bank isn't going to last forever…I'm guessing you got two, three months tops before it runs out."

Bonnie couldn't stop the gasp that erupted from her lips.

"That's right… I know everything there is to know about you, down to the smallest of details."

Bonnie didn't realize she was backing away from him until Damon began to stalk her every movement.

"You're crazy." She half whispered.

"No…just thorough…there's a big difference. My father taught me at a very young age that it was wise to know the ins and outs of everyone I surrounded myself with because one never knows who their enemy might turn out to be." He said, glaring at her.

Bonnie swallowed hard. "I'm not your enemy Damon. But what I am is stupid for ever getting involved with someone like you."

Damon laughed.

"_Someone like me_...don't fool yourself sweetheart, you and I are cut from the same cloth…the only difference is I own up to who I am while you on the other hand like to hide behind that good girl façade. I wonder, does it ever get tiring having to pretend all the time? I think the only time you truly are yourself is when we're fucking."

Bonnie swallowed hard, unable to say nothing.

Damon took that opportunity to touch her face again. "Don't you miss me, Bonnie…don't you miss me being inside of you?" he said, softly.

Bonnie closed her eyes.

Damon leaned down, pulling her face to his and kissed her lips. She expected him to be greedy and rough, but his mouth was gentle upon hers.

"I want you." He said, breaking away from the kiss. "I want you so much."

Damon stared into her eyes, still holding her face between his hands.

"And you know you want me too, admit it Bonnie."

She did want him. But now, she was also afraid of him. Damon Salvatore was a dangerous man. Already she'd gotten a small taste of what he was capable of doing.

She couldn't do it.

"No." Bonnie said, backing away from him, shaking her head.

Damon's jaw tensed as he straightened to his full height, a hard coldness settling into his blue eyes, replacing the desire that was there seconds ago.

"I've told you what I want from you Bonnie so maybe when you can't pay your bills you'll come off that high horse of yours and give me what I want. It's amazing what people will do when times get hard. Good luck finding a job."

That was almost three months ago.

* * *

It was plain to see that Damon's reach spread further and wider than Bonnie had realized. No one would hire her as an accountant, not even at the smaller lesser known firms. It was like Damon had sent out a mass memo to every accounting firm in the state of California telling them not to hire her.

But Bonnie would be damned if she was going to go crawling back on her hands and knees to that bastard and ask him for anything. She was a college graduate from Brown University, so she began looking for non-accounting jobs in the newspaper. She found a position for an administrative assistant for a small non-profit organization looking to hire someone immediately.

Bonnie began to pull off her pink pajamas to hop into the shower.

* * *

Bonnie had been working at her new job as an administrative assistant for close to a month. Her new salary was nothing compared to what she was making at Mikaelson & Mikaelson, but it paid the bills and that's all that mattered. Bonnie wondered how long she'd be blacklisted. Maybe if she was lucky Damon would find a new woman to obsess over and he'd forget about her.

Bonnie wanted her life back.

* * *

Bonnie was about to head out the door to get to work when her phone rang. She quickly ran to answer it and smiled when she saw that it was her mother calling.

"You almost missed me, mom…I was just about to leave for work." She answered with a light laugh.

Abby Bennett was silent for a moment. It was so hard for her to do this.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie, I'm still here, it's just..." Abby sighed heavily. "I'm calling because daddy and I need some money. We were fine making it on my salary and his disability check while he's been on sick leave recovering from his gun shot wound. But now he's going to need physical therapy but the insurance company doesn't want to cover the costs because he was shot while off duty. Your dad and I didn't want to worry you, Bonnie but he needs to have physical therapy for his arm in order to get back to work but we just can't afford it."

Bonnie closed her eyes. "Mom, don't worry your head about this, alright. Just go ahead and make dad an appointment with the physical therapist and I'll take care of all the bills, okay."

Abby started crying softly over the phone. "Thank you baby. It was so hard for me to call and burden you like this."

A tear rolled down Bonnie's cheek. "Mom, when it comes to you and daddy nothing is a burden. Don't worry everything will be fine. I love you okay and give dad a kiss for me and tell him that I love him too, alright."

"Your dad and I are so proud of you Bonnie. You are our pride of joy."

Bonnie covered her face with her hand.

She never told her parents about getting fired from her job. They didn't even know about her and Stefan breaking up.

"I love you mom and I'll talk to you soon okay."

"Okay sweetie, I love you too."

When Abby hung up Bonnie continued to hold the phone. She didn't want to call him but she had no other choice. And Bonnie knew for a fact that once she made this call there would be no going back, Damon would make sure of it.

* * *

Bonnie sat quietly by the window table in the noisy restaurant watching people walk by. She'd been waiting for over an hour and would continue to wait for as long as it took, knowing that he was doing this on purpose to prove a point.

Half an hour later Damon sat down across from her, Bonnie didn't acknowledge him but continued to stare out the window.

He didn't say anything either, he just sat there with his eyes on her, soaking up everything about her. She looked young and pretty, fresh faced wearing little to no makeup. Besides for the side swept bang framing her face the rest of Bonnie's hair was pulled back in a clamp. She wore jeans and a dark blue blazer covered the white tank top underneath, hiding her delicate shoulders and slender arms.

"Take off the jacket."

After a few short moments, Bonnie turned her head and looked him in the eyes. Seconds ticked by as they sat there silently looking at one another.

Bonnie took off the blazer.

"That's better. Now, why am I here?"

The motherfucker knew exactly why he was there but he was going to make her say it, hell, Bonnie wouldn't put it past Damon to make her get on her knees and say pretty please once she was done. But none of that matter because she'd do it in a heartbeat if it meant getting the money her dad needed for his physical therapy.

"You win…okay Damon. You were right...I'm here for your money. So how do you want to do this…do you want to fuck me on this table, in the bathroom, your car, my car…what?"

Something was wrong with her. He could see that Bonnie was barely holding herself together.

"What's going on with you?"

She shook her head. "No, that's not the way this is going to be. You get to have my body and nothing else. My thoughts and feelings and what happens in my life is none of your fucking business."

"Fine Bonnie, if that's the way you want things."

"It is."

"Well, I have a few ground rules of my own. Regardless of how we started, your body will belong to me and only me…I do not share, is that understood?"

Bonnie's jaw tensed at the blatant insult. "Yes."

"You will be at my beck and call whether it's to fuck or attend a social gathering and anything in between."

"Within reason." Bonnie added.

Damon smiled and then nodded his head. "Within reason."

"Fine. Is there anything else?"

"As a matter of fact there is…you are to move in with me."

Bonnie shook her head emphatically. "No…absolutely not."

"Then we have no deal." Damon said, playing hard ball. He started to get up from the table to leave.

Fuck.

Bonnie closed her eyes, giving in. "Fine."

Damon lowered himself back down to the chair.

Bonnie opened her eyes, swallowing hard as she looked at him. "I'll do it…I'll move in with you."

Damon had to make sure she understood. "You do realize I mean for you to share my bed."

"Yes."

"Then I guess we've got ourselves an arrangement."

Bastard.

"Actually we don't. We haven't discussed money."

"Ah yes, the money… well that one's easy, what's mine is yours."

Bonnie's face showed her surprise. "W-What?"

"Tomorrow, I'll make arrangements for you to have access to my accounts."

Bonnie didn't feel comfortable with this. "Damon, I don't think that's a good idea don't you want to …"

Damon cut her off. "Bonnie relax alright…everything's settled."

Bonnie watched him as he picked up his menu. "All of this back and forth has made me hungry. Let's eat."

Bonnie was pulled from her thoughts by his declaration. "I can't, I have to get back to work. I should've been back an hour ago." She said, distractedly, reaching behind her seat to get her blazer.

"Did you leave anything behind at your job?"

She quirked her brow, wondering what that had to do with anything. "No…why?"

"Now you don't have to go back. Have you decided yet on what to order?"

* * *

The next day, Damon kept true to his word and Bonnie had complete access to his money and promptly wired five thousand dollars to her mother.

And the next couple of days were spent packing up her clothes, shoes and personal items, everything else would remain at her home. Though now that she no longer was working, Bonnie really could have gotten all of this done in less than a day but she found herself dragging her feet.

But this morning she got a quick telephone call from Damon telling her that he expected her to be moved into his place by the time he got off of work.

And surprisingly, Damon didn't say anything to her about the money she'd taken out of his account, but Bonnie bet he knew about it.

* * *

By two o'clock that afternoon, Bonnie was officially moved in and settled into Damon's massive house. Lasher kept his distance from her only watching curiously from afar. Every now and then she and the dog would lock eyes but as long as he didn't approach her, she was fine.

Bonnie found out that Damon had a maid that came in twice a week to keep his house clean and a grounds keeper who came in once a week to tend to the lawn and bushes, but other than that he had no other outside help.

Once all of her things were put away, Bonnie decided to take a bath. Damon had a huge Jacuzzi style tub in his bathroom. She grabbed her bubble bath and poured some into the running water. In less than ten minutes she was soaking in the tub.

Bonnie stayed in the tub until her finger tips began to wrinkle and only then did she reluctantly get out. She dried off and then applied some lotion to her body. Once she was done, Bonnie slipped on her robe and walked into the spacious bedroom. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a tank top from the dresser drawer, putting them on. Her stomach growled and Bonnie realized that she hadn't had anything to eat all day. She went to the kitchen.

Damon's subzero refrigerator was stocked full of food. She decided to make something simple so she sat out the small pack on chicken breasts and grabbed a stalk of broccoli.

Lasher came into the kitchen and barked.

Bonnie froze. She took a deep breath and released it. "Okay boy, I thought we had an understanding, you stay on your side of the house and I stay on mine."

Lasher barked again.

"Are you hungry, is that it?"

Lasher barked once more.

What the fuck was wrong with this crazy dog?

Bonnie felt like she was in an old episode of Lassie.

"What is it Lassie is Timmy trapped in a well?" She asked out loud.

Lasher cocked his head to the side and ran out of the kitchen.

Bonnie chuckled.

Thirty seconds later the doorbell rang.

That's when Bonnie realized that the dog was trying to let her know that someone was outside the house. She walked out of the kitchen to answer the door.

It was a UPS guy.

"Hi, package for a Mr. Salvatore."

"He's not here but I'll sign for it." Bonnie said, reaching out to sign the electronic pad. The guy handed her the package.

"Alright, you have a good day now." The guy said turning to leave.

"You too." She replied, closing the door.

When she turned around, Lasher was right there. "Fuck!" she screamed, grabbing her chest. She exhaled. "Thank you for trying to warn me that someone was here… now you can go back to whatever it was you were doing."

Lasher stood there for a moment more than trotted away.

Bonnie let out a heavy breath and placed the package on the table in the entryway where Damon kept the rest of his mail.

* * *

By the time Damon came home Bonnie had finished cooking and was in the living room fast asleep on the sofa with the television on. Damon always entered the house from the kitchen because it was closest to the garage. So when he walked inside of the house the first thing he smelled was dinner. He paused in front of the door and just inhaled. For the first time ever his house felt like a home. He closed the door and walked to the stove, lifting up the lids to the pots to see what Bonnie had made. His stomached growled. She made baked chicken with broccoli and cheese and white rice.

Damon wondered where she was. He walked out of the kitchen in search of her and found Lasher in the hallway. Damon squatted down, patting the dog's shiny coat.

"Hi boy. Have you been good today? Where's Bonnie? Show me where Bonnie is." He commanded.

Lasher barked and scurried down the hall and stopped when he got to the living room, not going in. Damon walked into the room and stop. Bonnie looked like a little girl curled up on her side with a light blanket covering her up to her chin. He decided to let her be because she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

When Bonnie woke up she saw through the large bay window that it was dark outside, looking up at the clock on the wall she saw that it was a little after nine o'clock. She removed the blanket from her body and sat up. She knew that Damon had to be home by now. A part of her was a little nervous to see him. She didn't know how she was supposed to act. This whole situation, this _arrangement_ just felt so unnatural and wrong to her.

* * *

Damon walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom, wrapping a towel around his waist. He stopped mid step when he saw Bonnie lingering inside of the doorway, looking like she was debating whether or not to come in.

She was bare foot and Damon noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath her shirt. Bonnie looked at home in his house and Damon liked that…a lot.

"So you're finally awake." He said, breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah." She said moving the hair from her eyes. "I didn't realize I was so tired…I slept for three hours."

Damon cocked his brow. "Are you going to stand there all night?"

Bonnie didn't know why she was being so ridiculous. She came into the room and went to the dresser and began to take off her watch. Her hand was shaking as she undid the clasp.

What the hell was wrong with her, Bonnie wondered?

She finally got the watch off her wrist and placed it on top of the dresser and when she turned around Damon was right there in front of her. She willed herself not to back away.

"Thank you for making dinner…it was delicious."

Bonnie nodded her head unable to speak for some odd reason.

Damon smiled.

He closed the gap between them and Bonnie could smell the clean fresh scent of soap on his skin. She remained still as he ducked his head and kissed her. Bonnie just stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before she began to respond to him and only then did Damon deepened the kiss. His hands went to the hem of her shirt and began to pull it up her torso only breaking the kiss for a short moment to pull the garment over her head. He then captured her lips once more, pressing her body to his. Damon removed her jeans, leaving Bonnie in nothing but her red lace panties. It was a sexy sight to behold. Damon's hands slid to Bonnie's hips and he began to guide her backwards towards the bed, all the while not breaking away from her lips.

Bonnie kept trying to shut her mind off but couldn't and it was distracting her from what was happening. All she could think about was that she was being paid to sleep with him. Her only purpose for being there was to fuck him.

She felt Damon's fingers begin to pull down her panties and Bonnie started to panic, grabbing his hand but Damon kept trying to get them off until Bonnie broke away from the kiss, pushing him away from her.

"I'm sorry." She said, sitting up.

Damon sat on his knees still cad in his towel, running a frustrated hand through his now dry hair. "What's wrong…why did you stop?"

She didn't answer as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Nothing's wrong…I just need a minute that's all."

Damon crawled up behind Bonnie and kissed her bare shoulder. He put his arms around her. "You are so fucking beautiful."

Bonnie turned her head to look at him, biting down on her bottom lip and Damon couldn't resist the temptation she presented, kissing her pretty bow shaped mouth.

"And very very dangerous." He whispered in her ear, covering her left breast with his hand, messaging it. Bonnie closed her eyes, breathing heavily. It felt so good but her mind wouldn't let go of the fact that he was paying her to do this with him.

She couldn't go through with it.

But she needed his money.

"I want you so much Bonnie." He said from behind her, slipping his hand inside of her panties. Bonnie spread her legs for him so he'd have better access to her and cried out when he began to rub her clit. "You're so wet for me…so fucking wet." He said greedily kissing her mouth.

Damon laid between Bonnie's legs, thrusting steadily inside of her. She had her face turned away from him and even though he was buried deeply inside of her, he felt detached from her. She wasn't there in this moment with him.

"Hey, look at me, Bonnie look at me." He said, turning her face to him. "Where are you?"

She didn't say anything.

"Kiss me." He demanded, getting angry because he felt like she was purposefully trying to disconnect from him.

Bonnie raised her head off the pillow and kissed his lips. Damon plunged his tongue into her mouth, turning the kiss rough. "Do you feel me inside of you Bonnie?" he asked thrusting harder. She held her breath because it was starting to hurt. Damon pushed her knees towards her chest going even deeper inside of her and Bonnie gasped.

When Damon came he pulled out of Bonnie, lying down on his back beside her. She pulled the sheet up to cover her nakedness, turning on her side with her back to him.

"What was that?" he asked tersely, his eyes trained on the ceiling.

"I don't know…I'm sorry." She answered, clutching the pillow in her fist.

Damon angrily got up from the bed. "I don't know what the fuck is going on with you but what happened tonight in this bed better never happen again. I will not have you lying beneath me like some stiff board! You got that Bonnie?"

"If I wanted a mindless, clinical fuck then I would have just paid a whore to service me." He said, slamming the bathroom door behind him.

"You did." She said softly, as a tear rolled down her cheek onto the pillow.


	19. Chapter 19

"W-What?"

"I said that Morgan and Matt are getting married." Damon repeated.

He'd just gotten home from work and they were in the bedroom.

Bonnie swallowed hard, turning away. She hung up the new dress Damon had bought for her to wear tonight at the charity fundraiser they were attending.

"Wow…that's great." She said somewhat strangled.

Her best friend was getting married and here she was the last one to know. Bonnie checked herself. _Former best friend. _She kept forgetting that. It still didn't feel real.

"Yeah, well I'm going to make sure that she doesn't pull a Stefan. I'm going to have my lawyers draw up a prenuptial agreement." Damon said, unbuttoning his shirt.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. _Here we go again with this shit._

"Matt's not like that Damon…he's a good guy."

"Well then he won't mind signing a prenup, will he?" He smirked, walking over to her with his shirt open.

"Why do you always think everyone's after your money. Can you for once just give someone a chance before you go making snap judgments and accusing them of being something they're not? I mean give the guy a break he owns his own construction company."

Granted, it was a small company but it was his.

Damon frowned drawing his eyebrows together, looking like some sexy blue eyed devil. "Why do you care so much about this guy…you barely know him?"

Bonnie rubbed her forehead, exhaling a breath. "No Damon, it's not about him. It's about you. It's just that sometimes you can be really hard on people." Bonnie saw how Damon was looking at her. "You know what, just forget it."

Damon blocked her when she tried to walk away, taking hold of her arm to keep her still. "No, I won't forget it Bonnie…finish what you were going to say."

Bonnie swallowed hard.

"All I'm trying to say is that Matt loves Morgan. So just let them be happy. Don't ruin this for her."

"How does making him sign a prenup ruining anything?"

Bonnie sighed. He just didn't get it. "You know what Damon, never mind. Do what you want…you always do anyway."

This time, Damon let her go when she walked way.

* * *

Damon tightened his hold on Bonnie's arm so she couldn't turn around and leave. Conscious of the people around them she tried to subtly break free from his grasp but Damon held firm onto her arm. She glared up at him.

"I can't believe you did this to me." She said lowly, her teeth clenched.

They were at the charity fundraiser to raise money for the new wing for the trauma center at LA County Hospital. Bonnie wore an exquisite black and white lace V-neck dress. Her hair was up, showing off the stunning pair of diamond earrings that adorned her ears that Damon's mother had insisted she wear tonight to set off that dress.

Everything had been fine when they first walked in until Bonnie noticed a lot of familiar faces in the room including Victoria, Matt, Morgan and Stefan.

"I knew you wouldn't have come if you'd known, but we're here now." He said, looking down into her angry green eyes.

"You had no right to do this. Now, let go of me so I can leave." She demanded.

"You are not going anywhere. But what you will do is hold your head up high and put a smile on that gorgeous face of yours and make every motherfucker in this room EAT SHIT, you understand me?"

Panic rose up in Bonnie as she looked across the room and saw that Stefan and Morgan had finally noticed her and Damon and the look on both their faces made her heart squeeze painfully in her chest.

"Please don't do this Damon. I don't want to be here. I don't want to hurt anyone." She said still looking at Stefan and Morgan.

Damon followed her gaze and his jaw clenched. His eyes went back to Bonnie and they were hard. "We have an agreement Bonnie or have you forgotten about that." He reminded her.

Bonnie glared at him. "I hate you so much."

Damon reached up and touched her face. "Unfortunately Bonnie, that's nothing new. Now, let's get this fucking night over with, shall we."

* * *

Bonnie's heart didn't stop pounding within her chest for one second as the night wore on. There seemed to be an unsaid consensus that everyone would remain on the opposite side of the room at even given time. Bonnie couldn't help every now and then to glance in their general direction but when she saw the pretty blonde who she assumed to be Lexie kiss Stefan's month she averted her eyes.

Damon who happened to see this couldn't seem to help himself, leaning down and whispering against her ear, "See, didn't I tell you he had a thing for tall, skinny blondes."

Bonnie swallowed hard. She turned to face him trying to act like his words didn't affect her. "And what about you Damon, what's your type?"

Damon's blue eyes flickered over her from head to toe. "Like you don't know."

* * *

Damon stayed by Bonnie's side the entire night as they worked the room, making it known that they weren't going to hide away in shame afraid to show their faces. Damon was nipping this shit in the bud once and for all. He'd be damned if he would allow these people to make Bonnie feel like an outcast; he would not let them shun her. So this night was about letting everyone know that if they fucked with her they were fucking with him. It was that simple. And by the looks of things it seemed like everyone was getting the message loud and clear as they smiled politely and spoke to her, engaging her in conversation.

After an hour and a half of smiling and making polite conversation, Bonnie needed a moment to herself so she went to the ladies room where thankfully no one was in there. Bonnie took a deep breath, releasing it as she stared at herself in the mirror. Bonnie knew perfectly well what these people thought of her as they smiled fakely in her face. Bonnie was sure if Damon wasn't by her side it'd be a totally different story. He had even made it a point to speak to Elena and Bonnie saw how it almost killed her to acknowledge them and be civil to her but she gave in to social pressure and forced a smile on her face and ate shit like everyone else in the room.

But this had to be done.

Damon had intentionally forced Bonnie into this shark tank, making her face her fear and stop hiding from these fucking people who weren't fit to lick the crack of her ass.

When Bonnie was in the ladies room, Damon took that opportunity to say hello to his family.

He walked over to them, inclining his head. "Hello, Victoria…Lexie, Matt…twins."

Stefan's jaw tensed as he stared at his older brother.

No one spoke back except for Matt and Lexie.

Damon ignored this, letting it go. "Victoria, you are looking lovely as always. I haven't seen you in a while I hope things are going well."

Victoria wasn't fooled one bit by his pleasantries, she was about to respond when she was interrupted by her son.

"What do you want Damon?"

"_What do I want_…can't I say hello to my family?"

Stefan scoffed. "And exactly when were we ever your family, Damon?"

"Ah Stef, are you still angry with me for stealing your girl?"

Victoria and Morgan gasped at his audacity.

Stefan's jaw ticked, his hands balling into fists at his sides.

Victoria saw this and intervened. "Damon, I think you should leave. Now."

Damon's piercing blue eyes flickered to hers. "Don't forget who you are speaking to Victoria…know your place. You and your children seem to forget that I am the head of this family and what I say goes. We all know that if I choose to I can make your lives very difficult and no one wants that. We are family after all. And just to show that there are no hard feelings on my part, Bonnie and I will even attend Morgan's wedding."

Morgan gasped, about to speak up in protest but Victoria took hold of her hand, a signal for her to hold her tongue.

"We look forward to seeing both of you there." She said nicely.

Damon smiled. "Now, see Stefan, that's how it's done. You can learn a lot from your mother. Now…I have to get back to Bonnie I'm sure she's probably wondering where I am. You guys enjoy the rest of your evening.

And with that he left, feeling the glaring daggers on his retreating back.

It seemed that the night had gone better than he'd expected.

* * *

Bonnie gave Damon the silent treatment all the way home in the car. And half an hour later, Bonnie was upstairs in their bedroom taking off her dress as Damon laid across the bed watching her with his jacket and bow tie discarded in the chair by the window.

"I think tonight went remarkably well if I say so myself." He said, breaking the silence.

Bonnie hung up her dress coming out of the closet dressed in her robe and he watched her as she grabbed a pair of pajamas out of the dress drawer.

"You won't be needing those." Damon said.

Bonnie ignored him slipping on the soft cotton pants. She turned her naked back to him and took off the robe, slipping on the matching top. Once Bonnie put on some socks she went into the bathroom to take the makeup off her face. Damon followed her and took up residency inside of the doorway.

"Look, I know you're pissed…"

She cut him off, her hand dropping from cleaning her face with a cleansing wipe. "Who do you think you are…you had no right putting me in that awkward position…did you get off on humiliating me like that, forcing me to socialize with those people knowing what they think of me! You just had to do it didn't you! You just had to flaunt me around so that everyone knows I'm your whore!"

"What?!" he exclaimed in utter disbelief.

"Don't try to deny it…I know how your devious mind works!"

Damon honesty didn't know where this was coming from. She actually thought he thought of her as his whore?

"You're not a whore Bonnie." He said, coming inside the bathroom.

Bonnie backed away. "Yes I am." She said, as tears slipped from her eyes. "I became your whore the moment I agreed to this arrangement."

Damon took her beautiful, sad face in the palm of his hands. "That's not true Bonnie and you know it. Do I leave money by the bed every time we sleep together? No. But what I am doing is choosing to share what I have with you. What you and I do is no one else's business. So stop caring so fucking much what other people think of you and live your own life. We only get one chance at this motherfucker so we have to make everyday count."

Bonnie stared up at Damon wordlessly, searching his eyes. Damon took the cleaning wipe from her hand and gently began to clean her face until it was free of makeup and glowing healthy. When he was done he pulled her to him and kissed her head.

"Come on, let's go to sleep. It's been one long night."

Bonnie nodded her head.

* * *

Now that they were living together Bonnie and Damon were spending more time with each other. Thanks to Bonnie, Damon knew who NeNe and Snooki were. It boggled Damon's mind how someone as smart as Bonnie could watch the most ridiculous television shows. But the one show he did like was The Big Bang Theory and looked forward to it every week.

Damon was also picking up some of Bonnie's less than healthy eating habits. Damon now found himself reaching for Bonnie's Cinnamon Toast Crunch cereal instead of his granola and now he preferred to drink papaya juice instead of orange juice but his absolute favorite was Salt & Vinegar potato chips. Yeah, they made his breath funky but they were so fucking good.

It amazed Damon how Bonnie managed to stay as small as she was with some of the things she ate. He'd never forget walking into the kitchen and watching Bonnie put two slices of chocolate cake she'd bought from a bakery and a pint of softened ice cream into the mixer and blending them together. But the best part was watching her eat it straight from the metal bowl with a big ass spoon, moaning with pleasure with every bite she put into her mouth. He was like damn, it couldn't be that fucking good, so he snatched the spoon out of her hand and scooped some up and tried it for himself… it was that fucking good and then some.

And thanks to Damon Bonnie was getting a crash course in the fine arts…opera to be exact. Damon was a huge opera lover so much so that in the mornings while he got ready for work he'd blast the volume and sing along, _very loudly_ in Italian or French depending on what he was in the mood to sing.

Needless to say Bonnie invested in a pair of ear plugs.

And not only was she spending time with Damon but she was also getting to know his close circle of friends who came over to his house quite often but he seemed to be the closest to his friend Sawyer. They acted more like brothers which made Bonnie wonder why he couldn't be this way with Stefan. When Damon was around Sawyer he seemed like a totally different person. He seemed more relaxed and at ease and when he laughed it reached his eyes.

And yet Bonnie didn't like him.

She didn't feel comfortable around Sawyer, he had that type of rough personality that you either liked or didn't, and she didn't. She once heard Sawyer refer to her as that "little black gal", she never told Damon this and there really wasn't anything to tell, it was just the way he said it.

But what really made Bonnie not like him was how he would look at her when Damon wasn't around. His blue eyes would inappropriately travel down the length of her body. Bonnie had confided in Meredith and Tiki and they tried to convince her that it wasn't a big deal that he was just being a guy but Bonnie's mother didn't raise no fool. So whenever Sawyer came over, Bonnie would find some excuse to leave him and Damon alone.

Both Tiki and Meredith had met Sawyer before and they thought he was beyond sexy but Bonnie didn't see it. He was over six feet tall with shaggy sandy hair that always looked in desperate need of haircut. He had a shady look to him, like he was always scheming. To be honest, he looked like a con artist. Bonnie once asked Damon what Sawyer did for a living and he said that he was in sales. Yeah, she bet.

* * *

Bonnie was in the kitchen making dinner when Damon came through the back door, home from work. He still couldn't believe that this was his life. He liked coming home to Bonnie barefoot in the kitchen making dinner for him. It was times like these that he could fool himself into thinking that Bonnie loved him but he knew that wasn't the case. He came up to her at the sink and took the hot pot of pasta out of her hands setting it down on the granite counter top.

"Hey… Damon, what are you doing?" she asked, confused by his behavior.

He took her face in his hands and bent his knees to kiss her because she was extremely short when she was barefoot. He pulled away after a few long seconds, leaving Bonnie breathing heavily.

"Sorry, I just had to get that out of the way. So, what are you cooking?"

He smirked when she blinked rapidly, clearly affected by his kiss. "Um, lasagna."

"Good, that means there will be enough for our guest."

"Oh yeah, who's coming over?"

"Sawyer."

Damn.

Bonnie picked up the pot of pasta and placed it back on the stove.

"He and Kate broke up. So, I thought it would be a good idea to have him over for a home cooked meal. You know, to take his mind off of things for a while."

Bonnie nodded her head, not saying anything.

"Hey, I'm going to run up stairs and shower." He said, giving her another quick kiss before leaving the kitchen.

This was not how she wanted to spend her evening.

* * *

Bonnie sat quietly at the table eating her meal as Damon and Sawyer talked with their mouths full. Damon kept trying to bring her into the conversation but Bonnie just couldn't put forth the effort to join in. Sawyer's eyes would occasionally flicker to her but they were casual glances, nothing that would make Damon suspect anything, but Bonnie knew better than to take these looks lightly. No wonder Kate dumped his ass, he had a wondering eye.

Sawyer raised his glass of red wine to his lips and winked at Damon. "You've got quite the little homemaker there Damon…you're a very lucky man. Kate couldn't find her way around a kitchen if her life depended on it but I wasn't exactly with her for her cooking skills if you know what I mean."

Damon smirked, raising his glass of wine to his lips. He looked at her. "Yeah Bonnie's alright…I guess." He teased, trying to get her to smile. She didn't.

Sawyer chuckled. "Well, I've decided to have an I Survived Kate Austen party Saturday night at my house and the both of you are invited."

Damon burst out laughing, pointing at Sawyer as he looked at Bonnie. "Do you believe this guy? Who the fuck does that?"

"I do." Sawyer winked, draining his glass.

* * *

When they finally finished dinner, Bonnie was more than happy to escape into the kitchen and clean up. But not ten minutes later her safe place was invaded when Sawyer walked in carrying a glass.

"You forgot one." He said, holding up the wine glass.

"Thanks." She said, taking the glass from him.

When he didn't immediately leave, Bonnie looked at him. "Was there something else?"

Sawyer leaned his hip against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. "You don't like me very much do you Bonnie?"

Bonnie smiled tightly. "What makes you think that?"

She didn't wait for him to answer but turned back to washing dishes.

Sawyer chuckled. "Cute…very cute. I must say that I've never seen Damon like this before. You've got him hooked in pretty good. I guess that dark berry between your legs must be mighty, mighty sweet."

Bonnie sharply turned her head to look at him.

Sawyer held up his hands. "Hey…I didn't mean nothing by that okay. I was just making an observation that's all. It was a compliment."

Bonnie's jaw tensed, taking her hands out of the soapy water she turned to face him. "Well, I'd appreciate you keeping your _compliments_ to yourself or I'll be forced to tell Damon how his best friend keeps being highly inappropriate with me."

Sawyer raised his brow. "Now honey, you're dealing with a twenty year friendship here… and there hasn't been a woman yet to come between me and Damon and believe me many have tried. But our motto has always been bros before hoes. So you better think long and hard before you go running off at the mouth." He said, winking at her before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Meredith pushed in the nob to her car radio to turn it off as she looked over at Bonnie who sat quietly in the passenger seat staring blankly ahead with her arms lying crisscrossed over her abdomen.

She wondered if Bonnie was in any pain.

"Did the doctor prescribe you anything?"

Bonnie seemed to come to herself. "Um…" she cleared her dry throat. "Yeah…I have to take, um some antibiotics."

The car behind Meredith blew their horn to alert her that the light was green. She turned her eyes from Bonnie and lightly stepped on the gas pedal. She didn't know what to say to her friend. Hell, what could see say at a moment like this. But, she felt like she needed to say something to her.

"If you want, I can stay with you for the rest of the afternoon. When you called I told Elijah that I would be taking the rest of the day off…so I'm free."

Bonnie wanted to be alone and besides if Damon were to unexpectedly come home he'd find it odd that Meredith was there in the middle of the day.

"No, that's okay…I'll be fine. I'll probably just sleep anyway."

Meredith wanted to protest. She didn't feel comfortable leaving Bonnie alone. She took a quick look at her friend before turning her eyes back to the road.

"So sleep. I'll watch television or something... oh I know, I'll make you something to eat because you should probably stay off your feet for the rest of the day."

Bonnie turned to her, grateful that she had a friend like Meredith who'd take off from her job to come get her without asking any questions. But she'd seen the look on Meredith's face when she walked inside of the clinic and realized what it was, but she'd quickly schooled her features and took Bonnie's arm and helped her to the car.

"Thank you for coming to get me. They wouldn't have let me leave the clinic otherwise, so thank you for doing this okay."

Meredith kept her gaze on the road. "What are friends for Bonnie?"

* * *

It took Bonnie more than ten minutes to convince Meredith that she would be fine alone and that there was no need for her to stay. And after she left, Bonnie realized that she wouldn't be able to make it up the stairs by herself, so to be on the safe side she would lay down on the sofa in the living room instead. She kept a light blanket stored in the ottoman for when she got cold, so she pulled it out and gingerly laid down on her side.

Lasher, who normally kept his distance from Bonnie for some reason came into the living room and laid down on all fours a few feet from the sofa. And the girl who once felt cold hard fear from the mere sight of this dog now felt comforted by his presence. Maybe she didn't want to be left alone after all.

"Come here boy." She said tentatively, reaching out an unsteady hand to him. "Come here Lasher."

Lasher got up from his spot on the floor and slowly came to her and Bonnie hesitantly touched the top of his head with her hand.

Lasher stood still and allowed her to pat him. And, after a few moments, Bonnie's hand wasn't so stiff and relaxed into a light caress.

"You're not so bad are you boy." She said softly, and gently scratched his shiny coat like she'd seen Damon do.

Bonnie lapsed into silence, dropping her hand from the dog as her thoughts went back to the events of that morning and she tightly squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out what happened.

But then her thoughts switched to Damon and a shiver ran down her spine because she knew that if he ever found out what she did he'd make her wish she was dead too.


	20. Chapter 20

Damon walked in on the cutest but also most disturbing sight. There laid Bonnie asleep on the sofa covered up in a blanket with Lasher curled up below her with his head resting on her feet.

Gawd, if Bonnie were to wake up right now she'd freak the fuck out. So Damon tried to quietly make Lasher get down from off the sofa without waking Bonnie, but he was surprised when the dog, _his dog_, didn't obey his command and stayed rooted to his spot at Bonnie's feet. Damon quirked his brow.

Lasher always obeyed him.

"What's gotten into you…off the couch, now!" Damon said sternly.

Lasher barked in protest and Damon tried to shush him but it was too late; the loud noise had woken up sleeping beauty and he was just waiting for the loud scared scream he knew was moments from erupting from Bonnie's mouth once she saw the dog at her feet, so close.

It didn't come.

Instead Bonnie looked up at _him_ with the most frightened look on her face. He saw her throat gulp and then when she tried to sit up he watched her face grimace with pain. Damon immediately went to her side, squatting down on his haunches in front of the sofa.

"Hey...what's wrong?" he said worriedly, reaching out to touch her face.

She was warm to the touch.

Bonnie looked away from his penetrating, concerned blue eyes. She had to get it together. She licked her dry lips, her mind struggling to think of something to say.

"Nothing...I just don't feel well that's all."

She decided it was best to stick to some semblance of the truth.

Damon put the back on his hand to her forehead to check if she had a fever. "You do feel a little warm. How long have you been feeling this way?"

Bonnie swallowed hard, looking way from his eyes. "Just since this morning."

Damon stood to his feet and promptly scooped her up, blanket and all, into his arms. "Come on, I'm going to take you up stairs where you'll be more comfortable."

Bonnie would've protested if she was sure she was able to climb the stairs on her own, so she remained silent as he carried her out of the living room, unmindful of Lasher trailing closely on his heels.

He gently deposited Bonnie on the bed once they entered the room.

"Thank you." She said, not really meeting his eyes.

Damon moved the hair from her eyes with his fingertips.

"Have you eaten anything?" he asked, fixing the blanket more comfortably around her small body.

Bonnie shook her head.

"Then that's first thing, getting some food inside your stomach… how about some delicious Italian Wedding soup? You'll be feeling better in no time."

"No Damon, that's okay. I'm really not hungry."

"Bonnie, you have to eat...even if it's just a little something. So stop being a hardass for once and let me take care of you, alright."

It was like the worst joke ever was being played on her, Bonnie thought. She had an abortion, killing his baby and he wanted to take care of her.

She couldn't let him do this.

"I said NO Damon. I'm fine, so just leave me alone...please."

He was a little taken back by her outburst. He stopped fussing with the blanket and straightened to his full height.

"Well, I'm in the mood for some soup so I'm going to make it. Maybe you'll change your mind. I'm going to go jump in the shower before I start dinner."

Bonnie watched him walk away, pulling his tie loose from the knot and sliding it off, disappearing into the walk in closet.

* * *

When Bonnie found out she was pregnant, she was stunned. She honestly couldn't believe it at first because she and Damon had been so careful, always practicing safe sex by using a condom.

How could this have happened?

And then that's when Bonnie remembered that one night when they fucked in the shower and they hadn't used anything because they'd been so caught up in the moment. Fuck. Bonnie had completely forgotten about that. She didn't worry because she'd already had her cycle and both she and Damon had been tested for diseases and they both were clean. So that one little slip up was never even a cause for worry or so she thought until her period decided not to come this month.

And Bonnie's period was never late.

For the next few days Bonnie begged and pleaded for her period to come, still holding out hope because there was a first time for everything. And she told herself that she was probably late because she'd been so stress out with everything that was going on in her life. But after two agonizing weeks, Bonnie finally broke down and bought a home pregnancy test.

She cried when it came out positive.

All Bonnie could think about was her parents and how upset they were going to be when they found out that not only was she pregnant without even being married first, but that the baby wasn't even Stefan's but his brother's. How was she supposed to explain that without bringing up everything that had happened in the past year? Her parents wouldn't understand.

They'd never look at her the same again. She was their perfect daughter, their pride and joy and if they knew about all the things she'd done…Bonnie didn't finish the thought, shutting her mind off.

She dried her tears. There was only one solution to this problem. She had to get rid of it. And that's exactly how she thought about the baby growing inside of her womb as an _it _otherwise she wouldn't be able to go through with her decision.

But in the end as Bonnie laid on her back with her legs spread open she couldn't escape from the truth because she could literally feel the LIFE that had been growing inside of her being sucked out of her body and into a machine that sat inches from her. No, she could no longer pretend. That _it_ was a baby...her baby… and she'd just killed it.

It would haunt Bonnie for the rest of her life.

* * *

Damon came upstairs to check on Bonnie and found Lasher lying across her legs as she gently stoked him, looking like she was a million miles away. He leaned his shoulder against the door frame and watched them. When did Bonnie stop being afraid of dogs, his dog.

"Should I be jealous? When did this happen?" He asked, gesturing to them with the wave on his hand.

Bonnie was startled by his voice breaking the silence in the room, forcing her from her thoughts. She looked up at him, clearing her throat.

"Just recently. I trust him now...I know he's not going to hurt me."

A peculiar look crossed Damon's handsome face.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked her, trying to take his mind off his thoughts, wondering if one day she'd learn to trust him too.

Bonnie shook her head and then swallowed hard, preparing to tell the lie she'd thought up to keep him out of her bed for the next couple of weeks, so that her body could heal.

She looked down and began straightening out the blanket once Lasher jumped off the bed. "I think I may be coming down with the flu or something. It feels like it. So to be on the safe side it's probably a good idea if we sleep in separate rooms so you don't catch it too."

Silence.

Silence.

Bonnie risked a quick look at him and just as fast averted her eyes and waited for him to speak.

Damon pulled himself from off the door and stared at her downcast face. "Fine…if that's what you want, I'll sleep in one of the guest bedrooms." he said.

Bonnie's fast beating heart began to slow down to normal. The doctor had warned her not to engage in any sexual activity for at least two weeks and feigning sick was the only way Damon would ever go for something like that, so she would have to drag this flu thing out for as long as possible.

"When I finish making dinner I'll go to the pharmacy and pick up some medicine for you."

Bonnie's heart began to speed up again. "No, that's okay I don't like taking over the counter medication. I prefer natural home remedies." she said, thinking on her feet.

"Like what?" he asked curiously.

SHIT.

Bonnie tried to think and then she remembered her Grams used to mix honey and lemon with Rock and Rye liquor and drink it in hot tea whenever she was sick.

"Rock and Rye with honey and lemon."

"Come again?" Damon asked, raising his brow.

"It's something that my Grams used to make whenever she was sick. You drink it with hot tea."

"O...Kay, so where do I get this Rock and Rye?"

Was he fucking serious?

"Damon that's okay. You don't have to do that."

"Bonnie, you're sick. If you're not going to take any over the counter medication then you're going to take your Gram's Rock and Rye brew. Now where do I go to get it?"

All of a sudden Bonnie felt exhausted with all of this back and forth. For once, why couldn't he just let her be? She sighed, giving in.

"At a liquor store. But I don't even know if they sell it here on the west coast."

"I guess we'll find out, won't we."

* * *

Damon actually found the Rock and Rye, but what he didn't tell Bonnie was that he had to go to four different liquor stores to find it. When he got home, Bonnie told him how to make it.

The doctor had also told Bonnie not to drink any alcohol for the next few weeks but she didn't remember that until after Damon left for the store but Bonnie didn't worry she would just pour a little out at a time into the sink so that Damon would think she was drinking it.

But what she didn't count on was Damon standing over her bedside waiting for her to pour the brew into her cup of hot tea. She poured only a teaspoon full into the steaming hot cup.

"Is that all?" he asked, watching her carefully.

"Y-Yeah, I have to drink a little bit at a time and because it's a home remedy it's going to take time to work." She lied once again and took a tiny sip for his benefit so he'd go away.

Damon nodded his head and picked up her tray to take it back downstairs. He smiled when he noticed the empty bowl.

"So I guess you were hungry after all. Did you like it?" he asked, fishing for comments.

Bonnie gave it to him. "Yes...it was really good. Thank you, Damon."

He smiled down at her. "No problem. I'm going to go wash up those dishes so if you need anything just tweet me, alright."

Bonnie turned her head, noticing her phone for the first time on the nightstand and her eyes immediately went to Damon who was already walking out of the bedroom. Bonnie closed her eyes, leaning back against her pillows, feeling like the worst person in the world.

* * *

And to Bonnie's complete horror Damon spent the next couple of weeks taking care of her. He cooked her meals, did the dishes, and went grocery shopping. Hell, Damon even would have bathed her if Bonnie had let him, but she put her foot down and Damon reluctantly waited patiently in the bedroom while she showered just in case she needed him.

Bonnie didn't know what to think. Damon was acting so out of character and she didn't know how to accept this side to him. So she tried to push him away as much as possible but Damon wouldn't let her, ignoring her when she'd constantly say she didn't need his help. It was just so strange having him cater to her like this. Bonnie would bet her ass that Damon Salvatore never catered to anyone a day in his life.

So why her?

But with each passing day, Damon's kindness was making Bonnie feel like complete scum. And though he didn't sleep in the room with her at night, that didn't stop Damon from spending his days hold up inside the bedroom keeping her company.

And after the third day, Bonnie stopped bitching and just accepted the fact that Damon wasn't going anywhere until she was well enough to be on her own. They watched television and when nothing good was on they watched movies on Netflix. Damon taught Bonnie how to play Monopoly, who'd never played before as a little kid to his utter shock. One night, he even read to her from his favorite book and Bonnie found the gesture so strangely intimate that she couldn't take it and had pretended to fall asleep.

And during this time, Bonnie also found out that Damon had a very funny hidden talent. He could do impersonations. He did a great imitation of Al Pacino as Tony Montana from 'Scarface' but it was his impersonation of John Travolta as Vinnie Barbarino that had Bonnie laughing in spite of herself because it was so spot on and she knew this because she used to watch those old re-runs of Welcome Back Carter on Nick at Nite.

And something unexpected happened during those couple of weeks. Bonnie started to see Damon differently, the lines of her perception of him were starting to blur. Yeah, Damon was still a rat bastard and he could be a very dangerous man when crossed but now she knew that he had it in him to be kind and caring as well.

He wasn't all bad.

Bonnie's feelings about Damon were so conflicting that it was starting to mess with her head because she knew who Damon was at his core. He was not a good guy. He had the ability to turn on a person at the drop of a dime. And though he had the capacity to be good that didn't mean she should forget who she was dealing with. She'd made that mistake once and it had cost her dearly.

* * *

Bonnie walked out of the doctor's office from her follow up appointment with a clean bill of health. Everything had gone well and thankfully she'd be able to have children again when she was ready.

Bonnie kept telling herself that what she did had to be done and besides she highly doubted if Damon even wanted to be a father so everyone was better off with the decision she'd made, right?

She would just keep telling herself that until she started to believe it.

* * *

It was Damon's thirtieth birthday and he was throwing himself a massive party at his house. This was a milestone birthday and he planned to go all out. There would be booze and food and loud ass music, Damon planned to usher in his thirties with a bang. And it didn't hurt that he had everything that he wanted and he felt like fucking celebrating.

His house was crawling with people, eighty percent he knew or was acquainted with while the other twenty percent were complete strangers. But that was okay as long as no one fucked up his shit. The party had been in full swing for about two hours and Damon was in the center of everything talking and laughing with his buddies. Every now and then he would scan the room for Bonnie and when he would find her his hand would immediately go to his dick and he'd adjust himself because she was looking so fucking hot.

She was wearing this sexy little clingy tangerine dress that hit her at mid-thigh, showing off her petite yet curvy frame and on her small feet were matching thinly strapped at the ankles tangerine heels that showed off her pretty toes and delicate ankles. And Bonnie had decided to wear her hair down and it fell in loose soft waves down her back. She looked good enough to eat and Damon planned on making her his meal later on tonight when the party was over.

Because she'd been sick, he and Bonnie hadn't been together in almost three weeks and now that she was over the flu it was time to get things back on track, starting tonight.

Sawyer who was standing beside Damon followed his gaze and he smirked, bringing his cup up to his mouth. "Who's that good looking black dude she's talking to…is he a friend of hers or something?"

Damon's eyes slid to the guy in question. Sawyer was right the guy was very good looking and tall. He had honey colored skin just a tad darker than Bonnie's with dark hair neatly cut close to his head and from this distance Damon could see that he had piercing light grey eyes.

"Excuse me will you while I go break this shit up." Damon said to Sawyer, pressing his drink into his friend's chest and walking through the crowd of dancing bodies in Bonnie's direction.

"Hey, if you want, I can get you an interview in our accounting department."

Damon heard the guy tell Bonnie just as he was walking up by her side. He slid his arm possessively around Bonnie's tiny waist. "That won't be necessary…isn't that right Bonnie." He said, leaning forward to plant a kiss on her mouth.

When Damon pulled back, he saw how her face tensed.

The good looking black guy interrupted their staring contest. "You're Damon Salvatore. Right?"

Damon turned his eyes from Bonnie to the guy. "In the flesh. Do I know you?"

"No, no you don't but I know you because I applied for a job at ASI a few years back."

Damon raised his brow. "Oh really, what a small world so I gather you didn't get the job considering I've never seen you before."

Tyler cleared his throat. "No I didn't."

"Then how is it that you're here in my home at my birthday party?" Damon asked, with a gleam in his eyes.

Bonnie stepped in then, knowing that look. "Damon, this is Tyler Michaelson…he came here with Meredith, whose around here somewhere." She said, scanning the room in search of her wayward friend.

"Yeah." Tyler spoke up his eyes remaining on Damon, not peculiarly liking him. "I hope it was okay that she invited me?"

"Yeah man, don't sweat it, it's cool. I say the more the merrier. So what do you do Tyler? I know you're not working for me."

Tyler gave a short, tight chuckle, wanting to plant his fist in Damon's smug face. "I'm the Director of Marketing at Jabot Cosmetics."

Damon nodded. He knew of Jabot. It was a multi-billion dollar company. "So Jack Abbott's your boss then...lucky you." Damon smirked, turning his head to look at Bonnie, who'd been stiff in his embrace all the while he held her.

Bonnie looked at Tyler, seeing that he was put off by Damon. "Tyler, will you excuse us please I need to talk to Damon." She said politely.

Tyler inclined his head to her. "Of course, and it was nice to finally meet you Bonnie."

She smiled. "You too Tyler."

He walked away in search of Meredith.

When he was out of ear shot, Bonnie turned to face Damon. "What is your problem? Why were you acting like such a dick?"

Damon got in her face. "What the fuck was that, huh Bonnie…why the hell was he trying to set you up with an interview at Jabot?!" He asked instead, ignoring her question.

Bonnie sighed, turning away from his angry blue eyes. "Can we do this once everyone is gone? It's your birthday, Damon…you're missing your party."

This made Damon even madder, her trying to stall. But she was sadly mistaken if she thought he was just going to let this go just because they were surrounded by a lot of fucking people.

"What the fuck is going on Bonnie? We have a deal."

Bonnie's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that he was bringing this up knowing that people were listening to every word they said. "DON'T." She said holding up her hand to stop him from speaking any further.

"We will discuss this after your party, okay." Bonnie said through clenched teeth, not giving him a chance to respond before walking away.

Bonnie found Meredith in the crowd talking to some people and Bonnie came up next to her, taking the drink right out of her hand, taking a huge swallow before giving the cup back to her.

Meredith looked at her with wide eyes. "You okay there Bon?"

But before Bonnie could respond to her question all of a sudden the music stopped and she looked across the room to see Damon standing at the DJ's booth with the microphone in his hands.

"THIS PARTY IS OFFICIALLY OVER, SO I NEED FOR EVERYONE TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE…NOW!"

Bonnie's jaw dropped.

* * *

It took a total of ten minutes to clear everyone out of the house. Bonnie still couldn't believe that Damon did it. Who the fuck shuts down their own birthday party and put people out of their house like that?

Bonnie apologized profusely to her friends before they left, feeling so embarrassed. And once her friends were gone Bonnie went upstairs while Damon saw to it that everyone left. She took off her heels, placing them back in the closet.

Damon was pacing the floor with his hands on his hips when she came back out. "I can't believe you did that!" she yelled.

"ME!...What about you going behind my fucking back and trying to get a job? Why the fuck do you need a job when I'm taking care of you?!"

Bonnie realized that they weren't going to get anywhere screaming at each other like this, so she forced herself to calm down.

"Look, I wasn't doing anything behind your back Damon. Tyler and I were just talking when the subject of me finding a job came up…I guess Meredith had told him about me being fired. So when he asked me about it I told him I hadn't had any luck and that's when he brought up Jabot."

"We have a deal Bonnie and I don't want you working…it would cut into our time together." He said, starting to unbutton his shirt. _And if you get a job you won't need me._

"I can't sit here day after day doing nothing Damon! I graduated from a top university, and I did it in less than three years…you know why because I am driven and ambitious…I thrive off of being successful but what I am not is a woman who can't do for herself and that's what you're trying to turn me into and you have to stop. This has gone far enough."

Damon didn't look away from her pleading eyes. "No. We made a deal and you're going to hold up your end, Bonnie... because if you don't I guarantee you won't like what I do."

Bonnie lost her cool. "What can you do that you haven't already done?! Stefan and Morgan hate my guts. You've blacklisted me from every accounting firm in California. You got everyone thinking I'm nothing but some gold digging slut! So what the fuck can you do to me that can possibly be any worse?!" She screamed in his face, pushing him.

Damon grabbed Bonnie by her upper arms, shaking her. "Stop it Bonnie!"

She tried to break free, pushing at his chest. "Let go of me! Let me go you big dumb ape!"

Without warning Damon suddenly let go of her arms and Bonnie fell on her ass. He reached down to pick her up but Bonnie slapped his hands away.

"Don't you fucking touch me!"

Damon straightened to his full height. "Fine, Ms. Independent. Get up on your fucking own, after all you don't need anyone right, especially me?"

Damon squatted down in front of her and Bonnie tried to scoot away, but he grabbed her arm, keeping her still.

"But what you do need is my money, isn't that right? Physical Therapy can be pretty expensive when you don't have insurance coverage."

Bonnie gasped, her eyes widening in shock.

"You didn't think I knew about that did you?"

Bonnie lowered her eyes.

Damon yanked her arm and Bonnie angrily looked up at him once again.

Damon let go of her and Bonnie brought her arm to her chest, rubbing it slightly. He touched her face. "Stop fighting me, Bonnie. You're just making this more difficult than it has to be. I enjoy taking care of you, so let me."

He leaned his head forward to kiss her but Bonnie turned her face away so he kissed her cheek instead and she squeezed her eyes shut until he pulled away.

"And just so you know, if you'd only asked me for the money for your father I would have gladly given it to you, but you were too proud to do it. This was all your doing Bonnie…no one forced you to make this deal with me…and I will make damn sure you keep your word. This is one time _you will_ take responsibility for your actions. "

Bonnie turned glaring eyes on him. "Fuck you." She said, angrily.

"Oh you will…tonight. And I suggest you be out of that dress by the time I get out of the bathroom or I will rip it off you...it's your choice, _as_ _always_."

"I knew it, you couldn't fool me. You're just as rotten to the core as you ever were." She said, scornfully.

"And you my dear are just as rotten if not more. The only thing is Bonnie you just can't see it. But trust me baby, you are."

At the mention of the word baby, the blood drained from Bonnie's face. He was right. She was just as rotten as he was... no, she was worse, much worse.

At least Damon never killed an innocent baby.

Damon stood to his feet oblivious to the turmoil raging inside of Bonnie and he walked into the bathroom, closing the door. Something snapped inside of Bonnie causing her to quickly stand to her feet and cross the room, grabbing a pair of jeans from out of the dresser drawer, slipping them on. She then went into the closet and slipped on a pair of her chucks. She snatched up her car keys from off the dresser and grabbed her purse before hightailing it out the bedroom, down the stairs, and out the front door.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonnie was ready to leave the party from the moment they stepped foot inside of the house. That was over three hours ago and it was now one thirty in the morning and she was tired but Damon still wasn't ready to go yet or so he said after the second time she asked him if they could leave. Bonnie wasn't stupid, she knew what this night was about; Damon was trying to get back at her for leaving him the night of his birthday party.

She was being punished.

And the only reason why they were even at the party in the first place was because Bonnie had made the mistake of telling Damon that she didn't want to go, so then this of course made Damon want to go even though he'd just worked a full day at ASI and was clearly tired, but this just showed how vindictive and petty he was even at his own expense. So here she was wondering around a party full of strangers at some house in the Hollywood Hills.

The people who owned this house were friends of a friend of Damon's and they'd invited him at the last minute. Bonnie felt uncomfortable being there, but she smiled politely and engaged in superficial conversations with people she hoped she'd never see again. Bonnie had never been around such phony ass people before. The people at this party were the quintessential Hollywood types, all smiles and double kisses and we should do lunch.

Bonnie would have grabbed another glass of champagne to make the night somewhat bearable but she'd already had one drink and looking across the large room at Damon who seemed to be drinking for the both of them she decided against it because someone needed to be sober in order to drive them home.

Home.

That's where Bonnie really wanted to go, home…back to her place.

Bonnie watched as some redhead with big fake tits whispered something in Damon's ear. He threw his head back and laughed and then leaned in close to her to whisper something back in her ear. The girl flashed Damon a flirty smile, touching his upper arm and squealed in delight when she felt his hard muscle underneath her hand. Bonnie's jaw tensed and her hand itched to slap the fuck out the girl as she leaned into Damon once again but this time with her breasts pressing against his chest.

That did it.

Bonnie made her way through the crowd of people only to be stopped when she was a few feet away from Damon and the fire crotch hanging all over him.

"Where's the fire, little bit?" Sawyer said, blocking the view of her intended targets.

Great.

This just made the night complete. Now she had to deal with this fucker. Bonnie suffered his eyes roaming over her body and she made herself not cross her arms over her exposed chest.

Bonnie wore a sexy little emerald green strapless pleaded dress with jewel encrusted, nude six inch heels. Her hair was swept up with only wispy bangs and little side fringes framing her pretty face.

Bonnie smiled tightly before answering.

She pointed out Damon in the crowd. "I'm going to go collect your friend over there so that we can leave. It's getting late and I'm ready to go home."

Sawyer turned his big body to the side so that he could see Damon. He smirked after a moment, turning back to look at Bonnie.

"It looks like he might not be ready to go just yet…not with that pretty little filly dangling her goodies in his face. What's the matter Bonnie…you afraid of some competition?"

Bonnie's face tensed as she glared up at Sawyer, even with six inch heels on she was still considerable short compared to him and had to crane her neck to look him in the eyes.

"Damon can do whatever the hell he wants but he won't be doing it in front of my face, now get the fuck out of my way Sawyer."

Bonnie was finished with trying to be decent to Sawyer when clearly he didn't care about being decent to her. The days of Bonnie not saying anything whenever he talked sideways to her were over.

Sawyer licked his lips, enjoying watching her eyes go from hazel to green. She really was beautiful especially when she was pissed off.

"Come on now Bonnie, don't be too hard on him... after all he's only being a man. You can't fault him because some drunken girl is throwing her pussy in his face… and besides from what I hear you have nothing to worry about, Damon's not going anywhere any time soon if you keep doing what you're doing."

Bonnie gasped, her eyes widening.

Sawyer smiled, winking at her as he brought the beer bottle he was holding in his hand to his mouth.

Of course he was lying to Bonnie. Damon didn't really confide too tough in Sawyer about his relationship with Bonnie and he definitely didn't discuss their sex life with him. In fact, Bonnie was the first girl that Damon was fucking that he kept tight-lipped about when usually telling his buddies about his latest conquest was par for the course, but Bonnie didn't know that. Sawyer wanted to make Bonnie believe that she was just like all the rest of women Damon had fucked in the past, nothing special.

So Damon talked about her…about what they did together in bed with Sawyer and the rest of his friends?

Bonnie steeled her feelings. She felt betrayal and if she was honest with herself, Bonnie also felt hurt by this news. But she refused to allow Sawyer to know that he'd gotten to her.

She wanted to cut Sawyer just as deeply as he'd just cut her.

"You know, one of these days Sawyer, you are going to slip up and show your true colors and Damon is going to see that you're not the friend he thought you were."

Sawyer chuckled dismissively. "My true colors? Really…and what may I ask are my true colors, little bit?" he asked patronizingly.

"That you are so fucking jealous of Damon that you can't even see straight. You covet everything he has…hell, I think you even want to be him." She practically sneered, leaning into him.

For the first time, Bonnie managed to wipe that fucking smirk from his face. And, it felt damn good.

"Now, am I right or am I wrong?" Bonnie held up her hand. "You know what, on second thought don't answer that…I like your stunned silence and the hacked look on your face." She dragged her eyes down his body before returning back to his stonily face. "Enjoy the party, Sawyer." She smirked before walking past him.

Sawyer watched Bonnie walk away, his handsome face hardening into disdain.

* * *

Damon Salvatore had never been in love a day in his life, so it was no wonder that he didn't recognize the signs that would have been so obvious to anyone else in his situation. Not once did it occur to him that when this thing with Bonnie happened and he found himself doing things he'd never done before with any other woman that it was because he was falling in love with her. The signs were literally everywhere but Damon's inexperience with love caused him to be dumbly blind to them. All he knew was that he wanted Bonnie and he'd take her any way he could get her, even if it meant forcing her hand and making her need him. And in Damon's mind what he was doing wasn't wrong or fucked up in the least.

He wanted Bonnie and he got her, case close.

But it wasn't that simple because now Bonnie wanted to change the terms of their little agreement and that he couldn't do. The one thing that Damon Salvatore was not was naïve. And he saw things in black and white. Damon knew that Bonnie didn't love him, so this arrangement was the only thing he had keeping her held to him. She was still in love with his brother and that was something that he could not change. It was out of his control.

And though Bonnie loved Stefan, she wanted him.

And Damon wasn't above exploiting that one leverage he had in his favor and using it to his advantage. Yes, Stefan may have owned her heart but he owned Bonnie's body. Her body always responded to him even sometimes when Bonnie wished it wouldn't. He knew just where and how to touch Bonnie to drive her absolutely crazy and out of her mind. He knew how to lick her sweet little pussy until it was slick and wet and ready for him.

Her pussy fit him like a glove, like it was made just for him.

In Damon's mind, Bonnie was his. He had his stink all over her and if any man, including his brother dared to challenge him and try to take what belong to him Damon was pretty sure that he'd kill a motherfucker over her.

* * *

Damon was ready to go, hell, he didn't really want to come to this gawd forsaken party in the first place but when Bonnie made it clear that she didn't want to go then it was settled. They were going. Tonight was the equivalent of rubbing a puppy's face in its own shit to teach it a lesson about pooping all over the house.

Bonnie had to learn that when she fucked up there would be consequences to her actions. And that little stunt that she pulled the night of his birthday could not go unpunished. She'd left him and stayed gone for more than two hours before coming back to the house and sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms.

Damon had been furious.

Damon swore if she went out and fucked some guy he was going to kill her. That was the only thing on his mind as he stalked down the hallway to the guest bedroom she was in. He forcefully yanked the door open to find a startled Bonnie just finishing taking off the jeans she had on. He knew he must have looked pretty damn angry because he saw the look of fear cross her face as he approached her.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

His voice was deadly calm which made Bonnie all the more scared.

She hated herself for being afraid of him in that moment, so Bonnie lifted her chin, full of a false bravado, all the while trying to squash the fear that was rising up inside of her.

"I'm back…that's all that matters."

Bonnie refused to tell Damon that she'd driven around aimlessly because she had nowhere to go and that she only decided to come back there because she was tired of driving. She couldn't even go home because she was renting out her house trying to earn some form of an income to keep herself from feeling like a kept woman.

And, though the money wasn't much, it was hers.

Damon shrewdly looked her up and down. "Yeah, you're back, that's all that matters but I need to make sure of something first. Take off you panties."

Bonnie balked. "No."

Fine.

Then it looked like they were going to have to do this the hard way.

Damon pushed Bonnie unto the bed and when she tried to scamper away he grabbed her by the ankle pulling her back. Bonnie screamed and kicked at him in protest.

"Damon stop it! Stop! What are you doing?!"

Her small foot made contact with his thigh muscle, causing Damon's lips to thin from the surprisingly hard kick she gave him but that didn't deter him from his purpose. Bonnie wiggled and struggled against him, causing the tangerine dress she had on to rise up revealing her panties and making it easier for Damon to slide off.

Bonnie screamed "NO" as he pried her legs apart.

Damon had one objective and one objective only and that was to see if she'd been with another man. Damon knew quite intimately what Bonnie's pussy smelled like before and after arousal and for her sake she better smell like the former.

Damon leaned down in between Bonnie's legs and sniffed her. And after a few long seconds with his nose at her core Damon raised his head to look at her.

Bonnie had her face turned away in humiliation. Damon slid up her body, pressing her lightly into the mattress as he laid on top of her, in between her legs.

"I'm sorry okay." He said kissing her cheek. "…But I just had to make sure. I couldn't take it if you were with somebody else Bonnie. I couldn't take it." He confessed, resting his head against hers.

Bonnie could feel him growing hard between her legs and she squeezed her eyes shut because her traitorous body was responding to the weight of him pressed so intimately against her. Damon began to breathe heavily, his warm breath tickling the side of her face.

A tear slid from the corner on Bonnie's eye unto the mattress.

"I don't want this." She said opening her eyes but still not looking at him.

Damon knew that all he had to do was touch her _there_ and she'd give in to him but he couldn't do that to her. He'd already humiliated her once tonight by sniffing at her like some wild animal, twice if he counted embarrassing Bonnie in front of her friends by throwing everyone out of his house.

He kissed her cheek one last time before silently getting off of her. Bonnie immediate closed her legs, pulling down her dress as she sat up on the bed.

"I'm sorry." He said once again before leaving the room.

Bonnie didn't look up until she heard the door click shut.

Bonnie hugged herself, bringing her knees to her chest. She couldn't believe that just happened to her. Damon actually smelled her to check and see if she'd been with another man. Who the fuck did that?

Bonnie felt violated by his action and all she could think was what the hell had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Damon glanced at the clock over the redhead's shoulder, seeing that it was close to two o'clock in the morning. It was time to go, he'd made Bonnie suffer long enough and beside if this girl pressed her hard, fake titties against his chest one more time Damon was going to hurt her feelings. He was just about to remove himself from the situation when Bonnie came up beside him and whispered in his ear that she was ready to go.

Damon looked down into her pretty face. "Stop being rude. Can't you see I'm in the middle of having a conversation?" He admonished her like he was talking to a spoiled child.

Bonnie glared up at him. Damon glared back.

Bonnie broke eye contact first, her eyes going to the pretty redhead staring at them. She looked back at Damon. "Okay you win, alright. You've taught me my lesson… so now can we just go." She gritted out.

The redhead looked back and forth between Damon and Bonnie, wondering if they were a couple or just friends.

Damon's eyes slipped to Bonnie's pretty red mouth before returning back to her green eyes. She was pissed.

Good.

"I'm not ready to leave yet." He stated firmly.

The redhead saw this as her cue to jump into the conversation. She wrapped her skinny freckled arms loosely around Damon's neck, leaning her body into his. "Now sweetie, he's told you that he's not ready to leave so fuck off."

Bonnie was tired of people talking to her sideways.

Everything happened in slow motion. All Bonnie could see was the girl touching Damon, putting her disgusting hands all over him and she just saw red. Bonnie didn't know what came over her as she planted the palm of her hand in the girls face, forcefully pushing her off Damon. The girl stumbled backwards on her heels and fell to the floor. The people around them gasped in shock, Damon being one of them. He watched as his little Bonnie jumped on top of the girl and grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to look up.

"Don't you ever put your fucking hands on him again, you anorexic bitch!" Bonnie screamed in her face.

All Bonnie felt was white hot rage coursing through her veins so she wasn't really listening to the things she was saying, but Damon was; he heard every single word that came out of her mouth, loud and clear.

Damon happened to look up from the fight and saw a tall blonde with intent in her eyes making her way towards Bonnie's turned back. She had to be the redhead's friend. Damon got to her before she got to Bonnie and pushed her back, causing the girl to gasp in surprise.

Damon's eyes were big and crazy looking as he stared her down. "Stay the fuck out of it."

And Damon intentionally blocked the blonde with his body and watched Bonnie's back for any other girls that might try to jump her. But it seemed that the blonde was the only one. So he turned his eyes back on the fight and watched as Bonnie kicked the redhead's ass. But when it looked like the redhead was starting to get the best of Bonnie that's when Damon broke up the fight, yanking the redhead off of Bonnie before she could do any real damage. And while Damon held the redhead in his grasp Bonnie took that opportunity to get in a few more licks, slapping the girl and then grabbing a chunk full of her hair and pulling it out, they turned out to be extensions but whatever. Her scalp would still be sore in the morning.

Some guy grabbed Bonnie by her waist, trying to pull her off of the girl and that's when Damon lost it, dropping his hold on the girl and she fell to the floor because he'd let her go so suddenly and without warning that she didn't have time to brace herself.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" Damon yelled angrily as he advanced upon the guy still holding Bonnie.

Bonnie blinked because Damon's eyes seemed to have turned black all of a sudden.

The guy wisely let Bonnie go, sensing danger. "Hey man, I was just trying to help you break up the fight."

Damon grabbed the guy by his collar. "Don't ever put your gotdamn hands on another man's woman…that's the quickest way to end up dead."

The guy swallowed hard and Damon let go of him with a forceful push. The room had suddenly gone quiet and Damon turned on his heels and took Bonnie's arm.

"Now, I'm ready to go." He said, escorting her through the crowd of people who smartly got out of their way, unintentionally creating a path that lead to the front door.

Sawyer silently watched as Damon and Bonnie left the party. The music started back up as people scratched their heads at how random what just happened was, it almost felt like it had been staged. But not to Sawyer. What he witnessed was very real. Bonnie Bennett was going to be more of a problem than he had guessed.

* * *

"Well, I guess we won't be getting invited back to another party any time soon." Damon chuckled as they walked to his car.

Damon looked at Bonnie who remained silent as she walked beside him. He suddenly came to a stop, taking hold of Bonnie's arm so she'd stop too.

"Hey what's wrong, did that bitch hurt you?" he asked concerned, his eyes roaming over her body to see if she was injured any where.

"Just leave me alone!" Bonnie screamed, yanking her arm free and walking away from him.

Bonnie was so upset. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She'd just gotten into a fight and over Damon of all people. What the fuck was happening to her? She wasn't this person.

Damon easily caught up to Bonnie, swinging her around to face him. "I'm getting fucking sick and tired of you always walking away from me!" he seethed.

Bonnie felt like she couldn't breathe, like Damon was taking up all of her oxygen just by him standing there in front of her. Gawd, she just felt like she was slowly being suffocated by him. He was killing her.

"Why won't you just let me go?" Bonnie almost pleaded and Damon had the feeling that she wasn't just talking about him letting go of her arm.

Damon pulled her to him, hugging her against his chest. "I'm afraid I can't do that Bonnie." He said, quietly.

Bonnie had started to cry softly against him, the night finally having taken its toll on her.

"Come on, let's get out of here and go home." He said, kissing her forehead.

Bonnie started to panic. "No! I don't want to go home with you!" She screamed trying to push him away.

Damon grabbed her by the arms, trying to get a hold over her. "Bonnie, stop it…what's wrong with you…stop it?!" he said shaking her.

Bonnie would have collapsed if Damon hadn't been holding her up. "Why can't you just let go of me and leave me alone?! You're no good for me!" She cried, her tears blurring her vision so she didn't see Damon's eyes darkened dangerously.

"Oh, is that right...I'm no good for you?" Damon said, pushing her up against his car and pinning her there with his body. "And who is good for you Bonnie…my spoiled little brother?! Is that what you're trying to say…that Stefan's the only one good enough for you, huh?!" he yelled in her face.

"This is not about Stefan you jackass…it's about you!" she screamed back in his face. "I don't like the person I become when I'm around you!"

"And what person is that Bonnie?" He sneered.

"The kind of person that gets into fights, Damon!... I've never been in a fight a day in my life but tonight I was behaving like some street thug and it was because of you! My parents didn't raise me to be this way!"

"That bitch in there had it coming Bonnie. She had the nerve to put her fucking hands on me, so you beat her ass letting her know that she just can't do shit like that!" Damon tried to reason.

Bonnie shook her head. "No. What I did in there was wrong, Damon…it was so wrong and the fact that you can't see that shows…" Bonnie stopped herself from saying that he was a bad influence on her.

"It shows what Bonnie…what?!" He demanded.

Bonnie shook her head. "Nothing…let's just go." She said, sniffling.

Damon searched her eyes, trying to figure out what she was going to say but he couldn't. "Bonnie, I'm never going to be like Stefan, and the sooner you realize that the better off we will be."

"When are you going to get it through your head that this has nothing to do with Stefan? Why won't you believe me when I tell you that?"

"Because Bonnie, I know you're still in love with him, so no matter what it's always going to boil down to Stefan." He said, looking into her eyes. "And I accept the fact that he has the key to your heart, but this…" He said, slipping his hand underneath her dress and inside her panties, touching her pussy. "…This is all mine."

Bonnie tried to push him away, but Damon didn't budge.

Damon could not be serious. They were outside, in public, where anyone could see them!

He began rubbing her clit back and forth with the tip of his thumb. All rational thoughts began to leave Bonnie's mind. Her breath quickened. But the fear of being caught overrode her desire and Bonnie reached down in between their bodies and grabbed Damon's wrist trying to pull his hand away.

"Are you crazy...we can't do this here?!" She said panicked, looking back up towards the house.

They were outside in the front yard with a house full of people partying on the inside just yards away, anyone could just walk out at any moment and catch them. They could go to jail for this.

She kept trying to pull his hand away from between her legs but Damon held firm, increasing the pressure of his thumb against her now wet clit and Bonnie's legs buckled.

"We can't do th..." Damon cut her off by placing his mouth on hers. It was a sloppy kiss the kind that was obscene to watch.

Bonnie pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Has Stefan ever fucked you outside in the open like this…huh Bonnie?"

And before Bonnie knew what was happening, Damon ripped off her panties because they would just get in the way and hiked her dress over Bonnie's slender hips, lifting her up and spreading her legs apart. And seconds later he was pushing his dick inside of her.

Bonnie gasped, the fear of being caught just adding a whole new layer of excitement. It was unbelievable. They were actually fucking outside, out in the open, under the stars. Bonnie wrapped her legs around Damon's waist as he moved inside of her.

They both moaned at the same time because it felt so good.

Gawd, she fit him like a glove. It was perfect. She was perfect.

Damon decided to add fuel to the fire that was heating them up from the inside, out.

"We're going to get caught, Bonnie. Someone is going to catch us fucking out here any minute now." He whispered into her ear and gently bit down on the tender flesh of her lobe.

And, damn if his words didn't propel her closer to orgasm.

"I bet someone is watching us Bonnie…someone is getting off on watching us fuck. Can't you feel their eyes on us, Bonnie?"

Oh gawd, she was about to cum.

Damon kept pumping into her and Bonnie held on to him tighter, burying her head in the crook of his neck. Damon pumped faster when he felt her walls tightening around his shaft.

"Shit, I'm about to cum…Damon, I'm about to cum…oh gawd…oh gawd…oh gawd…"

She came.

Her body shook as unbelievable pleasure shot through her. Damon continued to furiously thrust inside of her until he got his own release and he sagged against her pressing her small body into the car.

"Fuck." Damon said, breathing heavily against her chest. He stayed like that for a full minute until Bonnie started to complain about her back being pressed up against the hard cold surface of the car.

Damon pulled out of her, placing Bonnie on her feet and she immediately began pulling down her dress, her legs feeling wobbly and unstable to walk on so she stood still as Damon tucked himself back in his pants and it wasn't a moment too soon because Sawyer came out of the house, walking up to them.

"What the fuck happened back there…I thought I was on the fucking Jerry Springer show or something?!" He laughed.

Damon turned around blocking Bonnie with his body, giving her a chance to make herself decent again.

Damon ran a hand through his hair, not believing their luck. Damn, if Sawyer had come out of the house one minute earlier he would have gotten an eye full.

"Um…yeah…it got pretty crazy." He agreed.

Sawyer raised his brow. "Damn bro, you look wild as hell. What the fuck have you two been up to out here?" he asked, leaning his head to the side so that he could see Bonnie, but Damon blocked his view of her once again by shifting to the side on his feet. Damon brought his right hand up to rub his face, big mistake because it was the hand that he used to finger Bonnie and her scent was all over it making his dick twitch. He dropped his hand.

Bonnie tugged on the back of his jacket.

"Look man, Bonnie's ready to go home, so we are about to head out." He said, turning his back to Sawyer and opening the car door for Bonnie, who slipped inside without saying goodbye, but when she stopped Damon from closing the door, he looked down curiously to see what the problem was and watched as she reached down to pick up her underwear from off the ground. He shut the door when her arm was back inside the car.

Damon cleared his throat as he turned back to his friend who was still looking at him strangely. Damon could see the questioning look on Sawyer's face, but his buddy was out of luck if he expected Damon to fill him in on what just happened because what he and Bonnie did was no one's fucking business, including his best friend.

"So, are we still going to see you Saturday for dinner?" Damon asked deliberately just to fill the awkward silence that had befallen them.

"Um, yeah…yeah, I'll be there…and tell Bonnie to make some kind of dessert this time." He said.

"I'll do that." Damon chuckled.

They did the bro hug that all guys do, the slapping of hands while pulling each other in for a quick shoulder bump.

"Alright man, I'll see you on Saturday and bring someone with you this time. I think Bonnie hates being the only female at dinner especially when we start talking about sports and shit, so try to scrape up a date. And not one of your fucking whores either because I don't won't Bonnie around that…bring someone respectable."

Sawyer snorted.

Damon walked around to the driver's side of his car. "I'm fucking serious Sawyer…I don't won't Bonnie around your skanks."

Sawyer's jaw ticked at Damon's tone. Who the fuck did Damon think he was talking to him like that anyway? Sawyer wasn't one of his fucking flunkies.

He watched as Damon back his car out of the driveway, his face hard.

Sawyer rubbed the bottom of his face with the palm of his hand and stilled his movements. He brought his hand up to his nose and inhaled.

Sawyer knew that scent very well.

So, that's why Damon was looking so damn wild when he first walked up to them. He'd just finished fucking Bonnie.

Sawyer dropped his hand. He wondered if Bonnie tasted as good as she smelled.


	22. Chapter 22

Bonnie walked into the kitchen going straight to the refrigerator for something cold o drink.

Damon was sitting at the island his blue eyes zeroing in on the shorts she was wearing.

"You do plan on changing before everyone gets here, right?"

Bonnie turned around to look at him with a frown marring her pretty makeup free face. "What do you mean…what's wrong with what I have on?" She asked, looking down at herself.

Bonnie wore a snug light grey V-neck t-shirt and a pair of denim cut off short shorts with her hair up in a messy bun.

To Bonnie what she was wearing looked fine and she didn't understand where Damon was coming from in expecting her to change into something else.

To Damon, what she was wearing left nothing to the imagination.

And what she had on would be fine if it was just the two of them alone in the house but this afternoon a couple of his buddies were coming over for a barbeque and those tiny shorts made Bonnie look way to tempting for her own good. They brought too much attention to her plump, little ass and pretty, shapely legs.

"Don't you think those shorts are a little too um…short?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck.

Was he being serious?

"Ah...no."

Bonnie turned around angling her head over her left shoulder so that she could see her backside.

"Do you see my ass hanging out? No you don't. So stop. There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing."

"You're right, if it was just us, but we have company coming over and I don't want you wearing those, so go change."

Oh no he didn't. Was he actually trying to tell her what to do?

"I repeat…there is nothing wrong with what I'm wearing. So, what is your fucking problem, Damon? She asked, getting angry.

"My problem is those fucking shorts, Bonnie… now go change!" He said, raising his voice.

Bonnie's back stiffened at his tone. "Contrary to what you believe you do not own me. I am not your child, your wife, or your fucking slave for that matter. I will wear what I please and if you don't like it then tough!"

The doorbell rang.

Neither one of them moved.

This was by far the dumbest argument she and Damon had ever had, but something was telling Bonnie not to give in to him on this. This was about control. And if she gave in to him on this small issue it would only get worse from there.

"I'm going to go answer the door, so I suggest you go upstairs and get changed." He said with an edge to his voice, walking past her.

Bonnie swallowed hard and after a moment she did as Damon said and went upstairs to change her clothes.

* * *

_TWENTY MINUTES LATER…_

Sawyer was the first one to see her walk outside into the backyard. He licked his lips as his eyes took her in from head to toe. Bonnie looked simply mouthwatering and Sawyer's mouth formed into a slow lazy smile of appreciation as she approached. She looked like that singer, but Sawyer couldn't think of her name right now. And though the singer was pretty she was a little too thick for his taste, but Bonnie…DAMN…everything was to his liking from her perky, full tits to her tiny waist and slender hips to those pretty smooth legs of hers. But it wasn't until she walked past him without even saying hello and leaving in her wake the light delicious scent of vanilla that had him turning around and that's when he got a look at that plump, little ass.

Lawd have mercy!

Sawyer could have taken a bite out of it right then.

Jack, who was one of Damon's other close friends choked on the beer he was drinking when he finally saw her.

Damon had just finished putting the charcoal on the grill so his back was turned and didn't see Bonnie make her grand entrance but he chuckled when he heard Jack choked on his beer at his side.

"That'll teacher you not to chug your beer." Damon snickered.

Jack wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "It wasn't because of that. It was because of that."

Damon looked at his friend who was pointing to something behind him, so Damon turned around and his entire body stilled at the sight before him.

There was Bonnie wearing a pair of black Daisy Duke shorts that showed the cheeks of her sweet, little ass and her shirt was no better, a skintight white tank top that made her boobs look way bigger than what they actually were and on her feet were a pair of corkscrew wedges that made her pretty toned legs look impossibly long. Bonnie had even taken down the messy bun and now her hair hung down in loose soft waves.

Bonnie knew the moment Damon became aware of her presence in the backyard because she could actually feel his eyes on her.

She tried to ignore his penetrating blue eyes like she did with Sawyer who had openly stared at her like he was ready to rub one out at any moment. But ignoring Damon that easily was proving to be somewhat difficult. His eyes were burning a hole right through her.

But Bonnie smiled regardless of her unease, greeting Tiki and Meredith as she walked up to them.

"Who invited Beyoncé to the barbeque?" Tiki teased Bonnie as she hugged her hello.

Bonnie laughed.

But Meredith didn't seem to find Bonnie's little outfit so amusing.

"Bonnie, what are you doing…why are you dressed like this?" She asked lowly as she hugged Bonnie, casting a worried glance toward Damon who looked like steam was about to shoot out of his ears at any moment.

Over the past few weeks, Bonnie and Meredith had grown super close, spending a lot of time together so she was very much aware of Damon's not so subtle possessiveness when it came to her friend. And, by the expressions on his face Damon looked like he was ready to murder the caramel skinned beauty.

Damon's blood was boiling. He had never before felt such maddening anger. Damon purposefully turned his back on Bonnie because if he kept staring at her standing there looking like some little sexpot in front of his friends there was no telling what he might do to her.

Jack cleared his throat, picking up on the suffocating tension in the air. He and Damon had been friends since college, so like everyone else in their circle he knew all about Damon's past with women. And like everybody else, Jack could see that this thing with Bonnie was different. Jack had never seen his good buddy like this before and it was very telling.

If he didn't know any better Jack would think that Damon was in love with this girl.

"I think I can actually feel your blood pressure rising so you better calm down before I'm forced to admit you into the hospital." Jack teased, trying to break the tension.

Jack was a doctor.

If Damon heard his friend he showed no sign of it. Instead, he silently finished prepping the grill and then went inside the house to get the ribs.

Bonnie watched him go.

She refused to regret her actions. Damon had to learn that he was not the boss of her, though she wished there had been a better way to prove her point without having to literally show her ass but this was indeed necessary. But there was a tiny part of her that was thinking maybe she'd gone a little too far.

Damon came back outside and began putting the slabs of ribs onto the hot grill. Everyone had become aware of the tension between he and Bonnie but they tried to politely ignore it like nothing was wrong. But it wasn't helping things that Damon had yet to utter a single word since seeing Bonnie, making everyone outside very uncomfortable. It was as if everyone were holding a collective breath waiting for him to go off. At least if he attempted to try and play it off like Bonnie's attire wasn't bothering him then they could all relax but him being this quiet was very unnerving.

Jack gave Sawyer a pointed look, motioning his head towards Damon. Sawyer shrugged his wide shoulders turning his eyes back on Bonnie's pretty little plump ass. Sawyer had never been into black chicks, but Bonnie had definitely caught his eye. Maybe she was mixed that would explain her exotic beauty and those pretty hazel eyes.

Bonnie turned her eyes back to her friends. "I know I must look like a total skank but I needed to do this in order to teach Damon a lesson." She confided.

Tiki chuckled, finding the whole situation amusing. "And what lesson is that Miss Sasha Fierce?"

"That he doesn't own me just because…" Bonnie cut herself off when she realized what she was about to reveal.

Bonnie had to be more careful. She was just about to let slip her little arrangement with Damon.

"Just because of what Bonnie?" Meredith prompted.

Bonnie shook her head, running a hand through her dark tresses. "He's just under the impression that I'm supposed to do everything he says and that's not the case, that's all." She stated, her eyes returning to Damon who had his back turned to her.

"Well anyway honey, you don't look skanky, in fact if I was lesbian I'd tap that ass."

Bonnie's jaw dropped and then all three girls burst out laughing.

"It looks like the girls are enjoying themselves…all huddled up close together gossiping like hyenas…probably discussing that murderous look you had all over your face when you got a look at Bonnie in that outfit." Sawyer said looking at Damon.

Sawyer laughed finding it funny.

"If you don't like what she's wearing then go snatch her up by her weave and drag her little ass into the house and make her change." He said.

Jack shook his head, covering his face.

Damon's jaw tensed, his hard blue eyes flashing to his friend of over twenty years.

"Sawyer, you're my friend so I'm only going to say this once. Watch it with your little jokes, especially when it comes to Bonnie because I don't find it funny."

He closed the lid to the grill. "And just so you know everything on Bonnie is real, unlike those fake ass, plastic bitches you like to fuck." He said, picking up the empty tray and walking away.

"What the hell is wrong with you, man?" Jack asked.

Sawyer brought his beer up to his lips. "I think the better question is what the hell is wrong with Damon…this little slip of a girl has got him good, real good."

Both Sawyer and Jack turned their gazes on Bonnie.

"Just between us…doesn't she kind of remind you of Beyoncé but like a smaller, petite version?" Jack asked lowly.

Beyoncé! That's her fucking name.

"To be honest I hadn't really thought about it." Sawyer said, swallowing down the last of his beer.

* * *

Bonnie didn't go anywhere near Damon that whole afternoon, preferring to stay on her side of the yard with her friends because something told her that if she was to approach Jack or Sawyer in any manner no matter how innocent Damon would lose his shit. And it wasn't that she was afraid of him, it was just she didn't want to start any unnecessary shit and get others involved in their drama.

This was between them.

Jack got called away to the hospital he worked at and had to leave before the food was ready and not ten minutes after he left Sawyer abandoned Damon at the grill and made his way across the yard over to the three women.

"Ladies…ladies…why are we all so segregated at this lovely barbeque…the women sitting over here…the men over there…why can't we all just get along." Sawyer said, flashing a killer grin.

Tiki and Meredith laughed, smiling up at him from their seats, totally falling for his golden good looks.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Of course, sit." Meredith and Tiki said at the same time like they'd planned that shit.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Sawyer pulled up a seat next to Meredith. Bonnie could see her friend beginning to blush by his nearness.

Once settled, his eyes went to Bonnie.

"Bonnie." He said inclining his head greeting her because they hadn't spoken to each other all afternoon.

And she didn't speak to him now.

Meredith and Tiki looked at her strangely wondering why she was being so rude to him.

Sawyer intentionally dropped his blue eyes to Bonnie's titties before going back to her face, letting her know that he liked what he saw. Bonnie glared at him and Sawyer grinned giving her a little wink.

"Bonnie, Sawyer just spoke to you…aren't you going to speak back…and why are you looking so mean?" Meredith asked her friend, not seeing Sawyer baiting Bonnie.

Meredith didn't understand why Bonnie was acting like this because all Sawyer did was speak to her. What was so wrong about that?

"Don't mind Bonnie…you know how redbone girls get sometimes." Tiki teased, not realizing the effect it would have on Bonnie.

Bonnie forgot all about Sawyer and the little games he was trying to play with her as her eyes swung to Tiki, her friend.

Bonnie hadn't heard that term used to describe her in a very long time. And Bonnie was very sensitive when it came to that word, already it was bringing up feelings that Bonnie would rather keep buried. This was a sore topic for Bonnie being that her mother was white and her father black.

Growing up being the only bi-racial kid in an all-black neighborhood hadn't been easy. The other children didn't accept her no matter how friendly Bonnie tried to be towards them. All they knew was that she was different from them so they kept her at arms-length.

That's why Rudy and Abby Bennett enrolled their young daughter in dance classes so that she could be around other kids and not feel so isolated and alone. And it worked. These kids didn't care about the color of Bonnie's skin, to them she liked to dance and perform just like they did and that was all that mattered to them.

And Bonnie flourished in this environment.

And when Bonnie stopped trying to fit in and be accepted that's when she got labeled as being stuck up and uppity. The kids thought Bonnie believed she was better than them because she was light skinned and had a white mother but that couldn't have been further from the truth and it hurt, it hurt like hell and having a part of her identity be rejected and discounted at such a young age changed Bonnie in irrevocable ways.

Things suddenly got quiet at the table as Bonnie looked at Tiki. "I thought you were my friend."

Tiki was taken back, her arched eyebrows rising in surprise. "What...Bonnie, I am your friend."

"Then how could you say that?"

"Say what?" Tiki asked her brow furrowing.

"Oh don't mind Bonnie, you know how those redbone girls get sometimes!" Bonnie said in a mimicking tone.

"Bonnie, I was just playing with you. I didn't mean anything by it." Tiki defended herself.

"Well, I don't like to play like that Tiki!" Bonnie yelled.

This got Damon's attention and he abandoned the grill to go see what was going on.

"Why are you yelling…it's not even that serious Bonnie?!...Damn." Tiki said.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Damon asked, coming to stand by Bonnie's chair.

Tiki looked up at Damon. "I honestly don't know. All of a sudden Bonnie just got loud with me for no fucking reason!" Tiki said angrily.

If Damon hadn't been mad at Bonnie he would have taken her side whether she was right or wrong and told Tiki to get the hell out of his house, but that wasn't the case, he was still fuming over those Daisy Dukes.

"No reason?!" Bonnie yelled in disbelief, jumping up from her seat so fast that she knocked over her chair.

Yes, going to college, having a successful career and living in Baldwin Hills had smoothed out all Tiki's rough edges, but she still had "the Hood" in her so when Bonnie jumped up so did she. It was purely reflex.

"Bonnie, calm your ass down!" Damon said harshly.

She ignored him, her eyes never leaving Tiki's face as all of the hurt and anguish from years of not being accepted by her black side rose up and choked Bonnie.

"I thought you were different!...I thought you accepted me!" Bonnie said emotionally, placing her hand over her heart.

"Bonnie, what are you talking about?" Tiki asked in confusion and helplessness because she could see how upset Bonnie was but she just didn't understand why.

It hurt so much that Bonnie couldn't stand it because Tiki represented that part of her life that had been cut off from her. Bonnie was a black woman but her world didn't represent that. All her close friends had been white. Every guy she had ever dated had been white. So when she and Tiki became friends it filled something inside of Bonnie.

But now Bonnie saw that Tiki wasn't her friend after all, otherwise why would she say some shit like that to her in the first place. Bonnie hardened her heart towards Tiki. Never again would she allow anyone to make her feel like she wasn't black enough to be black.

"You need to leave." Bonnie said steely.

"Excuse me?" Tiki responded.

"I said you need to leave…now. I don't want you here."

Silence.

"You are out of line Bonnie…this is my house." Damon said glaring at her.

He then turned to Tiki, his eyes softening as he looked at the pretty, dark skinned woman. "Tiki, I want you to stay, so please don't leave, okay."

Bonnie's spine stiffened.

It got quiet.

Bonnie turned her green eyes on Damon. "Fuck you… and your house." She said coldly and then walked past him.

* * *

Bonnie grabbed her suitcase from out of the closet, placing in on top of the bed and opening it up. She went back into the closet and grabbed a handful of her clothes walking back into the bedroom, flinging them onto the bed next to the suitcase. She began taking them off the hangers and then folded them into her suitcase.

Damon came into the bedroom when Bonnie was coming back out of the closet with another arm full of clothes.

A steady tick began to drum inside of his jaw.

Bonnie threw her clothes on the bed and began to pack them as well.

Damon snatched the dress out of Bonnie's hands and threw it on the floor.

Bonnie ignored it and just picked up another one but Damon did the same thing again, grabbing hold of the dress and flinging it to the floor.

Bonnie stopped and faced him.

"What you did out there was..." Bonnie was so angry that she couldn't even finish what she was about to say. "You know what...it doesn't even matter...I'm leaving...you want Tiki to stay so badly let her move in here."

Damon saw in Bonnie's eyes that she meant what she said. She was going to leave him.

"Are you forgetting our agreement?"

Damon saw some of the fire leave her eyes.

"You leave me and those monthly wires of five thousand dollars to your mother to pay your father's medical bills will stop."

That rising panic that had began the moment he walked into the bedroom and saw her packing began to ebbed as he saw her shoulders slightly slump.

He had her.

Bonnie wasn't going anywhere. She still needed him and he would make sure that would always be the case.

"I suggest you clean up this mess and change your clothes before coming back outside. I'll wait on you so try and hurry up okay, everyone is hungry."

He leaned in to kiss her mouth, but Bonnie turned her face away so Damon kissed her cheek instead. Five seconds after Damon left the room closing the door behind him, he heard a loud crash like something being thrown against the wall and breaking.

He ignored it and continued to walk down the hall.

* * *

Bonnie came downstairs ten minutes later but she didn't immediately go outside to the backyard, instead she went into the living room straight to the bar. Damon liked to drink Bourbon so he had three different kinds, but Bonnie bypassed those, grabbing the bottle of tequila.

She poured herself a shot and downed it, erupting into a coughing fit as it burned going down her throat. Bonnie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Everything about her life was just so fucked up and Bonnie felt so alone.

Her life was falling apart all around her and there was nothing she could do about it.

Bonnie took another shot to the head. This one going down much smoother.

She had no friends, no job, no home…no baby.

That last thought had Bonnie squeezing her eyes tightly shut trying to block it out. This time, she drank straight from the bottle.

* * *

Damon was just about to get up and go get Bonnie when he saw her finally come outside. She wore a simple white summer dress with spaghetti straps that came up just above her knees. She looked fresh and pretty with the slight wind blowing in her hair as she approached the table. But Damon quirked his brow when he noticed that she was barefoot, but he let it go. She was here and that's all that mattered.

Everyone was quiet as Bonnie sat down.

Tiki felt just horrible about the whole situation and she wanted to make things right with her friend. "Bonnie, I'm sorry about what happened…I didn't mean to…"

Bonnie cut her off. "Forget it…I have."

Tiki didn't know how to take that. Something didn't feel right.

"Let's eat shall we." Damon said, passing around the platter of ribs.

Everyone used the big serving fork to get their ribs all but Sawyer who decided to use his hand. No one said anything, except for Bonnie.

"You always have to be fucking different don't you?" She said looking at Sawyer.

Everyone paused in what they were doing to look at her.

Bonnie didn't give a fuck as she continued to glare at Sawyer. "Why couldn't you just use the fucking fork like everyone else? We don't know where your gotdamn hands have been."

"Bonnie!" Meredith said in shock.

Bonnie ignored her. "You've just contaminated that whole plate of ribs. Well, I'm not eating any."

"Then suit yourself, small fry...that means more for me." Sawyer responded.

"Small fry...little bit...my fucking name is Bonnie...Bonnie, you asshole!"

Sawyer chuckled. "Duly noted, Sunshine." He said, winking at her.

Bonnie looked up and caught Damon looking at her. She rolled her eyes breaking off a piece of bread, putting it in her mouth.

"Damon, this is really good." Meredith said, trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Thanks." He said his eyes briefly leaving Bonnie to look at her.

Bonnie put a fork full of potato salad into her mouth and promptly spit it out in her napkin.

"Ew, onions… I hate the taste of raw onions… and this motherfucker knows that too but he put onions in it any fucking way." She said talking to herself as she scrapped the rest of the potato salad off her plate onto a paper towel, bawling it up.

Everyone heard her including Damon whose jaw tensed in response, but he didn't say anything.

Bonnie pushed her plate away.

"Hey Meredith, let's go to the club tonight. We haven't been in a while and it'll be fun…gawd, I haven't had fun in so long…come on, what do you say…you want to go?"

Meredith looked at Damon and Bonnie saw it.

"Why are you looking at him? Damon doesn't have a fucking thing to do with this!"

Meredith swallowed hard. "I know that Bonnie, so please calm down."

"No, I'm not going to calm down because everyone here seems to be under the impression that this motherfucker owns me, well he doesn't! You hear me…he doesn't own me!" Bonnie yelled, sweeping everything in front of her off the table.

The girls gasped.

"Bonnie, what is wrong with you?!" Tiki asked concerned.

"She's drunk." Damon said, glaring at Bonnie.

Bonnie glared back. "You sure about that lover…maybe you should come over here and check...you can hold me down and pry my mouth open and smell my breath…you know _just to make sure_." She sneered.

"Bonnie stop, please." Meredith begged her.

"Why Meredith?! Why should I stop!" Bonnie turned her glaring eyes on her friend. "Why are you all of a sudden on his side, huh Mere? You know what that fucker did to me…and yet you're on his side! What, you're not my friend anymore either...is that it?! Damn I just can't win can I? Everybody hates me and all for different reasons...I'm a good girl...I'm a bad girl...I'm a slut...I'm a whore...I'm not black enough, I'm too black...I'm not white enough, I act to white...what does everyone want from me...who is it that you want me to be...because I give up...I can't be myself because none of you will accept the real me! So who do you want me to be, huh?! Tell me who you want me to be and I'll be that person?!" She said breaking down, falling to her knees sobbing.

Damon got up from his seat and went to her, squatting down beside Bonnie and taking her in his arms, smoothing her hair away from her face as he held her close to his chest.

Bonnie continued to cry, her small body trembling against Damon.

He picked her up holding Bonnie close to his chest as he carried her bridal style into the house.

"Well, I guess that means the barbeque is over." Sawyer said, looking at Tiki and Meredith.

* * *

Damon watched Bonnie sleep, caressing her soft cheek as he laid down beside her. It was eight o'clock on a Saturday night and he was in bed watching a drunk girl sleep it off and he wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else.

Damon didn't know that Bonnie had so much hurt inside of her. Seeing her breakdown like that effected Damon in a way that he had not expected. It was like he could feel her pain like it was his own. Damon had never experienced anything like that before in his life. And what was crazy was that Damon wished that he really could absorb all of her pain so that Bonnie would never have to hurt again.

Damon leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I accept you Bonnie...the real you. Why can't you see that…why can't you see me?" He said, softly.

Damon kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her small body close to his as he closed his eyes.

"I love you Bonnie."

Damon's blue eyes shot open.


End file.
